O Imperador Vermelho do Harém
by Historias de Animes
Summary: E se Issei tivesse descoberto sobre sua engrenagem sagrada antes da história? E se ele fosse um meio diabo? E se ele tivesse sua própria nobreza? Acompanhe um mundo aonde tudo isso é possível, Issei Hyodou fazendo sua lenda como o mais forte pervertido da história como ele enfrenta seu rival e outros desafios. E é claro terá Limões num futuro próximo.
1. DXD Volume I Prólogo

**Com a chegada do anime DXD Born eu resolvi começar este fanfic que estava parado na geladeira por um longo tempo, eu realmente gosto da série, principalmente do objetivo de Issei: Ser um Rei Harém. Então eu vou realizar esse sonho para ele. Aqui está uma nova versão de High Shool**

Meu nome é Hyoudou Issei. Meus pais e colegas da escola me chamam de Ise. Sou um estudante do segundo ano do ensino médio e atualmente eu estou vivencio a minha juventude. No entanto, eu tenho um segredo muito bem guardado, bem todo adolescente tem um, sejam revistas pornôs ou dinheiro, não que estes são os meus segredos embora tenha uma quantidade considerável no meu quarto. Mas vamos voltar ao assunto principal meu segredo é simples. Eu sou um diabo ou quase.

Sim, diabos existem assim como anjos e os anjos caídos, essas são os três grandes facções do mundo. Não pense que eu possuo chifres ou algo do tipo, se bem que tenho asas negras, mas eu creio que vocês estão curiosos pelo quase no final do parágrafo anterior. O motivo é que eu sou meio humano e sou meio diabo, meu pai era um diabo de alto nível e minha mãe uma humana. A razão do porque eles morreram. Meus pais atuais são os meus tios maternos, dois humanos, eles não sabem nada sobre o sobrenatural para sua própria segurança. Contudo, não vou enrolar mais, vou contar mais coisas no futuro.

 **-Pulo para História Real-**

Os outros estudantes que não conheço direito costumam dizer "Aquele ali não é o Issei Hyodou?" O que faz me perguntar como é que eles sabem meu nome.

Eu sou popular?

Bem eu tenho uma personalidade boa é o que dizem, além de ser o presidente do clube de jardinagem. No entanto, o principal motivo são as minhas amizades.

* Suspiro * "Matsuda, Motohama Vocês não sempre se sentir mal, ou mesmo se cansar disso?" Questionei quando me sentei em uma borda, descansando o rosto com a palma da mão com uma expressão de tédio enquanto observava dois de meus amigos mais próximos com um olhar sobre as meninas do clube de Kendo.

"Vamos Issei você deve saber a resposta para isso já. " Matsuda respondeu com um sorriso.

Matsuda era conhecido como o 'pervertido do pior tipo', devido à sua cabeça raspada e declaração aberta de ser um pedófilo.

"Você já pensou que, se talvez você não espiar com tanta frequência todo os dois de vocês poderiam ter namoradas até agora? " Issei sugeriu cansado.

"Não há nada de errado com espiar garotas." Disse Motohama com um sorriso assustador como os óculos brilharam, dando-lhe uma aparência muito estranha. Motohama foi o mais esperto do duo e possuía a capacidade de calcular as medidas do corpo de uma fêmea, só de olhar, o que lhe rendeu apelidos como "pervertido de óculos". Ambos usavam uniforme o padrão dos meninos Kuoh.

"Você ouviu isso?" Enviada a voz de uma menina de dentro do vestiário do clube de Kendo.

"Ise, nós sentimos muito, mas obrigado por cobrir a nossa saída amigo" Matsuda falou, antes dele e Motohama fugirem do local.

Issei suspirou profundamente e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos antes de dar uma pequena risada. "Esses caras nunca vão mudar". Eu me virei e havia pelo menos dez meninas com varas de kendo em frente de mim.

"Por que você sair com esses pervertidos de qualquer maneira? " Enviada Murayama, uma morena com uma franja da frente e duas franja lateral longa descendo para o lado esquerdo e direito do rosto com o restante retido em um rabo de cavalo com uma fita vermelha.

"Bem, eles podem não ter vergonha, mas eles têm algumas boas qualidades. Além disso, eu realmente não posso culpá-los por quererem ver garotas lindas." Disse Issei com um encolher de ombros recebendo alguns blushes.

"Por que você não já espiar em nós, em seguida, hein?' Enviada Katase que tinha cabelo rosa, e também tinha dois franja lateral longa indo para baixo do lado esquerdo e direito do rosto, embora dela eram mais finas do que de Murayama, com uma faixa branca no topo de sua cabeça.

"Vocês não iriam gostar de nenhuma resposta que eu iria dizer."

"O que você quer dizer Ise-kun?" Murayama questionou curiosa.

"A mais improvável que eu não gosto de garotas. Ou eu já tenho uma linda menina para grande mágoa de vocês."

"Como se alguma de nós iria sair com você!" Katase gritou com um blush visível no rosto.

"Certo. Agora tem algo que eu posso fazer para vocês me deixarem em paz?"

Murayama sugeriu. "Que tal você ser nosso próximo boneco de treino para as próximas horas. Dessa forma não teremos frustações e um bom treino"

Tudo que elas viram foram uma linha pontilhada contornando aonde era o corpo de Issei e uma figura correndo ao longe.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei andava pelo corredor finalmente relaxando um pouco depois de sua fuga rápida do clube de Kendo, se uma coisa que eu nunca iria fazer é apanhar de meninas por alguma coisa pervertida que ele não fez. 'Talvez se aquelas meninas me deixassem espiar elas enquanto se trocam, eu deixe elas me usarem como boneco de treinamento.' Issei parou seus pensamentos quando viu uma menina que ele nunca viu na escola.

A menina estava em um uniforme escolar, que consistiu de um casaco vermelho escuro com a letra "P" bordada em ouro, uma camiseta branca, um laço vermelho e uma saia verde com uma faixa branca fina em torno da extremidade inferior do tinha longos cabelos negros que caiu até os quadris e os olhos violeta. No entanto, o que chamou a minha intenção foi a sua aura, definitivamente ela não era humana.

'Parceiro alguma ideia?'

 **'Ela cheira igual a um anjo caído, talvez ela esteja atrás de você?'**

'Esse é o sonho de qualquer menino, uma linda garota a sua procura. Obrigado Deu...Argh.'

 **'Você não pode agradecer a ele idiota. Ah. Parceiro ela está falando com você?'**

"Você não quer sair comigo?"

Um convite de uma garota! Eu senti como era bom ser jovem. Para um cara, era como um sonho que virava realidade. O nome da menina era Amano Yuuma. Ela tinha um sedoso cabelo negro e um corpo esbelto com peitos grandes. Ela é tão atraente. Pena que é um anjo caído, provavelmente ela quer alguma coisa de mim.

"É claro Yuuma-chan."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei levou o anjo caído que vai pelo nome de Amano Yuuma para uma loja de roupas onde comprou-lhe uma pequena pulseira roxa para combinar com seu olhos, depois o casal foi para um restaurante familiar para tomar um sorvete. Issei foi observá-la durante todo o dia e enquanto parecia que embora quando ele não estava olhando, ela estava mostrando expressões de conflito por algum motivo. "Qual será o jogo dela? Será que ela está com dúvida em alguma coisa?"

"Como é que esse menino sabe como fazer uma menina feliz !? Porcaria agora eu não quero perdê-lo ... Por que o destino tem que fazer isso comigo?" Yuuma chorou interiormente.

No ponto culminante da data ambos estavam em pé na frente de uma fonte como o sol começou a se pôr em segundo plano.

"Issei-kun, hoje foi muito divertido!" Yuuma sorri enquanto ela estava no lado da fonte.

"Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da data Yuuma-chan!" Issei respondeu com o sorriso mais encantador que ele poderia fazer. O que lhe rendeu um bom blush da menina.

"Issei-kun eu tenho algo para lhe dizer." Yuuma então começar outra conversa

"Sim." Issei respondeu ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, mas você pode morrer por mim." Em seguida Yuuma começou um processo de transformação, ela cresceu mais alto, ficando com uma aparência mais madura, com os olhos mudou, assumindo um olhar mais escuro, mais o mal. Sua roupa também mudou drasticamente, agora que consiste em objetos em preto semelhantes, assemelhando-se de couro, em torno e sob os seios, um pedaço tanga semelhante realizada em torno dos quadris por três tiras finas, luvas que corriam até os braços com pequenos comprimentos de correntes penduradas a partir deles, ombro guarda-como objetos sobre os ombros, com três grandes picos que brotam de seu ombro direito, e botas de salto pretas coxa-alta. Sua voz também caiu para um tom mais baixo.

'Droga Ddraig, você viu o que eu vi? Ela estava completamente nua para uns bons três segundos. Viu o tamanho daqueles seios, eles estão no mesmo nível do que a Rias-sempai e Akeno-sempai, cadê aquele idiota do Motohama quando se precisa dele.' Pensou Issei com sua mente um pouco dormente ao ver o anjo caído em toda sua glória.

 **"Idiota pervertido." Resmungou Ddraig.**

"Eu sou Raynare um anjo caído e agora você vai morrer. Sinto muito Issei-kun " Disse ela com remorso. Ela formou uma lança de luz em sua mão direita e atirou em seu coração.

'Muito lento, demorou 10 segundos para fazer a lança e vai demorar mais 2 para me acertar.' Pensou Issei.

Uma nuvem de poeira se formou no local em que ele estava quando o ataque acertou o solo. Raynare estava sofrendo, seus olhos a deduravam, ela não queria matá-lo.

"Sabe eu acho que posso dizer que esse encontro foi de matar."

Raynare se virou para ver Issei em cima de um poste luz olhando para ela, com aquele mesmo sorriso. Uma parte dela estava feliz por ver ele vivo, a outra estava tentando entender o que aconteceu?

"Como?" Era a única resposta inteligente que ela poderia dizer.

"Simples Ray-chan, eu não sou humano." Disse Issei como sua engrenagem Sagrado materializou em sua mão direita, tendo a aparência de uma luva dragão-como vermelho temível com uma grande joia verde embutido na seção da manopla cobrindo sua mão, com dois amarelos saliências como dentes saindo dela perto da seção cobrindo o cotovelo de Issei.

"O que você está fazendo? Pare!" Gritou de pavor Raynare após Issei começou a aproximar-se dela antes de ela jogou outra lança de luz para ele que ele facilmente contornado.

"Embora eu esteja definitivamente vai ter que, treiná-la. "Disse Issei suavemente, com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

"Não fique longe!" Gritou Raynare como ela bateu as asas e tentou fugir.

"Impulsionar". Issei disse que sua luva imitou antes que ele desapareceu em uma explosão de velocidade e reapareceu na frente de Raynare antes que ele conseguiu um jab pesado carregado de energia direito na sua cintura mandá-la cair no chão. Num grande descarga de energia, ele tinha usado uma grande quantidade de poder, algo que provavelmente vai chamar atenção.

"Sinto muito Ray-chan, mas prometo que daqui em diante as coisas serão melhores." Dito isso um círculo mágico se formou nas proximidades e de dentro dele saiu duas garotas. Uma linda mulher de cabelos vermelhos sangue e olhos verdes e outra beleza de cabelos violeta amarrado e olhos negros, as duas tinham largos seios e estavam usando o uniforme feminino da academia Kuoh.

*Suspiro* "Parece que eu atrair atenção até demais. Pensei que vocês iriam demorar um pouco mais para chegar?"

A ruiva se adiantou. "Desculpe-nos se interrompemos alguma coisa, mas queremos explicações agora?" Ela exigiu.

"Só estávamos no final do nosso encontro. Além disso meu nome é Issei Hyodou é falta de educação não se apresentar há uma pessoa antes de questioná-la."

A ruiva falou. "Eu sou Rias Gremory e essa é Akeno Himejima. E eu não quero saber do seu encontro, quero saber por que estou olhando para um anjo caído e um diabo em meu território."

"É simples eu vivo aqui. Antes desse ser um reduto de diabos, eu já vivia aqui. Portanto, eu posso ficar pelo direito de Uteis Posses."

Rias falou metodicamente como quem estivesse lendo a passagem de um livro. "Se alguém vive num lugar, antes dele se tornar território de alguma facção, ele e seus protegidos terão o direito a proteção independente da raça ou o do guardião."

Akeno falou. "Ara Ara Ele lhe pegou agora Bunchou."

Rias disse. "Tudo bem você pode ficar, mas ela não se aplica a essa regra, um anjo caído em meu território é inaceitável, ela deve ser eliminada agora."

"Você está certa ela é um anjo caído, até agora. Sabe eu nunca fui muito fã desse jogo, mas fazer o que? Ela claramente não queria fazer isso e eu não posso deixar uma linda mulher morrer assim." Issei puxou uma peça de xadrez vermelho rubro, a rainha.

"Ele tem uma peça do mal." Akeno falou espantada.

"Em meu nome, eu ordeno. Você, Raynare. Eu, te trago de volta a vida como meu servo, e te reencarno como um Demônio. Você, minha Rainha, levante desse chão." Issei falou.

Issei a colocou em cima de Raynare, ela acordou e imediatamente um círculo se formou em seu corpo caído quando uma luz negra cobria ela. Suas asas começaram a mudar parecendo mais com asas de morcego, sua roupa voltaram ao normal e ela caiu inconsciente nos braços de Issei que a levantou em estilo de noiva.

"Hoje foi um dia cheio é bom eu levar minha garota para casa."

Rias se adiantou. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem se explicar."

"Você não pode me impedir, além disso eu não tenho vontade de explicar nada hoje. *Bocejo* "Vamos deixar isso para amanhã." Dito isso Issei desaparece, deixando Rias e Akeno no local.

Rias perguntou a sua rainha. "O que você acha?"

Akeno respondeu. "Ele é interessante, sabe lidar com as leis antigas e não se intimidou com você. Eu gostei dele, ele parece ser um cara legal." Ela terminou sorrindo.

Rias pensava em voz alta. "Issei Hyodou quem é você?"

Fim

 **Este é o fim do prólogo, se vocês gostaram ou não de Raynare como Rainha dele podem desabafar, mas para mim ela foi uma personagem muito mal aproveitada pelo criador da série. Além disso, eu irei tirar o medo de Issei tem pelo sexo feminino, uma vez que ele nunca teve seu coração quebrado por Raynare. A respeito do Harém de Issei, Rias não ira fazer parte dele, já que ela basicamente deixou ele morrer ao sair com Raynare, ela será meio que egoísta nessa história mais ainda terá um bom coração. É isso esse é começo, eu espero que até o novo anime acabar eu tenho conseguido chegar nele ou está acabando essa história. Mas mesmo que o anime acabe eu estou avisando que uma saga original vai aparecer e espero que vocês gostem. Boa leitura.**


	2. DXD Volume I Capítulo I

**Aqui está a primeiro Capítulo do Volume** **O Imperador Vermelho Ressurge, por sorte esse capítulo irá sair com no mesmo dia que o prólogo. Agora sem surpresas a primeira mulher do Harém de Issei será Raynare, e nesse capítulo teremos dois novos personagens importantes para está história, uma original e um Oc. Boa leitura.**

"Ugh o que aconteceu?" Gemeu Raynare quando ela acordou.

Raynare olhou ao redor e viu que ela estava numa pequena sala com paredes brancas, um guarda-roupa e uma mesa de estudo ao seu lado. Havia também uma estante com vários livros e uma pequena televisão embutida na parede de frente para cama, em que ela estava deitada. Uma janela em cima da cama refletia a luz do sol em seu rosto, impedindo que ela voltasse a cair no reino dos sonhos, então ela se sentou na cama.

"Onde no inferno eu estou?" Gritou Raynare totalmente confusa do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior.

"Cara dá pra fazer silêncio? Ainda são 6 da manhã e a escola só começa às 8. Além disso, acorda com alguém gritando em seu ouvido não deve ser bom." Murmurou uma voz estranhamente familiar do seu lado.

Raynare virou e viu que do seu lado estava Issei Hyodou, os dois estavam usando nenhuma roupa e estavam lado a lado na cama, em um situação muito embaraçosa. Ela olhou para ele e seu rosto atingiu um novo tom de vermelho brilhante, Raynare não se restringiu e simplesmente gritou.

"Kyaaa! Tem um pervertido do meu lado" Ela chutou Issei para fora da cama.

"Pervertido você é a única pelada em minha cama!" Ele respondeu.

De repente a porta de seu quarto foi arrombada, de pé na porta estava um homem de meia idade de cabelos castanhos que usava um par de óculos. Ele olhou para cena e a partir dai três coisas aconteceram. Saiu sangue de seu nariz quando viu Raynare pelada, ele sorriu quando viu Issei e terminou chorando.

"Meu menino se tornou um homem de verdade, eu não podia estar mais feliz." Ele agarrou as mãos de Issei e começou a parabeniza-lo. "Eu sempre aguardei o dia que você traria uma menina para casa. Você superou as minhas expectativas você trouxe uma menina extremamente linda, além disso o cabelo dela é da mesma cor da mamãe eu estou orgulhoso de você"

"Não é nada disso velho, eu simplesmente a deixei dormir na minha cama, eu não me aproveitei dela." Ele argumentou.

"Não tente me enrolar! Quem em sã consciência ficaria pelado com uma menina igualmente nu na cama e não iria fazer nada!? Eu sou seu pai eu tenho muito mais experiência que você, não acha que eu usei essa mesma desculpa com a mamãe. Não se esqueça de dizer isso a ela, com certeza ela vai acreditar" Ele devolveu.

"Oh! Quer dizer que você disse essa mesma desculpa quando minha irmã lhe descobriu e você está incentivando a fazer o mesmo?" Uma aura sombria cercou todo o quarto e dupla de pai e filho se voltaram para porta para ver um figura parada no meio, ela tinha uma pinta do lado esquerdo de sua boca e cabelos negros puxado um pouco para o roxo, como o de Raynare e embora ela tivesse nos seus 40 anos ela não aparentava superar os 30. Ela pegou o Papai pela gola da camisa e o arrastou para fora do quarto. Antes de sair ela disse. "Issei-kun vista-se que o café está na mesa e também eu quero explicações sobre o que aconteceu ontem e quem é ela? En-ten-deu?"

"Sim mamãe." Issei falou como um soldado. Ela saiu do quarto e gritos foram ouvidos do outro lado da casa, mas novamente ele e Raynare estavam só. Ele se vira para ela e fala. "Eu acho que você quer explicações. Então vou responder as suas perguntas."

"O que aconteceu ontem?" Ela perguntou

"Nos tivemos um encontro e depois você tentou me matar apenas para falhar. Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe para a minha casa." Ele respondeu e vasculhava o seu guarda roupa.

"Então foi tudo real. O que é você? Disseram-me que você era um humano?" Ela questionou.

"Péssimo informante, informação muito errada. Eu sou um meio-Diabo, embora parte Dragão também." Ele falou calmamente enquanto vestia uma cueca.

"Você é um demônio! Por que então não me matou se eu tentei matá-lo?" Ela perguntou com lágrimas lembrando o que ela fez.

"Simples eu não iria me perdoar por lhe matar." Ele respondeu pondo uma calça e se virando para ela. "Se eu matasse uma pessoa tão boa e bonita como você minha vida seria uma desgraça."

Boa, bonita essas seriam as últimas palavras que alguém usaria para descrever ela. Um anjo caído deve ser manipulador, sedutor, mal e implacável. Ela não entendia depois do que ela fez, de tentar matar ele, Issei ainda a perdoou. "Por que você está me dizendo isso? Eu tentei lhe matar seu idiota! Eu sou um caído um símbolo do pecado. Por que você...?" Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, seus olhos colocavam para fora gotas de água salgada. Lágrimas.

"Raynare se você fosse tão má como diz, você podia ter me matado sem a necessidade de sair comigo. Então por que se dar o luxo daquele encontro? Você queria colocar boas lembranças em mim já que eu iria morrer, você se arrependia no meio do encontro sobre o que estava pra fazer, você chorou quando pensou que eu tinha morrido e sorriu quando me viu vivo. Você não é uma má pessoa Ray-chan."

Ela correu e o abraçou com força. "Obrigado Ise-kun eu te amo. Me perdoa por tentar lhe matar, você foi a única pessoa a ser boa pra mim e eu nunca vou te abandonar" Ela declarou com total convicção. Naquele momento, ele percebeu uma grande característica de Raynare, ela era extremamente leal.

Ele devolveu o abraço e se animou quando sentiu a sensação dos seio nus de Raynare em seu próprio peitoral musculoso, ela sorria satisfeito. Ela percebeu o seu sorriso e se lembrou que estava sem roupa, Raynare se encostou na sua orelha e a lambeu e suavemente disse num tom provocante. "Está gostando Ise-kun."

Ele sentiu o corpo de Raynare se aconchegar mais e seus mamilos endurecerem e devolveu mordendo sua orelha e falando. "Você não pode negar também Ray-chan." Ele se separou dela recebendo um ligeiro beicinho em troca fazendo ele ri. "Ainda temos muita coisa para discutir Ray-chan e a primeira é sobre o seu estado atual como um diabo."

"Estado atual? Diabo? Mas eu sou um anjo caído!" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você sabe sobre o sistema de peças do mal." Issei perguntou e Raynare assentiu. "Então de agora em diante você é a Rainha do meu xadrez." Ele declarou.

Ela tentou convocar sua asas, apenas para duas asas estilo morcego saírem de suas costas. Raynare agora era definitivamente um diabo. "Como e por que você fez isso?" Ela questionou.

Issei suspirou e falou. "Depois de eu te bater para fora ontem, o diabo responsável por essa área e seu companheiro apareceu. Eles exigiram lhe matar. Para poupar você desse destino eu usei uma das minhas peças do mau para fazer de você parte da minha nobreza para lhe salvar, mas especificamente a minha Rainha."

Raynare corou quando ele usou o possesivo. "Então agora eu estou junto com você?" Ela disse.

Issei retrucou. "Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

Raynare respondeu. "Será por que eu terei que ver esse rostinho bonito todo dia."

Issei falou. "O mesmo vale para mim."

Os dois então sorriram e riram felizes pela sua interação, mas Issei sabia que hoje será um dia muito problemático. Pois ele quebrou a paz, ele fez o primeiro movimento e tinha tornado ciente sua presença para as outras duas grandes forças da Academia Kuoh. Pior ele tinha quebrado o pacto de não-intervenção com aquele monstro, hoje sua escola pode não viver para ver outro dia.

"Agora vamos temos um longo dia pela frente, e se não formos agora vamos nos atrasar." Issei disse estendendo a mão para ela.

"Nos atrasar para o que?" Ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu e disse. "Para a escola?"

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Raynare mudou de volta em sua 'forma Yuuma 'e chegou à escola com Issei.

"Entendeu" Enviada Issei ter explicado a situação dos demônios que são em grande parte responsável pela escola e como ela não deve fazer nada estúpido.

"Sim, com certeza, eu acho." Murmurada Raynare vestido com o uniforme das meninas normais com o único recurso exclusivo sobre ele é ela vestindo meias coxa alta de maneira semelhante das botas de couro de sua verdadeira forma usava.

"Agora eu tenho certeza que você vai estar na minha classe para apenas venha comigo e agir normal. Você sabe, não gosta de um anjo caído tentando matar as pessoas. " Issei fornecido.

Raynare sentiu uma gota de suor sair de sua testa, e seu orgulho estava em frangalhos dos repetidas golpes sob a sua inteligência, antes de dar um pequeno suspiro e percebendo que ela tinha feito algumas coisas estúpidas.

Como eles chegaram à aula, a professora notou Raynare e parecia que ela esperava um novo aluno.

"Classe temos um novo aluno transferido para aqui recentemente. Você gostaria de se apresentar? " Perguntou a professora de meia idade gentilmente como Issei foi para o seu lugar e sentou-se.

"Uh, sim, prazer em conhecer todos vocês, meu nome é Yuuma Amano e atualmente estou morando com Issei, por favor, cuide de mim." Disse Raynare na qual vários suspiros soou e um tapa na testa.

"Inacreditável." Murmurou Issei na forma Raynare tinha se apresentou, conhecendo os certeza de ser reações estúpidas de mais da escola estavam indo para cansá-lo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei e Raynare estavam almoçando debaixo de um árvore, numa área sombreada, eles haviam comprado um pequeno almoço no caminho da escola e agora estavam o compartilhando com uma pequena garrafa de suco. De longe eles podiam ver que várias pessoas estavam olhando para eles, alguns meninos enviando olhares de ódio para Issei e várias meninas com inveja dirigida a Yuuma. Eles estavam aproveitando o tempo um com o outro quando a dupla pervertida chegou.

"Issei como poderia não nos disse que estava morando com uma garota. "Gritou Matsuda.

"sim você é bastardo Issei." Opinou Motohama.

"Eu disse para vocês ontem que vocês poderiam arranjar uma menina se não ficassem espiando o tempo inteiro" Se defendeu Issei.

"Seu bastardo." Tanto Motohama e Matsuda disseram.

"Você realmente é uma garota de sorte Yuuma-san." Uma nova voz falou.

Do lado deles estava uma menina de óculos, com cabelos castanhos com tranças e olhos dourados como ouro.

"Oh! Eu acho que não me apresentei, eu sou Aika Kirryu. Estamos na mesma sala." Ela se apresentou estendendo a mão para ela.

Raynare segurou a sua mão. "É um prazer Aika-san."

Aika comentou. "Você realmente tem sorte Issei é a pessoa com o maior..."

Issei colocou a mão na sua boca. "Você não devia falar da privacidade dos outros assim, eu me sinto violado."

Raynare questionou. "O que vocês estão falando?"

Motohama se adiantou. "Diferentemente de mim que pode dizer as três medidas de uma garota, Aika pode dizer o tamanho da masculinidade de uma pessoa só de olhar. Um exemplo é que as três medidas da Yuuma são 104,58,88. Espera isso é um novo recorde superando os 102 da Akeno-sempai."

Raynare corou ao saber que foi violada por um humano insignificante e queria matar ele ali e agora. No entanto, Issei deu um murro bem dado na cara dele. "Seu pervertido de merda, se você fizer isso de novo eu vou lhe matar." Matsuda pegou o corpo de Motohama e fugiu o mais rápido possível.

"Fujam seus idiotas de menos de 5. Eles realmente são idiotas, mas Raynare-san você tem sorte o do Issei é de 12 polegadas(30 centímetros), você deve comprar proteção extra GG." Ela ria enquanto corria do local.

"Eu não sei o que foi isso." Raynare disse.

Issei falou. "Apenas os idiotas habituais da classe, Aika pode ser tão pervertida quanto eles, mas ela é uma boa pessoa, só não a irrite demais."

Raynare percebeu uma coisa horrível e se assustou, disse meio incerta. "Ela disse meu nome."

Issei falou confuso. "Você não se apresentou para toda turma."

Raynare explicou. "Pelo nome de Yuuma, ela me chamou de Raynare."

Issei amaldiçoou baixinho. "Droga ela já está se movendo." Ele se vira para Raynare e fala. "Aconteça o que acontecer não saia de perto de mim hoje, eu não posso garantir a sua segurança se você fizer. Não sei o que ela irá fazer, ela pode resolver fazer nada ou nos matar. "

Raynare falou com medo. "Claro Ise-kun. Mas parece que temos companhia de novo."

Issei reclamou. "Será que eu não posso terminar meu almoço em paz hoje?"

"Issei-senpai." Disse um tranquilo, menina monótona. Ela era uma menina pequena, em torno de 15 anos de idade, com cabelos castanhos e olhos brancos. Na frente, o cabelo dela tinha dois longa franja indo além de seus ombros e vários estrondos soltas que paira sobre sua testa, enquanto a traseira teve uma curta. Ela também usava um grampo de cabelo em forma de gato preto em ambos os lados de seu cabelo, juntamente com o uniforme escolar padrão Kuoh Academy para as meninas menos a capa de ombro.

"Koneko certo?" Questionou Issei recebendo um aceno com a cabeça.

"Sim, por favor, venha para o prédio da velha escola, depois da escola. Você é esperado para vir também. "Disse Koneko gesticulando para Raynare com um aceno de cabeça antes de virar-lhe as costas e sair. Enquanto observavam silenciosamente a pé Issei deu um suspiro profundo.

"Pelo menos tenho alguma coisa para fazer depois da escola, se bem que se você não saísse comigo apenas para me matar, eu não me importaria de fazer isso de novo." Falou Issei.

"Não é como se eu não tivesse aproveitado o encontro de ontem." Sussurrou Raynare com um pequeno sorriso de blush e um pouco melancólico quando ela olhou para o bracelete Issei pegou. Issei sorriu e afagou as suas costas.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Agora lembre-se que este é um reduto diabo para tentar não fazer nada muito perigoso, se você ficar em apuros, embora não se preocupe eu vou te proteger, mas não começar nada, ok?" Declarada Issei recebendo um pequeno aceno de Raynare. Eventualmente, eles chegaram a única sala que continha a energia de uma pessoa na mesma e bateu na porta.

"Entre", disse uma voz feminina a que Issei respondeu ao abrir a porta e entrar no interior com Raynare bem atrás dele.

O interior consistiu de uma sala com painéis de madeira com treinadores e cadeiras ao lado das paredes. Uma delas foi criada para ser capaz de ser usado como um banho de estilo vitoriano, algo Issei achou muito estranho, bem como um grande círculo mágico no chão.

"Bem-vindo, a presidente Rias, estará aqui em breve." Disse Akeno com um sorriso e uma curva, enquanto seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

Issei olhou em volta e viu Koneko comer biscoitos enquanto está sentado em um dos sofás, enquanto um menino de cabelo louro considerável caminhou até ele a partir da janela.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo Issei, estou Kiba Yuuto, mas você deve saber uma vez que estamos no mesmo ano." Kiba disse educadamente.

"Você é aquele menino bishoujo de sexualidade duvidosa que as meninas adoraram e Matsuda e Motohama odeiam do fundo da alma, não estou certo?" Ele disse. Ganhando gargalhadas de Raynare, Akeno e Koneko que estava segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

"Não é bem assim! E por que eu tenho minha sexualidade questionada? Além disso quem é essa menina com você?" Ele perguntou furioso.

Raynare se adiantou. "Meu nome é Raynare, mas todos me conhecem como Yuuma Amano." Disse Raynare ignorando a hostilidade que Kiba estava dando a eles.

Um círculo mágico em vermelho apareceu no chão e Rias saiu acompanhado de mais duas meninas, uma mulher de óculos de corpo esguio curtos cabelos negros num estilo de corte Bob Cut e olhos violeta. A outra mulher também usava óculos com longos cabelos negros até os joelhos e uma franga na linha dos olhos que destacavam os olhos de cores diferentes, violeta a da esquerda e marrom da direita.

"Desculpem meu atraso eu tive de discutir algumas coisas com Sona e Tsubaki aqui. Vejo que Issei já está aqui, podemos conversar agora." Rias disse.

Sona se adiantou, com Tsubaki no reboque, em frente a Issei e Raynare e se apresentou. "Eu sou a Presidente d o Conselho Estudantil Sona Sitri, ou Shitori para os alunos, e essa é minha Rainha Tsubaki Shinra."

Issei sorriu e também se apresentou. "Prazer em conhecê-la Sona, eu sou Issei Hyodou Presidente do Clube de Jardinagem e essa menina bonitinha aqui é Raynare, mas atende pelo nome de Yuuma Amano, ela é a minha Rainha e a única peça da minha nobreza até agora."

Rias quebrou o momento e falou. "Agora que estamos todos aqui que tal nós movermos para um local, mas privado." Ela apontou para uma outra porta aberta, dava para ver uma mesa com cadeiras e uma janela, provavelmente a sala de reuniões.

Issei concordou, e ele e Raynare estavam seguindo Rias, Akeno, Sona e Tsubaki para a sala. Quando Raynare estava para entrar Koneko e Kiba a barraram.

"Qual o significado disso?" Ela exigiu.

Rias se adiantou e falou. "Como não sabemos de suas intenções aqui iremos manter você em vigilância, enquanto falarmos com Issei-san."

Issei confortou Raynare. "Tudo bem Ray-chan eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo." E com isso a porta se fechou.

Todos se sentaram na mesa, Rias e Akeno no lado direito e Sona e Tsubaki no lado esquerdo da mesa, Issei se sentou na ponta da mesa.

Sona se levantou. "Agora você pode me dizer por que tem um diabo de alta patente que pode ter sua própria nobreza na minha escola sem eu saber." Sona disse.

Issei bocejou e explicou. "Bem eu morei grande parte da minha vida nessa cidade, também estudo nesse colégio antes de vocês chegarem. Ou seja, eu estou aqui antes desse lugar se tornar um reduto de diabos."

Rias questionou curiosa. "Então por que nunca ouvimos falar de você ou sentir a sua energia demoníaca."

Issei respondeu. "Eu restrinjo a minha energia para vocês não perceberem, além disso eu tinha um pacto de não intervenção com a outra pessoa mais forte dessa escola, ela é o outro grande poder dessa escola. Então não havia razão para manter contato com vocês."

Todos ficaram confusos com essa declaração, Rias e Sona trocaram olhares questionando a lealdade um do outro. Elas perceberam pelas reações que tanto O Conselho Estudantil e O Clube de Ocultismo não eram o outro grupo que ele estava se referindo. Naquele instante tanto Sona quanto Rias notaram que a Academia Kuoh escondia diversos segredos que elas não sabiam.

Akeno rompeu o silêncio. "Ara, ara Issei-kun, quem é esse quarto grupo na academia Kuoh?"

"Se vocês não a notaram até agora, então iria explicar como passei despercebido. Vocês são muito fracos tanto em termos de poder quanto em termos mentais. Afinal, só um idiota não iria notar alguém mais forte que ele há 2 metros atrás de você." Disse Issei, enquanto ele encarava o mais sério possível. Seu corpo ficou tenso e seus músculos se preparavam para um possível luta, mas seus adversário não era nem o Sona, Tsubaki, Rias ou Akeno. Era a pessoa atrás de todos eles.

Na janela estava sentada uma loira de cabelos curtos e de olhos verdes usando com a pele levemente bronzeada, ela tinha lindas curvas que acompanhavam todo o corpo numa linda figura feminina. Ela vestia um uniforme normal da Academia Kuoh, exceto que ela usava um casaco preto sobre ele e uma braçadeira escrito 'Disciplina' no braço esquerdo. A menina também exalava uma grande aura de poder.

"Sabia que você iria aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde quando sua subordinada falou comigo e Raynare, você deve querer explicações, não é? Chefe do Comitê Disciplinar da Academia Kuoh. Alexandar Anderson." Issei falou não retirando os olhos para a menina Alexandar.

Ela falou numa voz tranquila. "Você quebrou o pacto de não intervenção que existia entre nós. Além de oferecer proteção e abrigo a um ex-anjo caído. Pior revelou a minha existência para esses diabos. Me diga o que me impede de não matar você e todos esses diabos na escola." Ela falou com uma voz sombria."

Sona e Rias se adiantaram e assumiram uma postura para se preparar para uma possível luta. Sona falou. "Posso saber o que está acontecendo?"

Alexandar respondeu. "Simples. Por Deus eu vivo aqui e garanto que Diabos imundos não machuquem qualquer humano dessa cidade. E também garanto que os alunos da Academia Kuoh sigam o código de conduta dessa escola, por isso eu não posso matar vocês livremente já que são estudantes, mas se saírem da linha eu irei espancar vocês até a morte, em nome do Senhor."

Issei explicou as palavras confusas de Alexandar. "Ela é um ex-exorcista do vaticano, mas por diversos motivos ela vive nessa cidade, sem falar que ela é a minha vizinha. Para falar a verdade antes de vocês chegarem o os ataques de diabos e anjos-caídos a humanos eram limpos por ela."

Tsubaki falou. "Eu me lembro que antes de chegarmos aqui não existia nenhum relatório de ataque a humanos nessa cidade, todos os diabos que entravam aqui era mortos. Isso era você!"

Alexandar sorriu e falou. "Agradeça a Ise-kun por isso."

Rias olhou para Issei esperando uma resposta, que lhe foi dada. "Eu e ela sempre lutávamos, então há alguns anos atrás eu fiz um pacto com ela, tanto eu quanto ela não iriamos mais intervir no mundo sobrenatural, em troca nós nunca mais iriamos usar nossos poderes novamente. Isso foi quando vocês apareceram na cidade."

Akeno curiosa perguntou. "Mas por que vocês fizeram isso?"

Issei disse. "Por que se tivéssemos continuado toda essa cidade seria apenas um pedaço de chão."

"Agora que tal passamos a falar de assuntos importantes, já que a descoberta de vocês dois na escola mudou a balança de força dessa área." Tsubaki afirmou.

"Agradeça a esse idiota por isso." Alexandar disse.

Issei respondeu. "Você acha que eu iria deixar um anjo-caído me matar sem um luta, você deve ter ficado com o cérebro podre de tanto ler a bíblia."

"Parece que todo esse período sem lutar afetou a sua cabeça, que tal eu arrancar ela para não termos mais problemas como esse no futuro." Alexandar falou.

Sona interrompeu os dois. "Chega devemos achar maneiras de cooperar aqui, está claro que uma luta entre nós só seria prejudicial. Além disso, todo temos o mesmo objetivo proteger a Cidade e Academia Kuoh."

Alexandar sorriu e disse. "Ela está certa."

Issei falou. "Eu concordo com você, temos que chegar há um acordo que seria benéfico a todas as partes."

Rias se levantou e disse. "Eu tenho uma ideia perfeita de como fazer isso, também irá fazer que não seremos sobrecarregados de serviço. É o seguinte..."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Por que estamos fazendo isso?" Raynare reclamou.

"Bem essa foi a única maneira deles nos deixarem em paz." Issei falou, ele e Raynare estavam acompanhando o Clube de Ocultismo a caçar um diabo fugitivo, chamado Viser, aparentemente, este diabo criminoso está usando os sons de uma mulher gritando para atrair vítimas humanas para comê-los.

O clube de Jardinagem que agora consistia de Issei e Raynare, tinham que ajudar o Clube de Ocultismo a perseguir e eliminar diabos que perturbavam a cidade. Enquanto isso o Comitê Disciplinar e O Conselho Estudantil protegiam os humanos e a escola, além de garantir que ninguém descobrisse sobre o mundo sobrenatural.

Entramos no prédio e imediatamente os membros do clube ficou tenso, houve uma assinatura de energia diabo estrangeiro dentro.

"O cheiro de sangue." Koneko afirmou outra coisa que confirmou a sua presença.

" Posso sentir algo repugnante. Mas também posso sentir algo delicioso. Será doce? Será azedo?" Uma voz baixa está saindo do solo.

"Demônio Rebelde Vaizor. Estamos aqui para elimina-lo." Disse Rias

Era cerca de 5 metros de altura, parece que tem a parte superior do corpo de uma mulher de topless e parte inferior do corpo de um animal de quatro patas. O corpo superior e inferior do corpo é desproporcional em tamanho, com a parte superior do corpo ser muito menor. A parte superior do corpo tem duas desproporcionalmente grandes braços que seguravam grandes lanças em cada mão.

"Deixando de lado seu mestre para seus próprios gostos definitivamente merece a morte. Em nome do Duque de Gremory. Eu felizmente o eliminarei!" Rias declarou.

"Você é corajosa jovem garota! Eu vou destroçar seu corpo, vou deixa-la vermelha como teu cabelo!" Viser gritou.

"Yuuto" Rias deu uma ordem e Kiba disparou para a frente com uma espada ocidental, circulando Vizor em alta velocidade. Embora ele seja rápido, eu posso ver todos os seus movimentos, o mesmo não pode ser dito para Vizor que está olhando em volta confuso.

"Yuuto é meu Cavaleiro, sua especialidade é a velocidade e esgrima." Rias lecionou como Kiba cortou os braços de Vizor em dois balanços de sua espada.

Vizor gritou de dor, que é quando Koneko ficou perto de seu pé. Visor em seguida, levantou o pé e trouxe-o para baixo na cabeça Koneko, tentando esmagá-la embaixo. O pé que está na Koneko é arremessada para fora, enviando Vizors corpo inteiro voando em direção ao teto. Koneko então pulou para cima, enviando um de seus pequenos punhos na Vizors corpo. Eu posso ouvir os sons de ossos sendo quebrados.

"Koneko é o minha Torre. Sua especialidade é a força esmagadora e defesa impenetrável." Rias explicou como o mesmo soco de Koneko lançado que cinco metros de altura corpo em toda a área.

"Akeno" Rias deu a ordem.

"Sim Buchou." Akeno começou a caminhar em direção a Vizor que estava gritando de dor, enquanto enquanto sorria e ria.

"Ara Ara ~ Parece que você ainda tem uma grande quantidade de energia em você. Bem, então como sobre isso ~!" Ela, então, levantou as mãos para o ar, segundos depois, um raio atingiu Vizor.

"KKKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" O diabo vadios rugiu de dor quando mais parafusos de um raio atingi-lo.

"Akeno é minha rainha, ela é o meu servo, o mais forte, e ela é a sadista final!" Rias então concluiu drasticamente sua palestra de peças mal.

Depois de alguns minutos sem parar de eletrocussão. Vizor agora está carbonizado preto, mas ainda vivo. Rias seguida, aproximou-se da quase-morte Vizor. "Últimas palavras?"

"Foda-se sua puta." Ela disse.

"Xeque-mate." Rias então lançou uma grande esfera preta com forro vermelho em direção Vizor, a matando.

Rias se virou para Issei e falou com orgulho. "Então o que achou?" Mas tudo que ela viu foi Issei e Raynare se aconchegando um no outro dormindo numa das paredes do local. Issei foi o primeiro a acordar, ele se esticou e bocejou. Raynare também começou a se levantar.

"Já acabou? Que rápido vamos Ray-chan." Ele disse.

"Certo Ise-kun." Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção para sua casa. Deixando Rias e sua nobreza no local.

"Como ele ousa fazer isso comigo? Ele praticamente me ignorou!" Rias falou com raiva.

Kiba confortou seu Rei. "Calma Buchou, você pode querer se acalmar. Eles não são nada demais."

Akeno interviu. "Você acha?"

Koneko falou. "Eles devem ter se assustado e..."

Akeno a interrompeu. "Eles não estavam com medo, você notou também Buchou."

Rias suspirou e falou. "Eles estavam analisando cada um dos nossos movimentos, encontrando nossos pontos fortes e fracos enquanto fingiam estar dormindo, para provocar a gente. Issei Hyodou você tem uma personalidade pior do que eu pensei."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei e Raynare estavam no seu quarto cada um deles vestindo roupas de dormir, ele viu a força de cada um dos servos de Rias. Ele sabia que era mais forte dentre todos eles, inclusive Rias, mas Raynare estava muito fraca, ele podia dizer que ela estava de igual com a peça mais fraca de Rias que foi Koneko. Se ele quisesse garantir que ela sobreviva, ela tinha que ficar mais forte. Raynare estava tendo pensamentos semelhantes, ela sabia que havia uma diferença muito grande entre ela e Issei.

"Ray-chan tenho péssimas e boas notícias para você. Qual você quer primeiro?" Issei perguntou.

"A má primeiro, a boa pode ser depois." Ela declarou com a voz fraca.

"A péssima é que você é muito fraca." O seu rosto caiu sombrio e ela caiu em depressão, ele iria descartar ela. "Mas vamos resolver esse problema. Eu vou treinar você." Ele terminou.

Ela o abraçou e o beijou na bochecha. Raynare nunca tinha sentido esses sentimentos, ela aprendeu a nunca confiar em ninguém. Issei devolveu o seu abraço e os dois foram dormir.

 **Nesse capítulo foi mais para apresentar Issei e Raynare para os outros diabos na escola Rias e Sona, além deles três a escola também terá um outro grupo liderado por Alexandar, ela foi inspirada em Padre Anderson de Hellsing, no entanto, ela é mais calma e menos odiosa com as outras espécies. Também mais a frente veremos as capacidades de Aika e se alguém achou alguma coisa errada com as medidas de Raynare e Issei basta lembrar que na vida real tem muito maior basta lembrar de Sheyla Hershey e do Kid Bengala. Agora aguarde os próximos capítulos, pois finalmente teremos algumas lutas.**


	3. DXD Volume I Capítulo II

**Primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer o apoio que essa história está recebendo, principalmente ela que é uma história em português, o motivo é que é raro ver textos nessa língua receberem mais de 50 acesos em 2 dias. Eu pensei que não haveria se quer um comentário nessa, e para minha surpresa já chegarmos a 2. Isso é tudo Aproveitem esse capítulo.**

Raynare acordou e imediatamente senti uma coisa: dor e muita. Um anjo caído do mais baixo nível como ela nunca precisaria treinar tanto, uma vez que ela sempre faz missões de baixo risco, onde muitas poucas ameaças estão envolvidos, isso pode ter realmente chegado ela nesta situação, em primeiro lugar, mas que não era nem aqui nem lá . A segunda coisa que notou foi uma grande fonte de calor foi imediatamente à sua direita. Virando a cabeça ligeiramente ela foi recebida com a forma de um Issei dormindo. Fazia um mês que ela começou a viver com Issei e desde então sua vida deu um total 180, ela nunca esperava ter encontrado alguém que pudesse confiar 100%, com sua total e pura confiança.

Raynare não foi um anjo que caiu dos céus para o pecado, ela foi fruto do amor de um anjo-caído e uma humana, sua mãe morreu no parto e seu pai abandonou. Desde pequena Raynare se cercou com outros caídos para tentar se proteger, mas essas amizades não eram forjadas da confiança, durante sua pequena vida, ela viu vários de seus companheiros caídos morrerem sendo traídos pelos seus próprios. Havia além disso outro problema, seus poderes como um caído eram falhos, suas lanças de luz eram fracas e qualquer outra habilidade com base na luz são medíocres. Então, desde pequena Raynare aprendeu a não confiar em ninguém a não depender de ninguém. No entanto, tudo isso mudou quando Issei entrou na sua vida.

Raynare foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um chacoalhar do seu lado, ela foca sua atenção em Issei que estava dormindo só de short, e ela com uma camisola de dormir. Ela olhou para seu rosto sereno antes de seguir a linha da visão para seu peito musculoso, terminando numa grande protuberância nos seus shorts. À vista do pequeno Issei de manhã pensamentos lascivos começou a entrar Raynare mente, mas suas maquinações foram interrompidas quando Issei agitada e esfregou os olhos antes de sentar-se e olhando para ela.

"Bom dia Ray-chan." Ele diz sonolento, esfregando o olho com a mão, e abafando um bocejo com a outra.

"Manhã, Ise-kun." Raynare falou tentando se levantar, apenas para seu corpo responder com uma onda de dor.

"Você ainda não se acostumou com o treinamento não foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Se quer saber ninguém tem um treinador sadista, como você. Um mês de treino direto depois da aula e todo fim de semana e parece que as dores não param." Ela falou.

"Que tal o dia de folga?" Issei disse.

Os olhos de Raynare ampliaram de alegria, e ela abraça Issei de emoção. "Obrigado! Obrigado Ise-kun!"

"Hum! Hum! Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo tão cedo?" Uma nova voz surgia na porta, os dois se aterrorizaram quando viram que parado na frente deles era a mãe de Issei.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Esse foi o grito de dois adolescentes desesperados.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Andando pela escola Raynare estava encostada no ombro de Issei, ela começou essa mania no dia depois de seu primeiro treinamento, ela estava tão dolorida que praticamente se apoiava nele, agora ela fazia mais para demostrar possessão dele. Raynare notou que Akeno e Sona estavam cada vez mais interessado nele, e embora não fosse admitir Rias também. Segurar ele assim lhe dava segurança que ele só pertencia a ela.

No entanto, ao verem os dois caminhando juntos, eles eram alvos dos rumores do colégio, homens invejosos e mulheres ciumentas do novo casal. Talvez eles deviam repensar suas ações. Contudo, o sentimento dos seios de Raynare nos seus braços afastavam qualquer dúvida que Issei poderia ter.

"Eu te odeio tanto Issei." Motohama disse espionando Issei e Raynare de longe.

"Morre desgraçado." Matsuda falou.

"Vocês sabem que estão atrasados." Aika apareceu atrás do grupo. "Parece que eu vou ter que punir vocês." Aika estralou os dedos e começou a bater nos dois.

Raynare ouviu um alto grito e perguntou. " O que foi isso? Parece o grito desesperado de um criatura pronta para morrer. No entanto, é um grito estranhamente familiar que ouvi várias vezes recentemente, mas não sei dizer."

"Esse foi o grito de dois pervertidos que acabaram de ser pegos. Não sei como ainda não se acostumou pois esses idiotas sofrem bastante por aqui." Issei disse.

"Agora por que você é amigo deles, mesmo?" Ela falou.

"Porque eu não posso negar o desejo deles de verem meninas bonitas, além do mais Motohama possui uma coleção de mangás e animes e Matsuda tem o maior número de games de todo o colégio." Ele falou com total naturalidade.

"Então é tudo interesse? Você realmente tem uma personalidade ruim e pior você não a esconde." Raynare falou, fazendo Issei vacilar. "No entanto, você também tem um bom coração para ajudar os outros e coloca a segurança deles acima da sua, por isso eu te amo Ise-kun."

"Obrigado pelas palavras Ray-chan." Ele falou a fazendo corar. Ela se lembrou de quando ela perguntou o por que desse apelido.

 **-Flashback-**

Issei e Raynare estavam se aproximando do Clube de Jardinagem, agora que Raynare iria fazer parte dessa escola e da vida de Issei, ela devia participar do mesmo clube que ele para ficarem juntos para atuarem em conjunto com o Clube de Ocultismo. Ela seguiu Issei até uma pequena estufa no território da escola.

"Eu não reconheço a maioria dessas plantas aqui."Raynare comentou um pouco envergonhada pela sua falta de conhecimento.  
Issei riu e se aproximou de umas das plantas, arrancando um dos frutos. "Não há motivos para isso, grande parte dessas plantas aqui são do inferno. " Issei pega um pequeno fruto e o devora. Em seguida ele explica. "Essa daqui por exemplo é a maça-dragão que serve de alimento base da dieta dos dragões, normalmente ela só floresce no submundo, mas aqui temos um pequeno exemplar saudável."  
"Caramba." Era tudo que ela poderia dizer.  
"Agora vamos, temos que começar o seu treinamento." Falou Issei.  
"Mas esse lugar não é um pouco pequeno." Raynare fala confusa.  
"Então vamos descer." Issei se aproxima do chão e puxa um pequeno alçapão, revelando uma passagem. Ele estende a sua mão para ela. "Agora vamos."  
Os dois desceram uma pequena escada até chegarem num caminho de terra iluminado por luzes, eles continuaram a andar. No seu fim, havia uma porta de madeira antiga, Issei a puxou e para a surpresa de Raynare ela podia ver um corredor de madeira com salas numeradas, parecia uma escola japonesa antiga.  
"Onde estamos?" Ela questionou.  
"Na nossa sala de aula, há 20 metros abaixo da terra." Ele falou.  
"O que significa isso? Tem outra escola abaixo da nossa?" Ela disse.  
"Exatamente. Essa é a primeira Academia Kuoh, há alguns anos atrás ocorreu um terremoto que engoliu grande parte do prédio original. O antigo edifício que o Clube de Ocultismo usa como base era uma parte desse daqui. E embora esse corredor tenha muitas salas, grande parte delas estão enterradas." Issei explicou.  
"Então vamos treinar aqui." Ela falou.  
"Precisamente mais a frente, o antigo ginásio ainda funciona e eu pedi um favor para uma amiga e ela fará uma barreira de proteção." Issei falou.  
Os dois continuaram a seguir em frente sobre o piso de madeira, as tabuas rangiam, e como Issei falou várias salas estavam uma bagunça lotado de terra. Raynare nunca pensou que tal lugar existisse nessa cidade, parecia como um dos laboratórios secretos de Azazel.  
"Hey Ray-chan está ouvindo. Chegamos." Ele a tirou do seu transe, dando um pequeno susto.  
Raynare olha para o ginásio e se impressiona, ela esperava um local acabado, mas todo o lugar estava limpo e não havia nada destruído. Também havia uma iluminação moderna de luzes novas, assim conseguíamos enxerga todo o lugar.  
"Nossa qual será o tamanho disso?" Raynare perguntou.  
"21 metros de largura e 60 de comprimento, dando uma área de 1260 metros quadrados. Se incluirmos a altura do teto de 15 metros o volume é de 18900 metros cúbicos." Uma nova voz respondeu a pergunta de Raynare. Os dois se viram na direção da voz e veem Aika Kirryu, ela estava encostada na parede a 10 metros de distância deles.  
"Obrigado pela ajuda Aika." Issei fala.  
"Não é nada, afinal você é meu amigo e além disso não é que eu vou filmar isso para qualquer pessoa, afinal isso dará um belo vídeo S&M." Ela declara.  
"Por favor guarde seus pensamentos pervertidos só para você!" Issei gritou.

"Espera. Ela sabe sobre nós?" Raynare perguntou.

"Aika é a vice-presidente do comitê disciplinar, eles trabalham junto com o conselho estudantil para manter a ordem da escola e não deixar que as pessoas descubram sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Lembra da Alexandar, ela é a chefe de Aika." Issei respondeu a ela.

Raynare sentiu um calafrio na espinha, ela havia conhecido Alexandar e era um experiência que ela esperava nunca ter, o medo tinha percorrido sua espinha e a sensação de a qualquer momento ser morta ainda lhe aterrorizava. Era impossível imaginar que ela era humana.

Aika falou. "Certo vamos começar logo isso." Um círculo mágico apareceu nos seus pés e números os giravam nele, de repente o linhas começaram a sair dele e a cobrir todo o local. "Circuito mágico de proteção ativado. Tudo pronto."

Raynare falou. "Magia? Ela é uma maga?"

"Eu prefiro o termo feiticeira." Aika respondeu.

"Obrigado Aika, você realmente ajudou. Mas você pode me fazer mais um favor? Pode ver os nossos níveis?" Ele disse.

"Nada de mais, me dê um segundo." Ela fala.

"Nível? O que ela quer dizer?" Raynare questionou.

"Aika pode medir os atributos de uma pessoa, força, velocidade, poder espiritual e outras coisas com o olhar. Assim ela pode determinar o nível de alguém, ela tem como base 100." Ele disse.

"E quem seria 100 para ela?" Raynare perguntou.

"O máximo que meu medidor conseguiu chegar em um diabo que eu encontrei, se bem que ele estava se segurando bastante. De qualquer jeito o nome dele era Mephisto Pheles." Aika falou.

"Você conhece Mephisto Pheles? O super-diabo que até mesmo o inferno não tem coragem de provocar. O que fez o pacto com Fausto? O lendário diabo. Dizem que ele está a par com qualquer um dos Quatro Reis Demônios, tão forte quanto o Lúcifer atual." Raynare afirmou.

"Alexandar o conhecia antes de mim, depois ela me apresentou a ele há alguns anos atrás. Desde então eu uso ele como base." Aika disse. "Certo eu terminei seus níveis atuais. Raynare Anjo-caído/Diabo nível 12. Issei Hyodou Dragão/Diabo nível 27. Nossa Issei você está a par com Alexandar."

"Eu não acredito que sou tão fraca em relação a você." Raynare chorou.

"Se serve de consolo eu sou nível 18." Aika falou, o que rendeu mais lágrimas de Raynare.

"Nós vamos resolver isso Ray-chan, vamos começar." Issei falou.

"Claro Ise-kun." Ela falou com confiança renovada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Raynare estava caída no chão exausta seu corpo não aguentava mais se levantar, seu treinamento foi realmente brutal e amanhã iria ser mais ainda. Ela havia feito várias corridas há toda velocidade com pesos por mais de uma hora, treinou a levantar pesos, treinamento de combate e por último um intenso treinamento mágico.

"Por que?" Raynare perguntou, ganhando a atenção de Issei. "Por que todo esse treinamento?"

"Simples, você é uma desertora de sua facção, ou seja, eles irão mandar gente atrás de você. Além disso, todo esse treinamento se baseia na funcionalidade de sua peça como Rainha. No xadrez, depois do Rei, a Rainha é a peça mais poderosa, ela assume um valor de 9 peões em relação ao Rei que é 12, a Torre vale 5 peões, o Cavalheiro e o Bispo 3 peões cada." Ele explicou. "Além disso você se lembra da explicação de Rias sobre cada peça."

"A Torre tem um forte ataque e defesa, sua habilidade é força, o Cavalheiro possui uma grande velocidade, sua habilidade é a aceleração, o Bispo é capaz de lançar grandes ataques mágicos e conhecimento em magia e o peão possui grande resistência e capacidade de adquirir qualquer uma das habilidades acima por meio da promoção. Por fim temos a Rainha que possui todas as habilidades ditas até agora." Raynare falou quase que didaticamente.

Issei arregalou os olhos quando ouviu isso. "Nossa eu não sabia que você era tão inteligente."

Raynare sorriu e disse. "Eu tenho os meus momentos."

"Pena que eles são poucos." Ele declarou.

"Como assim?" Ela pediu irritada.

"Quando você me atacou você deixou seu poder a mostrar, qualquer um que não fosse humano ou com um pouco de conhecimento sobrenatural saberia que você era um anjo-caído, além disso quando você me atacou seu ataque demorou para se formar e foi lento demais quando você o arremessou." Issei falou, fazendo Raynare cair no chão envergonhada.

"É que eu nunca fui capaz de usar uma lança de luz direito, normalmente parece que minha lança tenta sugar a luz em vez de usá-la. Quase como se não gostasse dela, tanto é que minha lança de luz é roxa não dourada." Ela falou fazendo beicinho.

"Espera. Você disse como se sugasse a luz?" Ele pediu.

"Isso mesmo, por essa razões os outros caídos me desprezavam. Minhas lanças de luzes parecem que a rejeitam, por causa disso demora muito para eu fazer uma." Raynare fala tristemente.

"Se você não pode fazer uma coisa, não faça. Faça só o que você pode fazer e eu farei o que só eu posso fazer. Se você não pode usar lança de luz, então iremos fazer outra coisa. Você topa embarcar nesse desconhecido junto." Ele pergunta a desafiando.

"Eu nunca recusei um desafio antes." Ela declarou.

"Isso é bom Ray-chan." Issei fala.

"Por que você me chama de Ray Issei?" Raynare questionou.

"Porque você tentou atravessar meu coração com um raio de luz, e desde então eu não consigo ficar longe de você." Ele a declara a fazendo corar intensamente.

"Seu idiota." Ela fala baixinho.

Ele ri e responde. "O seu idiota Ray-chan."

 **-FlashBack Fim-**

Depois de deixar Raynare em casa descansando ele saiu para resolver um problema, atualmente Issei estava fazendo o seu caminho de volta para casa depois de comprar os mantimentos que sua mãe pediu, ela disse que com a chegada de Raynare a comida do mês acabou cinco dias antes. Agora ele estava atravessando o parque em direção a sua casa. Quando algo alertou o seus sentidos pervertidos, uma menina loira estava caída no chão chorando com sua calcinha a mostra.  
'Nossa uma totalmente branca é raro ver mulheres usarem uma dessa hoje em dia.' Issei pensou interiormente, alheio ao seu parceiro.  
 **'Por que eu tenho que ficar com um pervertido como você.' Draig disse triste.**  
'Não é como se tivéssemos muita escolha, eu preferiria estar amarrado com uma mulher de voz sexy, invés de um dragão resmungão que não sabe admirar a beleza feminina e seus peitos.' Issei pensou.  
 **'Você com certeza é o hospedeiro mais idiota que eu já tive.' Draig suspirou interiormente.**  
"E eu não sei para onde ir e não pode pedir indicações, porque eu não posso falar japonês." Declarou a menina triste.  
"Está tudo bem eu vou ajudá-lo a descobrir onde você precisa ir. " Disse Issei em italiano como ele olhou em seus grandes olhos verdes.  
"Oh, muito obrigada este deve ser um sinal de que Deus o enviou para me guiar no meu caminho". A menina disse alegremente.  
Issei deu uma boa olhada para ela e percebeu que ela estava vestindo as roupas de freira e tinha um forte aura sagrada em torno dela. Ele ofereceu sua mão direita que a menina rapidamente aceitou, ele então a ajudou a ficar em pé e ela se curvou para ele agradecendo.  
"Muito obrigada, eu estava tentando encontrar a igreja nesta cidade, mas não pode ler qualquer um dos sinais." Disse a freira em constrangimento.  
"Tudo bem. Vou ajudá-la a encontrar o seu caminho, o que serve os amigos? " Issei respondeu com um sorriso.  
"Amigos?" Perguntou a menina em confusão.  
"Claro, eu sou o primeiro dos seus amigos que podem entendê-la nesta cidade." Disse Issei alheio aos pensamentos dela.  
"Mas eu nunca tive um amigo antes. É isso o que os amigos fazem? Eu estou tão confuso." Pensou ela inocentemente.  
"De qualquer maneira eu sou Issei, Issei Hyoudou." Disse ele.  
"Ah. Eu sou Asia Argento, prazer em conhecê-lo e obrigado por me ajudar novamente." Disse Asia timidamente.  
"Não é nenhum problema, eu estava no caminho de casa e é perto da igreja de qualquer maneira." Disse Issei.  
A dupla estava caminhando quando Asia viu um menino chorando por causa de um arranhão no joelho. Asia rapidamente correu para ajudá-lo e o acalmou, então colocou a mão sobre a ferida. A dor desapareceu quando dois anéis apareceu em seus dedos e um brilho verde começou a emana de suas mãos curar a ferida. O menino sorriu e abraçou Asia a agradecendo, depois saiu correndo para seus amigos.  
"Desculpe-me por isso eu tinha que ajudá-lo." Disse Asia timidamente com um pequeno arco.  
"Está tudo bem, foi bom ver você ajudá-lo, é um grande dom que você tem." Disse Issei e eles retomaram a caminhada.  
"Sim, é o poder de curar os outros. É um poder maravilhoso que Deus me deu ". Disse ela.  
Issei notou Asia agindo desconfortável e pediu a ela. "O que foi você está agindo estranho?"  
"Oh não é nada, uh, é que, bem, eu sempre estive sozinha, realmente nunca tive um amigo antes, mas eu estou gostando de ser sua amiga Issei." Disse Ásia timidamente.  
Issei parou abruptamente e se virou para olhar para ela. Ele se vira para ela e estende a mão para ela e sorri. "Eu prometo que irei lhe ajudar a ter mais amigos Asia, prometo que você nunca mais irá se sentir sozinha."  
Asia estava prestes a agarrar a mão de Issei quando uma lança de luz foi jogada entre eles, ele segurou Asia e a puxou se jogando no chão para desviar do ataque. Ele se virou na direção em que a lança foi lançada e viu uma grande mulher de longos cabelos azuis que cobriam os seus olhos castanhos, ela tinha um grande par redondo, usava um camisa violeta com o botão de cima aberto mostrando o seu decote e uma saia curta da mesma cor que a camisa.  
A mulher falou. "Se afaste dela. E irá morrer."

"Não seria ou irá morrer." Ele disse sarcasticamente.  
Asia se colocou entre Issei e ela. "Por favor pare. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso."  
Seus apelos pararam em ouvidos surdos. "Ele tem que morrer, você mostrou seu poder para ele. Sabe não é bom para humanos imundos descobrir sobre poderes sobrenaturais. Terei o prazer de matar ele."  
'Humanos imundos. Se Alexandar estivesse aqui ela estaria morta.' Issei pensou. "Posso saber ao menos o nome da minha assassina peituda?" Ele disse.  
A mulher olhou com ódio para ele, enquanto Asia corou com o comentário. "Kalawarner esse é o último nome que você vai ouvir. Agora morra."  
Ela disparou outra lança de luz em direção a eles, ele segurou Asia e se movendo em grande velocidade se moveu para longe do ataque, ele reapareceu atrás de Kalawarner a assustando e tentando um soco nela que errou, ela fez outra lança de luz e quase acertou eles com um golpe na horizontal. Issei colocou novamente distância entre eles, Asia ainda estava atordoada por toda ação que acaba de acontecer enquanto ela estava sendo carregada. Issei colocou Asia em seus próprios pés, ainda fraca de tudo que aconteceu. 'Como Issei consegui fazer tudo isso, ela é um anjo caído um ex servo de Deus.' Ela pensou

Kalawarner falou. "Você não é um humano?"

"Você acha que está tudo bem atacando pessoas nessa cidade, o diabo responsável dessa área não iria gostar nada se uma garota humana fosse morta por um anjo caído?" Issei disse.

Asia olhou para Issei com medo. "Você é um diabo?"

"Antes de tudo, não se esqueça que sou seu amigo Asia." Ele sorriu e espantou todas as dúvidas dela. No entanto, uma nova lança de luz atingiu Issei por trás.

Atrás deles apareceu um homem de meia idade apareceu, ele estava todo de preto com um casaco e chapéu cinza. Ele segurava uma lança de luz na mão pronto para alvejar os dois novamente, Issei olhou para trás segurando o ombro ferido, ele se focou no novo adversário na sua frente.

"Você está demorando Kalawarner." Ele declarou.

"Sinto muito Dohnaseek é que surgiu alguns problemas, mas não se preocupe." Ela disse.

"Esse menino é o problema. Eu me lembro que Raynare recebeu uma missão de matar esse garoto, ele é um diabo. Acho que ela foi morta ou abandonou a missão." Ele falou.

"Tanto faz Dohnaseek ela era inútil mesmo." Kalawarner respondeu.

"Seus desgraçados ela não é sua amiga." Issei disse fervendo de raiva.

"Aquela puta só servia para fazer as missões que ninguém queria fazer, como se alguém quisesse ser amigo de uma mestiça como ela." Ela respondeu.

"Seus desgraçados. Eu vou matar vocês." Ele falou enquanto se levantava com sua raiva queimando.

A Engrenagem Impulso apareceu no seu braço e os dois caídos criaram mais lanças de luz, os dois lados estavam prontos para lutar quando Asia correu para Kalawarner.

"Parem eu vou com vocês, só deixem ele em paz." Asia disse convicta.

"O que você está fazendo Asia." Issei falou.

"Lhe salvando, você é o meu primeiro amigo. E não posso deixar você morrer." Asia falou.

"Sorte que já temos o que viemos buscar. Você irá morrer outro dia." Dohnaseek falou, revelando suas asas. Kalawarner fez o mesmo e os dois levantaram voo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei e Raynare estavam atualmente em casa depois que ele foi atacado por um anjo caído ao ajudar uma freira estrangeira, Asia Argento. Ela trocou a sua liberdade para que ela pudesse curar Issei, Asia depois foi levada.  
"Então você tem alguma ideia do que eles querem com ela?" Issei perguntou a sua Rainha.  
"Eu tenho medo que eu sei a resposta e você não irá gostar dela, ainda quer saber?." Raynare respondeu.  
Issei implorou. "Por favor me diga o que eles pretendem."  
Raynare disse. "Eles vão retirar a Engrenagem Sagrada dela, até isso tudo bem. Contudo, um dos efeitos de ter uma Engrenagem Sagrada removida de você é a morte."  
"ELES VÃO MATAR A ASIA! Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer." Ele se levantou pronto para sair.  
"Espere!" Raynare falou. "Você sabe aonde eles estão? Sabe como eles vão extrair a sua engrenagem? Quando irá acontecer? Você não pode se precipitar Issei."  
Issei sorriu e se sentou de volta. "Desculpa Ray-chan. Eu não estava pensando direito."  
"Agora não se preocupe, o processo de extração só irá ocorrer a meia noite, sob a luz da lua. O local é uma antiga igreja que eu usava como base e mais uma coisa eu irei com você." Raynare declarou surpreendendo Issei.  
Ela era um anjo-caído antes de se tornar parte de sua nobreza, além do mais ela conhecia as pessoas com quem estariam lutando. Ele não podia fazer ela lutar com qualquer um que fosse seu amigo, mesmo que seja alguém de sua antiga vida.  
"Ray-chan eu não quero lhe obrigar a fazer algo que você não goste. Você quer mesmo vir comigo?" Issei questionou.  
"Ise-kun, eu conheço eles há anos, mas eu nunca senti sentimentos por eles. Cada um deles ameaçaram e me usavam para fazer o seu trabalho sujo, eu realmente quero isso, eu só estou preocupada que eles estão em maior numero." ela declarou.  
"Eu vou pedir ajuda da Rias, está bem. Garanto que ela não iria gostar de ver caídos tramando algo em seu território. Agora vamos." Issei disse convocando um círculo mágico.

 **Bem esse capítulo foi meio que para apresentar Raynare para escola, como também serviu como base para responder como Issei e Alexandar agiram por tanto tempo sem ninguém perceber. Ele também mostrou um pouco das habilidades de Issei e no próximo veremos ainda mais um pouco, além dos frutos do treinamento de Raynare. Por fim gostaria de dizer que a previsão do próximo capítulo está programado para sair no sábado, então aguardem.**


	4. DXD Volume I Capítulo III

**Como prometido hoje, sábado, está aqui mais um capítulo da história O Imperador Vermelho do Harém, esse capítulo é o final do Volume I do novel e a partir dele irei já puxar direto para o Volume II que é o fim da primeira temporada do anime. Então leiam, curtam, se não gostarem comentem se gostaram sigam a história pois amanhã tem mais.**

"Quer dizer que você encontrou uma freira perdida no meio do parque e resolveu ajuda-la, no entanto, enquanto estavam fazendo seu caminho até a igreja vocês viram uma criança machucada. Ela então curou ele. Depois disso vocês foram atacados por dois anjos caídos e eles a levaram, não estou certa?" Rias disse.  
"Para resumir é isso, além disso eu estou indo salvar ela." Issei afirmou.  
"Você é um idiota. Suas ações podem dar inicio há um conflito entre anjos caídos e diabos, eu não vou me mexer, isso é problema seu. Eu não vou ganhar nada com isso." Ela declarou.  
"Eu pensei que você não gostaria de anjos caídos agindo em seu território com total liberdade." Ele comentou.  
"Desde que eles não me ataquem e minha nobreza eu não me importo. Além disso, eles estavam no mesmo grupo que sua rainha." Rias disse.  
Raynare se defendeu. "Nos nunca tivermos um bom relacionamento, não nos misture, eles são anjos caídos originais."  
"Oh, um híbrido. Meio anjo caído e humano, agora um diabo renascido, e ela não sente vergonha do que ela é?" Rias disse.  
Akeno se intrometeu. "Talvez devêssemos ajudar ele Buchou, pelo o que ouvi a donzela santa, a bruxa curandeira, foi exilada para o Japão. Essa freira pode ser ela."  
Isssi perguntou curioso. "A donzela santa?"  
"Há algum tempo atrás uma freira curandeira conseguiu curar um diabo, por causa disso ela foi exilada. Ela tem o poder de curar qualquer espécie, ela detém a engrenagem sagrada crepúsculo da cura." Kiba explicou.  
"Se isso for verdade eu posso Lhe ajudar Issei." Rias falou.  
"Por que você quer nos ajudar agora?". Raynare perguntou confusa.  
"Não é obvio Ray-chan, ela quer a donzela santa na sua nobreza, não esperava que você fosse tão sem coração? Se eu fosse humano, você teria deixado Raynare me matar para me reencarnar como um diabo." Issei falou.  
"Isso não entra na discursão agora, Issei Hyodou, você quer minha ajuda ou não para recuperar a donzela santa?" Rias falou convencida.

"Eu irei aceitar de bom grado para ajudar a Asia, mas se ela se tornar seu servo e você a trata-la mal, eu irei fazer você desejar que não tivesse nascido." Issei declarou.  
"Não se preocupe o clã Gremory respeita e muito seus servos ela estará em boas mãos." Rias falou.  
"Pelo menos fico aliviado com isso tudo." Ele falou. Todos na sala se chocaram com as palavras de Issei ele não se importava em deixar a sua amiga aos cuidados de diabos que estavam sendo apenas egoístas.  
"Por que você diz isso Ise-kun, você irá deixar sua amiga para ela." Raynare disse.  
Issei sorri. "Raynare você pode não saber, mas eu já passei por muita coisa na vida, e se algo que me foi ensinado é que aqueles destinados a serem fortes sempre se encontram, embora faça tempo que não entro em contato com o mundo sobrenatural meu retorno irá atrair antigos inimigos. Principalmente meu rival. Eu sei que não poderei proteger ela, então é melhor que ela esteja com outra pessoa." Issei disse.  
"Você está que ele já despertou." Raynare disse com medo, fazendo o clube de Ocultismo se perguntarem de quem eles estão falando.  
"Então ela fará parte da minha nobreza.." Rias declarou.  
"É bom que você cuide bem dela Rias." Issei a ameaçou.  
"Eu já disse que os Gremorys cuidam bem de seus servos e como um eu vou manter isso." Rias disse firmemente enquanto encarava issei nos olhos.

"Bom mesmo pois se eu souber que você fez alguma coisa com ela, nem mesmo sua família vai lhe proteger." Issei prometeu.  
Rias se virou para Raynare e questionou. "Raynare você já esteve do lado do inimigo, quantos são?"  
Raynare se adiantou. "No total são 3 anjos caídos, Kalawarner, Dohnaeesk e Milted, e um exorcista Freed Zelzar. Normalmente quando vão retirar uma engrenagem sagrada tem que ter Um anjo caído no local, Freed deve ficar como guarda na igreja e dois deles devem vigiar a área ao seu redor, um pelo Sul e outro pelo Norte. Normalmente Milted fica pelo Sul e Dohnaseek pelo Norte, e quem irá receber a engrenagem sagrada será Kalawarner." Ela falou esse último nome com ódio absoluto.  
"Então devemos nos dividir." Issei sugeriu.  
"Um grupo irá pelo Norte e outro pelo Sul e um terceiro grupo deve invadir a igreja, enquanto os outros lutam." Rias sugeriu.  
"Eu irei sozinho pelo Norte." Issei falou.  
"Você irá lutar com um anjo caído no um a um? Você não queria salvar a garota?" Rias perguntou zombando dele.  
"Eu quero, mas aquele desgraçado acertou um lança de luz em mim e eu quero devolver o favor, além disso parece que minha subordinada tem assuntos pendentes." Issei falou.  
"Eu quero lutar com Kalawarner. Ela sempre me humilhou por eu ser um mestiço, vou retribuir o favor." Raynare disse.  
"Vocês dois não vão recuar não é?" Rias perguntou, já sabendo da resposta.  
"É claro." Eles disseram em conjunto.  
"Tudo bem. Issei irá pelo Norte, eu e Akeno pelo Sul e Raynare, Koneko e Kiba vão para a igreja." Rias declarou.  
"Mas antes de tudo, Issei. Raynare. Vocês podem vence-los?" Akeno falou.  
"É claro que sim, depois de um mês de treinamento estou louca para usar meu novo poder." Raynare sorriu.  
"Não pense nisso Akeno-Sempai, pense no que vamos fazer depois que tudo acabar. Afinal, eu tenho certeza que não vamos perder." Issei falou com tanta confiança que expulsou qualquer incerteza.  
Rias sorriu um pouco e falou.

"Se é assim por que estão parados? Mexam-se temos que manter nosso orgulho como Gremory e expulsar esses invasores, além disso temos uma garota para salvar." Issei sorriu com a última parte.

 **-Pulo no Tempo- Com Issei no Norte**

Como Isse correu em direção à igreja uma lança luz azul foi enterrado no chão um pouco a frente dele. Em cima dele voando céu estava Dohnaseek com seu par de asas negras a mostra.  
"Então você de alguma forma descobriu o que nós iríamos fazer, não é?" Questionou Dohnaseek.  
"Você vai sair do meu caminho ou eu vou esmagá-lo." Disse Issei.  
"Da última vez, eu lhe poupei por causa da menina, não pense que terá essa sorte de novo."Disse Dohnaseek como ele tocou para o chão e criou uma lança de luz azul.  
"Você não vai me parar e só vou avisá-lo mais uma vez, saia ou eu vou esmagá-lo! Impulso Engrenagem!" Gritou Issei como uma luva vermelha com escamas e uma pedra verde apareceu no seu braço esquerdo.  
"Criança Arrogante, eu já lutei uma guerra, você não pode me matar!" Gritou Dohnaseek como ele cobrado Issei.  
Dohnaseek balançou a lança de luz a partir do canto inferior esquerdo para o superior direito visando cortar Issei pela metade num golpe poderoso. Issei abaixou sob a lâmina e enfiou o braço esquerdo com a manopla para cima em um gancho que entrou na guarda de Dohnaseek e lançou um poderoso direto de direita no seu peito, fazendo-o ir um pouco para trás.  
Aproveitando a nova distância entre eles Issei gritou. "Impulso."  
Issei sentiu sua força aumentando até atingir o dobro da atual, a sensação de ter o seu poder aumentado era sempre revigorante e despertava o seu espirito de batalha.  
Usando sua nova capacidade de salto, ele pulou para a frente cobrando com as garras de sua luva que brilhavam na cor vermelha carmesim, Dohnaseek usou sua lança de luz para bloquear, apenas para a ter quebrada pelas garras de Issei. Com medo do poder destrutivo de Issei ele voa para o céu recolocando uma distância segura entre eles. Pairando a 4 metros no ar.

"Que foi com medo da minha Dragon Claw. Cadê todo aquele papo de lutar numa guerra que você tanto se orgulhava?" Issei falou sarcasticamente.

Dohnaseek estava lívido de raiva e para dar continuidade a luta Dohnaseek criou mais lanças de luz e dessa vez ele as usou da maneira tradicional, invés de lutar de frente com Issei, ele arremessou duas lanças nele. Issei se abaixa evitando que as duas o acertem, mas Dohnaseek continua sua ofensiva lançado mais e mais lanças em Issei até que ele perde a sua paciência.  
"Fique parado. Seu porra." Rosnou Dohnaseek antes de lançar de fazer uma lança com o triplo do tamanho das anteriores e a lançar em Issei em velocidades extremas.  
Issei não podia evitá-lo completamente e como ela roçou seu ombro, ele se encolheu de dor antes de um outro impulso posterior ajudou a superar a dor. Issei então começa a correr em direção a Dohnaseek desviando de várias lanças jogadas em sua direção pelo anjo caído, ele se aproximou mais e mais dele, então Issei usou um último impulso quando estava quase embaixo de Dohnaseek. Ele passa reto pelo seu inimigo, o anjo caído se vira para tentar acompanhar o mobimento de Issei na sua linha de visão, no entanto, ele não viu ninguém atrás dele.

"Aqui em cima idiota." Uma voz falou acima dele.

Dohnaseek se vira para olhar para cima. Ele vê Issei sorrindo com seu punho carregado uma brilhante energia em vermelho puro, ele retrai o punho e soca o ar.  
"Que tal isso, Dragon Shot!" Gritou Issei como uma explosão de energia vermelho caiu sobre Dohnaseek.

Issei pousa no chão enquanto penas negras caem atrás dele, na sua visão parecem que elas estão caindo sobre a lua. Seu ataque havia deixado um buraco imenso no chão aonde seu golpe desceu dos céus. Com o fim da luta, ele ouviu barulhos de combate vindo da igreja.

'Isso é mal, parecem que as coisas estão ficando complicadas.' Issei pensou.

 **'Parceiro tome cuidado, você usou meu poder 3x durante a luta. Esse idiota não era grande coisa, mas ele não está fazendo isso por conta própria.' Draig avisou.**

'Eu sei, Alexandar disse que alguma coisa grande aconteceu na igreja ortodoxa russa e que as suspeitas estão sobre os anjos caídos.' Issei disse.

 **'Então esses dois acidentes podem está ligados? Ou serem coordenados pela mesma pessoa' Draig falou. 'Depois que eliminarmos os seus subordinados e bem provável que possa chamar sua atenção e fazer ele aparecer no futuro.'**

'Tem razão, mas vamos colocar as prioridades. A primeira é que eu tenho que salvar os peitos da Asia.' Issei declarou correndo com determinação revigorada em direção a igreja.

 **'Por que eu tenho um idiota como anfitrião?' Draig reclamou.**

'Calados. Os peitos da Asia são uma nobre causa.' Issei pensou.

 **-Com Rias e Akeno no Sul-**

Rias e Akeno apareceram num círculo carmesim como símbolo Gremory próximos da igreja, eles deixaram sua energia demoníaca vazar de proposito para atrair os anjos caídos do local, plano que deu certo quando uma garota pequena com roupas góticas com duas asas negras surgiu no céu na sua frente.

Akeno falou. "Ara ara Bunchou eu não pensei que séria tão fácil assim?"

O anjo caído falou. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui seus diabos imundos?"

"Quem diria que uma figura de garota pequena e inocente poderia ter uma boca tão podre." Rias disse.

"Calada sua puta ruiva! Diga os seus negócios"" O anjo caído gritou.

Rias contraiu seu rosto e franziu o cenho de raiva. "O que eu vim fazer aqui foi que eu recebi uma denuncia que vocês estão sequestrando pessoas para roubarem suas engrenagens sagradas. E isso eu não posso permitir."

"Hahahahahaha!' A garota ria sem parar. "E o que você pode fazer para nos impedir, eu Milted irei matar você e sua serva."

"Fufufuf Parece que teremos que resolver isso da maneira tradicional." Akeno falou e sorriu assustadoramente, algo que fez Rias tremer na espinha.

"Tem razão Akeno, eu Rias Gremory irei acabar com você por invadir um território diabo e por prejudicar as pessoas sobre minha proteção."

"Quero ver você tentar." Milted criou duas lanças de luz douradas.

"Isso será divertido não é Bunchou?" Akeno sorriu enquanto raios começavam a se formar na sua mão.

"Eu digo o mesmo." Uma bola de energia vermelha surgiu na mão de Rias.

 **-Igreja com Raynare, Koneko e Kiba-**

Todos os três estavam parados do lado de fora da igreja escondidos numas árvores próximas, eles estavam aguardando o sinal para invadir a igreja e resgatar a menina. O plano era bem simples Issei, Rias e Akeno iriam criar uma distração lutando com os outros caídos e quando a luta começasse eles deviam atacar. Todos os três aguardavam ansiosamente para atacar. Duas explosões aconteceram uma no Norte e outra no Sul, a luta havia começado.

Raynare disparou primeiro seguida por Kiba e Koneko, a pequena garota de cabelos brancos pulou na frente e arrombou a porta da casa de Deus com um soco, o que enviou pedaços de madeira para todos os lugares da igreja.

Uma nova voz gritou no meio da igreja."Que porra é essa que está acontecendo?" Todos os três se viraram na direção dessa pessoa, em frente a eles, ele tinha cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, ele segurava uma arma na mão e estava vestindo uma roupa toda branca com um casaco verde longo. Ele era Freed Sellzen o exorcista insano.

"Parece que diabos imundos vieram interromper o que estávamos fazendo. Tanto faz. Deus deve me adorar, assim eu poderei matar todos vocês. Amém." Ele gritou.

Freed levantou sua arma e começou a disparar na direção dos três, Raynare estendeu suas asas e voou para evitar as balas, enquanto Kiba agarrou Koneko e a tirou da mira das balas usando sua velocidade. O cavalheiro tenta cortar ele com uma espada apenas para ser bloqueada pela espada do exorcista, Freed então atira a queima roupa em Kiba, mas Raynare puxa ele do local, escapando das balas, Koneko então pegou um dos assentos da igreja e atirou no exorcista.

"Obrigado Raynare-san." Kiba disse quando ela o colocou no chão ao lado da torre.

"Hey Kiba, Koneko, vocês podem distrair ele, o local da extração é atrás do altar da igreja, eu irei para lá." Raynare falou.

"Devíamos ir juntos, será perigoso se nós separar." Koneko disse desprovida de emoção.

"Você acha que isso iria funcionar, afinal de contas o estilo Chibi-neko é muito antiquado." Freed falou, fazendo uma marca de raiva surgir na cabeça de Koneko.

"Raynare-sempai pode ir na frente." Koneko disse, agarrando outro banco da igreja com uma das mãos.

Logo, depois uma chuva de bancos começou a cair sobre Freed, Raynare voou em direção ao altar, mas o exorcista tinha visto o seu movimento e começou a atirar nela, as balas estavam chegando perto dela e iria lhe acertar, no entanto, Kiba bloqueou cada uma delas com sua espada, deixando ela livre para romper a parede do altar.

Freed estava lívido de raiva. "Como ousam me atrapalhar seus porcos, eu irei matá-los."

 **-Do outro lado da igreja-**

Igualmente a parte da frente da igreja, atrás do altar tinha o mesmo comprimento, só que ela não possuía bancos, mesas, altares, cruzes ou qualquer símbolo ligado a Deus e ao céus. Era uma área sem nada, com exceção de uma coisa, uma grande cruz no meio dela, amarrado a ela tinha uma menina loira de olhos verdes presa por correntes fixas em todo o seu corpo.

"Então você está viva, como um bastardo como você ousa mostrar sua cara aqui de novo? Responda Raynare!" Uma mulher de cabelos azuis surgiu de trás da cruz.

"Eu vim salvar a menina Kalawarner e isso é tudo" Raynare declarou.

"Você está alinhada com os diabos agora, eu acho que cai bem para uma desgraça como você. Diga-me como eles aceitaram um anjo caído mestiço?" A menina de cabelos azul perguntou.

A resposta de Raynare foi duas asas pontudas saírem de suas costas, liberando um pouco de seu poder demoníaco no local. "Quem disse que eu sou um anjo caído."

"Você reencarnou como um diabo, como ousa trair a sua própria facção, justamente ela que fez tanta coisas para você." Kalawarner gritou.

"A resposta é simples eu recebi algo que nunca poderia ganhar com qualquer um de vocês." Raynare falou e sorriu satisfatoriamente.

"O que eles te deram? Dinheiro, poder, como ousa nós trair por algo tão baixo?" O anjo caído falou.

"Nós somos anjos caídos, o símbolo da traição. Além disso, o que eu recebi valeu muito mais pena." O diabo respondeu.

"Tanto faz, todos os preparativos já foram prontos mesmo. Agora veja como eu me tornarei invencível." Kalawarner declarou. Ela então enfiou sua mão dentro do corpo de Asia e começou a puxar algo, um brilho verde ofuscante era emitido do local, quando ele cessou Raynare podia ver um objeto verde na mão de sua ex-companheira. Era a engrenagem sagrada Crepúsculo da Cura. Kalawarner, colocou a engrenagem no seu próprio peito absorvendo os seus poderes. Ela se virou para Raynare sorrindo insanamente.

"Com essa Engrenagem Sagrada eu serei invencível. Agora que tal eu testar as suas capacidades com uma traidora mestiça como você!" Ela disse sorrindo loucamente.

"Não pense que será assim tão fácil, afinal, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz." Raynare sorriu seu próprio sorriso sádico.

"Por favor você não pode me machu..." Kalawarner não pode terminar a frase, a palavra 'Machucar' só ficou restrita a sua cabeça, pois Raynare tinha acabado de acertar um chute giratório no seu rosto, a mandando para trás diretamente para o chão.

"O que você estava falando mesmo?' Raynare perguntou.

"Eu irei lhe esmagar sua puta." Kalawarner falou.

Kalawarner criou uma lança de luz de duas vezes o seu tamanho e a lançou em Raynare, o ex anjo caído desviou dela com grande facilidade e ousadia, a lança de luz passou muito perto do seu rosto. Comparado com a velocidade que Issei usava no seu treinamento parecia que a lança de Kalawarner fosse uma bola arremessada por uma criança. Isso irritou mais ainda o anjo caído que passou a disparar mais lanças de luz em sua direção, como Rainha Raynare tinha todas as capacidades da peças de xadrez, a velocidade do cavalheiro, a força da torre e a habilidade mágica do bispo e Issei tinha a garantido de usar todas essas capacidades. Usando sua nova velocidade ela fechou a distancia entre as elas e deu um poderoso gancho de direita na cara de Kalawarner, graças a força da torre, seu ataque foi devastador e enviou a mulher de cabelos azuis direito para a parede.

"Você é muito lenta." Raynare falou. Kalawarner cai da parede direto para o chão, ela estava sentindo muita dor, sentia a falta de dois dentes e seu maxilar doía como o inferno. Ela estava perdendo para uma mestiça, uma desgraçada que traiu sua própria espécie, ela não iria deixar isso assim. Kalawarner concentrou sua energia mágica e ativou sua engrenagem sagrada, suas feridas começaram a curar em grande velocidade. Sua boca parou de doer e todo o dano que ela sofreu desapareceu. Raynare só podia admirar o brilho verde que cercava a mulher de cabelos azuis, mas isso era ruim para ela, o anjo caído estava usando a sua engrenagem sagrada para se curar. Kalawarner se levantou como nada tivesse acontecido "Eu disse você não pode me machucar."

"Isso é o que veremos." Ela desafiou.

Raynare usou de novo a sua velocidade para fechar a distância entre os dois, mas Kalawarner criou uma lança de luz e a usou como espada a balançando na diagonal, fazendo que Raynare usasse seus reflexos para não ser cortada ao dar uma cambalhota, então atrás de Kalawarner ela tenta um chute baixo nas pernas do anjo caído que apenas voa para o ar escapando de seu ataque. Agora com a vantagem de estar voando, Kalawarner arremessa lanças de luz em Raynare que desvia e bloqueia grande parte delas, uma vez que suas lanças de luz estavam variando no tamanho, ela defendia ou se esquivava dos seus ataques. Raynare cria um pequeno raio em forma de lança e arremessa em Kalawarner, esta última facilmente bloqueia o ataque com uma das mãos, mas aproveitando esse intervalo dos ataques da mulher ela estendeu suas novas asas e voou para estar na mesma altura de Kalawarner.

"Isso é tudo, parece que suas lanças de luz ainda são ridículas. Desse jeito, você nunca irá me machucar." Kalawarner falou.

'Ela tem razão meus ataques com luz são inúteis, então...' Raynare sorriu com essa ideia. "Eu não posso lhe vencer desse jeito." Raynare admitiu.

"Já desistindo, sabia que você era uma derrotada." A mulher falou.

"Não, eu não estou desistindo. Só disse que nunca poderei lhe derrotar com lanças de luz, então vou tentar algo diferente. O oposto." Ela disse sorrindo.

"O oposto o que você está dizendo? Está delirando?" Kalawarner falou.

"Apenas veja." Raynare estendeu sua mão direita para frente e logo o seu poder demoníaco começou a se manifestar e ele era negro como a noite sem estrelas, suas asas começaram a se modificar e voltaram a ser as mesmas asas de um anjo caído, a energia negra começava a criar forma na sua mão e uma grande lança surgiu. "Lança das Trevas."

"O que você fez? Por que você tem asas iguais as minhas e por que você tem uma lança de luz negra." A peças não se encaixavam na sua cabeça, a mulher de cabelos azuis não conseguia entender.

"Esse é meu verdadeiro poder, uma lança que absorve o poder das trevas, o inverso de , uma lança de luz." Raynare explicou.

"Calada sua mestiça, eu irei destruir essa cópia barata e irei lhe matar." Kalawarner falou criando sua própria lança de luz, dessa vez o seu tamanho foi 4 vezes a original.

Os dois anjos caídos jogaram suas lanças ao mesmo tempo os dois ataques se colidiram no meio delas e se anularam completamente, Raynare criou outra de suas lanças negras e jogou em Kalawarner que escapou para longe do ataque, mas em vão uma vez que o diabo usou sua velocidade superior para chegar nas suas costas e cravar uma lança na sua perna direita. Ela soltou um grito de dor e se afastou para longe, enquanto Raynare sorria fixa no mesmo local, Kalawarner então usou seu poder para se curar novamente e continuar a luta, ela criou duas lanças de luzes e arremessou em Raynare que criou apenas uma lança para se defender. O que mais irritava a mulher de cabelos azuis era o sorriso arrogante no rosto de Raynare, ela voou com uma lança de luz com o triplo do tamanho de seu corpo e com a arma em punho voou pronta para perfurar a mestiça. A garota diabo de cabelos negros espalhou as penas de suas asas pelo local ofuscando a visão de Kalawarner que errou o seu alvo, Raynare então apareceu em cima dela e deu um poderoso chute machado nas suas costas a mandando direto para o chão, a força foi tanta que uma cratera se formou com o impacto. A linda garota de cabelos e asas negras como a noite pousou suavemente no chão em frente ao buraco, Kalawarner tentou se colocar de pé mais não tinha mais forças e ficou de joelhos na frente dela. Ela não tinha mais poder o suficiente para ativar a sua engrenagem e seus ferimentos doíam como o inferno.

"Parece que esse é o seu fim Kalawarner." Raynare disse.

"Ainda não. Mesmo que você tenha me derrotado, ainda terá que encarar Milted e Dohnaseek, você não pode vencer os dois de uma vez." Kalawarner ameaçou.

"Quem disse que ela irá precisar." Issei apareceu na porta. Ele segurava uma pena na mão, quando ele viu a cena diante dele ele sorriu. "Bom trabalho Ray-chan, você fez muito bem."

"Obrigado Ise-kun." Raynare corou um pouco com o comentário.

"Essa pena é de Dohnaseek." Kalawarner falou, um pouco depois um círculo vermelho apareceu no chão e dele saiu duas garotas, uma de cabelos vermelhos sangue e a outra de longos cabelos negros, a ruiva segurava uma pequena pena na mão. "Essa pertence a Milted."

"Ara ara, parece que por aqui a ação também já acabou." Akeno disse. "Parece que vocês dois estão atrasados." Ela completou quando Kiba e Koneko saíram de trás das cortinas.

Os dois estavam cheios de poeira da luta, Kiba foi o primeiro a agir ele andou até Rias e se ajoelhou na frente dela. "Sinto muito Bunchou, mas o padre conseguiu fugir."

Rias falou. "Isso não importa desde que vocês dois estejam bem." Rias se virou para Kalawarner."Parece que você é a última que falta, por invadir o meu território e machucar uma pessoa sobre a minha jurisdição eu terei que lhe eliminar." Rias cria uma bola vermelha de energia na mão.

Akeno fala. "A habilidade da presidente é chamado de poder da destruição, ele pode destruir qualquer coisa."

Kiba complementa."Por causa disso seu apelido é A Princesa Carmesim da Ruina."

Kalawarner se desespera e se vira para Raynare. "Ray-chan por favor me salve, não deixe ela fazer isso comigo."

Raynare se enjoa da expressão de Kalawarner. "Sabe no inicio eu disse que recebi algo muito precioso, sabe o que é? É confiança, você nunca confiou em mim nem me respeitou. Ao contrário disso você me desprezou e me usou para seus próprios fins. Adeus Kalawarner."

Dito Isso Rias arremessa a bola no anjo caído que a consome deixando apenas penas no ar e uma pequena luz verde no local, a engrenagem sagrada crepúsculo da cura que pertencia a Asia, agora morta na cruz. Issei estava triste que a menina tinha morrido, mas ainda havia uma maneira de salvá-la.

"Rias-sempai." Issei começou. "Eu sei que você quer a menina na sua nobreza pode ir em frente, mas não se esqueça de devolver isso a ela." Ele apontou para a engrenagem.

"Eu estava esperando você dizer isso Issei." Rias falou, ela caminhou até a menina na cruz e destruiu as correntes, Rias a colocou suavemente no chão e tirou um peça de xadrez vermelha, O Bispo.

Rias coloca o Bispo em frente a Asia e fala. "Eu ordeno, em meu nome, Rias Gremory. Você, Asia Argento. Eu, te trago novamente a este solo como meu servo, e te reencarno como um Demônio. Você, meu [Bispo], deve se deliciar com sua nova vida!"

Um brilho vermelho cercou Asia e o círculo mágico da família Gremory estava formado em baixo dela, a peça do mal entra no seu corpo e duas asas negras saem de suas costas.

"Pronto tudo feito, ela provavelmente vai dormir até a amanhã por causa do estresse mental." Rias falou.

"Obrigado Rias-Sempai, eu devo uma a você. Vamos Raynare já fizermos o que tínhamos que fazer." Issei agarra Raynare e os dois deixam a igreja, no entanto, Issei logo percebe um pássaro amarelo os observando lado de fora da igreja, ele não tinha feito nenhum movimento hostil em sua relação por causa que sua prioridade estava voltada para salvar Asia.

Depois de um tempo de caminhada sem falar nada, Issei agarra Raynare e a joga contra as árvores, ele podia ver seus olhos inchados e lágrimas caindo.

"Sinto muito por isso Ray-chan, eu não deveria ter trazido você." Ele fala se sentindo culpado.

"Não é sua culpa Ise-kun, fui eu que quis vir, além disso eu não estou triste." Ela fala sorrindo para ele. "Eu estou feliz que tudo isso acabou, eles arruinaram toda minha vida e agora eu estou livre. Obrigada por isso."

Isso só fez Issei sorri. "Não precisa de tanto Ray-chan, você é a minha menina bonitinha e nada vai mudar isso, além do mais, você já cumpriu todos os requisitos para ficar comigo. Você sabe de cozinha." Issei falou.

Raynare puxa as bochechas de Issei fortemente. "Só precisa disso para ficar com você?"

"Ai Ray-chan isso machuca?" Ele disse.

Raynare para de puxar suas bochechas e fala. "Ainda bem, pois eu não sou muito boa para outras coisas."

"Não diga isso Ray-chan você tem várias qualidades, vamos descobrir elas juntos." Issei disse retomando a caminha.

"Hey Ise-kun!" Issei se vira quando Raynare diz seu nome...

E Raynare o beija. 

**Eu sei que terá gente que não gostou desse capítulo, pelo fato de Asia não fazer parte da nobreza de Issei ou pelo comportamento de Rias, mas eu já avisei que ela será egoísta nessa história. E como eu digo se não gostou reclame nos comentários, mas não que isso irá mudar muita coisa. E por fim um aviso que o próximo capítulo teremos o primeiro limão da série. Isso é tudo por hoje e talvez amanhã saia a primeira parte do arco Phenex.**


	5. DXD Volume I Capítulo IV

**Para começar bem a semana a primeira parte do Arco Phenex, esse capítulo também terá o primeiro limão da história e espero que aproveitem, afinal não existe história de um Dragão Pervertido sem ele comer alguém.**

 **-Sala de Aula-**

"Turma preste atenção temos uma nova aluna hoje."

Dito isso uma pequena menina loira de olhos verdes entrou na sala, ela estava vestindo o uniforme padrão da Academia Kuoh, a nova aluna estava meio assustada como se estivesse com medo de está ali, ela tentou sorri suavemente e falou.

"Eu sou Asia Argento, por favor cuidem bem de mim." A menina disse.

Os meninos se animaram com a chegada de uma nova garota bonita, além de ser loira e do tipo tímida, eles a olhavam como lobos atrás de sua presa. As meninas sentiram ciúmes de Asia, mas esse sentimento logo foi substituído pela necessidade de proteger a nova garota dos pensamentos lascivos do trio pervertido, embora parte delas não consideravam Issei no mesmo nível que Motohama e Matsuda, e principalmente de uma de sua própria espécie, Aika Kiryuu.

"Todos se acalmem." A professora falou. "Asia-chan tem um espaço vazio ao lado de Issei pode se sentar lá.

Asia caminhou até o lado de Issei e se sentou, ela se virou para ele e disse. "É muito bom ver você de novo Issei-kun."

"Eu digo o mesmo Asia-chan." Issei falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Era hora de almoço e as meninas cercaram Asia e começaram a fazer perguntas para a nova garota, enquanto isso Issei e Raynare estavam comendo na janela da sala vendo o desenrolar desses eventos, também para garantir que Motohama, Matsuda e Aika não cheguem perto demais dela.

"Então Asia-san de onde você é? Está claro que você não é japonesa?" Murayama pediu.

"Eu vim da Itália, passei grande parte da minha vida entre Roma e Túrim." Ela respondeu, o que gerou altos suspiros de admiração pela menina.

"Onde você estudou antes?" Katase perguntou.

"Eu estudei em diversas escolas católicas antes de vir para o Japão. Era um ambiente muito severo quanto a educação e a moral." Asia comentou para as meninas.

"Então por que você veio..." Uma das meninas tentou perguntar mais foi interrompida no meio.

'Por favor nos diga as suas três medida?" Motohama perguntou.

"Hum? Três medidas?" Asia perguntou confusa pois ela não sabia o que eram as três medidas. No entanto, tudo o que ela viu foi Motohama ser espancado por Katase e repreendido por Murayama, para nunca perguntar isso para uma mulher. Ele caiu em depressão no canto.

Matsuda colocou o braço no ombro e disse. "78-55-81 Isso é o que você procura meu irmão."

Motohama abraça Matsuda de alegria. "Obrigado Matsuda-sama."

"Agradeçam no inferno." Katase falou enquanto estava estralando os seus dedos com força, uma aura diabólica se formou atrás dela.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Os dois gritaram.

"Tem razão Ise-kun você se acostuma depois de um tempo." Raynare, em sua forma de Yuuma, falou sobre os gritos dos dois meninos.

"Eu não disse." Issei falou.

"Então Asia-chan aonde você está morando agora?" Sem ninguém perceber Aika surgiu na frente de Asia, fazendo uma pergunta sorrindo maldosamente para Issei.

"Ah. Eu vivo com Issei-kun." Ela falou com naturalidade.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Todas as pessoas da classe gritaram voltando as suas atenções para ele e Raynare. Motohama e Matsuda avançaram sobre ele e uma confusão generalizada tomou conta da classe.

Issei pensava. 'Por que ela tinha que dizer isso?'

 **'Quem sabe seja punição divina por ser tão pervertido.' Draig falou da sua mão.**

'O que que eu fiz?'

 **'Você e seu anjo ai fizeram uma grande festa ontem a noite, mal pode dormir com vocês dois.' Draig reclamou, fazendo Issei corar.**

'Rias poderia ao menos ter avisado que ela ficaria comigo, eu não esperava que ela abrisse a porta do meu quarto dando bom dia e...' Ele retrucou.

 **'Ver você e a menina nus na cama. Pelo menos sua cara foi hilária.' Draig complementou.**

 **-Flashback-**

Depois do beijo entre eles Issei e Raynare se tele transportaram diretamente para o seu quarto, eles rapidamente se envolveram numa sessão de beijos apaixonados, a língua de cada um lutava pelo controle enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. Issei foi o primeiro a quebrar o impasse, anos sendo pervertido tem suas vantagens, ele agarrou os peitos dela a fazendo soltar um gemido de prazer, ele então explorou toda a sua boca, passando sua língua por cada parte dela até Raynare não aguentar mais em pé, isso foi intenso e ela ainda precisava respirar.

"Parece que eu fui um pouco longe demais." Issei falou.

"Não. Foi apenas intenso, eu quero continuar." Raynare disse com luxúria nos olhos.

Os dois começaram a tirar a roupa um do outro, Issei tirou a blusa de Raynare fazendo os seios dela saltarem um pouco, eles eram gigantes, Raynare desabotoou a blusa de Issei revelando seus músculos definidos por debaixo da blusa. Issei abaixou bem devagar a saia de Raynare, mostrando a sua calcinha encharcada, Raynare tirou desesperadamente as calças dele quase as rasgando no processo, ela viu sua grande cueca boxer mal segurando a sua masculinidade imensa. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. Issei aproveitou para desabotoar o sutiã de Raynare, exibindo os seus grandes seios para ele.

Raynare interrompeu o beijo. "Quer saber de uma coisa Ise-kun?"

"O que foi Ray-chan?" Ele disse.

"Quando você me transformou em diabo, nenhum dos meus sutiãs servia mais todos eles eram pequenos." Ela disse sensualmente.

"Pode ser um efeito colateral, mas eu acho que você gostou." Ele disse maliciosamente.

Issei começou a beijar Raynare se movendo ao longo do corpo, beijando seu pescoço, sua clavícula, seus seios, sua barriga até para um pouco acima de sua feminidade, ele então puxou sua calcinha encharcada para baixo dando uma visão total. Ele deu um beijo suave nela fazendo Raynare estremecer.

"Sua vez." Ele disse.

Raynare agarrou Issei num beijo profundo, esfregando seus mamilos duros contra o seu peitoral, ela então mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Issei, enquanto sua mão acariciava sua cueca devagar, ela lambeu o seu ouvido e depois o mordeu de novo. Ela então se abaixou e começou a lamber o seu abdômen definido, se abaixando de pouco em pouco até lamber sua cueca. Ela então puxou a última peça de roupa dele. Ela viu a imensa masculinidade dele, ainda não no seu tamanho total, mesmo assim daria uma bons 20 centímetros.

"Então o que você quer tentar?" Ela falou.

"Não sei que tal um 69." Ele respondeu.

Raynare o jogo na cama e colocou sua vagina encharcada no seu rosto, ela então começou a lamber a seu pênis. Issei começou a trabalhar com sua língua entrando bem fundo dentro dela a fazendo gemer de prazer, Raynare então o enfiou na boca o máximo que pode o chupando de cima a baixo ela sentiu ele tremer um pouco sabendo que ele estava adorando. Issei começou a lamber sua entrada a mordendo levemente e apertando a sua bunda, os sucos dela estavam aumentando consideravelmente. Raynare começou a massagear as bolas de Issei, ela passava língua por todo o seu comprimento, cada vez mais ela sentia ele ficando mais grosso e maior dentro na sua boca, ela fazia o seu melhor para manter essa garganta profunda. Eles continuaram assim por alguns minutos, antes dela não aguentar mais ele na sua boca, ela precisava de ar e o tirou para fora, ele aproveitou que ela recuou e enfiou dois de seus dedos dentro dela, o prazer era tanto que ela teve o seu primeiro orgasmo.

"Hyaaaaa!" Raynare gritou, espirrando seus sucos na cara de Issei, ele a virou na cama e ficou de frente para ela.

"Ah. Ah. Isso foi incrível." Raynare falou tentando se recuperar um pouco do intenso prazer que ela sentiu agora pouco.

"Você foi ótima Ray-chan." Ele disse. "Mas que tal irmos para o principal." Ele disse com o seu membro latejando.

"Eu só espero que eu fique bem, ele é imenso vai do meu cotovelo até o final da minha mão." Ela falou.

"Você o segurou muito bem na boca, creio que vai dar certo." Ele disse.

"Só vá devagar é minha primeira vez." Ela falou.

"A minha também." Ele disse. Os dois riram dá total falta de experiência entre eles. Os dois se beijaram de novo antes de irem para o final.

Issei posicionou o seu grande pau de frente para sua entrada, ele olhou para Raynare esperando uma confirmação, ela assentiu, e ele enfiou dentro dela. Raynare sentiu o seu interior se alargar para acomodar o grande membro de Issei, até que ele parou ao atingir alguma coisa, ela o seu hímen.

"Issei vá em frente." Ela disse com os olhos fechados.

Ele forçou a sua masculinidade a romper a virgindade dela, ele viu o rosto de Raynare cheio de dor e esperou até ela se acalmar e abrir os olhos, ele então continuou a empurrar seu membro para dentro dela que engolia cada centímetro de seu monstro. No entanto, ele parou ainda na metade ao encontrar uma segunda parede, era o seu útero, ele enfiou ainda mais forte forçando a entrada dentro dela, ele enfiou até o final alargando todo o seu caminho por ela. Raynare estava no céu de tanto prazer, eles se trancaram num longo beijo para dar tempo para ela se acostumar com o seu tamanho.

Issei começou a se mover para frente e para trás, ele sentia as paredes dela se apertarem ao seu pau fortemente sentindo o calor dela, os dois gemiam de prazer. Raynare puxou a cabeça de Issei em direção aos seus grandes seios, ele não perdeu tempo passou a língua pelo seus mamilos e começou a chupá-los. Os dois estavam no céu do prazer. Eles continuaram por um longo tempo até não aguentarem mais.

"Ise-kun eu vou..." Ela falou entre os altos gemidos. "Eu também Ray-chan." Ele intensificou as suas estocadas. Os dois atingiram o seu cume e gozaram juntos.

"Você foi incrível Ise-kun." Raynare falou se aconchegado no seu peitoral musculoso. "Eu digo o mesmo Ray-chan." Ele colocou a mão nos seus cabelos e a puxou ainda para mais perto dele e os dois caíram na terra dos sonhos.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Era de manhã e Asia estava indo para acordar Issei, Rias tinha dito para ela ficar na casa dele ontem os pais de Issei foram quem abriram a porta e ela entrou eles a colocaram num quarto e ela dormiu cansada, ela bateu na porta algumas vezes mais ninguém atendeu. Ela então forçou a entrada no quarto, ele viu Issei e Raynare na cama. Asia então corou profundamente e soltou um grande grito.

 **-Fim do Flashback-**

Depois de um turbulento dia na classe finalmente as aulas acabaram e Issei, Asia e Raynare estavam no clube de ocultismo com o resto dos membros reunidos, Issei estava com raiva por Rias não ter avisado sobre Asia.

"Por que você não disse que ela estaria vivendo comigo." Issei falou apontando para Asia.

Rias estava um pouco assustada por Issei. "Eu achei que seria uma boa ideia você foi o primeiro amigo dela nesta cidade." Ela falou.

"Ara ara tem alguma coisa de errado que ela não deveria ver." Akeno falou.

Tanto Issei e Raynare coraram profundamente pelas palavras dela, todos arregalaram os olhos quando viram os dois se comportando estranho.

"Eu estava brincando. Nunca pensei que seria sério. Fufufufu." Akeno falou sem jeito.

"Por favor Deus me proteja desses...Ai!" Asia esfregou a cabeça doendo. "Por que essa dor?"

"Simples você não pode rezar Asia-chan, pelo menos não mais." Issei falou.

Ela ainda não entendeu. "Como assim?"

"Ontem a noite quando os anjos caídos arrancaram a sua engrenagem sagrada, eles a mataram. Eu então lhe ressuscitei como um diabo." Rias explicou.

"Eu sou um diabo?" Ela perguntou agarrando os seus braços tremendo.

"Não é assim tão ruim Asia-chan, eu era um diabo antes de você e eu sou seu amigo não sou." Issei disse, fazendo a menina se acalmar.

Asia então parou de tremer e perguntou a Rias. "Como você fez isso? Como eu virei um demônio?"

"Depois da guerra entre as três facções o Céu, a Grigori e o Inferno. Os diabos entraram numa guerra civil, para compensar a várias mortes na guerra foi criado um sistema o qual se podia renascer um humano como um Demônio de alta classe recebe um título de nobreza num total de 15 peças de xadrez, compostas por 8 Peões, 2 Cavaleiros, 2 Bispos, 2 Torres, e 1 Rainha. Você é o meu Bispo." Rias explicou.

"Eu só tenha a te agradecer Rias-san, você me salvou." Asia disse.

"Me chame de Bunchou, além disso, Issei foi quem me convenceu a lhe ajudar." Rias falou.

Ela se virou para Issei e o abraçou. "Obrigado Issei-san." Ele simplesmente afagou a sua cabeça.

"Então Asia eu acho que podemos começar as apresentações. Eu sou Rias Gremory, herdeira do clã Gremory e o seu rei, mas pode me chamar de Bucho." Rias falou.  
Akeno se levantou e se curvou um pouco. "Eu sou Akeno Himejima, a rainha da Buchou ."  
Kiba foi o próximo. "Yuuto Kiba cavalheiro da Buchou."  
Koneko apenas disse. "Koneko Toujou torre." E voltou a comer o seu lanche.  
"Todos eles são parte da minha nobreza." Rias disse.  
"E quanto a Issei-san e Amano-san?" Asia questionou.  
"Issei é um diabo de seu próprio direito." Rias explicou.  
"Eu sou um Rei também e tenho minha própria nobreza." Ele apontou com o polegar para Raynare.  
"Eu sou Raynare, mas as pessoas me conhecem como Amano Yuuma, eu sou a Rainha e a mulher de Ise-kun." Ela declarou.  
"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês." Asia se curvou nervosa e disse. "Eu sou Asia Argento por favor me tratem bem."  
Asia então foi puxada para um abraço apertado com seu rosto enterrado no peito de outra pessoa. "Asia-chan é tão fofa quando age desse jeito." Todos olharam para Aika segurava a pequena garota.  
Asia estava quase sem ar, no entanto alguém bateu na cabeça da menina de óculos a fazendo largar a loira para esfregar a cabeça. Atrás dela estava uma menina loira de pele bronzeada.  
"Desculpe as ações da minha subordinada imbecil." Ela disse. "Você deve ser a nova garota, Asia. Meu nome é Alexandar Anderson, chefe do comitê disciplinar. Alquela idiota aqui é meu braço direito." Ela apontou para Aika no chão.  
"Nós estamos na Mesma turma." Falou Asia sobre Aika. "Vocês dois são diabos?" Asia questionou.  
"Por favor não me misture com eles, nós duas somos humanos." Alexandar falou sentando no sofá e pondo os pés na mesa.  
"Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia." Asia falou sem jeito.  
"Tanto faz, mas cadê o resto?" Quando Alexandar falou isso, alguém bateu na porta.  
"Parecem que eles chegaram afinal. Yuuto." Rias falou.  
Kiba caminhou até a porta e a abriu revelando uma serie de garotas e um cara do outro lado, Issei e Raynare reconheceu Sona e Tsubaki do outro dia.  
"Yo Sona-chan." Issei falou, o que rendeu um blush da presidente do conselho estudantil.  
"Oi Issei-kun." Sona respondeu, o que impressionou a grande maioria.  
"Vocês demoraram. Nunca pensei que logo você fosse se atrasar. Penso que isso possa fazer parte de sua personalidade." Alexandar falou.  
"Guarde seus pensamentos só para você." Sona falou irritada.  
"Quero ver você tentar, vou repetir a dose do mês passado." Alexandar falou.  
"Isso é o que vamos ver." Sona desafiou.  
Os dois se encaravam intensamente enquanto uma aura sinistra saia dos dois, mas elas foram paradas pelos seus braços direitos. Aika agarrou Alexandar e Tsubaki segurou Sona.  
"Calma vocês dois." Rias parou a discursão.  
"Parece que vocês duas tem uma rivalidade." Issei disse. "Bem se estão todos aqui que tal começar as apresentações."  
O menino de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes se adiantou na frente dele, ele parecia está com raiva de Issei. "Eu sou Genshiro Saji e e eu peguei 4 peças de peão. Qual o seu relacionamento com a presidente?" Ele questionou.  
"Bom pra você." Issei respondeu. "Minha relação com Sona-chan acho que somos amigos."  
"Eu não vou deixar alguém que faça parte do famoso trio pervertido se aproximar da Kaichou, não importa quantas peças você tenha pegado.." Ele declarou  
Sona bateu Saji com raiva e se virou para Issei. "Por favor fique quieto antes que me envergonhe Saji. Perdoe o comportamento do meu servo Issei-kun."

"Eu acho que ele já lhe envergonhou." Raynare comentou.

"Tudo bem Sona-chan."Issei disse meio sem jeito.

"Kaichou, por que você está agindo tão respeitavelmente com ele? Ele não é apenas um servo?"Saji questionou.

"Para sua informação Issei-kun é um Rei também, um até mais forte do que eu." Sona admitiu.

"Mais forte que a Kaichou?" Todo o clube de ocultismo e grande parte do conselho estudantil falou.

"Considerando que ele está no mesmo nível que eu e eu chutei sua bunda, ele é mais forte." Alexandar falou. "Se quiser uma prova Aika pode garantir isso, mas primeiro as apresentações eu sou Alexandar Anderson chefe do comitê disciplinar, eu sou uma exorcista." Aika se levantou do chão e falou. "Aika Kiryuu, segunda em comando do comitê disciplinar, eu sou uma feiticeira. Agora quem vai ser o próximo." Depois que eles acabaram quase todos olharam surpreso para os dois.

Rias se adiantou. "Como anfitriã eu tenho que fazer as coisas direito. Rias Gremory, herdeira da casa Gremory, e estes são minha nobreza." Rias apontou para Akeno, Kiba, Asia e Koneko do seu lado. Akeno falou. "Akeno Himejima, Rainha." O próximo foi Kiba. "Kiba Yuuto, Cavalheiro.", Asia foi a próxima. "Asia Argento e eu sou o novo Bispo." E por fim Koneko. "Koneko Toujou, Torre."

Sona foi a próxima a falar. "Prazer em conhecer Asia-san, eu sou Sona Sitri. E essa é minha nobreza Rainha Tsubaki Shinra, Bispo Momo Hanakai, Bispo Raya Kusaka, Cavalheira Tomoe Meguri, Torre Tsubasa Yura, Peão Ruruku Nimura e o idiota do Saji.." Ela apontou para Tsubaki, uma menina de cabelos brancos, outra de cabelos marrons amarrado em tranças, uma terceira de cabelos da cor de vinho, uma outra de cabelos azuis curtos, uma última mulher com cabelos de twin-tails e por fim Saji.

"Eu acho que somos os próximos Issei Hyodou e essa é minha Rainha Ray-chan." Ele disse apontando para a menina de cabelos negros e imensos seios do seu lado.

Raynare o bateu na cabeça. "Me apresente direito seu idiota." Ela se vira para o grupo e fala. "Eu sou Raynare, mas meu nome na escola é Amano Yuuma e eu sou a mulher e Rainha dele." Ela terminou agarrando Issei possesivamente.

Saji ferveu de raiva por dentro. 'Como esse pervertido tem uma mulher tão linda.' Sona estava com ciúmes e um blush no rosto o qual Alexandar e Aika notou e sorriram maldosamente.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes presidente." Alexandar começou.

"A chefe tem razão, não são os diabos conhecidos por terem mais de uma mulher." Aika terminou, fazendo Sona corar ainda mais.

"Caladas, as duas." Sona gritou e tentou mudar o tema. "Aika-san, você pode medir a força de cada um de nós não estou certa?" Sona pediu.

"Mas é claro, por que a pergunta?" Aika disse curiosa.

"Pode medir o nível de poder de cada um nessa sala, apenas para termos uma base?" Sona pediu.

"Sim senhora, mas vai levar alguns minutos." Ela disse e começou a observar cada um deles.

"Medir o nível? Como assim?" Rias pediu curiosa.

Alexandar respondeu. "A magia de Aika é ligada a cálculos, sendo assim ela pode analisar os atributos de cada um e determinar um nível para a pessoa."

"Entendo é uma habilidade realmente útil." Rias falou.

"No entanto, ela distorceu ela para também calcular o tamanho do homem." Issei disse.

"Que maldade Ise-kun desse jeito você me ofende. Mas eu já terminei quem vai ser o primeiro?" Aika fala.

"Que tal os meus, eu tenho total confiança." Rias falou.

"Okay, vamos ver Rias nível 22, Akeno 20, Asia 10, Kiba 15 e Koneko 13." Aika falou. "Próximo será o conselho estudantil Sona 22, Tsubaki 21, Momo 15, Reya 13, Tomoe 14, Yura 15, Nimura 11 e Saji 16." Aika tomou folego antes de passar para o próximo. "Vamos ver os que sobraram, o meu é 18, Ray-chan é, nossa você realmente ficou mais forte, 21. Vejamos Issei e a chefe ainda estão empatados no 27." Todos ficaram chocados a saberem da força desses quatros, ninguém esperava que dois dos maiores pervertidos da escola fossem tão fortes.

"Bem se já acabou, eu vou embora. Vamos Aika." Alexandar disse.

"Hai chefe." Com isso as duas foram embora.

"Eu acho que já é hora de irmos Ray-chan, bye bye pessoal, Sona-chan." Issei falou.

"Até mais." Raynare disse e assim os dois foram embora.

Sona se virou para Rias. "Parece que nos ainda estamos empatadas."

Rias falou. "Que tal fazermos um pequeno tira tema."

E assim uma a batalha entre o Clube de Ocultismo e o Conselho Estudantil deu início.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei estava se preparando para dormir quando um círculo vermelho brilhou no seu quarto e Rias pulou para fora dele. Ela avistou Issei e o agarrou.

"Por favor Issei faça sexo comigo." Ela disse.

"O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu disse para fazer sexo comigo." Ela então começou a tirar a roupa, retirando a blusa expondo seu amplo busto para ele.

"Mas por que isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela pulava em cima dele.

"O que foi? Eu não sou boa o suficiente." Ela questionou.

"Não é isso. É que eu penso que você está meio que se forçando a isso." Ele disse.

"Mas não tem outro jeito essa é a única alternativa. Eu vou ser obrigada a casar com alguém e dar a minha virgindade é uma maneira de eu poder escapar." Rias disse.

"Kiba não pode lhe ajudar." Issei comentou.

"Ele é cavalheiro demais para isso, você é o único que eu posso pedir. Então por favor Issei." Ela agarra sua mão e a coloca em seus seios. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse avançar mais, novamente o círculo Gremory brilha no quarto de Issei, só que dessa vez quem sai dele é uma bela mulher de cabelos prateados com um vestido de empregada.

"Rias-sama o mestre não iria gostar, você está tentando quebrar o acordo, fazendo isso?" A mulher questionou.

"Grayfia-Onee-sama, já que otou-san e onii-san não vão me escutar, eu tenho que ir tão longe." Rias declarou.

"Sirzechs-sama não iria gostar de você dar sua pureza para um homem humilde como ele." Grayfia falou.

"Opa! Quem você está chamando de humilde." Issei disse irritado.

"É por causa disso que você está irritado." Rias falou.

"Isso é um grande motivo para se estar, isso é um grande insulto para os homens." Ele respondeu.

"Como é improprio." Grayfia comentou.

"Chega vocês dois." Rias falou.

"De qualquer forma quem é ela?" Issei falou.

"Essa é Grayfia, a Rainha do meu irmão." Rias falou. "Eu sinto muito por tudo Issei, eu realmente causei problemas para você."

"Tudo bem com isso, afinal você não iria ter chance de terminar mesmo não é Ray-chan." Issei fala.

"Desculpa por espiar." Eles ouviram a voz de Raynare do cômodo ao lado.

"Vamos Rias-sama, o mestre quer ter uma palavra seria com vocês." A empregada diz.

"Eu posso levar Akeno comigo?" Rias Questiona.

"A sua Rainha, mas é claro, um Rei tem que manter sua Rainha sempre por perto." Grayfia responde.

"Até mais Issei." Rias e Grayfia se despendem num círculo vermelho.

"Por que temos que ir tão cedo?" Raynare perguntou.  
"Rias pediu que Asia estivesse cedp na escola e ela insistiu que fossemos com ela." Issei respondeu.  
"Desculpe-me." Asia falou.  
"De qualquer forma por que ela te pediu para vir tão cedo?" Issei comentou.  
"Eu não sei." Asia disse.  
"Quer dizer que ela invade nossa casa ontem querendo transar com você, depois convoca todo mundo sem dizer o motivo. Essa menina deve ter alguma coisa podre na cabeça." Raynare reclama revoltada pelas atitudes de Rias.  
"Calma Ray-chan. Estamos na porta e eles podem nos ouvir do outro lado." Issei disse empurrando a porta e mostrando todo clube de ocultismo maia Grayfia olhando para eles.  
"Vocês ouviram alguma coisa?" Raynare pediu.  
"Mas é claro Raynare-chan." Akeno responde.  
"Bom que eu não precisarei repetir." Ela fala se encostando na parede, puxando Issei para perto dela e olhando ameaçadoramente para Rias.  
"Parece que alguém está com ciúmes." Uma nova voz falou e todos se viraram para ver Aika do lado de Asia.  
"Por que você está aqui?" Rias perguntou.  
Aika sorriu maldosamente e puxou um DVD detrás dela. "Eu vim entregar isso para Ise-kun e Ray-chan, afinal a primeira vez você tem que registrar."  
"Não me diga que..." Issei gritou em choque.  
"Vocês foram tão intensos, mal acreditava que fosse a primeira vez dos dois." Ela comentou, fazendo os dois adolescentes corarem profundamente.  
"Quer parar de falar coisas pervertidas no meu clube." Rias pediu.  
"Rias-sama você devia escolher melhor suas campainhas e seus servos." Grayfia pediu.  
"Sinto muito por dizer isso Grayfia-nee-san, mas apenas a loira ali é minha nova serva, meu bispo Asia Argento." Rias falou.  
"Então quem são os outros?" Ela pediu.  
"Issei e um Rei de seu próprio xadrez e a menina do seu lado, Raynare, é a sua Rainha. A outra menina faz parte do comitê disciplinar e é uma feiticeira, Aika. E todos eles são meus convidados." Rias apresentou o grupo.  
"Entendo Rias-Sama." A empregada falou.  
"Mas voltando ao assunto principal. Minha resposta é não." Ela declarou.  
"Não seja teimosa. Afinal ele logo estará aqui." Grayfia avisou.  
"Você o convidou?" Rias disse incrédula.  
Quando ela terminou de falar um círculo laranja se formou no chão, dentro dele apareceu um homem de cabelos brancos, parecendo um inglês clássico, com roupas todas brancas e uma capa brega igualmente branca. "Minha adorável Rias, o seu noivo chegou." Ele falou.  
"Raiser." Ela tudo que ela poderia dizer. Ele se sentou no sofá e Akeno serviu contra a vontade o chá para ele.  
"O que lhe traz aqui Raiser?" Rias perguntou.  
"Eu acho o mundo humano nojento, mas meu pai mandou eu vir para acertar o nosso casamento." Ele falou.  
"Quem é o menino com pau pequeno de 5 polegadas e tem ejaculação precoce." Aika perguntou, o que fez Issei e Raynare caíram da risada.  
"O que uma humana imunda está fazendo aqui?" Ele pediu cheio de raiva.  
"Ela é minha convidada." Rias disse.  
"De qualquer jeito como você tem no os servos deixe eu me apresentar. Eu sou Raiser Phenex." Ele falou.  
"Então esse é o nome do senhor Stalker." Issei falou  
"Quem você está chamando de Stalker?" Raiser gritou com raiva.  
"Não era você que estava nos espionando com uma galinha amarela?" Issei pediu.  
"Não era uma galinha, é um pássaro raro do submundo." Ele declara, acabando de confirmar a parte do Stalker.  
"Ele é um idiota." Raynare comentou.  
"Você fala como fosse difícil de perceber." Issei fala.  
"Calado seu plebeu." Ele diz irritado e se vira para Rias. "Você deveria educar melhor seus subordinados."  
"Como se eu fosse ouvir você." Ela resmunga baixinho.  
"Sabe Rias esses seus servos são bem patéticos, se eles são a causa de toda essa sua revolta eu irei acabar com eles aqui e agora." Ele declarou elevando seu poder demoníaco aumentando a temperatura da sala.  
Issei e Rias fizeram o mesmo e subiram as suas energia de mal, o que Raiser ignorava. No entanto, antes que o pior acontecesse Grayfia os interrompeu.  
"Por favor parem com isso." ela advertiu.  
Raiser parecia com medo e recuou se sentando de volta na cadeira. "Eu irei fazer isso só porque a Rainha Final está pedindo." Ele declara.  
"O Sirzechs-sama já previu que algo assim iria acontecer e propôs uma solução." Ela começou. "Se qualquer uma das partes não estiver de acordo com os termos do casamento, tudo será resolvido num jogo de classificação." Grayfia terminou.  
"Por mim tudo bem." Rias falou.  
"Tem certeza disso Rias?" Ele falou. "Afinal de todos aqui apenas sua Rainha Sacerdotisa do Trovão pode lutar de igual com os meus servos? veja!" Ele diz convocando um grande círculo com o emblema de seu clã no chão. Um imenso Harém de 15 mulheres aparecem do chão, elas variam de todos os tipos de gostos, mas o que mais irritou Issei foi uma menina da idade de Koneko, com cabelos loiros. Ele se enfureceu mais ainda quando Raiser proclamou que todas fazem parte do seu Harém e começou a beijar elas.

"Sinceramente agora eu entendo o por que você quer se livrar desse idiota, Rias." Issei comentou.

"Sinceramente Ise-kun, ele é bem patético." Raynare concordou.

Raiser interrompeu a sensação de amassos e gritou. "Como ousa me chamar assim, Rias os teus servos não tem educação? Escute aqui garoto, você e sua namorada estarão marcados quando Rias e eu nos casarmos."

Issei, Aika e Raynare começaram a rir e voz alta. "E por que você acha que Rias-san se casar com um idiota como você fosse me afetar, afinal você é fraco." Issei declarou.

"Eu sinto muito Raiser, mas Issei, Raynare e Aika estão fora de suas ameaças. Uma vez que nenhum deles faz parte da minha nobreza." Rias explicou.

"Se é assim por que você menina linda não entra para o meu grupo." Raiser apontou para Raynare, o que fez o sangue de Issei ferver.

Raynare agarrou o braço de Issei pressionando os seus seios contra o seu braça. "Desculpa mas eu já tenho um Rei para servir e eu não irei trocar ele por nada."

"Se é assim que seja, mas Rias você não tem a mínima chance. Então eu vou lhe dar uma vantagem de 10 dias, durante esse tempo você poderá treinar esses seus servos para que você não seja tão humilhada. Então até mais." Ele e sua nobreza desapareceram.

"Eu irei informar Sirzerch-sama a respeito de tudo isso." Grayfria explicou e desapareceu também.

"Issei, você pode falar com seus pais que Asia irá ficar comigo por um tempo." Rias pediu.

"É claro, você vai precisar treinar ela afinal de contas." Ele disse, saindo com Raynare e Aika atrás dele."Boa sorte Rias-Sempai." Todos os três disseram antes de sair.

 **Esse é o fim da primeira parte do arco Phenex, eu sei que alguns queriam mais emoção depois da luta contra os anjos caídos, mas a pancadaria será nos próximos capítulos, então aguardem que o próximo deve sair amanhã ou terça.**


	6. DXD Volume I Capítulo v

**O penúltimo capítulo do volume I finalmente saiu, embora atrasado. E o motivo é que eu fiquei doente nos últimos dias, tive suspeita de dengue, mas no final não era, contudo por causa dessa suspeita tive que ficar de cama por uns dias e não é legal, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, no entanto, eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Espero que aproveitem a duelo de Rias e Raiser.**

"Alguém passa a pipoca." Alexandar pediu.  
"Toma ai." Issei passou um balde de pipoca para ela.  
"Quem tem o refrigerante?" Sona pediu.  
"Está aqui Kaichou, deixa que eu sirvo você." Saji falou, passando um copo cheio para ela.  
"Saji-kun não era você que estava com os chocolates?" Ruruko perguntou.  
"Estão com Aika." Ele responde.  
"Você quer qual ao leite ou o branco?" Aika questionou.  
"Eu quero o branco." Ruruko respondeu.  
"Eu também." Tsubasa falou.  
"Eu quero o normal." Raynare disse.  
Toda essa confusão era feita pelo Clube de Jardinagem, Comitê Disciplinar e Conselho estudantil. Eles estavam numa sala grande com dois grandes sofás curvados com mesas na frente, na parede havia uma grande tela de cinema com um poderoso sistema de som, eles ainda tinham frigobar e micro-ondas e ar condicionado, toda sala estava escura. Eles estavam acompanhando o jogo entre Rias e Riser em grande estilo, numa dos camarotes do jogo.  
Todos estavam comendo e conversando animados, a câmera deu um zoom no lado de Rias e eles estavam dentro da sala do clube de ocultismo. Esse foi o campo de batalha escolhido por Raiser, dizer que ele estava confiante era pouco, sua arrogância era tamanha e sua confiança na vitória certa insultava os esforços de Rias e seu grupo. Sua atitude realmente fazia ferver todo o grupo de Kuoh, ele estava zombando de uma estudante e da academia na opinião de Alexandar, de sua Sempai e de seus seios na cabeça de Issei e de sua amiga de infância na mente de Sona. Todos os três concordavam numa coisa ele era desprezível.  
Alexandar se estica e fala. "Então quais suas opiniões sobre o que vai acontecer?" Ela se dirigiu para Sona e Issei.  
"Rias e seus servos treinou muito duro e eles conhecem todo o local de jogo..." Sona parou franzindo a testa.  
"Mas?" Alexandar pediu.  
"A diferença ainda é imensa entre as duas nobrezas." Sona terminou.  
"Tem razão embora Rias possa levar uma pequena vantagem sobre a qualidade, a quantidade é enorme." Issei comentou.  
"O que vocês querem dizer? Kaichou você não confia na vitória da Rias-Sempai?" Saji pediu, junto a ele juntavam se olhares de Raynare e o resto do conselho estudantil.  
"Eu confio nela, contudo você tem que ver a realidade. Olhe o lado de Raiser, ele tem uma nobreza completa e experiente em jogos de classificação e mais os jogos que ele perdeu foram por causa que seus adversários eram seus aliados de família, além do mais ele possui o poder de regeneração." Sona explicou.  
"Como assim?" Alexandar pediu.  
Sona falou. "Phenex vem de Fênix, o lendário pássaro imortal, a família Phenex possui uma grande capacidade de regeneração."  
"Ela possui algum limite?" Raynare perguntou.  
"Para superar esse limite é necessário um ataque no nível de um Maou, ou causar tanto dano nele que ele perca o desejo de lutar e pare de se regenerar." Tsubaki explicou.  
"Enquanto contra tudo isso, Rias só tem uma Rainha, um Bispo, um Cavalheiro e uma Torre. Sem contar o fato que ela não vai lutar apenas com uma fênix, mas duas." Issei disse.  
"Como assim, Issei-kun?" Sona questionou.  
"O seu Bispo, aquela de cabelos loiros. É a irmã dele." Issei falou.  
"O que!?" Saji gritou. "Aquele desgraçado tem a sua irmã no seu harém!" Ele disse para si mesmo.  
"Eu já tinha me esquecido Ravel Phenex, a filha mais nova da família Phenex, como ela ainda é muito nova para ter o seu próprio título de nobreza ela atua como Bispo de seu irmão. Agora Rias tem outra coisa para se preocupar." Sona comentou.  
"Mesmo assim ainda tem uma maneira de ganhar e uma vez que ela está com a vantagem de terreno seria muito fácil de se fazer." Alexandar disse.  
"Contudo seria necessário que ela jogasse fora todo o seu orgulho." Aika falou.  
"O que você quer dizer?" Raynare questionou.  
"A estratégia perfeita para um pequeno grupo derrotar um maior, tática de guerrilha." Alexandar respondeu.  
"Isso é impossível para ela." Sona disse.  
"Não é assim tão díficil, afinal estes jogos não tem limite de tempo." Alexandar falou.  
"Não é por isso. Rias é uma Gremory muito orgulhosa e os Gremorys são conhecidos por encararem os inimigos de frente. Ela não iria utilizar uma tática como essa, mesmo que essa seja a sua melhor opção de vitória." Sona explicou suspirando pesadamente.  
"Ela é uma idiota." Issei falou.  
"E como. Além disso, ela é cabeça dura demais para sair dessa situação com tranquilidade." Sona falou.  
"De qualquer forma espero que ela fique bem, esse cara é um canalha que ninguém merece estar preso." Raynare disse.  
De repente a tela mudou para a uma imagem aérea do campo de batalha, uma voz anúncio a luta de hoje.  
"Boa noite Senhores e Senhoras que estão presentes para o jogo de classificação entre Raiser Phenex e Rias Gremory. Eu serei sua narradora Grayfia Lucifuge, antes de tudo gostaria de dizer que Lucifer-Sama estará assistindo a esse jogo. O local do combate escolhido pelos Reis será a Academia Kuoh, não teremos um tempo limite é o jogo só irá acabar se um dos Reis for retirado, a luta irá se iniciar daqui a 5 minutos. Aproveitem bem a luta." Grayfia terminou o anúncio da luta.  
"Então finalmente irá começar. Eu já estava ficando impaciente." Alexandar falou.  
"Eu digo o mesmo, eles estão muito atrasados." Raynare falou.  
"Na verdade eles estão na hora certa." Tsubaki disse.  
"De qualquer forma eu queria saber o quanto a Rias ficou forte nesses 10 dias." Sona comentou.  
"Não o suficiente se quer saber." Aika falou. "Os seus níveis atuais são Rias tem 24, Akeno possui 23, Kiba com 16, Koneko com 15 e Asia com 13." Ela explicou.  
"Aika vocês pode me dizer os números do grupo de Raiser" Issei perguntou.  
"Mas é claro aqui vai a relação na ordem do Xadrez:  
Rei Raiser Phenex 25  
Rainha Yubelluna 22  
Bispos Ravel Phenex 20 e Mihae 12  
Cavalheiros Siris 14 e Karlaime 15 Torre Isabela 16 e Shueran 15  
Peões Ile & Nel 12, Ni & Li 11, Burent10, Marion 10, Shuriya 10 e Mira 9.  
Essa é toda sua nobreza." Aika parou quase sem fôlego.  
"Rias leva vantagem quanto a qualidade do cavalheiro e da rainha, mas perde em quantidade e qualidade quanto ao resto." Issei comentou.  
"Além do mais ela é mais fraca do que Raiser, logo se ela lutar de frente com ele sozinha irá perder." Alexandar disse.  
"Isso é só teoria, na prática ela pode vencer já que a diferença não é muito grande." Sona comentou.  
"Isso seria verdade se ela estivesse em perfeitas condições de lutar, mas seu psicológico está abalado. Ela está com medo de como vai superar a regeneração dele e ao contrário dela ele está com total segurança na vitória, esse pensamento arrogante pode ser uma falha, mas em tais condições isso pode lhe ajuda e o manter mais calmo." Alexandar explicou.  
"Infelizmente Alexandar tem razão olhe para Rias." Issei apontou para o rosto sério de Rias, para outras pessoas ela parecia está se concentrando, mas para lutadores (Alexandar e Issei) e estrategistas (Sona) experientes estava claro que ela estava preocupada.  
Todos olharam para tela quando o prazo de cinco minutos estava chegando o fim. Grayfia falou novamente. "A partida entre Raiser Phenex e Rias Gremory terá início agora."  
"Finalmente começou já estava na hora." Raynare comentou. 

**-Com Rias e sua Nobreza-**

Rias estava sentada na sua cadeira no clube de ocultismo da outra dimensão, eles praticamente não mudaram nada da rotina Kiba estava encostado na parede, Koneko comia salgadinho, Asia se sentava nervosa no sofá e Akeno servia chá para todos. "Escutem todos vocês. Não podemos perder esse jogo custe o que custar. A partir de agora quando eu falar quero ouvir um alto Hai Buchou toda vez que eu terminar de falar. Entenderam?" Ela falou.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
Ela se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até o meio da sala. "Eu sei que estamos contra as probabilidades de vitória, mas mesmo assim não significa que estamos derrotados." Ela falou.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
"Nosso inimigo nos menosprezou, nos deu tempo para nos preparar e escolheu um campo de batalha que conhecemos com a palma da mão. Eles estão zombando de nós." Rias falou  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
"Tem razão. Não podemos deixar eles saírem impunes assim, não é?" Ela os perguntou.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
"Então nos iremos para cima deles e encarar eles de frente." Rias disse.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
"Estou contando 100% de vocês então quero que deem 120 de suas forças." Ela falou.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
Rias então caminha de volta para sua mesa e conjura um círculo de magia, imediatamente uma projeção de todo a academia surge.  
O desenho se divide em três partes uma vermelha, uma outra dourada e uma branca, todos olham fixamente para o desenho, mas havia uma pessoa que não entendia o seu significado o novo Bispo Asia Argento.  
Asia timidamente pergunta para seu Rei. "Buchou o que esse mapa significa?"  
"Desculpe-me esqueci que você é nova por aqui Asia." Rias falou. "Esse é toda a área do jogo, assim como no xadrez existe um campo inimigo aqui é o mesmo princípio, a área dourada representa o campo de Raiser e o vermelho o meu. A parte em branca e a neutra, nem minha ou dele." Rias explicou ganhando um balançar de cabeça de Asia mostrando concordância.  
"Agora como podem ver para invadir o nosso campo, existem dois caminhos principais um é mais difícil que é a floresta por trás de nós e o outro é o ginásio. Como Raiser tem peças mais que o suficiente ele deve avançar pelos dois, no entanto, podemos garantir que a floresta irá atrasar o segundo grupo. Então podemos colocar armadilhas nela enquanto derrotamos os que veem pelo ginásio, depois lutaremos com o segundo grupos separadamente. Entenderam?" Rias questionou.  
"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.  
"Então vamos dividir assim, Koneko você ficará encarregada do ginásio, Kiba você irá colocar armadilhas na floresta, Akeno quero você dando apoio aéreo e Asia você ficará comigo o tempo todo do meu lado entendeu?" Ela perguntou para a menina.  
"Entendi Buchou." Asia falou.  
"Certo. Quero vocês todos prontos, o jogo irá começar 10 segundos." Rias avisou.

Koneko estorou o saco de batatas na mão e colocou uma luva com o rosto de um gato branco, ela então bateu os punhos dizendo que estava pronta para a batalha. Kiba criou uma espada de estilo europeu e a colocou numa bainha para guardá-la. Akeno usou sua magia para mudar de roupa, o uniforme da Academia Kuoh foi substituído por uma roupa de sacerdotisa oriental. Asia estava se remexendo de uma maneira desconfortável de tão nervosa que estava.  
A voz de Grayfia anúncio o início do jogo. "A partida entre Raiser Phenex e Rias Gremory terá início agora. "  
No mesmo instante os três, Koneko, Kiba e Akeno, estenderam as suas asas e voaram para o céu.

-Pulo no tempo Ginásio-

As portas do ginásio foram arrombadas a força e de trás delas surgiu quatro garotas, uma menina chinesa de vestido azul, uma garota vestida de empregada e por fim duas meninas gêmeas pequenas de cabelos verdes. As garotas olharam em volta do local procurando qualquer possível inimigo escondido no local.  
"Acho que não tem ninguém." A garota vestida de empregada falou caminhando até o meio do local.  
"Eu acho que ela tem razão. Será que eles fugiram?" Uma das gêmeas disse.  
"Pode ser..." A chinesa observava o seu redor quando sentiu algo se aproximando, ela olhou para o alto e gritou. "Burent cuidado!"  
Tarde demais a empregada acabava de ser esmagada no chão por um soco de Koneko.  
"Um peão de Raiser aposentado." A voz de Grayfia falou.  
"Restam 3." Koneko disse.  
"Não pense que será assim tão fácil chibi-neko."  
As meninas falaram sacando duas serras elétricas e correndo em direção a menina de cabelos brancos.  
Koneko desvia de ambos os ataques da dupla, mas quando pensava que tinha escapado do perigo um punho venho voando em sua direção, Koneko mal bloqueia ele antes de ser jogada para trás pela força do golpe, no entanto, ela ainda conseguiu se manter em pé.  
"Você realmente é forte Torre Gremory, Ile & Nel não interfiram. Eu sou Shueran, Torre de Raiser Phenex." A chinesa fala.  
"Koneko Toujou torre da Buchou." Ela fala.  
Shueran corre em direção a ela e tenta um golpe com a palma da mão aberta, Koneko recua para escapar do golpe, mas uma bola de fogo sai de suas mãos em direção a menina de cabelos brancos que mal escapa dela. A chinesa sorri e avança mais uma vez, ela tenta o mesmo movimento, mas dessa vez Koneko se abaixa e com um chute giratório nas pernas dela, a derruba no chão e aproveitando o movimento de rotação se levanta e soca Shueran no estômago causando rachaduras no piso local. Shueran estava com muita dor, mas isso não a impediu de contra atacar a menina, ela segura o punho de Koneko e gira a perna acertando um chute poderoso no rosto dela mandado em direção a porta do ginásio, mesmo em dificuldades as duas combatentes se levantam prontas para um outro assalto, mas dava para ver que os golpes das duas realmente as prejudicaram. Ile & Nel que só estavam assistindo pularam em cima de Koneko com suas serras em punho, a menina de cabelos branco pulou para fora do ginásio  
para escapar do ataque das gêmeas.  
"O que vocês duas estão fazendo, eu disse para não intervir." Shueran falou.  
"Desculpas Shu-chan, mas são ordens superiores." Nel disse.  
"Agora vamos acabar com ela." Ile afirmou.  
Koneko sorriu e disse. "Akeno-Sempai agora."  
Assim que ela disse isso um imenso trovão acertou o ginásio o derrubando em cima de todas as três garotas lá em baixo.  
"Uma Torre e dois Peões de Raiser se aposentaram." Grayfia falou.  
"Akeno-Sempai cuidado!" Koneko avisou.  
No mesmo tempo Akeno voou para longe quando a área ao seu redor foi consumida por uma grande explosão, a cima dela estava uma mulher com amplos seios e um cabelo rosto, ela é Yubelluna, a Rainha Bomba.  
"Ara ara. Parece que meu inimigo finalmente chegou, que tal brincarmos um pouco." Akeno disse, enquanto trovões apareciam em sua mão.  
"Vamos ver o quanto você irá durar, sacerdotisa trovão." Yubelluna fala.

-Pulo no tempo-

"Kiba-Sempai como você está?" Koneko fala se abaixando ao lado dele.  
"Tudo bem Koneko, parece que o plano deu certo afinal." Ele diz.  
"No entanto, Akeno-Sempai está lutando contra a Rainha de Raiser." Ela diz.  
"Parece que somos só nos dois por enquanto." Ele afirma.  
"Saia de onde estiver Cavalheiro Gremory e venha me enfrentar, eu sou Karlaime cavalheiro de Raiser Phenex." A menina vestida de armadura falou.  
"Eu não posso recusar o desafio de um duelo." Kiba disse enquanto se levantou e saiu dos arbustos, com Koneko o seguindo o chamando de idiota.  
Quando os dois saíram do seu de seu esconderijo se depararam com quatros inimigos, uma menina com uma máscara cobrindo parte do rosto, duas garotas vestidas de gato e finalmente a menina que tinha desafiado Kiba vestindo uma armadura. Os dois cavalheiros começaram a sua luta em uma incrível velocidade que Koneko não conseguia acompanhar, eles pareciam borrões, mas a garota de cabelos brancos tinha outros problemas a outra Torre de Raiser estava vindo em sua direção. Ela disfere um soco em Koneko que contra ataca com um próprio, no confronto de força a pequena garota é jogada para trás.

"Você até que fez bem em aguentar, garotinha, mas eu Isabela, a Torre de Raiser, irei lhe derrotar." Isabela falou.

"Você que pensa." Koneko disse se levantando.

As duas torres recomeçaram o embate, as duas lutavam corpo a corpo, mas a vantagem estava claramente do lado de Isabela, ela se defendia facilmente dos poderosos ataques de Koneko que por sua vez lançava uma saraivada de socos na direção da garota mais velha, apenas para se ver frustrada ao ser bloqueada pela menina mais velha, Koneko tentou um chute alto em Isabela, mas ela simplesmente pegou o seu pé e a jogou longe.

"Agora é a minha vez." Isabela afirma.

Em termos de habilidade Kiba e Karlaime estavam em iguais, os dois eram impressionantemente rápidos demais para acompanhar, no entanto, lentamente a garota estava ganhando a vantagem com sua espada de fogo até que ela quebrou a arma de Kiba.

"Parece que esse é o fim." Ela disse.

"Não aja tão apressada. Isso ainda não acabou. Congele." Kiba gritou a última parte e uma camada de gelo cobriu sua espada e depois quebrou revelando uma outra lâmina. As espadas se chocaram de novo e dessa vez a lâmina de Karlaime foi congelada e destruída.

"Ainda não acabei nós somos Phenex controlamos o vento e o fogo." Ela gritou fazendo o resto de sua espada incendiar, a espada de Kiba muda de formato novamente se transformando, dessa vez as chamas dela são sugadas e Kiba acaba com ela com um poderoso corte horizontal.

"Um cavalheiro de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia anunciou.

Isabela corre em direção a Koneko e dá um poderoso soco no seu estômago mandando a menina para trás, ela continua a avança e soca novamente Koneko, que dessa vez consegue bloquear com os dois braços, mas se deixa exposta para Isabela dar um gancho de esquerda de novo em seu torso a fazendo voar um quatro metros para o alto e cair no chão com um alto baque.

"Parece que acabamos. Você não durou muito afinal." Isabela fala, mas invés de ouvir o anuncio que esperava algo surpreendeu a todos. "Rainha de Raiser Phenex se aposenta."

"O que Yubelluma perdeu." Isabela disse para si mesmo.

"Fufufu. Pelo menos ela durou mais do que eu esperava." Akeno apareceu com poucos arranhões na roupas.

"Sua desgraçada eu vou..." Isabela não pode terminar a frase pois foi segurada por trás.

"Akeno-sempai! Por favor, rápido." Koneko diz enquanto segurava Isabela com todas as suas forças.

"Hey! Você não está pensando em..."Isabela questiona.

"Desculpas Koneko-chan." Akeno diz enquanto lança um grande Trovão nas duas garotas.

"Uma Torre de Raiser Phenex se aposenta. Uma Torre de Rias Gremory se aposenta." Grayfia diz.

"Bem agora que tal os dois peões ali." Ela aponta para Ni & Li que tentam fugir do local, mas são pegas por outro relâmpago sem ao menos poderem lutar.

"Dois Peões de Raiser Phenex se aposentaram." Grayfia falou outra vez.

"Parece que só resta nos dois do grupo da Buchou Akeno-Sempai." Kiba disse caminhando em sua direção.  
"Não se esqueça da Asia-chan também Kiba." Akeno falou.  
"Claro, mas como você venceu a Rainha dele e ainda está tão bem?" Ele questionou.  
"Bem o que aconteceu foi isso...

-Pulo no Tempo alguns momento antes-

"Parece que você ganhou essa sacerdotisa trovão." Disse Yubelluna no chão toda ferida e respirando pesadamente.  
"Esse é o seu fim Rainha Bomba." Akeno disse carregando um último trovão, assim como sua inimiga ela não havia escapado ilesa, sua roupa estava em sua maioria destruída.  
"Você que pensa..." Yubelluna tirou um pequeno frasco de sua roupa a estendendo na frente de Akeno, um grave erro o trovão sai do chão e atinge sua mão mandando o frasco pelos ares que Akeno pegou.  
"Então essas são as lágrimas de Fênix?" Ela falou olhando para o frasco, ela derrama o seu conteúdo em cima dela e todas as suas feridas são curadas. "É realmente excitante." Akeno fala lançando um imenso trovão em Yubelluna.  
"Rainha de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia falou.  
"Acho que será bom eu ver o que Kiba-kun e Koneko-Chan estão fazendo." Ela falou voando em direção aos dois.

 **-De volta ao Presente-**

"Bem foi isso que aconteceu." Akeno afirma

"Ainda bem que tudo está dando certo." Kiba disse.

"Eu não diria isso." Uma garota saiu de trás das árvores, ela tinha cabelos loiros e um vestindo rosa, ao lado dela estava uma garota japonesa com roupas parecidas com a de Akeno, uma mulher com uma lança, uma outra mulher vestida de empregada e finalmente uma mulher vestida de dançarina do ventre.

"Olhe para lá." A garota aponta para o telhado, nele da para ver um clarão vermelho alaranjado e outro vermelho carmesim, quando eles pararam, Rias e Raiser estavam no telhado encarando um ao outro.

"Parece que a batalha final irá começar agora." A menina disse.

 **-De volta com o grupo no Camarote-**

"Uou! Akeno-Sempai é incrível." Momoka disse.  
"Kiba-San também é muito bom." Tomoe falou.  
"Vai Rias-Sempai." Saji torceu.  
"Tomará que Koneko-Chan esteja bem." Yura disse preocupada.  
"Até que essa jogada foi bem inteligente, se eles continuarem assim isso estarão perto de vencer." Tsubaki falou.  
"Não é bem assim esse jogo ainda está longe de acabar." Raynare comentou.  
"Como assim Yuuma-san? Eles não estão na frente afinal mesmo que Koneko foi retirada, eles acabaram com a maioria dos seus inimigos. Eles estão vencendo." Ruruko disse.  
"Eu prefiro que me chamem de Raynare. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, mesmo que Akeno, Koneko e Kiba tenham derrotado a Rainha, um Cavalheiro e as duas Torres, além de cinco de seus Peões. Eles ainda estão em desvantagem numérica, além disso Raiser tem várias peças o que faz possível o sacrifício de algumas peças, ao contrário de Rias em que a perda de uma peça como a de Koneko seja devastadora. Pense um pouco ainda restam 7 inimigos incluindo Raiser, como Asia não possui uma capacidade ofensiva e Kiba e Akeno estão cansados depois dessas lutas intensas, a única que está em plenas condições é Rias." Raynare explicou.  
Naquele instante todos pararam e olharam surpresos para a menina, eles nunca imaginaram que ela fosse capaz de analisar a situação tão, Tsubaki estava se sentindo péssima de todas as pessoas do mundo ela teve de ser corrigida justamente por Raynare. Saji e Ruruko estavam com os olhos girando de tão confusos eram pela explicação inteligente da menina.  
Sona ajeitou os óculos no rosto e falou. "Ela tem razão embora as coisas possam parecer boas para ela, na verdade a situação é grave."  
"Principalmente agora em que Raiser vai entrar na luta, sua nobreza pode ter vários membros, mas poucos tem qualidade como a menina Cavalheiro, as duas Torres e a Rainha. Ainda bem que todos foram eliminados." Issei falou.  
"No entanto, ainda resta Raiser e sua irmã e como Sona disse e os dois tem a capacidade de se regenerar." Alexandar comentou.  
Aika complementou a Alexandar. "E Rias não tem ideia sobre isso."  
"Tem certeza disso Aika?" Sona pergunto incrédula sobre essa resposta.  
"Eu perguntei a Rias-Sempai antes da luta começar sobre quais seriam as maiores dificuldades do jogo. Sabe o que ela me disse?" Aika perguntou retoricamente.  
"Não. " Saji respondeu.  
"Foi uma pergunta retórica Saji." Sona disse para ele.  
"Ela disse que era Raiser, sua Rainha Yubelluna e as lágrimas de Fênix." Aika falou ignorando Saji.  
"Você quer me dizer que ela não fez sequer um estudo da nobreza dele?" Sona questionou.  
"Ela disse que já que Raiser não conhece a sua nobreza, além da Akeno e como um Gremory ela devia fazer o mesmo." Aika explicou.  
"Ela é muito estúpida e eu pensei que a arrogância do Raiser iria ser o maior diferencial ente eles, mas o orgulho de Rias é uma coisa que se pode considerar como uma desvantagem de mesmo nível." Issei apontou.  
"Não tenha dúvidas de que será o orgulho dela que vai lhe custar esse jogo." Alexandar comentou.

 **-Com Akeno e Kiba-**

"Buchou para você sair agora." Akeno diz.

Aproveitando que os dois estão distraídos a menina vestida de dançarina ataca Kiba separando os dois, Akeno então e atacada por uma bola de fogo e Kiba por uma lança.

Akeno se vira e se depara com os dois Bispos de Raiser e um de seus Peões, enquanto Kiba lida com o último cavalheiro de Raiser. A Rainha Gremory então cria trovões mirando seus adversários, mas a sacerdotisa do outro lado consegue levantar um escudo protegendo todos, a menina de rosa cria mais bolas de fogo e dispara em Akeno que consegue escapar de todas elas.

"Parece que você errou." Akeno fala.

"Eu não mirei em você." O Bispo de rosa comenta.

"Um cavalheiro Gremory se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia enquanto Kiba desaparece numa luz branca azulada.

"Kiba-kun! Ara ara. Parece que eu terei que vingá-lo. Execução do Trovão." Akeno diz levantando suas mãos para o céu.

Vários trovões caem do céu aniquilando todo o terreno, o reduzindo apenas uma paisagem desolada e queimada. Akeno estava quase desmaiando de energia, mas pelo menos era derrotou grande parte da Nobreza de Raiser.

"Um Peão, um Cavalheiro e um Bispo de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia.

"Espero um Bispo." Akeno diz.

"Pássaro de Fogo." Uma imensa ave em chamas acerta Akeno, a fazendo cair no chão.

"Como você ainda está de pé?" Akeno pergunta enquanto um brilho azul se forma no corpo dela, a fazendo lentamente desaparecer.

"Meu nome é Ravel Phenex, a terceira na linha de sucessão da casa Phenex." Ravel diz, fazendo os olhos de Akeno se arregalarem.

"Buchou cuidado." Ela diz enquanto ela desaparece.

 **-Com Rias e Raiser no Telhado-**

Os dois estavam se enfrentando por um tempo, a magia de fogo da Fênix e o poder de destruição dos Bael, realmente estavam em condições iguais, mas um outro fator estava pendendo a balança em favor a Raiser, a regeneração dos Phenex, enquanto Rias contava com Asia para curar seus ferimento, ele podia se curar sozinho. Os dois estavam atacando sem parar até que.

"Rainha de Rias Gremory se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia.

"Akeno perdeu." Rias pergunta incrédula.

"Akeno-sempai." Asia fala.

"Parece que no final só resta você Rias, por que não desiste agora?" Raiser fala.

"Calado! Isso ainda não acabou." Ela diz criando outra esfera de destruição e atirando nele.

Raiser ficou muito ferido, mas logo sua habilidade de se regenerar cancelou todos os danos do ataque."Você sabe o quanto é inútil continuar você perdeu Rias. Admita!" Ele grita.

"Nunca!" Ela protesta.

"Então que tal isso Mira!" Raiser grita.

Imediatamente uma menina de cabelos azuis com uma lança aparece atrás de Asia e a segura pelo pescoço apontando a lança para sua cabeça.

"Esse é o fim Rias desista, ou meu Peão vai encerrar o seu Bispo." Raiser ameaça.

"Seu covarde, você não tem honra." Rias grita.

"Honra? Nós estamos num jogo para decidir o nosso destino, não há espaço para honra aqui. Eu farei de tudo para ganhar e isso é tudo, o jogo já está ganho para o meu lado, pense nisso como um adiantamento, afinal não quero ferir a menina que vai ser minha esposa. Agora decida Rias." Raiser diz.

"Eu desisto." Rias diz caindo no chaõ em derrota.

"O Rei Gremory se rende. Vitória para Raiser Phenex." Grayfia declara o fim do jogo.

 **-De volta com o grupo no Camarote-**

"No final. Ela perdeu." Alexandar falou.

"Mas o jeito que ele ganhou é imperdoável, como ele ousa ameaçar Asia desse jeito." Issei fala liberando um pouco de sua energia demoníaca.

Sona se aproxima perto dele e eleva sua energia também, depois faz algo que surpreende a todos na sala. Ela o abraça. "Calma Issei-kun, você pode está com raiva, mas não podemos fazer nada. Por enquanto?" Sona diz.

"Entendo Sona-chan." Ele recua sua energia e se levanta para sair da sala com Raynare o acompanhado.

"Issei pense com cuidado no que irá fazer, afinal, não se esqueça do passado." Alexandar o adverte.

"Eu sei, mas alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta.

"Ameaçar um estudante da Academia Kuoh, é um crime que deve ser jugado pelo Comitê Disciplinar." Alexandar responde.

"Eu devo a ela por salvar Asia." Issei diz.

"Vai ter um encontro entre as duas famílias nesse final de semana, como vocês fazem parte dessa escola e são próximos as herdeiras das Casas Gremory e Sitri eu os convindos a participarem, com total responsabilidade sobre os seus atos." Sona entrega um papel para cada um deles contendo um emblema da casa Sitri.

"Parece que eu tenho algo divertido para fazer nesse final de semana." Alexandar comenta.

"Obrigado Sona-chan." Issei diz sorrindo calorosamente para ela que a faz corar.

"Não tem de que Issei-kun." Ela diz.

 **Agora Issei e Alexandar irão enfrentar Raiser e companhia, como dizem bater em criança é fácil quero, vamos ver como eles se saem contra dois Anderson Silva. Sim Issei vai invadir a festa de Raiser e Rias, com Alexandar no reboque, mas não será por amor no final, ele irá fazer isso por vingança por ter ameaçado Asia e por estar em dívida com Rias por ter salvo a mesma. Sendo assim Rias não vai aderir ao Harem de Issei. Bem o capítulo termina por aqui e provavelmente nesse fim de semana nós teremos a conclusão do primeiro Volume da História, depois disso eu irei tirar férias de uma semana antes de começar o segundo Volume.**


	7. DXD Volume I Capítulo VI

**E finalmente o último capítulo do primeiro Volume, esse que corresponde a primeira temporada de DXD, espero que aproveitem a história, pois será o choque entre Raiser e sua Nobreza e Issei, Alexandar e companhia. Esse capítulo também irá responder muitas perguntas sobre a força deles, mas eu irei deixar o melhor para as lutas do próximo volume.** **Aproveitem bastante.**

"Então vamos realmente fazer isso?" Raynare disse, depois soltou um longo suspiro.

"É claro. Eu não disse que não iria deixar aquela galinha se sair ileso depois de ter ameaçado Asia-chan." Issei fala.

"Tudo bem, mas nós dois contra todo o clã Phenex, não acha uma loucura!" Raynare grita a última parte para Issei enfatizando que é uma ideia suicida.

"Quem disse que será apenas nós dois. Sona-chan deu dois convites para trazer um acompanhante você é o meu e a dona do outro convite deve chegar logo." Issei responde, logo em seguida a campainha toca.

"Ise-kun! Você tem visitas." Sua mãe fala lá de baixo.

"Deixe eles subirem." Ele responde.

"Tudo bem." Ela fala.

Pouco tempo depois entra no quarto uma menina de pele bronzeada de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, diferente do uniforme tradicional da academia Kuoh, ela usava calças negras com uma blusa branca com listras pretas e um chapéu poorboy azul. Ela tinha uma cruz prateada com pedras azuis no seu pescoço e brincos de prata em forma de cruz, por fim ela estava de botas de combate negras como os sua calça, ela era Alexandar Anderson a Chefe do Comitê Disciplinar da Academia Kuoh e ela estava sorrindo perigosamente.

"Parece que você dois ainda não estão prontos para a festa, chegamos cedo demais." Ela afirmou.

"Que pena eu acho que vou ter que matar o tempo espiando a sua coleção de pornôs Issei." Uma nova voz falou.

A voz pertencia a Aika Kiryuu, a segunda em comando do Comitê Disciplinar, ela estava usando uma saiu preta com uma blusa branca com finas listras pretas verticais, ela usava botas pretas de combate e luvas negras com uma cruz de prata em cada.

"Nem pense nisso sua pervertida descarada." Issei afirmou. "Além disso eu também já estou pronto." Ele disse.

No entanto, as roupas de combate de Issei não sofreram uma grande mudança, quem quero enganar eram suas mesmas roupas da escola com exceção que o casaco preto foi substituído por um branco com listras pretas, o uniforme secundário da academia.

"Então só falta a Raynare se trocar." Alexandar comenta.

"Pode deixar." Ela diz usando sua mágica para fazer aparecer sua antiga roupa de sadomasoquismo, revelando muito de seu corpo fato que levou a um poderoso soco na cabeça a mandando para o chão por parte de Alexandar.

"Usar tal roupas indecentes é proibido pelo código da Academia Kuoh. Aika a coloque em ordem agora!" Alexandar fala de forma autoritária.

Aika carrega Raynare inconsciente para o banheiro ao som de risadinhas maliciosas, alguns minutos depois gritos de vergonha são ouvidos e o barulho de alguns socos de lutas junto com um aumento nas risadas. Quando tudo acabou Raynare entrou no quarto com uma saia curta e uma blusa branca com listras negras no mesmo modelo de Issei e Alexandar, a diferença é que as dela deixavam um grande decote nos seus imensos seios, ela também usava uma sandália marrom e estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

"Pervertida de merda." Ela murmurava.

Aika saiu logo depois com alguns marcas de mãos no seus rosto, mas ela sorria satisfatoriamente e colocava a mão para a frente como se estivesse apertando algo.

"Grande. Gigantes. Macios." Ela falava.

"Parece que está tudo bem." Disse Alexandar um pouco chateada encarando Raynare.

"Algum problema?" Ela pergunta, olhando mais atentamente seguindo o olhar da loira até perceber o que ela realmente estava encarando. Seus peitos. "Você tá com ci..." Ela não terminou porque sua boca foi tapada por Issei muito assustado.

"Não termine essa frase se quer viver. Se você for dizer o que eu acho que iria nem mesmo eu posso lhe salvar." Ela sussurrou para ela em total terror.

"Mas os delas não são tão pe..." Ela tentou falar mais foi calada novamente.

"Eu sei, mas ela é complexada com isso. Calada." Ele disse.

"Está havendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois que tal compartilhar comigo." Alexandar disse causando arrepios na espinha de ambos.

"Estamos falando em chutar a bunda da galinha." Issei tenta disfarça o assunto.

"Isso mesmo, estávamos discutindo como iriamos depenar aquele desgraçado." Raynare concorda.

"Bom mesmo pois Aika já voltou do seu choque." Alexandar fala. "Que tal movermos nossa bunda e prepare-se para encrenca.

"E encrenca em dobro." Issei respondeu.

"Issei antes de ir, eu tenho duas coisas para lhe falar. Lembra do incidente na igreja ortodoxa, houve outro na igreja protestante. Parece que algo grande está prestes a acontecer." Alexandar fala.

"Isso é preocupante e a outra coisa?" Ele pergunta.

"O Caos está se movendo." Aika diz.

Issei arregala os olhos e pergunta. "Quando?"

"Não sabemos, nas melhores perspectivas em seis meses ou menos dependendo se algo grande acontecer, mas o chefe diz que não precisamos mais nos esconder. Ele diz que temos que ficar mais forte e rápido." Alexandar fala.

"O que vocês estão falando." Raynare pergunta.

"Ray-chan, vou ter que intensificar seu treinamento." Ele fala ganhando um olhar de medo da mulher de cabelos negros. "Então finalmente podemos voltar a agir livremente, faz quanto tempo que não uso meu poder total." Ele diz liberando sua energia demoníaca.

Aika o bate na cabeça. "Deixe isso para a festa."

"É claro." Ele responde. "Então vamos?"

"Já estava na hora." Alexandar disse.

"Raynare fique do meu lado e segure em mim." Issei fala e Raynare faz justamente o que lhe foi ordenado, Aika faz a mesma coisa com Alexandar. Logo, dois círculos mágicos aparecem no chão, um vermelho com uma cabeça de um dragão com chifre e o outro branco com oito cabeças de serpentes. No mesmo instante os quatros adolescentes desaparecem do quarto de Issei.

 **-No Submundo-**

Uma menina de cabelos loiros em forma de broca usando vestido rosa e um leque com emblema do clã Phenex comenta. "Nós já sabíamos que iriamos ganhar, no entanto, queríamos dar um bom show a todos." A menina, Ravel Phenex comenta em sua entrevista.

"Ela realmente tem uma boca grande." Kiba fala há alguns metros de distância com seu terno formal.

"Algumas pessoas não sabem se controlar." Akeno comenta com um quimono negro japonês formal.

"Realmente." Koneko concorda, ela estava usando um vestido rosa fosco.

"Ela provavelmente se esqueceu que tudo foi filmado." Sona que estava num elegante vestido azul comenta.

"Kaichou." Kiba diz.

"O resultado foi que eles venceram, mas a batalha foi muito injusta. Isso ficou claro para quem viu." Ela fala. "Além disso, cadê aqueles quatro?" Ela pergunta.

"Quem você está falando Kaichou Sona?" Akeno questiona.

"Você sabe. Ele e os outros." Ela responde, corando um pouco.

"Ara ara. Alguma razão para você enfatizar ele." Akeno a provoca.

"Nenhuma razão!" Sona levanta a voz para Akeno, ganhando a atenção de muita gente. Ela se encolhe de constrangimento.

"Parece que sua irmã está se divertindo Sera-chan." Um homem de cabelos ruivos longos e olhos azuis, seu nome era Sirzechs Lúcifer Gremory, irmão mais velho de Rias Gremory e um dos quatro maous do submundo.

"Sona-tan está toda vermelha. Será amor!?" A dona da voz era uma menina de cabelos negros vestindo uma roupa de garota mágica, seu nome era Serafall Leviatã Sitri, irmã mais velha de Sona Sitri e uma dos quatro maous do submundo.

"Calma Leviatã-san, você não deve ficar tão exaltada assim." Grayfia falou do lado de Sirzechs.

"Certo Fia-chan." Serafall fala e então se vira para Sirzechs. "Então como se sente ao ver sua irmãzinha casar?" Ela pergunta.

"Você sabe muito bem como eu me sinto Sera-chan." Ele fala de maneira sombria.

"Eu odeio esse velhos do submundo sobre essa pureza dos clãs demônios." Serafall fala.

"Nem me fale." Sirzechs responde.

De repente numa explosão de chamas Raiser Phenex aparece numa roupa toda branca no centro do salão. "Senhores e Senhoras Nobres reunidos no glorioso Submundo. Por favor, peço a atenção de todos. Gostaria de fazer um anuncio em nome do clã Phenex. Hoje eu convidei todos vocês aqui, porque eu, Raiser Phenex, Herdeiro do Clã Phenex e Rias Gremory, Herdeira do Clã Gremory, iremos nos casar. Eu gostaria que vocês compartilhassem desse momento histórico comigo. Agora deixe-me apresentá-la, minha futura noiva, Rias Gremory!" Um círculo vermelho sangue se materializa ao lado de Raiser quando ele termina, Rias estava ao seu lado com um vestido todo branco de noiva.

Contudo ninguém prestou atenção há entrada de Rias por causa que na mesma hora a porta do salão acaba de ser arrombada, depois que a poeira baixa dava para ver três garotas e um garoto no final da adolescência do outro lado. Uma de cabelos loiros, outra de cabelos castanhos e uma última de cabelos negros e ao lado da última estava o menino de cabelos castanhos.

"Toc Toc?" A menina de cabelos castanhos fala.

"Desculpa pela porta mais é que não tinha campainha para tocar." A loira disse.

De repente vários guardas aparecem na frente deles, e avançam sobre a sua direção com lanças em punho. Alexandar e Issei dão alguns passos para frente em direção aos guardas ela olha para ele e Issei recua um pouco e então ela levanta o olhar, seus olhos verdes ficaram negros com pupilas brancas em forma de fenda parecendo uma cobra. Uma imagem de uma enorme serpente aparece nas suas costas. Todos os guardas são nocauteados instantaneamente.

"Até que eles não eram grande coisa." Ela comenta.

"O que foi isso Ise-kun?" Raynare questiona.

"Intimidação. Ela usa sua energia para criar uma ilusão do espírito de sua alma, se a diferença de forças forem muito grande esse é o resultado, mas ela ainda se conteve um pouco. Ela é como uma grande serpente, diz que quando serpentes atacam ela paralisam seus inimigos com o olhar." Issei explica.

Sirzechs se adianta na frente da multidão e encara o pequeno grupo. "Posso saber o motivo para vocês interromperem a festa de noivado da minha irmãzinha?"

Issei responde. "Simples nós viemos bater na galinha ali." Ele aponta para Raiser.

"Do que você me chamou desgraçado." Raiser grita.

"Por qual motivo?" Sirzechs questiona curioso.

"Ele ameaçou duas pessoas importantes para mim." Issei declara.

"Ele me ameaçou e falou mal do meu namorado." Raynare fala.

"Ele ameaçou uma estudante da academia Kuoh, além de desrespeitar meu braço direito." Alexandar diz.

"Ele me chamou de 'Humana Imunda' e ameaçou minha amiga." Aika responde.

"Eu vejo, vocês tem motivos importantes." Sirzechs falou.

"Além do mais, casamento ou qualquer ato que união estável legalizada por lei é proibida na Academia Kuoh." Alexandar comenta.

"Além disso, eu tenho que acabar com o casamento da Buchou, afinal se ela se casar eu vou ter mais trabalho em cuidar da cidade." Issei comenta.

Sirzechs sorri e fala. "Eu tive uma ideia que tal um jogo para celebrar esse dia."

"Um jogo?" Raiser comenta.

"Sabe Raiser Phenex, eu vi seu jogo de classificação contra minha irmã." Ele começa.

"Você está falando que não o aprova." Raiser rebate.

"Não. Só que ao enfrentar tamanha desvantagem de mais de 1 para 3 e você mal ter conseguido vencer, me faz reconsiderar sobre se você é a melhor opção." Ele responde.

"Está zombando da casa Phenex." Raiser se irrita.

"Então por que você não prova que estou errado, tem 4 pessoas aqui que tem um bom motivo para lutarem com você que tal um jogo entre vocês. Eles contra sua nobreza." Sirzechs responde.

"Hahahahahha." Raiser ri insanamente. "Dois humanos fracos e dois demónios de baixo nível contra eu, um Phenex, e minha nobreza. Será rápido. Eu concordo com os termos."

"Vocês concordam?" Sirzechs olhou para o grupo aguardando a resposta, mas o que ele viu o surpreendeu. A loira e o menina estavam jogando pedra papel e tesoura. O menino ganhou com pedra batendo papel.

"Beleza a galinha é minha." Issei comemora. "Ray-chan você ficará com a rainha do idiota."

"Eu fico com as Torres, Cavalheiros e Bispos." Alexandar comenta desanimada.

"Então os peões são meus, se me lembro bem a menina que de cabelo azul era um peão." Aika fala.

Issei se vira para Sirzechs e fala. "Aceitamos, além disso, quero lutar com ele no um a um. Raynare vai querer lutar com a Rainha nas mesmas condições. Alexandar e Aika querem lutar contra o resto de uma vez só."

Isso foi um grande insulto para Raiser e sua nobreza, Ravel se adianta e grita. "Duas humanas acham que podem vencer todos nós de uma vez."

"É de uma vez para poupar o tempo de bater em vocês de uma em uma." Alexandar responde.

"Certo se for assim. Então vamos ao jogo." Raiser falou.

Logo depois círculos mágicos do clã Gremory cerca cada um dos participantes os transportando para outra dimensão.

 **-Com Aika-**

Aika e os oitos peões de Raiser se materializam no meio de um deserto vazio, não tinha sol era apenas uma lua vermelha que iluminava todo o local.

"Então vamos começar." Aika fala, logo duas armas caem do céu e ela segura em cada uma das mãos, uma era prateada e a outra negra. "Quem vai ser a primeira?" Ela pergunta.

As duas meninas de cosplay de gato correm em sua direção tentando um soco duplo nela, Aika desvia do golpe combinado passando pelo meio das duas, quando ela aparece atrás dela suas armas estão com duas coisas brancas com desenhos de gatos penduradas. As calcinhas das duas. Ela se abaixam tentando não mostrar suas partes intimas, mas Aika só coloca sua arma na cabeça de cada uma delas e atira.

"Menos dois." Ela fala enquanto os gatos desaparecem numa luz branca.

"Dois peões de Raiser Phenex se aposentam." Grayfia falou.

"Ah. As calcinhas delas também sumiram." Aika fala decepcionada.

"Pessoal cuidado. Ela não é normal." Burent fala.

"Tem razão agora quem vai ser o próximo. Pois essas daqui não deram nem para o aquecimento." Aika responde.

Depois disso, o restante dos peões de Raiser a cercam em um círculo, fechando qualquer rota de fuga que a menina de óculos pudesse usar. Aika apenas sorri maliciosamente. "A próxima será rosa." Ela declara fazendo Burent corar de vergonha.

"A ataquem." A empregada grita.

Os gêmeos da serra elétrica tentam dividir a menina em três pedaços com cortes horizontais, Aika se joga para trás para evitar, mas a menina de cabelos azuis com a lança avança em sua direção e ela usa a arma para bloquear ela e bater na menina vestida de dançarina que estava vindo em sua direção com a outra a mandando para trás, Aika se aproveita e acerta o joelhos de Mira a derrubando no chão e finalmente atira na empregada, Burent, na saia a fazendo torar o elástico e expondo sua calcinha rosa, a fazendo gritar de vergonha. Ela atira com a outra arma dessa vez no seu peito a terminando.

"Um peão de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia.

Aika então pisa em Mira no chão a impedindo de se levantar, Ile & Nel correm em sua direção com suas serras, Aika levanta sua mão e um círculo mágico se forma. "Hackeamento do Sistema Mágico: Quebre." As duas serras se quebraram nas mãos das menina caindo no chão na frente delas que apenas olharam espantadas sem reação. "Bye Bye." Aika diz atirando no peito das duas com suas armas.

"Dois peões de Raiser Phenex se aposentaram." Grayfia anuncia.

"Faltam três, se bem que você irá ficar por último." Ela pisa em Mira, a fazendo gritar. "Agora vai ser a empregada ou a dançarina." Os dois peões entraram em posição defensiva. "Que tal os dois de uma vez." Ela aponta sua arma e dispara um única bala.

As duas garotas pulam para o lado saindo de frente da trajetória da bala, eles estavam salvos se fossem uma bala comum, mas ela parecia um laser saindo da arma. "Propagasse." Aika falou. A bala começou a se dividir em vários lasers iguais que acertam cada uma delas. "Parece que é o fim." Ela diz.

"Dois peões de Raiser Phenex se aposentaram." Grayfia fala.

"Agora só falta você." Ela se vira para Mira. "Você está num mundo de dor." Aika fala.

"Por motivos de segurança para as crianças a transmissão foi cortada." Grayfia anuncia. "Um peão de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Ela anuncia algum tempo depois.

 **-Com Alexandar-**

Alexandar e o resto da nobreza de Raiser menos sua Rainha, foram transportados para uma arena vazia sem ninguém, tinha um grande círculo no meio dela de concreto.

"Só falta o 'AH! EU SOU TOGUROOO!' para ser plagio." Alexandar fala. "Vamos ver duas torres, dois cavalheiros e dois bispos. Acho que estão todos aqui." Ela aponta para cada uma delas.

"Você deve ser muito arrogante para desafiar todos nós de uma vez." Ravel falou.

"Não apenas uma pessoa forte. Se eu fosse lutar no mano a mano, vocês não teriam chance, mas eu vou lutar contra todas de uma vez. Quem sabe vocês ainda possam me dar um pequeno desafio."

"Não insulte a gente." O cavalheiro com longo rabo de cavalo e lança corre cegamente em direção a ela, tentando uma perfuração frontal.

Alexandar desvia para o lado e segura sua lança com a mão direita, Siris tenta puxar a arma mais não consegue sequer movê-la, Alexandar então levanta a menina com sua arma do chão e a estende para cima e depois a desce a batendo no chão com uma força incrível causando rachaduras no chão e nos ossos da pobre menina.

"Um cavalheiro de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia.

"Agora faltam cinco." Alexandar diz.

"Isabela, Xueran e Karlaime cuidado. Ela é perigosa." Ravel anuncia.

Isabela corre em direção a ela com as duas garotas atrás dela, ela tenta um poderoso soco com toda sua força em Alexandar, mas a garota o segura com uma das mãos, a outra torre tenta acerta um golpe flamejante nela, no entanto, ela usa sua outra mão para pegar a chinesa pelo braço e evitar seu ataque. Karlaime então aproveita sua chance e com sua espada tenta acabar com a menina que não podia se defender, como ela estava errada. Alexandar com pura força bruta levantou Xueran e a usou para bater em Karlaime com ela, depois disso usou a garota novamente para bater em Isabela e mandar as duas torres de volta para trás.

"Vocês estão bem?" Ravel pergunta.

"Um pouco. Essa doeu muito, mas posso continuar."Karlaime fala se apoiando na espada.

"Nós estamos bem." Isabela responde, se levantando e ajudando Xueran a ficar de pé.

"Ela é mais forte do que a gente." Xueran fala.

"Com toda certeza." Isabela concorda. "Eu nunca enfrentei alguém que me superasse tanto em força física." Ela admite.

"Eu tenho um plano." Ravel fala. "Vocês podem ganhar tempo, enquanto eu me preparo."

"É claro." As três disseram.

"Mihae coloque um escudo em nós duas." Ravel fala para o outro bispo, que coloca um barreira.

"Parece interessante o que vocês estão fazendo, por que não me contam de cara?" Alexandar pergunta.

Todas as três combatentes se colocam na frente de Ravel preparando para detê-la, mas Alexandar desaparece numa velocidade assustadora e reaparece em cima de Ravel e Mihae com o punho cerrado. Ela acerta a barreira com a mão a esmagando.

"Um bispo de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia anuncia.

"Eu vejo que vocês estão em desvantagem que tal fazer o seguinte. Me ataquem com tudo que tem eu vou ficar nesse mesmo local, mas depois será minha vez de atacar." Alexandar fala.

Ravel termina de se curar e corre ganhando distância entre eles. "Eu vou fazer isso." Sua energia mágica começa a crescer muito forte, chamas laranjas começam a cercar ela e o seu redor. "Eu irei lhe derrotar." Suas chamas começam a ficar azul.

"Eu vejo a verdadeira chama da Fênix é de cor azul. Quem diria que seria a mais nova a herdar o verdadeiro poder do clã Phenex, talvez seja por isso que você não é a herdeira, afinal a chama azul da Fênix só surge uma vez a cada 100 anos. Eles devem ter medo de seu poder." Alexandar fala.

"Calada! Tome isso. Fênix Azul." Ravel grita.

Um grande pássaro azul flamejante voa em sua direção, sua força era arrasadora e suas chamas queimavam tudo na sua frente até a terra, mas ela encontrou um obstáculo. O pássaro não conseguia avançar mais, ela parou quando encontrou Alexandar, os dois estavam num impasse por um bom tempo até o pássaro é destruído. Alexandar sorria, ela estava perfeitamente bem, mas na sua mão direita havia agora uma espada ainda na sua bainha e seus olhos mudaram novamente.

"Você é muito boa, me fez tirar ela que pena que não tem força o suficiente para me fazer sacá-la." Ela fala.

"Como você..." Ravel cai no chão exausta. Usar a chama azul consumiu grande parte de sua energia.

"Um Bispo de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia fala.

"Ravel-sama." As três disseram.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso o que acham?" Alexandar ficando a espada no chão.

"Não vai usá-la." Karlaime diz.

"Essa espada contém grande parte da minha força, só ela estando aqui eu já sou mais forte. Se eu tirar ela vocês serão trucidadas. Agora venham!" Alexandar diz.

As três avançam em sua direção querendo acabar com ela de uma única vez, Karlaime tenta corta ela, mas sua espada é presa pela mão dela e ela dá um poderoso soco no seu estômago destruindo sua armadura. Xueran tenta acabar com ela com um ponta pé voador flamejante, ela o para com seu pé, depois salta acertando a chinesa com o outro no rosto e quando ela cai no chão Isabela vem e acerta um soco com toda sua força no rosto dela. Ela não se move nem um centímetro, ela pega a mão de Isabela e a abaixa e soca a garota no rosto com seu próprio soco a fazendo voar longe para o outro lado do pátio a 50 metros de distância.

"Duas Torres e um Cavalheiro de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Grayfia declara o fim da partida.

 **-Com Raynare-**

As duas foram materializadas para duas torres no meio do oceano, o céu estava turbulento e as duas se encaravam fixamente.

"Então vai ser apenas nós duas." Raynarare fala. "Você não parece ser tão forte quanto dizem, afinal Akeno lhe derrotou."

"Minha derrota para ela, foi só porque ela usou as lágrimas de Fênix." Yubelluna falou.

"Então se você a vencesse seria só por causa das lágrimas de Fênix também." Ela provoca.

"Calada! Eu irei lhe provar isso aqui e agora." Yubelluna grita.

Yubelluna usa sua magia para explodir a parte de cima da torre de Raynare em mil pedaços, no entanto, a menina de cabelos negros consegue esticar suas asas e voar para longe da explosão, ela então usa a poeira do local e sua velocidade superior para se deslocar por trás da Rainha de Raiser e socar o seu estômago com força a mandando para fora da torre. Yubelluna então mostra suas asas e se estabiliza no ar, de frente a Raynare.

"Cara realmente você é um explosão. Pena que só sua magia pois os meus são uma grande explosão." Ela fala realçando os peitos.

"Sua pirralha ingrata eu irei lhe matar. Depois irei fazer aquele derrotado que você chama de namorado meu brinquedo pessoal." Yubelluna então começa a criar uma série de explosões em direção a Raynare. Raynare não estava com raiva, ela esta furiosa pela a quantidade de merda que foi dito em relação a Issei.

Raynare voa ao redor escapando de cada uma das explosões, mas ela não podia se manter ilesa desse jeito para frente nem sua adversária poderia continuar para sempre desse jeito. Raynare então escolheu encarar de frente, ela se deixou se atingida por uma das explosões dela o que a fez cessar o ataque por ter pensado ter ganho, no entanto, Raynare saiu das fumaças em alta velocidade e acerta um soco poderoso na cara de Yubelluna a mandando para trás, ela então continua seu ataque. Ela segura a mão de sua inimiga a puxando de volta e dá uma joelhada na barriga dela, a fazendo dobrar de dor, ela acerta um soco na cara a fazendo se endireitar de novo e dá uma cabeçada no rosto dela quebrando o seu nariz, a fazendo sair sangue. Raynare segura ela com os dois braços e a lança para o alto, quando ela cai em sua direção um poderoso chute e manda a Rainha de cabelos roxos em direção a sua torre destruída criando uma cratera no impacto e rachaduras em grande parte do pilar, a menina de cabelos negros voa em alta velocidade em direção ao pilar e acerta novamente Yubelluna com as duas mãos, destruindo completamente a sua parte superior. Ela levanta sua adversária pela cabeça com uma mão e joga em direção ao outro pilar, a fazendo cair em um alto baque.

"Levanta para apanhar! Eu ainda vou bater muito em você." Raynare fala batendo as mãos uma na outra.

"Eu ainda não acabei." Yubelluna fala fraca, ela então tenta se levantar, mas o máximo que consegue e ficar de joelhos. Raynare tinha acabado com ela, seu nariz estava quebrado, seu rosto estava roxo, vermelho e azul das pancadas, seu estomago estava roxo por causa da joelhada e seu braço estava deslocado por causa do estresse que Raynare o submeteu a puxando de um lado ao outro.

"Qual é? Eu realmente chutei seu traseiro, você nem consegue ficar de pé." Raynare fala.

"Você que pensa! Eu irei levar isso ao próximo nível!" Ela puxa uma garrafa do bolso e a bebe até a última gota. No mesmo instante todas as feridas do seu corpo foram curadas, sua energia tinha se recuperado um pouco e ela estava pronta para ação de novo.

"Então essas são as lágrimas de Fênix, era de se esperar que você usasse um truque tão baixo, pena que não irá lhe ajudar." Raynare comenta.

"Você que pensa sua puta! Explosão C-4!" Ela grita explodindo todo o resto do que sobrou do pilar de Raynare numa grande explosão de fogo quando ela baixou Raynare estava toda ferida, mas nenhum dos seus ferimentos eram fatais ou a impedissem de lutar com toda força. 'Preciso agradecer Issei por ter me ensinado a magia defensiva.' Ela pensou.

"Parece que esse é o seu fim. É interessante como o mundo dá voltas não é? A um segundo você estava vencendo e agora minha vitória está cada vez mais próxima." Yubelluna falou.

"Isso ainda não acabou." Raynare falou.

"Você pensa que eu nunca enfrentei Rainhas do seu tipo." Ela diz.

"Meu tipo?" Raynare questiona curiosa.

"As Rainhas se diferenciam em dois tipos. Rainhas que preferem usar ataques de longa distância como eu e a Sacerdotisa Trovão e as Rainhas que gostam de lutar combates em curta distância como você." Yubelluna explica. "Você não pode me vencer eu irei mostrar a diferença de experiência entre nós."

"Entendi o que você quis dizer." Raynare fala. "Ainda bem que eu não me encaixo em nenhuma dessas categorias."

"O que você está dizendo." Yubelluna disse.

"Eu irei lhe mostrar todo o meu poder." A energia demoníaca começa a cercar Raynare e logo suas asas de diabo foram substituídos por asas de anjos negras.

"O que é você?" Yubelluna grita. "Como você tem essas asas."

"Simples porque Ise-kun disse que eu era um caído em primeiro lugar, por isso quando eu uso meus verdadeiros poderes minhas asas se transformam. Agora deixe eu lhe mostrar o poder das trevas." Raynare fala criando sua Lança das Trevas em uma de suas mãos.

"Uma lança de luz. Eu não irei deixar você jogar ela." Yubelluna grita. "Bola Explosiva."

Ela cria um bola de energia e a joga em direção a Raynare que por sua vez solta a lança e simplesmente estrala os dedos fazendo a lança se dividir em várias menores que voa em direção a bola de energia, as pequenas facas começam a cortar a bola a trucidando em pedaços e depois voam em direção a Yubelluna que cria um escudo para se proteger delas, mas ela se expos para Raynare a perfurar com uma lança nas costas a empalando.

"A Rainha de Raiser Phenex se aposenta." Yubelluna desaparece.

 **-De volta ao Salão-**

"Caramba eu nunca pensei que elas eram tão forte." Kiba comenta.

"Nem me diga. Eu perdi para Alexandar uma vez no passado, pelo menos eu a fiz sacar a espada." Sona diz.

"Sério?! O quão forte ela é." Rias pede.

"Eu não sei. Ela só usou um golpe e acabou comigo." Sona admite. "Mas depois disso eu treinei feito louca e fiquei mais forte."

"Ara ara. Mas mesmo assim, eles fazem parecer fácil o que não conseguimos fazer." Akeno diz.

"Tem razão. Aika derrubou todos os Peões rapidamente, Alexandar brincou com suas Torres, Cavalheiros e Bispos e Raynare humilhou a Rainha de Raiser." Rias diz. "O quão forte eles são em relação a nós?"

"Não muito. Akeno e Tsubaki são mais fortes que Aika, mas ela tem um grande diferencial chamado experiência." Sona explica ganhando olhares de todos.

"Mas a nobreza de Raiser não tem o mesmo também." Koneko fala.

"Sim. No entanto, sua experiência só é válida a jogos de classificação, no qual o risco de morte são muito baixos, você se aposenta se ficar muito ou se for gravemente ferido. Posso dizer que as experiências de Aika e Alexandar são de vida ou morte e Issei deve ser o mesmo, quando eu lutei com ela vi uma grande marca de ferimento nas costas de Alexandar. Ela disse que era uma lembrança de um antigo combate. Vivemos em mundos diferentes." Sona explicou.

"Não apenas isso Kaichou, mas Raynare também ganhou muita experiência de combate com Issei-kun." Aika disse atrás deles.

"Parabéns pela vitória Aika-chan." Rias diz.

"Ainda não acabou, falta uma luta." Alexandar fala aparecendo do outro lado. No mesmo instante um círculo mágico aparece e Raynare sai dele, ela olha ao redor.

"Eu fui a última a sair?" Ela pergunta.

"Não Ise-kun ainda irá lutar, mas antes disso meus parabéns pela vitória Raynare-chan." Sona fala.

"Obrigado Sona-Kaichou." Ela fala.

"Tanto faz. Apenas fiquem quietas pois a pancadaria vai começar." Alexandar aponta para o telão.

 **-Com Issei e Raiser-**

Issei e Raiser foram transportados numa arena com peças de xadrez ao redor, Raiser estava olhando para ele com desdém e sorria arrogantemente para ele.

"Muito bem seu pedaço de lixo eu irei acabar rapidamente com você." Raiser disse.

"Já acabou com o discurso. Pois eu irei lhe encher de porrada sua galinha." Issei diz.

"Seu bastardo de merda." Raiser fala ganhando risadas de Issei.

"Você tem razão sobre isso. Eu não sou um diabo completo, apenas meio, minha outra, metade é humana." Ele fala.

"Isso lhe cai bem a um perdedor como você." Raiser diz convocando asas de fogo.

"Antes de tudo Raiser. Me diga uma coisa, você diz que todas as meninas de sua nobreza fazem parte de seu harem. Não estou certo?" Issei diz.

"Isso mesmo, cada uma delas me pertencem." Raiser fala.

"Até mesmo sua irmã." Issei fala.

"Aquela inútil, mamãe disse para eu ficar de olho nela, então essa foi a maneira mais fácil, mas eu não vejo nenhuma razão especial para manter ela." Raiser diz.

"Você é muito deprimente, como você conseguiu que todas essas meninas o seguissem." Issei fala.

"Simples. Eu sou um Herói e mulheres amam os heróis." Ele declara.

Issei se espanta com sua declaração e pondera por alguns segundos antes de explodir no chão de risada. "Você um herói, uma galinha que tenta imitar um pássaro imortal. Chega eu não consigo me segurar." Ele fala rindo.

"Não ria seu derrotado." Raiser diz.

"Você não é um herói, nem chega nem perto daquela imitação de herói que é aquele chinês. Para falar verdade se comparar com um ele, ele pelo menos tem um propósito para toda sua loucura, mas você é apenas um pirralho mimado." Issei afirma. "Então venha Poderoso Herói Fênix."

Raiser cria uma grande bola de fogo e joga em direção a Issei que desvia do ataque. "Vamos botar para quebrar meu amigo." Issei diz convocando sua engrenagem sagrada.

"Uma engrenagem sagrada mais como?" Raiser pergunta.

"Eu sou meio-humano isso é o que me permite ter uma, mas eu não sou o primeiro a ser assim. Tem um idiota viciado em lutas que é igual." Issei fala.

Issei corre em direção a Raiser que convoca mais bolas de fogo e dispara contra Issei, desviando de cada uma delas ele se aproxima de Raiser e o soca, mas ele consegue bloquear com as mãos, no entanto, a força do golpe de Issei acaba com a sua guarda o expondo, então ele gira e o chuta no peito o mandando para trás. Raiser levanta a cabeça com uma bola de fogo na mão pronto para acertar Issei, mas ele tinha desaparecido.

"Aqui em cima!" Issei diz com a luva carregada de energia vermelha. "Dragon Claw!" O poderoso ataque de Issei corta o corpo de Raiser do rosto o rasgando reto de cima para baixo, mas logo que ele termina, chamas cercam Raiser o curando.

"Você não pode me ferir, seus ataques são inúteis." Raiser declara.

"Você deve ser muito grato a esse poder, porque eu realmente arracei o pintinho da galinha fora." Issei declara.

"Se eu não tivesse o poder de me regenerar eu iria ficar muito puto, mas como eu tenho, eu ainda estou puto por você ter tentado o cortar fora." Raiser declara.

"Certo. Podemos continuar." Issei diz, balançando a mão zombando de Raiser. "Afinal você não iria perder muita coisa mesmo."

"Grande Fênix!" Raiser convoca um grande pássaro vermelho de fogo, embora ele fosse grande ainda era menor que o da Ravel, e o joga em direção a Issei.

"Draig carregar. Vamos bater o pássaro com um canhão." Issei diz.

 **"Hai! Parceiro. Impulso triplo!" Diz a voz da engrenagem sagrada.**

"Dragon Shoot!" Issei diz

O punho de Issei brilha intensamente de energia vermelha e a joia verde da luva se ilumina, ele recua seu punho para trás e dispara para frente com uma grande rajada de energia. Os golpes se encontram e quase instantaneamente o pássaro de Raiser é destruído pelo ataque de Issei que continua em linha reta e acerta diretamente Raiser que é jogado numa das paredes do local, depois cai no chão.

"Oh! Passarinho levanta, você ainda tem que apanhar mais pelo o que fez com a Asia. A ameaçar é imperdoável." Issei diz.

"Isso ainda não acabou, eu sou uma Fênix, imortal nas batalhas." Raiser declara se levantando com todos os seus ferimentos curados.

"Eu já disse você é apenas uma imitação, uma imitação de uma ave imortal, uma imitação de herói. Basicamente um cópia barata." Issei diz.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso de um bastardo imundo como você. Um diabo com uma engrenagem sagrada de nascimento, você é uma vergonha. Essa porcaria de engrenagem não irá lhe proteger do meu poder." Raiser diz.

 **"Porcaria! Ele me chamou de PORCARIA!" Draig gritou dentro da engrenagem.**

"Calma. Draig." Issei diz tentando o acalmar.

 **"Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas ninguém me chama de PORCARIA! Issei vamos ao Disjuntor Balanceado." Draig gritou.**

"Tem certeza, faz um longo tempo que eu não o uso." Issei diz.

 **"Claro que eu tenho, mas você só pode mantê-lo por 5 minutos, não se preocupe você não irá poder usar ele por uma semana por causa do estresse, mas por outro lado você irá aumentar o tempo para meia hora depois disso." Draig explicou.**

"Eu reduzir todo esse tempo, antigamente eu podia usar ele por três dias." Issei fala.

 **"Quem manda ficar anos sem fazer nada." Draig responde. "Agora vamos depenar essa galinha."**

Issei se vira para Raiser e fala. "Cara você realmente é um bundão, você irritou demais meu amigo." Issei diz.

"Você pode se comunicar com a engrenagem sagrada, mas como?" Raiser questiona.

"Engrenagens Sagradas de alto nível, possui bestas seladas dentro delas e você acaba de irrita o cara aqui dentro. Sabe o nome dele é Draig e ele é um Dragão, um Dragão Celestial para ser exato e você o irritou bastante. Balance Breaker." Issei explicou.

A luva de Issei se espalha por todo o seu corpo se estendendo no mesmo desenho vermelho de sua luva. A aura de Issei começa a ficar mais forte assustando Raiser. " **Boosted Gear Scale Mail" A voz de Draig agora é ouvida por todos.**

"O Imperador Vermelho Galês, uma das 13 Longinus. Como um perdedor como você possui uma arma tão poderosa." Raiser diz.

"Apenas eu tenho sorte, isso é tudo. Agora vamos Draig." Issei fala.

 **"Impulso 5x" O dragão diz.**

Issei então desaparece e reaparece na frente de Raiser dando um soco o mandando para o alto, ele estende suas asas de dragão e voa atrás dele em alta velocidade, Issei ultrapassa Raiser e com as duas mãos o lança de volta a terra o fazendo cair com uma força tremenda no solo criando uma grande cratera. Issei então carrega seu punho com energia preparando seu golpe de assinatura e dispara um poderoso Dragon Shoot em Raiser estendendo o buraco na cratera, depois disso ele cai em alta velocidade no corpo do Phenex com seus pés causando ainda mais estragos. No entanto, ele ainda estava se curando, Issei o levanta com o braço e o soca com outro o mandando para fora do buraco. Raiser tenta voar com suas asas flamejantes, mas Issei aparece atrás dele e as arranca fora, depois o chuta o fazendo cair de volta no chão, Raiser tenta se levantar quando o seu inimigo aparece na sua frente, Issei o chuta no estômago o fazendo se levantar apenas para acertar um poderoso soco no seu rosto o mandando para a parede que desmoronou com o impacto. As chamas de Raiser pararam de aparecer no seu corpo, o que significa que sua capacidade de regeneração chegou ao seu limite.

"Parece que esse é o fim." Issei fala.

"Eu ainda não perdi." Raiser tenta ficar de pé, mas cai de joelhos.

"Se é assim." Issei caminha em direção a ele com o punho carregado de energia.

No entanto, antes dele poder disparar um círculo mágico da família Phenex aparece entre eles e dele sai Ravel Phenex, ela estava totalmente sem energia e cansada, mas ela se colocava protetoramente na frente de seu irmão.

"Por favor! Não machuque mais o meu irmão. Nós desistimos!" Ela implorou.

Issei para na frente dela e levanta a mão, Ravel facha os olhos esperando o golpe que nunca veio, ela sente alguma coisa em sua cabeça e olha para cima para ver Issei afagando sua cabeça.

"Você realmente é uma pessoa adorável Ravel, pena que ele não lhe dar valor." Ele se vira para Raiser e diz. "Deixe de ser um pirralho mimado e cresça o mundo não é feito para pessoas que não conseguem sair de sua zona de conforto." Issei desaparece num círculo mágico.

 **Esse é o fim do primeiro volume, agora como eu disse tirarei uma semana de férias, então não teremos capítulo até a próxima semana. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, pois grande parte dele foi destinado a pura e mais simples pancadaria, esse capítulo também é o mais longo até agora superando as 6 mil palavras e cara grande parte dele foi feita num único dia, mentira. Todo ele foi feita neste domingo e deve ir a net, segunda de madrugada. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem seus comentários, assim ajudam a popularizar a história essa que já é história em português mais popular de Dxd, num universo de apenas 4 histórias. Eu sei que não é muito, mas já é um prêmio para a história, a melhor História de DXD em Português.**


	8. DXD Volume II Prólogo

**Tenho boas notícias para vocês e más para mim, a primeira é que hoje eu irei começar a publicar o segundo volume dessa história. Esse volume irá representar DXD New, a segunda temporada do anime. A boa notícia que agora as publicações serão constantes e rápidos e até a próxima sexta esse volume terá terminado, e a razão disso é a má notícia para mim que minha universidade acabou de entrar em greve, então vou ter aula até o Natal. Deixem suas palavras de conforto nos comentários.**

"Alô. Sim sou eu. Quem é?" A menina diz irritada atendendo o seu celular.  
"Chefe é você? Desculpe-me por antes, o que eu posso fazer." Ela fala mais calma.  
"Sério outra vez. No Vaticano agora. O que eles estão roubando?" Ela pergunta no celular.  
"Pode repetir. Eu acho que não ouvi direito." Ela pede limpando a cera do ouvido.  
"Só pode ser brincadeira! Como eles deixaram roubar elas!" Ela gritou de raiva.  
"Espera. Elas estão aqui!" Ela grita a última parte. "Mas por que!?"  
"Certo entendi. Contudo o que os figurões decidiram?" Ela ouve a resposta.  
"Sério!? Eles são retardados, acho que esse foi um dos motivos para eu me afastar. Espera aonde eles vão ficar mesmo!?" Ela questiona.  
"Sério mesmo. Mas é mesmo para me fuder. Então quem é o responsável por toda essa bagunça?" Ela pergunta.  
"Eles! Mas aquele pervertido só pensa em vídeo games e na sua pesquisa." Ela fala.  
"Certo vamos esperar e ver o que ele diz sobre isso." Ela fala.  
"Você viu a pequena confusão do fim de semana! Como?" Ela questiona.  
''Transmitido via televisão. Campeão de audiência. Você está brincando não é? É sério mesmo? Eu não quero os seus parabéns pela vitória! Claro tudo bem. Deixa comigo. Até mais." Alexandar desliga o celular.  
"Tal infortúnio." Ela diz se jogando na cama de volta esperando voltar a dormir, mas nesse instante seu despertador começa a tocar, ela irritada o pega e o atira pela janela antes de cair na cama de novo.

 **-Na casa de Issei-**

Issei e Raynare dormiam tranquilamente na cama depois de toda a confusão desse fim de semana, os dois caíram na cama e adormeceram nos braços um do outro. No entanto, essa paz não iria durar muito tempo, o despertador de Issei tocou e mesmo que eles tivessem lutado durante o fim de semana, eles ainda tinham a responsabilidade como estudante do ensino médio. Issei desliga o alarm primeiro a se levantar, ele então balança sua namorada de leve.  
"Ray-chan acorda." Ele diz ainda sonolento.  
"Mais cinco minutos." Ela pede.  
" Ok. Mas só se você me soltar." Ele diz para a menina agarrada ao seu braço e logo depois a menina se vira o largando.

Issei então se levanta e começa a esticar o seus músculos doloridos, usar aquilo durante sua batalha contra Raiser realmente tinha colocado muito estresse ao seu corpo.

'Eu realmente afroixei ao longo dos anos, nem consigo mais usar o disjuntor balanceado.' Ele pensa. 'Draig seu bundão está acordado?' Issei não recebe resposta.

Ele caminha até a janela e o abre aproveitando o vento da manhã, os primeiros raios do sol, o canto dos pássaros. Tudo tão tranquilo e calmo. Issei então é atingido por um objeto de metal em alta velocidade que o manda para o chão do quarto, ele se vira e meio tonto e vê cinco despertadores ao seu lado tocando em volume máximo.

"Ise-kun você não desligou o alarme?" Raynare questiona sonolenta.

"Não é o nosso." Ele responde.

"Então de quem é essa porcaria!?" Ela diz irritada.

"Da vizinha." Issei responde.

"O que você está falando?" Ela se levanta e logo percebe Issei no chão com os olhos girando e um alarme tocando ao seu lado. Raynare se levanta e vai ajudar o seu namorado, mas não antes de desligar esse barulho infernal, ela então coloca Issei de pé e pergunta. "Por que isso está aqui?"

"Acho que a vizinha está irritada." Ele fala.

"Esses vizinhos não tem respeito com ninguém eu vou..." Ela para de repente recebendo um clarão nos seus pensamentos. "Nossa vizinha não é ela?"

"Exatamente." Issei responde.

"Vamos nos arrumar e ir logo." Raynare fala, todo sua coragem se foi.

"Eu digo o mesmo. Eu sinto pena de quem estiver no seu caminho quando ela está assim." Issei diz. "Dá última vez que ela ficou com raiva foi um caos."

"Foi tão ruim assim quando ela está furiosa? Raynare questiona.

"Ray-chan ela não está furiosa. Se ela estivesse furiosa de novo seria um massacre igual a última vez, ela está apenas com raiva então só irá bater muito nas pessoas." Issei explica. "Agora vamos e rezar para que seu humor melhore durante o dia." Issei fala saindo do quarto.

"Mas não podemos orar Ise-kun." Raynare comenta.

"Então estamos condenados se a virmos." Issei fala com total pavor.

 **-Na entrada da Escola-**

Sona e Tsubaki estavam na frente da escola olhando o fluxo de alunos que estavam chegando para às aulas da manhã, esse era o motivo que todos pensavam, mas as duas estavam na verdade observando duas meninas paradas na entrada da escola, uma de cabelos azuis e a outra de cabelos castanhos, as duas vestiam vestes brancas da igreja e possuíam energia santa.

"Espada Sagrada." Sona disse olhando para um grande pacote que a menina de cabelos azuis carregava nas costas.

As duas meninas se aproximam para conversar com os dois diabos, a menina de cabelos castanhos toma a dianteira e fala.

"Bom dia! Você é o diabo responsável da área?" Ela pergunta.

"Apenas um deles." Sona responde.

"Eu vejo." Ela diz.

"Posso saber por que tem dois exorcistas em meu território, se não for nenhum problema relacionado com meu grupo, eu espero que possa lhes ajudar." Sona fala educadamente.

"Bem. Nós temos um problema envolvendo a cidade." A garota fala.

"Eu vejo, se for assim eu irei lhes direcionar o Clube de Ocultismo e de Jardinagem. A única preocupação do Conselho Estudantil são os alunos da minha escola." Sona explica.

"Tudo bem então." Ela fala.

"Alunos de sua escola. Tch!" A outra menina fala.

Sona então a encara e questiona. "Algum motivo para isso?"

Ela responde. "É engraçado ouvir que diabos que brincam com as pessoas, feito você, dizer isso. Vamos." Ela diz e vai embora com sua parceira.

 **-Dentro da Academia-**

Issei estava conversando com Matsuda e Motohama no corredor do prédio da academia, do lado deles Asia conversava com Raynare e Aika, a pior combinação possível para estarem na companhia de alguém tão inocente quanto a loira.

"Hey Issei. Está prestando atenção?" Motohama pergunta.

"Claro. O que estávamos falando mesmo?" Ele diz

"Estamos falando das fotos íntimas que vazaram do vestiário feminino no site de pervertidos da Academia." Matsuda explica para ele.

"Aika eu vou contar para Alexandar." Issei falou se voltando para ela.

"Se não contar eu não coloco aquilo no site." Aika ameaçou.

"Feito." Issei rapidamente concordou.

Matsuda e Motohama o agarram e com os olhos sombrios falam. "Issei. Você por acaso fez alguma coisa para merecer ir ao site." Eles falaram.

"Eu juro que não fiz nada rapazes." Ele diz nervoso.

"Mentira!" Eles exclamam.

"Então você não contou sobre você e Yuuma-chan." Aika falou maliciosamente.

"O que houve entre os dois?" Asia pergunta com curiosidade vendo Issei e Raynare vermelhos, Aika então se aproxima dela e cochicha baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo seu rosto mudar entre tons de vermelho a fazendo gritar de vergonha e desmaiar no final.

"Culpado!" Motohama e Matsuda gritaram. "Prepare-se para as consequências."

Issei então diz. "Pelo menos eu a perdi com a mulher mais linda e sexy do mundo ao contrário de vocês que nunca tiveram a oportunidade." Ele diz fazendo Motohama e Matsuda caírem no chão derrotados, Issei dá o golpe final neles. "Seus virgens."

Raynare então caminha para Issei que estava rindo de sua vitória e o beija. "Eu também devo ser sortuda por ter alguém tão maravilhoso quanto você."

"Dó pó da terra que foste formado; porque tu és pó e ao pó da terra retornarás! Gênesis 3:19" Aika fala. "Por favor aceite essas almas que agora descasam em teu reino eterno nos jardins do céus que seus pecados na terra sejam lavados e suas ações contra toda as mulheres sejam apagadas." Ela continua a sua reza a Matsuda e Motohama que estavam em via de morrer por tamanha injustiça nas suas opiniões pervertidas de como o mundo funciona.

"Gloria ao Senhor...Ai." Asia resmunga de dor ganhando a atenção de todos, inclusive da dupla pervertida semimorta, e fica triste ao lembrar que não pode mais rezar.

Issei e Aika a confortam um pouco sabendo o quão ruim é perder algo ou alguém no que se acredita a vida toda, nesse momento eles só tinham um pensamento em comum 'Espero que ela nunca descubra a verdade.'

Ding! Dong!

O sino da aulas tocou acabando com o intervalo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Já era de noite e Issei, Raynare e Aika estavam caminhando em direção a casa de Issei, hoje na opinião dele foi um dia chato, um dia normal de aula lidando com Aika e a dupla pervertida de tentar corromper Asia no seu caminho, além de Raynare agir possesivamente em relação a ele quando Rias veio agradecer por ele ter lhe salvado de seu compromisso com Raiser ela tentou novamente fazer sexo com ele, mas Issei negou dizendo que ela não gostava dele apenas do que ele fez para ela. Akeno e Aika riram de o quão rápido Rias foi rejeitada, Raynare sorria vitoriosa sobre a garota de cabelos vermelhos. Agora os dois estavam no caminho de casa, mas ele não conseguia entender por que Aika estava seguindo eles durante todo o tempo até estarem quase na porta de sua casa.

"Por que você está aqui mesmo?" Ele pergunta a garota de óculos.

"Por que eu não estaria Ise-kun? Talvez você e Ray-chan queiram um outro tempo sozinho se enroscando um no outro." Ela sugeriu.

"Calada." Raynare gritou colocando a mão na boca dela.

"Nossa Ray-chan, não sabia que você tinha vergonha dá maneira como agiu hoje cedo." A voz da menina de óculos ainda poderia ser ouvida.

"Como ela está fazendo isso?" Raynare questionou ainda segurando a mão na boca da menina.

"Sistema mágico: Comunicação ativada." A voz vinha da parede ao lado deles que tinha um círculo de magia brilhando. "Isso é muito útil Ray-chan."

"A magia dela é inspirada nos hackers, ela pode tanto invadir sistemas quanto criar um sistema de magia. O sistema de defesa que ela usou para proteger a área e o hackeamento usado para quebrar as armas dos peões de Raiser tudo isso pode ser feito pela sua magia. Ela pode basicamente criar ou destruir ataques mágicos." Issei explicou.

"Nossa isso é algo realmente útil." Raynare falou.

"Nem tanto se o sistema que você invadir for muito poderoso, eu nunca conseguir anular o Dragon Shoot de Ise-kun." Aika explica.

"Embora você seja muito boa para essa ser sua magia secundária." Issei elogia.

"Espera. Você quer dizer que ela tem uma magia ainda mais poderosa que essa." Raynare questiona.

"Bem, antes dela e Alexandar deixarem a igreja elas eram bastantes conhecidas, principalmente Alexandar." Issei explicou.

"Então por que eu nunca ouvi falar delas." Raynare diz.

"Por que fomos forçadas ao exílio forçado por uma missão que deu errado, foi na mesma época que encontramos Issei." Aika explica. "Agora deixando isso de lado vocês sentem isso."

"Duas energias santa vindo de minha casa? É claro que sim." Issei falou.

"Então boa sorte tenho que falar com a chefe." Aika diz entrando na casa de Alexandar.

"Vamos ficar bem Ise-kun?" Raynare pergunta.

"Não se preocupe com nada." Ele diz e os dois entraram em casa, Issei pensava que seus pais estavam em perigo, mas o que houve foi algo muito pior.

Sua mãe estava batendo papo com duas garotas, uma de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos roxos e outra de cabelos azuis com mecha verde de olhos dourados. As duas vestiam túnicas da igreja e ao lado da de cabelos azuis tinham uma grande espada, Issei reconheceu a primeira garota como uma pessoa que ele não tinha visto há muitos anos.

"Irina-chan?" Ele perguntou.

"Issei-kun faz tanto tempo." A menina de cabelos castanhos responde.

"Vejo que vocês ainda se reconhecem mesmo depois de tanto tempo." A mãe de Issei diz.

"Mãe o que você está fazendo?" Ele questiona.

"Nada meu menino, apenas olhando antigas fotos." Ela aponta para uma foto dos dois jogando video game e ao lado tinha outra deles tomando banho.

"Kya!" Raynare solta um grito feminino tomando o álbum. "Então esse é Ise-jun quando ele era mais novo uma gracinha."

"Eu concordo Yuuma-chan, você deve querer ver as de quando ele era bebê." Ela fala.

"Agora eu estou curiosa." Raynare fala.

"O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" Issei pergunta para ninguém.

"Você continua engraçado como sempre Issei-kun." Irina fala.

"De qualquer maneira Irina por que você está aqui." Ele questiona.

"Bem. Não é algo que simplesmente podemos contar, mas você vai saber na reunião de amanhã." Ela responde.

"Agora que você já viu seu 'amigo' vamos Irina." A garota de azuis disse.

"Mas já?" A mãe de Issei comenta.

"Ela tem razão Xenovia." Irina diz.

"Sim, desculpas por isso, mas temos que encontrar a casa de alguém." Xenovia falou.

"Que tal Ise-kun e Yuuma-chan ajudarem, afinal Irina não mora aqui há anos e Isse e familiarizado com o lugar."Ela sugere.

"Isso é uma boa ideia, vamos." Issei diz puxando Irina e a menina Xenovia para fora de sua casa.

"Agora que estamos a sós posso perguntar por que duas pessoas representantes da igreja estão na minha casa." Issei pergunta sério. "E não estamos para brincadeira." Ele aponta para Raynare com uma pequena Lança das Trevas apontadas para Xenovia.

"Então vocês estão mostrando suas cores seus diabos." Xenovia comenta.

"Issei-kun então você se tornou um diabo." Irina fala. "Você é um servo de Sona ou do outro diabo da área." Ela pergunta.

"Errada Irina-chan, eu sempre fui um diabo, não estou a serviço de nenhum deles." Ele afirma chocando sua antiga amiga.

"Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis." Xenovia fala desembrulhando uma espada de tamanho colossal de suas costas e quebrando a lança de Raynare.

Ela então tenta corta Issei ao meio, mas não termina seu movimento por causa que uma bala passando rente ao seu rosto faz ela recuar. Xenovia olha para o lado e ver duas pessoas, uma de óculos e cabelos presos com a arma na mão e outra atrás dela de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que se destacavam.

"Atacar alunos da Academia Kuoh fora do horário escolar é contra as regras e devem ser justificadas ao Comitê Disciplinar." Aika responde.

"Vocês são Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou. Não estou certa?" Alexandar questiona.

"Esses são os nossos nomes. Quem são vocês.?" Irina pergunta, enquanto Xenovia ainda está em guarda.

"Alexandar Anderson e essa é Aika Kiryuu." Alexandar então tira uma chave e joga em direção a Irina que a pega. "Tem um quarto no primeiro andar limpo e arrumado para vocês duas. Agora não me incomodem enquanto tenho que discutir algumas coisas com Issei e Raynare." Ela termina.

"Você é o nosso contato?" Irina pergunta.

"Não sou um chaveiro que entrega chaves." Alexandar sarcasticamente fala. "Agora entrem ou querem dormir do lado de fora?"

"Você mora ao lado de Diabos?" Xenovia pergunta.

"Tem maneira melhor de vigiar esse idiota de fazer alguma burrice. Sério nem eu sei como ele consegue se meter em tantos problemas, ele é como um imã para o desastre." Alexandar comenta

"Você não pode falar nada, lembra de tantas vezes que você precisou da minha ajuda para seus problemas." Issei fala.

"Para falar a verdade vocês dois são imãs para desastre, vocês voltaram a ativa e em menos de dois meses já fizeram bastante estrago." Aika falou fazendo os dois engolirem em seco de derrota.

"Aika você devia está do meu lado." Alexandar fala.

Irina ri das palhaçadas do grupo. "Vamos entrando Xenovia." Ela fala. "Foi bom ver você de novo Issei-kun."

"Também é bom ver você novamente Irina-chan." Ele responde.

Xenorvia então cobre a espada e ela e Irina entram na casa de Alexandar. Essa que começa a andar e manda Aika, Issei, Raynare a seguirem, eles caminham até chegarem num barranco perto de um rio, ela então checa a rua, mas não ver ninguém. Alexandar se senta na grama do barranco e eles copiam sua ação.

"Então o que houve para precisarmos irmos tão longe?" Issei pergunta.

"Apenas queria dar uma olhada e observa a lua, aproveitar um pouco da paz que ainda temos" Ela fala.

Aika preocupada fala. "Chefe, você como se uma guerra fosse explodir amanhã."

Alexandar suspira. "Isso eu não sei, mas pode justamente acontecer isso amanhã."

"Uma guerra, mas entre quem?" Raynare pergunta.

"Entre às três facções. Para falar a verdade hoje recebi uma ligação do meu Chefe." Alexandar falou. "Ele pediu para cuidar de duas exorcistas que a igreja iria mandar para cá e me explicou a situação atual, Issei eu preciso de sua ajuda e do resto dos diabos da escola." Ela fala.

"Deve ser uma coisa grande para você precisar de tanta gente." Issei comenta. "Tem alguma coisa a ver com os incidentes que você me contou? Eles são a razão para que Irina e Xenovia estarem aqui."

"Exatamente, aconteceu um outro agora na igreja católica. O que foi roubado em todos os três foram as excaliburs." Alexandar fala."

"Excalibur, você quer dizer que as espadas sagradas feitas de parte de Excalibur foram roubadas e estão aqui?" Raynare perguntou incrédula.

"Eu não esperava que ela fosse a primeira a notar, mas ela está certa. E o responsável por isso é Kokabiel." Alexandar fala.

"Kokabiel-sama está tentando começar uma guerra entre as três facções mais por que?" Raynare pergunta.

"Bem, eu não sei." Alexandar admite.

"Será que a Grimori está envolvida?" Raynare se questiona.

"Eu acho que não. Esse pode ser algo feito por motivos pessoais, lembro que muitos anjos caídos não gostaram de como terminou a guerra. Kokabiel é um deles." Issei explica.

"Mas mesmo assim um anjo-caído da classe Cadre aqui na nossa cidade, será que podemos dar conta?" Aika questiona.

"Eu acho que sim, não se esqueçam que vocês são fortes." Uma nova voz disse.

Eles olharam ao redor e viram um homem de meia idade de barba com cabelos negros e loiros pescando no rio, ele tinha olhos violetas e usava um antigo quimono verde escuro com um casaco claro.

"Então você está aqui." Alexandar fala.

"Mestre o senhor está aqui." Issei exclama.

"Eu vim ver como meu pupilo chegou tão longe com uma menina, vejo que usou as coisas que eu ensinei." Ele diz.

"Elas ajudaram bastante." Disse Issei corando.

"Isso é bom, mas quem disse que você podia fazer isso com minha filha." Ele diz irritado com duas asas negras saindo de suas costas e uma imensa lança de luz na mão.

"SUA FILHA?" Alexandar, Raynare, Issei e Aika gritaram. Raynare se coloca na frente de Issei para o proteger da lança.

Ele para ela e desfaz a lança de luz e volta a se sentar. "Bem se você faz ela feliz e ela não se importa de morrer por você para mim já está bom." Ele fala. "Então como é sua vida como um Diabo Ray-chan."

"Eu não sabia que você era filha dele." Issei disse.

"Quem é ele?" Raynare fala, fazendo que o homem caia no chão.

"Então você nunca se apresentou para ela." Alexandar fala se recompondo.

"Eu achei que seria melhor se ninguém soubesse que ela fosse minha filha." Ele fala.

"Você é o meu pai?" Raynare questiona.

"Exatamente." Ele fala sorrindo, mas Raynare dá um forte tapa nele o mandando para o rio.

"Você sabe o quanto eu estive sozinha, sem ninguém do meu lado, quantos noites eu chorei até dormir sem ninguém para me confortar, me aproximar de outros caídos esperando que me matassem por seu uma mestiça, eu passei isso por tantos anos até que Ise-kun apareceu e depois eu comecei a ter amigos de verdade." Ela derrama lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu fiz tudo para lhe proteger, se meus inimigos soubessem que eu tenho uma filha, eles fariam de tudo para lhe matar." Ele fala.

"Eu acho que o mestre tem um ponto válido Ray-chan." Issei diz.

"Certo Ise-kun. Mas você trabalha para os anjos caídos, eu não tinha ideia." Raynare fala.

"Não, ele é só é o mestre desse idiota e ensinou tudo a ele quando os assuntos são vídeo games e pornografia, agora eu sei o motivo de onde vem o porquê você pode ser tão inteligente, tapada e uma pervertida às vezes, se bem que mais tapada e pervertida." Alexandar responde

"Eu concordo com ela, o traço pervertido dele é mais dominante." Aika fala.

"Eu ainda estou aqui e eu trenei vocês duas durante alguns meses e ele durante dois anos, eu acho que posso ser chamado de mestre por vocês três." Ele fala.

"De qualquer jeito, por que Kokabiel está aqui?" Issei pergunta com Raynare mais calma ao seu lado.

"Ele quer começar uma guerra entre as três facções novamente, afinal que lugar seria o mais ideal do que aonde as irmãs mais novas dos maous atuais estão além da minha própria filha e meu genro, sem contar que Alexandar e Aika são próximas de um dos Serafim e trabalham para o líder dos exorcistas, tudo isso num só local poderia facilmente desencadear uma guerra." Ele explica.

"Então a situação é séria." Issei explica.

"Mas não se preocupem, eu chamei ele para ajudar." O homem falou.

"Ele! Aquele idiota também vai vir! Essa cidade não vai viver até o meio da semana!" Issei gritou.

"Ele tem razão, não se esqueça que ele só vai querer lutar até não poder mais." Alexandar explicou.

"Então basta vencer aquele traidor antes dele chegar." O homem disse.

"Mas tudo bem se a gente matar um dos seus?" Aika perguntou.

"Vocês tem minha permissão para fazerem o que quiserem com ele." O homem falou.

"Tem certeza. Kokabiel é um dos altos escalões da Grigori e você pode ser meu pai e um anjo caído, mas e se os outros lideres não gostarem disso." Raynare perguntou.

"Ray-chan você não o conhecesse?" Issei perguntou incrédulo.

"Não." Ela diz.

"Nem de rosto?" Alexandar questionou.

"Não." Ela volta a dizer.

"Nem de uma descrição?" Aika diz.

"Eu já disse que não. Aonde querem chegar?" Raynare grita com raiva.

"Bem é que é estranho você servir a uma organização e não saber quem é o seu lider." Issei responde.

"Meu líder? Não pode ser..."Ela diz sem acreditar no que está havendo.

O homem deixa mais cinco pares de asas negras como a noite saírem de suas costas totalizando um total de 12. "Eu sou Azazel líder da Grigori e seu pai."

 **Surpresa! Raynare é filha de Azazel e ele aprova seu relacionamento com Issei. Nesse volume podem esperar muitas surpresas quanto a nobreza de Issei que irá crescer junto ao seu Harem e além dele o Comitê escolar e a nobreza de Rias também vão crescer, eu sei que tem gente já colocando expectativas quanto a nobreza de Issei, mas eu já tenho uma grande base de como ela será, então não esperem que eu pegue personagens aleatórios por capricho, pois essa história tem um linha linear na história e embora seja um fanfic eu não gosto de distorcer muito a história original da que eu estou criando, então todas às mudanças criadas serão explicadas, se tiver algo não respondido ou que ficou confuso deixem nos comentários.**


	9. DXD Volume II Capítulo I

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo desse volume, espero que gostem esse capítulo não terá muitas lutas, mas irá várias partes cômicas e engraçadas. Aproveitem a leitura.**

A atmosfera dessa fim de tarde no Clube de Ocultismo era bastante tensa Rias e as duas exorcistas, Irina e Xenovia, se sentavam em sofás encarando uma a outra, atrás de Rias estava seu título de nobreza, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko e Asia e dentre eles Kiba era o que mais parecia irritado ao estar na presença delas. Não muito longe deles, encostado na parede Issei e Raynare observavam o desenrolar da conversa, além deles dois Alexandar estava sentada na janela com Aika de seu lado sentada no chão jogando um jogo de PSP, pelas risadas dela estava claro que era um jogo pervertido.

"Obrigado pela reunião." A garota de cabelos azuis disse. "Meu nome é Xenovia."

"E eu sou Irina Shidou." A outra se apresentou.

"Para imaginar que servos de Deus queiram encontrar um diabo. Me pergunto qual será o assunto?" Rias questionou.

"Eu penso que é algo nem tanto trivial em relação a posse das 6 espadas sagradas, Excalibur, na igreja, dentre elas três foram roubadas por um anjo caído." Irina explicou, fazendo todo o Clube de Ocultismo se assustar com a informação.

"Eu carrego a Espada Sagrada da Destruição, Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia disse segurando a grande espada na sua frente.

"E a que eu uso é a Espada Sagrada da Dor, Excalibur Mimic." Irina apontou para o bracelete em seu braço.

"Então? O que desejam de nós?" Rias falou se recompondo.

"Dessa vez o assunto é entre a igreja e os anjos caídos, seria desfavorável nós temos diabos dessa cidade nos atrapalhando." Xenovia falou.

"Você fala demais." Rias disse. "Você acredita que eu possuo interesse no anjo caído, bem quanto nas Espadas Sagradas?" Rias terminou.

"Para diabos, as Espadas Sagradas são armas letais, não seria útil ter em sua posse um anjo caído." Xenovia responde fazendo os olhos de Rias brilharem de raiva.

"Se persistir assim, não teremos escolha a não ser enfrentá-la, mesmo que seja irmã de um dos Maous." Xenovia fala.

"Se você me conhecesse até esse ponto, então eu irei falar. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de colocar minhas mãos nesse anjo caído." Rias falou. "O clã Gremory jamais executaria ações dignas de um ladrão." Ela termina.

"Isso é tudo que precisávamos ouvir, iremos reportar o resultado ao quartel, mas eu não esperava que a irmã de um Maou fosse tão idiota até esse ponto." Xenorvia responde.

"Então resumindo, o que desejam é nenhum encontro do meu grupo com vocês ou seus inimigos." Rias resumiu. "Se é assim, eu juro pelo Clã Gremory que o Clube de Ocultismo não irá intervir."

"Muito bom. Em troca disso, prometemos que isso apenas causará acontecimentos superficiais na cidade." Xenovia declarou.

"Entendo." Rias disse, Xenovia e Irina se levantam para irem embora quando Rias oferece um chá para ela que recusa rapidamente.

"Bem agora que já acabou vamos Aika temos um pouco de investigação para fazer." Alexandar diz. "Issei se encontrarmos alguma coisa nós avisamos." Ela disse pulando para fora da janela, detalhe era o terceiro andar.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Aika falou seguindo sua chefe pulando pela janela.

"Bem agora que elas já foram que tal jantar lá em casa Asia?" Issei pergunta.

"Mas eu não irei incomodar." Ela disse timidamente.

"Não a mamãe sente saudades de você e me mandou fazer o convite." Issei responde.

"Ele tem razão, ela só fica falando o quanto você é educada e ajuda ela que até ofereceu para você dormir lá hoje." Raynare continuou.

"Então tudo bem." A menina loira respondeu.

"Asia? Eu pensei que fosse apenas um acaso, mas você é Asia Argento? Não é?" Xenovia disse.

"Vocês ainda não foram embora." Raynare fala.

"S-sim esse é meu nome." Asia fala.

"E pensar que você havia se tornado um diabo aqui." Xenovia disse.

"Então antes de você se tornar um diabo você era uma antiga sacerdotisa?" Irina pergunta. "Ouvir que a influência pelo desejo de poder leva a acontecimentos de anjos caídos e diabos, mas nunca imaginei que você se tornaria um deles." Irina fala.

"Beem, er, eu..." Asia estava tremendo.

"Mas para uma pessoa uma vez chamada de santa para se rebaixar a um demônio isso é o que eu chamo de cair." Xenovia diz.

Issei percebendo a angústia de Asia põe a mão na cabeça dela a acalmando. "Quem se importa se você cai uma ou duas vezes, o importante é você se levantar e continuar." Ele discursa.

"Issei-kun." Asia diz se sentindo melhor.

No entanto, Xenovia não queria ficar por baixo. "Você ainda acredita em Deus?"

"Hey, Xenovia ela se tornou um diabo você sabe que isso é impossível." Irina diz.

"Tem pessoas que mesmo transformadas não conseguem mudar seus pensamentos, essa menina é o mesmo." A garota de cabelos azuis diz.

"Ela tem razão você não pode mudar seu ideal do dia para noite, eu ainda acredito nele, mesmo que ele tenha me abandonado no mundo, mas como Issei disse eu me levantei e continuo caminhando com minhas próprias pernas." Asia fala com convicção.

"Você está louca. Se você tem tanta convicção nos seus ideais então por que não vem comigo, assim pelo menos pode perecer..." Ela não chegou a terminar pois levou um tapa de Raynare.

"Calada! Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão presa quanto você!" Raynare grita. "Você não passa de uma fraude que faz o trabalho sujo da igreja com a desculpa do nome dele." Raynare diz.

"Você devia controlar melhor os seus servos Gremory." Xenovia responde chateada.

"Ela não é minha." Rias devolve na mesma moeda.

"Bom trabalho Ray-chan." Issei afaga a cabeça de sua companheira. "Sabe ela tem razão você está muito presa a uma fé cega para ver longe de sua zona de segurança, pessoas assim tendem a morrer cedo e em vão. Afinal, eu aposto que ele não iria querer que duas meninas bonitas morressem sem uma boa razão." Ele diz para Xenovia.

"Você vai ver o que é em vão." Ela diz se levantando e desembrulhando a espada.

"Opa hora de ir o jantar vai ser servido daqui a pouco. Vamos Asia-chan, Ray-chan." Ele agarra os punhos de Asia e Raynare e um círculo mágico aparece rapidamente em seus pés. "Bye bye." Ele diz desaparecendo no círculo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Eu soube que Kiba-san se machucou ontem lutando com os exorcistas." Asia falou.

"Elas devem ser muito fortes, afinal eu o vi lutar naquele problema com Phenex." Issei disse.

"Irina Shidou e Xonovia Quarta ambas estão no nível 19." Aika falou.

"Então elas são mais fortes que você." Raynare diz.

"Eu estou nível 20 agora e mesmo assim com as minhas habilidades eu poderia varrer o chão com aquelas duas." Aika responde.

"Ela tem razão nível de poder. Não significa o mesmo em termos de habilidade." Issei diz.

"De qualquer jeito tenho notícias a respeito das investigações." Aika falou. "Ontem a noite Alexandar e eu encontramos uma quimera." Ela falou.

"Uma quimera?" Asia pergunta.

"Quimera são um ou mais seres que são combinados para formar um novo, isso é que os alquimistas dizem. No entanto, grande parte deles são apenas monstros deformados." Issei explicou.

"No entanto, essa tinha aparência humana e conseguia se transformar em dragões." Ela disse.

"O que em dragão, você disse no plural?" Raynare questiona.

"Primeiro ela tinha aparência humana, depois se transformou num dragão de fogo ocidental e depois num dragão de vento oriental." Aika respondeu.

"Isso é muito interessante." Issei falou. "Aonde vocês a acharam?"

"Perto de um templo, nós tentamos invadir, mas acionamos o alarme sem querer e precisávamos fazer um saída rápida." Aika falou.

"Então eles já devem ter se mudado." Issei diz caindo no chão em depressão. "Que falta de sorte."

"Mas sabe Issei, tirando esse templo e a igreja que vocês destruíram tem poucos lugares desse tipo na cidade para eles se esconderem." Aika falou.

"Vocês parecem num papo sério." Saji disse se aproximando deles.

"O que foi Saji?" Issei perguntou.

"Podemos nos encontrar depois da aula no café, tenho algumas coisas para falar com você isso é tudo." Ele diz se despedindo.

"Você foi convidado para sair por um menino como se sente Issei-kun?" Aika falou.

"Eu não jogo desse lado." Ele gritou.

"Não faça sugestões sobre meu Issei desse tipo sua pervertida de merda." Raynare gritou para ela.

"Calma não precisam tentar me devorar viva." Aika fala com um pouco de medo.

"Vocês poderiam ficar em paz por favor." Asia diz magoada.

"Claro Asia-chan." O trio disse em conjunto, enquanto pensavam na mesma coisa 'Como ela é fofa desse jeito meigo.'

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então o que você quer para me trazer aqui Saji?" Issei pergunta apreciando sua bebida.

"Bem eu soube algumas coisas de Kiba-san e de seu passado." Ele começou.

"O projeto de criar portadores artificiais de Excalibur ." Issei falou.

"Então você sabe." Saji diz calmamente.

"Alexandar me disse algumas coisas sobre ele quando toda essa confusão começou, eu só não esperava que Kiba fosse um dos sobreviventes." Issei falou.

"Um quanto a isso. Você pode me ajudar a destruir uma dessas espadas? Nem a Rias-sempai ou a Kaichou planejou fazer qualquer coisa, você é o único que me sobrou para pedir ajuda." Saji questionou.

"Claro." Issei disse.

"Hum? Só isso foi tão fácil assim?" Saji disse surpreso.

"Bem, Koneko-chan também vai ajudar não é?" Issei diz.

Koneko sai de trás de um pequeno muro de plantas atrás da mesa deles e diz. "Podem contar comigo Issei-sempai, Saji-sempai."

"A quanto tempo você estava aí?" Ele pergunta.

"O tempo todo." Ela simplesmente responde.

"Agora vamos andando, temos que encontrar Irina e aquela exorcista idiota." Issei falou.

Depois de cinco minutos de caminhada Saji diz. "Tem certeza que vamos encontrar aquelas, quer dizer essa cidade é um pouco grande. Além disso, sair perguntando assim sobre meninas vestidas de branco e..."

"Pedindo esmola." Issei fala apontanda para a frente deles.

"A benção para as ovelhas perdidas. Pelos agradecimentos do céu por favor, nos guiem com as suas mãos." Xenovia falava.

"Realmente foi fácil." Issei disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Xenovia e Irina estavam devorando todos os pratos na sua frente, desde macarrão a pratos de frango, carne e exóticos do Japão, as duas pareciam estar sem comer durante dias. Pior que educação era o que menos a dupla tinha em mente a de cabelos azuis se entalou de comida umas três vezes.

"Tão bom, você tem que provar esse Irina." Xenovia disse.

"Quem diria que um simples menu de restaurante tem tanta divindades." Irina falou.

"Elas comem pra caramba." Saji falou.

"Que terrível, mesmo que estamos em condições tão ruins, sermos salvas por diabos..." Xenovia começou.

"Nós vendemos nossas almas para os demônios." Irina terminou.

"Hey! Eu sou seu amigo de infância." Issei disse com raiva.

"Senhor por favor abençoes esses diabos." Irina falou.

Fazendo a cabeça de Issei, Saji e Koneko doerem. "Michael pare já com isso." Issei falou.

"Desculpas foi sem querer." Irina falou sem jeito.

"De qualquer forma por que vocês estão desse jeito, a igreja não tem dinheiro para bancar vocês." Issei perguntou, se lembrando do tempo em que Alexandar e Aika gozavam de muito luxo trabalhando para ela.

"Acontece que Irina teve a brilhante ideia de gastar todo o nosso dinheiro numa pintura falsa de Jesus." Xenovia falou. "Além disso, Aika nos aconselhou a dormimos fora por temos ferido aquele diabo Gremory." Ela termina.

"Irina continua igualzinha, me lembro quando ela trocou toda a sua mesada por um cartão de um santo quando erámos mais novos." Issei falou.

"Ela não mudou nada." Xenovia disse desapontada.

"Por favor, não conte essas histórias Issei-kun." Irina falou.

"De qualquer jeito. O que querem conosco?" Xenovia questionou.

"Queremos ajudar a destruir a Excalibur." Issei falou.

"Tudo bem. Desde que podemos ficar com uma delas." Xenovia concordou.

"Foi tão fácil assim?" Saji disse impressionado.

"Hey Xenovia..." Irina falou.

"O nosso inimigo é o anjo caído Kokabiel. Honestamente, será impossível recuperar as espadas sagradas apenas por nós mesmas. O melhor que podemos fazer é destruir elas." Xenovia falou.

"Mas elas não são espadas sagradas." Saji falou.

"Desde que o núcleo fique intacto a espada pode ser reconstruída." Issei falou.

Xenovia olha de raiva para Issei. "Embora eu odeie quando o inimigo tem informações que não deviam ser vazadas, as chances de recuperar as espadas apenas comigo e Irina são menos de 30%." Ela admitiu.

"Xenovia nós aceitamos essa missão mesmo sabendo das baixas chances de sucesso." Irina falou.

"Mas como membros da igreja nosso dever é descartar nossas vidas pelas ordem de cima." Xenovia falou. "Isso é o verdadeiro dever de um membro da igreja."

"Entendo." Irina falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Sabe é bem estranho destruir uma Excalibur quando o portador está tão perto." Kiba fala.

"Você se afastou do clã Gremory, então se eu lhe eliminasse agora não haveria problemas." Xenovia falou.

"Parem com isso idiotas." Issei falou para os dois.

"Eu sei que você tem razão quanto o seu ódio sobre aquele projeto, ele apenas pressionou inutilmente pessoas que não estavam aptos. É por isso que o responsável do projeto foi expulso, mas há uma grande possibilidade dele está aqui." Xenovia falou.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba disse com raiva.

"Isso mesmo, o Bispo Genocida, um dos seus subordinados é Freed, o Padre Insano, não seria estranhos os dois colaborem" Irina falou.

"Após ouvir isso a razão que eu tinha para não cooperar desapareceu." Kiba falou.

"Então vamos Irina." Xenovia falou. "Issei Hyodou um dia eu irei pagá-lo pela refeição de hoje." Xenovia falou enquanto as duas foram embora.

"Bem de qualquer jeito, Kiba!" Issei começou. "Eu só sei o seu nome, seu passado não importa para mim, muito menos o seu ódio, mas nós quatro estamos juntos agora, somos companheiros e isso para mim já basta. Agora vamos temos que depenar um galinha e bater em dois assassinos desgraçados." Issei falou.

"Obrigado Issei-san." Kiba diz.

"Apenas Issei já é o bastante." Ele falou.

"Você realmente sabe quando é para ser legal." Saji falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Todos estavam numa grande igreja nos arredores da cidade, Aika informou pela sua magia que tirando o templo que elas bateram ontem esse seria o local mais provável para aonde eles fugiram. Logo, para poderem se infiltrar sem problemas os diabos tinham que mudar para uma roupa mais discreta.

"E pensar para cumprimos nosso objetivo teríamos que nos vestir de Padre." Issei falou.

"Eu faço qualquer coisa para perfurar minha espada através de Valper." Kiba falou.

"Seria muito ineficiente se nós nos movêssemos juntos, temos que nos separar em dois grupos." Xenovia falou.

"Certo eu vou pelo oeste." Issei falou.

"Nós duas iremos pelo leste." Irina disse.

"Se qualquer problema aparecer Irina ligue para mim pelo telefone." Issei falou.

"Certo Issei-kun." A menina disse alegremente.

"Hey! Mais uma coisa para vocês duas." Issei falou. "Tomem cuidado, as duas." Ele disse.

"Como se eu precisasse de um diabo..." Xenovia falou.

"Eu sei, mas eu acharia um desperdício alguém tão fiel quanto você morrer." Issei falou. "Além disso, você é bem bonita." Ele termina ganhando um blush vermelho da menina de cabelos azuis.

"Idiota. Vamos Irina." Xenovia fala indo embora as duas.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então finalmente chegamos." Issei falou a ver uma grande estrutura na sua frente.

"Sim, eu sinto uma forte energia sagrada nessa região." Koneko fala.

"Esse lugar me dá arrepios, sinto que estou sendo observado." Saji falou.

"Eu tenho certeza." Issei falou. "Saia de onde estiver! Eu sei que está aqui.!" Ele gritou.

"YYYOOOOOOOO!" Um cara cai do céu com uma espada em punho apontada para Kiba, mas este bloqueia com uma espada própria. O homem pousa no telhado e sobre a luz da lua não era outro senão Freed. "Os mesmos pirralhos de antes." Ele fala.

"Então esse é o Padre Insano." Saji diz, removendo sua roupa de padre que todos os outros fizeram o mesmo

"Parece que teremos uma pequena luta por aqui." Kiba falou.

"Kiba tome cuidado, essa espada é uma Excalibur." Koneko falou.

"Eu sei." Kiba disse.

"Ora todos os quatro de vocês me querem." Freed gritou. "Como é difícil ser popular."

"Fique quieto, apenas eu sou o bastante para você." Kiba falou.

Kiba usou sua velocidade aprimorada de cavalheiro para subir no telhado e velozmente avançar em direção a Freed, este por sua vez desaparece na frente do diabo e tenta apunhalar ele por trás, mas o menino consegue defender a tempo.

"Essa espada é a mais rápidas das Excalibur, Excalibur Rapidly." Freed diz.

Os dois voltam ao combate em alta velocidade que os fazem parecer borrões no ar, sendo um cavalheiro Kiba tende a usar sua velocidade anormal para combater os seus adversário de nada ela lhe ajudaria com alguém no mesmo nível como Freed.

"A velocidade de Kiba é inútil." Koneko disse, sem saber ela discou um número no seu celular.

"Temos que diminuir sua velocidade." Issei disse.

"Issei, tudo que precisamos é deixá-lo mais lento, certo." Saji disse. "Deixe comigo. Line ativar." Sua mão esquerda brilha numa intensa cor roxa e uma pequena luva negra aparece. "Vá Line." Saji atira uma pequena corda que sai de sua luva, parecendo uma língua, que se agarra ao pé de Freed e o faz cair no telhado.

"Veja minha Engrenagem Sagrada, ela se chama Linha de Absorção." Saji fala.

"Incrível, uma da série de Vitra." Issei falou.

"Série de Vitra?" Saji questiona.

Freed tenta cortar a linha com sua espada Excalibur, mas é inútil tentar cortá-la, a espada não faz dano nenhum fato que deixa Freed puto. "Essa porcaria é feita de um Dragão." Ele fala.

"Hey Kiba!" Issei grita no ar se aproximando dele, ele então materializa sua manopla. **"Impulso Impulso."** A voz de dentro dela gritava. "Faça bom uso disso." Issei disse tocando nele. **"Transferência.** " Draig diz.

Kiba sente seu poder aumentando consideravelmente e grita. "Aqui vou eu Sword Birth." Um círculo mágico Gremory aparece sobre sua espada e ele a finca no chão, imediatamente várias espadas começam a brotar e a se dirigir a Freed que faz o melhor para afastá-la preso aonde está.

"Entendo Sword Birth." Uma nova voz fala ganhando a atenção de todos. De dentro do prédio sai um velho de cabelos brancos com roupas de igreja. "Uma engrenagem sagrada com imenso potencial e seu poder se baseia na capacidade direta do seu portador. Caro Freed parece que você ainda não dominou essa espada." Ele explica.

"Olha quem está aqui o velho Valper." Freed diz.

"Então esse é o homem que Xenovia falou." Issei disse.

"O diretor responsável pelo Projeto Espada Sagrada." Koneko falou.

"Valper Galilei." Kiba gritou de raiva.

"De fato este sou eu." Valper diz naturalmente.

"Desculpas pelo problema velho, mas esses pirralhos estão no caminho." Freed diz.

"Fique quieto e apenas tente concentrar sua vontade na espada." Valper fala.

"Concentra sua vontade na espada, né?" Freed diz, logo a espada começa a imitir um intenso brilho perigoso.

"Cuidado todos vocês." Issei adverte.

A energia continua a crescer e logo todo o corpo de Freed estava brilhando, ele então consegue facilmente cortar a linha de Saji e se libertar. Ele diz. "Entendo, se eu conseguir linear a sua vontade sagrada com isso, você se torna mais forte não é Excalibur-chan."

"Bem que tal agora vocês rezarem para minha Espada." Freed diz correndo em direção a Kiba.

Freed se moveu em sua direção, Kiba imediatamente cancelou a técnica fazendo que as espadas ao seu redor desaparecessem, no entanto, Freed é muito rápido e antes que ele pudesse entrar numa postura de defesa o padre já estava na sua frente. Graças a Xenovia que interceptou o ataque no último momento que Kiba não foi fatiado em dois.

"Oi." Irina grita bem alto, ela retira o capuz e revela as roupas pretas coladas no corpo que ela e Xenovia usava. "Nós recebemos a mensagem e viemos o mais rápido que podíamos." Ela falou.

"Por que?" Saji falou.

"Foi planejado dessa forma." Koneko mostra o seu celular para ele.

"Traidor Freed Selzen e Valper Galilei, ambos devem ser condenados pelos seus pecados em nome de Deus." Xenovia gritou.

"Não cuspa palavras de merda em mim, sua puta." Freed gritou.

"Não se esqueça de mim." Kiba tentou cortar Freed verticalmente do alto, mas ele pulou para longe do ataque a tempo.

"Freed, seu objetivo era eliminar os membros da igreja que vieram atrás de nós, mas agora a situação mudou, pois as duas possuem uma Excalibur em suas mãos." Valper falou para ele.

"Então o que faremos?" Freed questionou.

"Sair daqui." Valper respondeu tranquilo.

"Certo." Freed diz tirando um pequeno objeto de seu bolso. "Vejo vocês mais tarde pirralhos." Ele grita, logo um imenso clarão de luz cobre os dois e depois eles tinham desaparecidos.

"Vamos atrás dele Irina." Xenovia falou correndo para a floresta com Kiba e Irina atrás dela.

"Hey Kiba espere!" Issei gritou. "Porcaria eles tem que agir de maneira precipitada assim. De qualquer jeito Saji, boa sorte." Issei falou.

"Por que Issei?" Saji questionou.

"Sona-chan parece muito irritada." Issei disse.

"Como você pode saber disso?" Saji falou.

"Ela está atrás da gente." Issei respondeu.

"Não pode ser." Saji se virou devagar com medo do que ele iria ver, infelizmente era o seu pior pesadelo Sona, Tsubaki, Rias e Akeno estavam de fato atrás deles e para piorar a sua situação Sona o olhar de Sona realmente mostrava o quanto ela estava irritada.

"Kaichou! Me perdoa por tudo a culpa é de Issei aqui." Ele gritou tentando fugir da punição.

"Não invente mentiras traidor." Issei falou.

"Espero ouvir algumas explicações de vocês agora." Rias falou.

"Também quero saber o que vocês fizeram, podem me contar." Sona disse como uma aura sombria a rodeava.

 **-Dentro da Igreja-**

Dentro da igreja Sona e Rias estavam em cima do altar para ficarem maiores em relação a Saji e a Koneko, ele estava deitado no chão pedindo perdão, ela só olhava para frente chateada. Issei viz tudo sentado num dos bancos da igreja, com Akeno e Tsubaki de seu lado.

"Mesmo que tenhamos jurado não intervir considerando a situação atual eu mandei Akeno ficar de olho nas duas Igrejas da cidade." Rias falou.

"Você tem um ponto, você e Sona juraram não interferir." Issei falou ganhando a atenção de todos. "Eu por outro lado recebi um pedido que justamente tem haver com tais acontecimentos, então seria impossível para mim." Ele falou.

"Mesmo assim Issei tais consequências poderiam trazer atritos entre os anjos caídos e os diabos." Sona falou.

"Não se quem fez o pedido foi a própria Grigori." Issei falou, espantando todos no local. "Eu recebi um pedido de um dos diretores da organização, o pai de Raynare, para acabar com a ameaça de Kokabiel. Ele disse que eu tinha autorização do líder de sua facção para acabar com o traidor."

'Eu não posso dizer que foi Azazel em pessoa que me pediu para fazer isso' Ele pensou.

"Entendo, assim você tem liberdade total para interferir em tais assuntos. Creio que nem Xenovia ou Irina saibam disso." Sona falou.

"Para falar a verdade, tirando Raynare apenas Aika e Alexandar sabem desse acontecimento." Issei falou.

"Mesmo assim. Quem teve a ideia de agir de tal maneira hoje foi Saji, não foi?" Sona perguntou.

"Absolutamente." Issei fala olhando maldosamente para o peão, o fazendo tremer até a base da espinha. 'Você tentou me trair, tá na hora da retribuição.' Ele pensou com um sorriso perverso.

"Saji como punição por ter feito isso será 1000 palmadas no bumbum, mas como também tentou incriminar Issei-kun será 2500. Um bom mestre tem que disciplinar os seus servos" Ela diz com raiva formando um círculo de magia na sua mão.

"Ela tem razão Koneko, você também concordou em fazer parte desse esquema. Por isso será 300 palmadas, agora mostre sua bunda." Rias disse com um círculo vermelho carmesim surgiu na sua mão.

"Issei-kun você já vai?" Akeno perguntou, admirando a surra que os dois estão levando.

"Já Ray-chan já deve ter voltado e Asia está-la em casa de visita. Até mais." Ele diz se tele transportando.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei aparece na porta de sua casa. "Cheguei." Ele diz abrindo a porta só para ser saudado com a visão de Raynare e Asia vestindo apenas um avental, mostrando todas as curvas de seus corpos.

"Asia! O que há com essa roupa?" Issei questionou surpreso, por ver a loira apenas com um avental branco.

"Bem Aika-san, disse que é a melhor roupa para tirar o estresse e Raynare concordou e até me ajudou a se vestir." Ela falou, atrás dela Raynare vestia um avental branco e preto com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Issei atingiu a menina na cabeça a mandando para o chão e depois a levanta com a mão. "Não tente corromper ela." Ele advertiu.

"Está gostando do que está vendo." Raynare fala. Issei então percebe que de onde ele está ele tem uma perfeita visão de seus peitos gigantescos, Issei então a beija profundamente, parecia uma eternidade para Raynare até que seus lábios finalmente são liberados.

"Isso responde sua pergunta." Issei diz a provocando.

"Completamente." Ela fala satisfeita.

"Agora, já que vocês duas estão de avental por que não fazem um jantar delicioso para mim." Ele sugere.

"Mas é claro Ise-kun, vamos Asia." Raynare fala.

Foi realmente uma grande visão para Issei ter duas meninas lindas cozinhando apenas de avental para ele. Foi um belo de um jantar.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Fim de tarde do outro dia Issei e Raynare estavam voltando para casa quando eles foram interceptados por um pequeno gato branco, esta claro que era um familiar, o gato tinha um papel amarrado na sua coleira. 'Venha ao parque o mais rápido que puder.' Ele então agarra Raynare e imediatamente os dois são tele transportados. Ao chegarem lá, eles veem Rias, Akeno, Koneko e Asia ajudando Irina que estava no chão com suas roupas todas destruídas.

"Irina-chan! O que houve?" Issei gritou. "Asia! Rápido." Issei diz para a loira.

"Deixa comigo." A loira fala e imediatamente começa a curar a menina.

"Irina o que aconteceu? Cadê Kiba e Xenovia?" Issei questiona.

"Eles conseguiram escapar a tempo. Fui eu que quis dar uma de herói a força daquela pessoa não é algo que se possa imaginar." Irina falou.

"Por favor não fale." Asia disse enquanto curava a menina.

"Issei tome cuidado." Irina diz antes de desmaiar.

Depois disso um outro círculo mágico aparece e dele saem Sona, Tsubaki e Saji, Sona se move rapidamente em direção a Irina e começa a examinar ela.

"Eu não podia ficar parada, apenas recebendo What'sapp. Parece que o Crepúsculo da Cura não pode recobrar seu poder como sua consciência, vamos movê-la, eu tenho equipamentos em minha casa que podem ajudar." Sona ofereceu.

"Certo Kaichou." Tsubaki disse desaparecendo num círculo mágico.

"O que está havendo aqui?" Saji perguntou.

"Não sabemos, ela já estava assim quando a encontramos." Akeno explicou.

"O que é essa sensação?" Saji falou.

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Freed!" Issei gritou.

"Yo!Yo!Yo! Parece que todos os meus fiéis se reuniram aqui. Um bom dia a todos, seus diabos lixos." Freed disse.

"Então isso foi culpa sua." Issei disse convocando sua engrenagem sagrada, no mesmo instante Rias e Sona se colocaram a frente com círculos de magia na mão.

"Oh! Você se tornou um demônio Asia-chan." Freed falou. "Como é a vida como um diabo de merda." Ele provocou e Issei se colocou na frente da menina.

"Espere eu ainda tenho algo para dizer para as duas senhoritas aqui." Ele apontou para Sona e RIas.

"Algo para dizer." Rias e sona disseram parando suas magias.

"É que o nosso chefe chegou." Freed disse olhando para cima.

Todos seguiram o seu olhar para o alto, acima deles estava um homem de pele pálida de cabelos longos negros, vestindo uma roupa toda preta e olhos vermelho. Ele tinha dez asas negras saindo de suas costas e transmitia uma sensação de poder imensa.

"Um anjo caído. E pelo números de asas, ele é da classe Cadre." Koneko falou.

"Mas do que isso ele é Kokabiel!" Raynare falou.

"Eu diria que é um prazer filha do clã Gremory e filha do clã Sitri. Meu nome é Kokabiel." Ele se apresentou.

"Bom dia, Senhor Anjo Caído da Classe Cadre." Rias falou. "Meu nome é Rias Gremory, lhe cumprimento grandiosamente." Rias fala.

"Realmente é uma beleza, você realmente se parece com ele, até mesmo os seus olhos, faz com que eu me torne pasmo." Kokabiel falou.

"Então, o que pretende fazer num local como esse?" Rias questionou.

"Eu pretendo tomar o controle dessa cidade a partir de seu ponto principal que seria a Academia Kuoh." Ele afirmou.

"Toque na minha Academia e será rasgado em pedaços." Uma nova voz falou, todos se viraram em sua direção e viram Alexandar e Aika caminhando tranquilamente.

"Oh! Você ousa me ameaçar?" Kokabiel diz.

"Se você tomar a Academia até mesmo os Maous irão parar suas atividades." Sona afirmou.

"Essa é a ideia." Ele diz.

"Se fizer isso, uma guerra entre os Anjos, os Caídos e os Diabos irá começar novamente." Rias advertiu.

"Eu pensei que roubando a Excalibur iria tornar as coisas mais interessantes, mas apenas duas usuárias e outros exorcistas frágeis vieram." Kokabiel disse chateado. "Sabe o que eu queria no final?" Ele pergunta.

"Uma guerra." Rias diz.

"Exatamente, desde o fim da grande guerra. Eu estive morrendo de tédio, mas mesmo Azazel e Shemhazai não concordaram com uma nova guerra." Kokabiel disse com raiva.

"Eles tem razão quanto a isso, depois da guerra perdemos vários de nossos números." Raynare falou.

"Eu vejo uma mestiça que se tornou um diabo, uma traidora de sua própria raça." Ele fala ameaçadoramente para ela, Akeno se coloca ao seu lado lhe dando apoio. "Mas sabe a pessoa que mais odeio e Azazel, depois da guerra ele se tornou louco para pesquisar as Engrenagens Sagradas que ele está se afundando nisso." Ele falou.

"Você também está atrás das Engrenagens Sagradas." Issei falou.

"Não. Eu não tenho o menor interesse nisso." Ele falou. "Os Anjos, Os Caídos e Os Diabos estão mais equilibrados do que nunca, então tudo que é necessário é quebrar um deles."

"Você é louco." Raynare gritou.

"Claro, além do mais que lugar melhor para se começar uma guerra aonde as irmãs de Lúcifer e Leviatã estão reunidas, se usarmos a instituição que estão integradas, então as ondas de magia não serão incomuns." Kokabiel explicou.

"É por isso que eu te adoro chefe." Freed disse, ele expôs o casaco com mais duas Excalibur. "Vejam o meu presente." Ele sorriu.

"Agora vamos aproveitar uma boa guerra." Kokabiel falou criando quatro lanças de luz e arremessando neles, mas todas elas foram bloqueadas por Issei, Rias, Sona e Alexandar.

"Para aonde ele foi?" Asia perguntou quando a fumaça baixou.

"Para lá." Koneko apontou na direção da escola.

"Um anjo caído da Classe Cadre pode destruir toda a cidade." Sona disse.

"Então temos que derrotar ele antes disso." Issei falou.

"Será possível?" Rias se questionou.

"Faz tempo que eu não luto com alguém tão forte, você também esta excitada, afinal está bastante inquieta." Alexandar fala.

"Olhem lá." Asia apontou para uma luz saindo do centro da Academia.

"Vamos!" Rias disse.

 **O próximo capítulo será o grande confronto entre eles e Kokabiel, aguardem que o próximo deve sair amanhã mesmo. Como eu disse antes, esse volume irá andar de maneira bastante rápida, pois como eu disse anteriormente eu estou de greve na Universidade, depois desse Volume eu não sei como vou seguir a história uma vez que novel e o anime estão divergindo. Então, fica a cargo de vocês, eu sigo o novel ou o anime decidam. Ou eu faço do jeito que quiser misturando os dois? Vocês decidem, para mim tanto faz, a história só estava planejada até esse volume mesmo.**


	10. DXD Volume II Capítulo II

**Finalmente a última parte desse arco, chamado Espada Sagrada. Enfim esse capítulo deve sair por volta da madrugada de terça, eu prometi para ontem, mas não deu tempo. Eu irei tentar colocar outro capítulo está noite, senão na madrugada da quarta, como eu disse esse volume tem previsão para acabar nessa sexto ou sábado. Aproveitem a leitura.**

Uma imensa barreira de energia cobriu toda a Academia Kuoh, ela era muito poderosa e estava sendo mantida por todo o Conselho Estudantil com Sona na frente de todos. Perto deles, estavam Rias, Akeno, Kokeno, Asia junto com Issei, Raynare, Alexandar e Aika do lado de fora da barreira.

"A barreira de defesa foi construída." Sona falou. "Enquanto não tenha obstruções por fora, ela não poderá ser destruída por dentro." Sona explicou.

"Você realmente me salvou Sona." Rias falou.

"Poupe isso para depois que resolvemos esse problema." Sona falou. "Eu irei manter a barreira por tanto tempo possível."Sona disse.

"Tenho certeza que academia não é o único território almejado." Rias falou.

"Sabe Rias ainda da tempo para chamar seu irmão." Sona disse.

"Você não chamou a sua irmã." Rias respondeu.

"Eu liguei para Sirzechs-sama." Akeno falou.

"Akeno o que está pensando?" Rias falou com raiva da menina.

"Eu sei o quanto você odeia pedir ajuda para ele, mas na nossa atual situação podemos não ter escolha. Nosso oponente é um anjo caído da classe Cadre." Akeno falou.

"Tudo bem então." Rias comentou.

"Sirzechs-sama irá chegar em uma hora." Akeno disse.

"Eu não possuo nenhum argumento contra você." Rias falou derrotada.

"Tá bom desse papo chato. Vamos tenho que bater muito nesse anjo caído de merda." Alexandar disse.

"Caramba a chefe está de péssimo humor." Aika comentou.

"Apenas vamos." Issei falou entrando na barreira.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Hey Issei." Alexandar chamou. "Você não pode usar o Balance Breaker." Ela falou.

"Você está certa." Issei disse, o que provocou pavor em todo Clube de Ocultismo.

"Quer dizer que não podemos contar com o poder do Imperador Vermelho?" Rias questionou.

"Errada. Eu ainda posso usar o poder do Impulso, mas não tanto assim. Embora eu possa impulsionar e transferir para alguém." Issei explicou.

"Então você ficará de suporte Issei." Rias falou.

"Pode descansar e deixar Kokabiel para uma garota forte como eu." Alexandar disse.

"Como seu eu fosse deixar você fazer isso sozinha." Issei gritou.

"Tanto faz, mas vamos logo começar essa festa. Afinal, nenhum de vocês dois quer perder para ele." Aika falou.

"Não posso deixar aquele maníaco por luta destruir a cidade." Issei disse.

"Aquele Branco desgraçado, eu vou mostrar para ele que eu sou melhor." Akexandar falou.

"Você só tem raiva dele, pois ele disse que você não era atraente." Aika comentou.

"Como se aquele pervertido por bundas tivesse o direito de não me achar atraente, ele é pior que o pervertido por peitos e o chinês desgraçado." Alexandar gritou com raiva.

"Não me compare com eles." Issei respondeu.

"Você não negou a parte de pervertido por seios." Aika comentou.

"Se for nessa matéria não tem ninguém melhor do que eu." Raynare falou estufando os peitos.

"Eu posso discordar a irmã tem o melhor e ninguém pode discordar." Alexandar falou.

"Isso eu tenho que concordar." Issei concordou.

"Eu já toquei nos dois e posso afirma a da irmã são superiores." Aika respondeu.

"Traidor." Raynare disse chorando.

"Uau. Olha os show de luzes ali." Aika apontou.

"O que diabos é isso?" Rias questionou.

"Estão juntando as quatro Excaliburs em uma, é bem feito daquele homem." Kokabiel falou ganhando a atenção de todos, ele estava sentando num grande trono flutuante. "Então Sirzechs virá ou será Serefall?" Ele questionou.

"No lugar de meu irmão ou Leviatã-sama, nós iremos lidar com você." Rias falou.

Kokabiel a ignorou e criou uma imensa lança de luz de tamanho imenso com um simples estralar de dedos, depois a jogou no ginásio destruindo toda a estrutura e a área ao seu redor deixando uma imensa cratera no chão. "Entediante, tentem apenas não ficar no meu caminho."

"Aika! Eles acertaram alguma coisa?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Negativo, o ginásio estava numa área nova." Aika respondeu.

 **"Parece que temos um desafio parceiro." Draig falou.**

"Um dos executivos da Grigori, um homem que já sobreviveu a guerra e lutou com o Ele." Issei falou.

 **"Pena que não podemos usar o Balence Breaker." Draig disse.**

"E de quem é a culpa!" Issei gritou.

"Que tal vocês brincarem com os meus bichinhos por enquanto." Kokabiel falou, soltando uma imensa luz de seu trono e quando ela atingiu o chão duas imensas bestas saíram, um cão imenso de três cabeças.

"Nossa é o Cerebélo." Raynare gritou.

"É Cerberus!" Issei gritou.

"Uma besta infernal, um guardião dos portões do inferno." Rias explicou.

"Precisamos tomar cuidado." Akeno falou.

"Akeno, Koneko me cubram." Rias falou criando asas.

"Tá, eles são todos seus." Alexandar falou.

"Qualquer problema eu estou aqui." Issei disse.

Um cachorro dispara um grande jato de fogo em Rias que desvia no ar para fora da mira a tempo, Akeno então congela as chamas permitindo sua mestra acertar com uma grande rajada de poder da destruição nele. O segundo cachorro avança em sua direção, mas Koneko impede seu avanço acertando ele com um poderoso chute em uma de suas cabeças, Akeno então aproveita a oportunidade para disparar uma poderosa rajada de trovões nele. No entanto, o efeito neles não são muito grandes e as duas bestas se levantam novamente, e avançam em suas direções de novo.

"Parecem que vão precisar de minha ajuda no final, Draig." Issei falou.

 **"Impulso Impulso." Draig disse de sua manopla.**

"Hey Rias." Issei gritou se aproximando dela e da um leve tapa na sua bunda. "Aproveite."

"Transferência"" Draig falou.

"Seu bastardo pervertido, não entende a situação." Raynare gritou.

"Ciumenta." Aika disse.

Rias sente seu poder aumentando em grandes proporções a energia dentro dela cresce rapidamente, um terceiro cerberus tenta atacar Asia por trás enquanto eles estavam distraídos. No entanto, Xenovia cortou o cachorro ao meio num instante com a sua espada salvando a loira, a garota de cabelos azuis então correu em direção ao segunde cachorro e cortou uma de suas cabeças antes de cortar as duas de suas paras o fazendo cair no chão. Ele então é empalado por várias espadas que saem no chão.

"Parece que chegamos a tempo." Disse Kiba.

"Era o mínimo que se podia esperar da Espada Sagrada." Alexandar falou. "Vocês são três e não conseguem lutar contra um deles. Que patético da irmã de um dos maous." Ela provocou.

Rias se irritou profundamente com as palavras dela, Koneko segurou o cachorro e o arremessou ao ar Akeno então cria um poderoso trovão o qual Rias aumenta a potência o fazendo despedaçar o cachorro e o fazendo desaparecer.

"Até que não foi um espetáculo tão ruim." Kokabiel falou.

"Engula isso." Rias falou criando uma grande cobra negra com seu poder da destruição, mas Kokabiel a detém com apenas um aceno de mão a mandando para o chão. "Entendo, o poder de Impulsão. Você é o Imperador Vermelho Galês, aquele que porta uma das 13 longinus, o Dragão Celestial Vermelho, Draig." Kokabiel falou. "Isso é realmente interessante." Ele falou sorrindo.

"Está pronta." Galper gritou, a luz então desapareceu na noite.

"Esquecemos deles." Alexandar disse.

"Tem razão." Raynare falou.

"Que vacilo." Aika falou.

Um raio de luz voa em direção ao céu e a medida que ele vai desaparecendo a forma de uma espada aparece no fim da luz. "Finalmente está pronta, a espada sagrada feita a partir de outras espadas sagradas. Esse foi o acordo e a partir do poder de destruir o balanço de poderes do mundo." Gasper disse.

"Então o que irá fazer Rias Gremory?" Kokabiel falou. "Eu irei transformar essa cidade em pó em 20 minutos, se quiserem parar terão que me derrotar." Ele disse.

"Como se eu fosse deixar." Rias disse, ela liberou uma grande quantidade de seu poder em direção a Kokabiel, mas esse apenas segurou a bola de energia com uma das mãos. Akeno então se movimenta por trás dele e lança uma poderosa rajada de trovões para ele, mas ela segura a energia com a outra mão. Ele então junta as duas energias em uma imensa bola de poder e a arremessa em direção a Rias. Akeno tenta parar a bola formando um escudo na frente de Rias, mas ele é destruído num instante pelo e as duas são acertadas e caem no chão abatidas.

"Cara elas são muito ruins de combate, fala sério se Akeno podia se colocar na frente do ataque, então Rias deveria ser capaz de desviar." Issei falou.

"Agora que você falou tem razão." Raynare concordou.

"Tem algo interessante acontecendo ali." Alexandar falou apontando para Kiba.

Kiba estava andando em direção a Gasper com a espada na mão, ele se aproxima até ficar em frente ao Bispo. "Gasper, eu sou um sobrevivente do projeto espada sagrada. Não, eu sou a pessoa enviada para acabar com a sua vida." Kiba falou. "Após eu me tornado um diabo, eu sobrevivi até esse momento, tudo isso apenas por este momento. Para poder vingar os meus companheiros." Ele saiu correndo em sua direção. Kokabiel cria uma lança de luz e arremessa nele, o impacto destrói toda a área ao seu redor, exceto por Gasper que estava protegido por uma barreira pela espada.

"Fala chefe!" Freed falou. "Essa é a espada final?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, esse é o resultado final depois de combinar o poder das quatro Excalibur, assim eu devo permitir que ela esteja em sua mão." Gasper disse.

"Essa é a minha nova e querida Excalibur-chan, eu a recebo devidamente." Freed fala.

Kiba se mexe um pouco. "Vocês eu devia ser grato a vocês." Gasper disse. "Foi graças a isso que o plano foi um sucesso, sabe não importava o valor de vocês, não conseguiam se tornarem capazes de empunhar uma espada sagrada. Então eu tive uma ideia, eu resolvi retirar as vontades dos membros. "Ele disse.

"O que?" Kiba falou.

"Depois que isso foi feito devidamente, esse foi o resultado." Ele mostra uma pequena joia em sua mão. "Depois de a termos selado, esse é o resultado." Gasper disse rindo.

"Quando alguém recebe a benção para se usar a espada sagrada, a pessoa recebe algo como aquilo para ser colocada dentro a seu corpo." Xenovia explicou. "Então essa é a vontade dos outros, assim como a sua fé." Ela disse.

"Vocês eram hereges, pessoas contras as minhas pesquisas mesmo elas sendo em prol da humanidade. Então eu tive que matar todos vocês." Gasper falou.

"Você matou meus companheiros por capricho." Kiba disse.

"Bem nós precisávamos de substitutos para aqueles usuários que morriam. Pensem em si mesmo como ingredientes para um plano suplementar." Gasper falou.

"Nós acreditávamos que morríamos por um proposito maior, como você ousa fazer isso com a gente." Kiba gritou.

"Se é assim tão importante então pegue." Gasper disse jogando a vontade para Kiba. "Não é que podemos usar ou que esteja completa." Ele disse.

Kiba se agarra a vontade de seus últimos companheiros se lembrando de todos os momentos que tiveram, o inacreditável acontece a alma de Kiba e a vontade da pedra começam a ressonar, as almas de seus antigos amigos o cercam e seus espíritos se tornam visíveis. Os espíritos começam a abraçar Kiba.

"Pessoal." Kiba falou.

"Os espíritos de seus companheiros mortos retornaram a esse mundo e assim ele os absorveu atingindo o Disjuntor Balaceado." Draig disse.

"Gasper, meus companheiros nunca quiseram que eu pregasse a vingança, mas eu não posso evitar de destruir o mal que está na minha frente." Kiba falou, convocando uma espada nas suas mãos.

"Chefe eu irei acabar com ele." Freed disse.

"Pela memória de meus amigos minha vontade não pode vacilar." Kiba disse. "Eu irei criar a espada da justiça e da maldade. Nasça Sword Betrayed." A espada começa a ter inúmeras escrituras em seu entorno.

"Uma espada que equilibra energia sagrada e demoníaca isso é impossível." Gasper falou.

Xenovia andou até o lado de Kiba. "Como membro da igreja não posso deixar que você faça isso sozinho." Ela disse largando sua Excalibur. ""São Pedro. São Basílio, o Grande. Saint Denis. Santa mãe Maria. Por favor, ouça minha voz. "Nos nomes dos santos que residem dentro desta lâmina, eu vou liberá-lo. Durandal!" Uma imensa espada azul aparece no espaço nas suas mãos.

"Impossível não existe portadores para essa espada." Gasper falou.

"Eu sou uma usuária natural de espada sagrada." Xenovia falou.

"Tanto faz todos vocês vão morrer." Freed disse como sua espada se alongou e tentou perfurar Xenovia, esta quebrou a espada com um balanço da Durandal. "Ela quebrou parte da espada." Ele falou.

"Não se esqueça que eu também sou seu oponente." Kiba falou.

Kiba e Freed entraram em um embate em alta velocidade, mas dessa vez Kiba estava dominando Freed até que o diabo desaparece num borrão aparecendo atrás de seu inimigo cortando a espada do padre ao meio.

"Ele quebrou a Excalibur." Freed fala.

"Você é o próximo Gasper." Kiba falou.

"Eu ainda não perdi seu merdinha." Frre falou, seu corpo cresceu em tamanho e tomou a forma de um monstro.

"Veja esse é o poder de meu guarda e ele não é o único. Venha." Gasper disse e uma menina com asas de dragão caiu dos céus. Ela tinha cabelos prateados compridos e pele clara como a neve e olhos vermelhos, ela parecia uma menina russa, Gasper estralou os dedos e a menina sofreu uma serie de choques elétricos até tomar a aparência de um dragão deformado com partes ocidentais e orientais.

"Vocês dois podem para essa daí é minha." Issei falou com Raynare andando ao seu lado.

"Agora aonde eu estava mesmo?" Gasper falou. "Sim, uma espada que possa aceitar tanto a luz e as trevas seria impossível, a não ser." Ele disse assustado. "Então é isso, não só os maous originais, mas também..." Kokabiel iria lançar uma lança de luz em Gasper, mas sua cabeça já tinha sido cortada por Alexandar.

"Isso é um segredo." Ela disse.

"Então você sabe?" Kokabiel falou.

A quimera com a morte de Gasper se torna enlouquecida, ela corre em direção a Issei tentando cortá-lo ao meio, mas Raynare cria uma barreira entre eles, no entanto, a garota consegue trincar a sua defesa. Com sua Engrenagem na mão Issei acerta um poderoso soco na menina que a manda para trás, o resultado não é muito bom a besta não tinha sofrido nenhum dano.

"Alta resistência de um dragão de fogo." Ele falou.

Issei não tinha tempo de forma seus pensamentos pois numa velocidade impressionante a besta fechou a distância entre eles, ela tentou corta Issei com as suas garras, mas este pulo para o lado a evitando, mas é pego pela cauda da menina. Raynare arremessa uma lança das trevas na cauda da menina, libertando Issei que rapidamente acumula energia em sua mão.

"Toma isso Dragon Claw." Ele diz acertando o rosto do monstro e o mandando voando por uma longa distância.

Mesmo assim ela ainda conseguia se levantar, a energia começou a rapidamente se acumular na boca dela e ela cuspiu poderosas rajadas de fogo nos dois, Raynare e Issei expandem suas asas voando para longe da mira das chamas. A besta então cria duas asas em suas costas e começa a voar, ela então dispara uma poderosa rajada de vento de suas asas parecendo navalhas.

"Alta velocidade de um dragão de vento." Issei comentou. "Ray-chan."

Raynare entende o recado e cria um círculo de magia. "Engula isso Facas das Trevas." Ela fala e logo inúmeras facas negras como o breu voam na direção da menina, o ataque deixa um rastro de poeira no ar, mas quando ele some tem um círculo de magia protegendo a quimera.

"Habilidade mágica de um dragão espiritual." Issei falou. "Ela vai ser perfeita agora." Ele disse. "Vamos abater ela agora, sem se segurar Ray-chan." Issei falou para sua subordinada.

"Pode deixar Ise-kun." Ela falou, suas asas mudam para o modo caído e ela cria uma poderosa lança das trevas e a joga na menina que tenta bloquear de novo. Nesse confronto de forças, Raynare levou a melhor com a lança perfurando o escudo e a pele da menina.

 **"Impulso triplo." Draig falou.**

"Tome isso Dragon Shoot." Issei disparou uma poderosa rajada de energia na menina, quando o seu poder se dissipa a quimera cai no chão feito mosca abatida.

Issei e Raynare pousam ao lado do monstro, ele examina um pouco e vê que ela ainda estava respirando.

"Hey Draig, tem alguma maneira de a transforma de volta." Issei falou para o seu companheiro.

"O sangue draconiano que está em suas veias não está estabilizado, sendo assim, ela não consegue reverter a forma humana." Draig disse.

"Ela está assim pois Gasper foi morto, isso fez seu sangue desestabilizar. Então basta estabilizar, o sangue de um poderoso dragão deve ser o suficiente para estabilizar o sangue dos dragões dentro dela. Basta o dragão que doar o sangue ser poderoso o suficiente para subjugar a influência dos outros." Aika explicou.

"Você quer dizer o meu sangue." Issei falou.

"Exatamente. Agora com licença. Faz tempo que eu não mexo com alquimia então peço que se afastem os não envolvidos." Aika disse para Raynare, ela realizar um grande círculo de magia no chão. "Issei o sangue." Ela pede.

Issei morde o seu dedo e despeja o seu sangue no círculo, a magia começa a fazer efeito e seu sangue voa em direção a menina. Pouco a pouco as transformações vão desaparecendo e aparência dela retorna a ser a de uma garota, ela abre seus olhos e examina o redor.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Issei perguntou.

"Ivanete." Ela responde.

"Irônico, pois seu nome significa aquele que Ele perdoa. Agora você irá viver para mim?" Issei questionou.

"Para meu salvador sempre." Ela disse.

"Então qual é o seu valor?" Ele perguntou colocando peças de peão na frente dela, 2 peões mutantes e 6 normais brilharam intensamente. "Parece que eu terei apenas um peão, mas será 3 dragões em um." Ele comentou, as peças entraram dentro dela e um círculo mágico vermelho apareceu em seus pés.

"Em meu nome, eu ordeno. Você, Ivanete. Eu, te trago de volta a vida como meu servo, e te reencarno como um demônio. Você, meu peão, levante desse chão." Issei declarou.

A menina então cai de volta a inconsciência e Issei a pega nos braços, ele se vira e vê que Kiba e Xenovia haviam acabado com Freed também. Ele caminha até uma das paredes e fala. "Katase! Murayama! Eu sei que estão ai." Ele diz.

As duas garotas assustadas saem de trás da parede com medo, ele então entrega Ivanete a elas e diz. "Levem ela com vocês e saiam o mais rápido daqui." Ele advertiu.

"Pode deixar." Katase fala carregando o corpo da menina com Murayama atrás delas.

"Como elas conseguiram está aqui, isso é estranho." Kokabiel diz criando uma lança de luz e jogando nelas, todos pensaram que era o fim das meninas, mas um escudo de gelo as protege do ataque, todos ficam chocados a verem a palma da mão de Murayama recoberta de gelo e seu pingente brilhando.

"Aquilo é a espada Dáinsleif da mitologia nórdica, Siegfried disse que a perdeu num país oriental, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse justamente aqui." Alexandar falou. "Aika tire os três daqui!" Ela gritou, e sua subordinada criou um círculo de magia transportando elas para fora da barreira.

"Agora é apenas todos nós contra você Kokabiel." Rias falou, seus ferimentos e os de Akeno haviam sido tratados.

"Issei dê suporte a Rias e a Akeno novamente, Kiba e Xenovia não deixem ele ter liberdade, Aika e Raynare o distraia. Eu vou colocar a balança a nosso favor." Alexandar disse convocando sua espada, a espada tinha uma lâmina reta em estilo ocidental, mas sua bainha estava coberta de escamas.

"Pode deixar Draig." Issei disse.

 **"Impulso 5x" O dragão falou.**

Issei toca em Rias e Akeno transferindo o poder para as duas, o poder delas aumenta tão consideravelmente que estava vazando das duas em uma aura carmesim e dourada. Rias então cria um serpente gigantesca de tamanho insano e com seu poder da destruição e a dispara contra Kokabiel.

"Desapareça." Ela diz, seu poder é tamanho que a serpente está toda deformada de energia.

Kokabiel simplesmente segura o ataque com as mãos. "Impressionante essa energia é comparável a uma demônio de classe A." Ele fala. "Impressionante irmã do maou, impressionante irmãzinha do Sirzechs." Rias tenta força ainda mais energia no ataque, no entanto, seu corpo não consegue lidar com o estresse do aumento súbito de poder e ela cai no chão. Kokabiel então anula o ataque.

"Não se esqueça de mim." Akeno fala criando um poderoso trovão na suas mãos a energia acumulada era incrível. "Trovão." Ela grita.

Kokabiel então fecha as suas asas o cobrindo para se proteger da enorme onda de energia que vinha em sua direção, ele continua assim até Akeno se esgotar e não poder continuar. "Nada mal para ser filha daquele cara." Kokabiel falou descendo ao chão.

"Não me compare com ele." Akeno gritou.

"Não baixe a guarda com a gente." Xenovia gritou.

Ela e Kiba avançaram rapidamente e estavam na altura de Kokabiel com suas espadas em punho, eles atacam o anjo caído, mas este se defende das espadas com duas espadas de luz. Os dois espadachins estavam atordoados por suas espadas poderosas terem sido detidas tão facilmente.

Kokabiel falou. "Isso é tudo."

Koneko estava caindo em cima dele respondeu."Ainda não acabamos."

O anjo caído então alonga suas asas a fazendo se torna lâminas, ele planeja acerta todos, mas nem sempre tudo pode sair como o planejado. Suas asas foram detidas por várias lanças de luzes negras.

"Eu também estou aqui." Raynare disse disparando mais duas lanças das trevas no caído.

"Uma lança de luz negra como isso é possível?" Kokabiel falou convocando dois círculos de magia em cima dele para se proteger das lanças e da menina pequena.

"Talvez não devia se perguntar sobre o impossível, ao invés de lutar." Aika falou com as suas duas pistolas na mão. "Acelere." Ela diz e começa a disparar diversos tiros em alta velocidade no rosto do caído que cria uma barreira para expulsar todos ao seu redor, ele manda todo mundo para longe dele apenas com sua energia.

"Então já acabaram seus moleques?" Kokabiel ri.

"A parte deles já." Uma voz falou atrás dele.

Kokabiel se vira para ver a menina loira de pele bronzeada com a espada na mão, ele se sente atordoado ao notar a imensa energia que a espada estava emanando, os olhos negros com fendas da menina com a poderosa energia branca a cercando. Perigo! Essa sensação que ele sentiu inúmeras vezes na guerra que ele pensava ter esquecido a anos, voltará na forma de uma menina adolescente. Ele tenta bloquear a espada com uma de suas lanças, mas a arma a destrói, o anjo caído então desesperado desvia do golpe, mas é pego de raspão no seu braço esquerdo. Ele cria uma lança de luz com o direito e acerta Alexandar com ela, está ainda consegue defender o ataque com a espada, contudo a força do ataque a joga para trás.

"Boa tentativa. Pena que foi inútil." Ele disse.

Alexandar começa a rir intensamente, ela se levanta e se coloca de pé novamente. Todos estavam reagrupados perto dela, com Issei, Rias e Akeno na frente do grupo, ela estava atrás com Kiba, Xenovia, Raynare e Aika e por fim Koneko e Asia ficavam distantes.

"Qual é a graça?" Kokabiel fala.

"Desculpa eu não ter te dado um pedaço maior, mas como se sente provando um sangue de calibre tão alto?" Alexandar pergunta.

 **"Faz tanto tempo que eu pensei ter esquecido o gosto." Uma voz feminina fala no ar.**

"Eu sei, mas você vai ter mais." Alexandar responde.

 **"Não posso esperar o efeito começar, eu quero mais e mais." A voz novamente falou** , todos seguiram o som até seus olhos se fixarem na espada de Alexandar.

"Como quiser Yamato no Orochi." Alexandar responde.

"Yamato no Orochi, o dragão do mal, não pode ser essa espada é a Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Essa espada só tem um dono, você é..." Kokabiel falou.

"A lendária espada encontrada dentro e que a alma do dragão do mal Yamato no Orochi, O Dragão Venenoso, está presa. Diz que essa espada tem a capacidade de produzir vários tipos de veneno, até a venenos mortais para cada raça ainda desconhecidos." Rias explicou.

"Exatamente e Kokabiel eu acabei de injetar um forte veneno paralisante em sua corrente sanguínea e em dez minutos todo o seu corpo não poderá mais se mexer. Seu braço esquerdo não pode mais se mexer não estou certo." Alexandar disse.

Diante de tal situação Kokabiel apenas ri, ele ri de alegria e de emoção. "Bravo irmãzinha do maou. Realmente Bravo!" Ele fala. "Tantos inimigos formidáveis juntos para me derrotar. Rias Gremory a irmã de um maou, Hyodou Issei o Imperador Vermelho, Alexandar Anderson Padre Judas dos exorcistas!

"Padre Judas?" Rias diz assustada.

"Ela é famosa?" Asia questiona.

"Ela é a exorcista mais jovem da história se tornando líder da divisão mais forte, a divisão Iscariotes, com apenas 6 anos. Daí o nome Padre Judas, mas sua fama está na forma de como ela foi expulsa da igreja." Xenovia explicava. "Ela destruiu todo um dos pilares do submundo, um clã inteiro de diabos foi aniquilado por ela sozinha, diz que apenas uma criança sobreviveu ao massacre. Para evitar atritos com o submundo, ela foi banida da igreja. Nunca pensei que ela iria acabar nessa cidade." Xenovia fala.

"É que Aika é daqui." Alexandar diz como se fosse nada demais.

"E além disso, a possuidora da lendária espada Durandal e o homem detentor da espada sagrada-demoníaca e para completar a filha de Barakiel." Kokabiel diz apontando para Akeno.

"Akeno é filha de um dos diretores da Grigori." Rias falou.

"Nossa o mundo é pequeno." Raynare comentou.

"Bem como meu tempo é limitado eu vou acabar com vocês." Kokabiel falou.

"Não pense que será assim tão fácil." Kiba cobra novamente em sua direção.

Ele cria várias espadas com sua engrenagem sagrada envolta do anjo caído e o ataca, mas ele nem se incomoda e as bloqueia com suas asas novamente e as destrói com o balançar delas, Kiba então corre em direção a ele com a espada, mas Kokabiel a para com apenas os dedos. O diabo então cria uma espada na sua boca e corta superficialmente o rosto dele, fazendo o caído recuar.

"Seu desgraçado." Kokabiel fala arremessando uma poderosa bola de energia nele, mas Xenovia a bloqueia antes que ela mate Kiba. Kokabiel então elogia a menina por seus esforços. "É incrível que possa lutar, mesmo perdendo o seu mestre." Ele diz.

"O que está falando?" Ela questiona.

"O que você está dizendo Kokabiel?" Rias questionou.

"Opa escorregou." Ele fala.

"Responda!" Rias exigiu.

"Issei! Aika Rápido!" Alexandar gritou.

"Impulso Duplo." Draig falou.

Issei então corre em direção a Kokabiel com a arma carregada de energia, ele tenta uma Dragon Claw, mas o anjo caído desvia do ataque. Aika então dispara uma poderosa rajada de balas em alta velocidade nas costas do caído que usa suas asas para se proteger. Alexandar então tenta um corte diagonal nele, mas o anjo caído toma todas as precauções para desviar da lâmina mortal e voar aos céus.

"Parece que vocês três sabem a verdade." Ele fala rindo. "Já que eu vou começar uma guerra aqui, segredos são inúteis." Ele fala.

"Não fale isso é proibido pelas três facções." Aika gritou.

"Como eu me importasse." Ele diz, Kokabiel então faz um cara séria e responde. "Não foi apenas os quatro maous originais que morreram na última guerra, Deus também morreu." Ele diz.

"N-Não P-Pode ser?" Xenovia disse.

"Deus morreu? Não pode ser verdade. Eu nunca ouvi falar disso." Rias disse.

"Então pergunte a esses três?" Ele disse apontando para Issei, Alexandar e Aika.

"Ise-kun isso é mentira, não é?" Raynare questiona.

"Infelizmente, não." Ele responde.

"No final da guerra a morte de Deus foi considerado o maior segredo entre as três facções, depois de Anjos, Caídos e Diabos perderem grande parte de seus números na guerra, as facções concordaram em manter a morte de Deus em segredo com medo de ataque de qualquer outro grupo." Alexandar explicou.

"E o que me deixa mais puto e que mesmo com a morte de Deus e dos quatro Maous, Azazel se recusou a continuar a guerra." Kokabiel gritou.

"Não pode ser verdade!" Asia gritou. "Então o que significa o amor que eles nos deu?" Asia falou.

"Michael está fazendo um bom trabalho." Kokabiel falou.

"Depois da guerra o Arcanjo Michael tomou as rédeas do sistema de Deus, mas mesmo assim o sistema não pode operar com capacidade máxima. As benções e os milagres caíram em muito o número durante os tempos." Alexandar falou.

Asia desmaiou de choque. "Ela passou fora." Aika falou.

"Nem eu sei como estou conseguindo me aguentar depois de ouvir isso." Xenovia falou.

"Pensando desse jeito o balanço entre luz e trevas foi quebrado, então uma espada que possa usar as duas ou uma lança de luz corrompida com a escuridão são possíveis de serem criadas." Kokabiel explicou, no entanto, suas asas pararam de bater e ele caiu no chão. "Mas o que está acontecendo?" Ele disse furioso.

"Você é um idiota, todo esse papo realmente consumiu tempo, já faz seis minutos que eu lhe cortei. O veneno realmente está fazendo o seu trabalho." Alexandar falou.

"Não brinque comigo." O anjo corrompido forçou suas, mas apenas três pares estavam funcionando.

"Pelo visto você tem mais 3 minutos antes de suas asas não poderem mais funcionar, suas pernas não podem mais se mexer." Alexandar afirmou.

"Xenovia." Issei chamou. "Você viveu a vida toda com Deus estando morto, agora você sabe que ele está morto e você ainda está vivendo. Então como eu disse antes, se levante e continue caminhando você tem suas duas pernas ainda."

"Issei." A menina de cabelos azuis diz.

"Vamos Alexandar, eu acho que você o irritou demais." Issei falou.

"Tanto faz temos três minutos, então vamos." Ela falou.

"Não fiquem fazendo pouco de mim na minha cara." O Anjo caído diz criando uma imensa lança de luz.

Issei voa em direção ao caído com seu punho brilhando de energia, Kokabiel joga sua lança de luz nele, mas Issei consegue quebrar ela com um soco. Ele continua na direção de Kokabiel e o soca na cara, o mandando para trás.

"Destruam os meus inimigos Twin Dragons." Alexandar diz concentrando a energia na espada. Ela então balança a arma e dois feixes brancos com forma de dragões orientais voam em direção a Kokabiel acertando o anjo caído nos braços e nas pernas num poderoso golpe.

No entanto, ele ainda consegue se manter no ar embora esteja bastante ferido com sangue escorrendo de seu rosto, braços e pernas. Pela sua cara ele estava bastante irritado. "Seus lixos engulam isso." Ele diz criando inúmeras lanças de energia em cima dos dois, ele as derruba numa tempestade em cima da dupla. Quando a chuva mortal acaba, Issei e Alexandar estão bastantes feridos com sangue escorrendo por todo o corpo. "Bem feito." Kokabiel falou, mas ele então nota que Alexandar desapareceu numa velocidade incrível.

O veneno estava afetando a sua visão também. A loira então aparece em cima do anjo caído caindo do céu em alta velocidade, duas asas aparecem em suas costas aumentando mais ainda a aceleração de sua queda. A Kusanagi brilha de energia, Kokabiel de raiva cria várias lanças de luzes e tenta abater a menina, mas a menina de olhos verdes consegue desviar de cada um de seus ataque, Kokabiel estava prestes a confrontar a menina com uma lança de luz, mas Issei dispara um Dragon Shoot nele que o faz desviar do ataque e escapar de Alexandar, no entanto, a morena não iria deixar ele escapar assim. Manobrando no ar ela balança sua espada na direção de Kokabiel.

"Morde minha Serpent." Ela grita quando uma enorme serpente de energia branca voa em direção a ao anjo caído, Kokabiel não tem escolha além de sacrificar o seu braço. Ele sacrifica o braço paralisado para poder evitar o ataque.

"Ele sacrificou um dos braços." Issei falou.

"Isso significa que estamos perto de vencer, ele está desesperado." Alexandar falou.

"Desesperado! Eu irei lhe mostrar o desespero." Ele grita com raiva, ele levanta suas mãos ao ar e convoca uma gigantesca lança de luz de tamanho insano, ela parecia um ónibus de dois andares.

"Ele vai destruir toda a área com isso." Rias falou.

"Bom, muito bom." Alexandar disse.

"Como isso pode ser bom?" Raynare questionou.

"Veja ele." Issei apontou para um Kokabiel sangrando, ofegante e sem um dos braços. "Ele não consegue mais lutar, essa é sua última tentativa desesperada de vitória." Issei explicou.

"Então tudo que temos que fazer é sobreviver a isso e a vitória será nossa." Alexandar disse.

"Impossível." Rias falou. "A energia dessa coisa não pode ser sequer comparada com nada que tentamos usar contra ele." Ela falou.

"Pode ser, mas eu não irei morrer sem lutar." Issei falou.

"Quantos Impulsos você consegue fazer ainda?" Alexandar perguntou.

"No máximo, 10x, mas depois disso meu corpo irá doer como o inferno." Ele responde.

"Depois disso, o meu estará na mesma condição." Ela respondeu.

"Draig vamos com tudo." Issei diz.

"Yamato conto com você." Alexandar falou.

"Uma tentativa falha no final." Kokabiel respondeu soltando a lança de luz neles.

 **"Impulso10x" Draig disse.**

 **"Saiba o que está fazendo garota, Ressonância de Alma." Yamato falou.**

A engrenagem sagrada de Issei brilhava intensamente e a energia ao seu redor era poderosa o suficiente para levantar pedaços do chão, igualmente em termos de poder a força de Alexandar fazia o ar estrala com a quantidade de energia concentrada. Issei então toca em Alexandar.

 **"Transferir." Draig diz.**

 **"Ressonância em 100%" Yamato declarou.**

"Voe Dragon Slayer." Issei e Alexandar disseram juntos.

Um poderoso dragão de energia nas cores brancas e vermelhas voou em direção a lança de Kokabiel, os dois ataques se cruzaram no céu e lutaram pelo domínio. Um clarão de cores douradas e vermelha e branco clarearão a academia, no final o dourado foi lentamente se extinguindo e a mistura de vermelho e branco foram se tornando dominantes até que o dragão superou seu obstáculo e mordeu seu alvo Kokabiel. Depois que o ataque termina o caído cai no chão derrotado.

Depois do ataque tanto Issei e Alexandar caem no chão esgotados, seus companheiros correm em direção aos dois. Asia então começa a curar a ferida dos dois, todos estavam felizes por sobreviverem a batalha.

"Parece que acabou." Uma nova voz disse, de repente a barreira é destruída em pedaços e nos céus surgem uma armadura branca.

"O Imperador Branco Inglês." Rias falou.

O homem aterrissa no chão ainda de armadura e fala. "Parece que esse dois tiveram muito trabalho para derrotar esse lixo."

"Cala a boca seu pervertido por bunda." Alexandar poderia está incapaz de se mover, mas ela ainda tinha uma língua afiada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Issei perguntou.

"Eu vim recolher Kokabiel a mando de Azazel." Ele respondeu.

"Então vai, não tem mais ação para você aqui." Alexandar disse.

"Hey vocês sabem com quem estão falando?" Rias perguntou.

"Um maníaco por lutas." Issei respondeu.

"Um pervertido por bundas." Alexandar falou.

"E os dois estão certos."Aika disse.

 **"Já faz um tempo não é Albion." Draig disse.**

 **"Realmente alguns anos que eu não te vejo Draig." Albion respondeu.**

 **"Que reencontro cativante." Yamato disse zombando dos dois.**

 **"Eu tinha esquecido do quanto você é desagradável, Yamato." Albion respondeu.**

O homem de armadura caminha até o caído e o pega na mão. "Já peguei o que queria, até breve Issei, Alexandar." Ele diz.

"Até mais pervertido por bundas." Alexandar responde.

"A gente se vê por ai Vali." Issei respondeu.

Vali então estica suas asas e voa pelo céu desaparecendo na noite.

Depois disso Issei e Alexandar caem na inconsciência.

 **Esse é o fim do arco espada sagrada, espero que tenham gostado das lutas e de seus desenvolvimentos. A próxima parte da história acontecerá uma semana depois dessas batalhas e vai ter algumas mudanças quanto a nobreza de Issei e Rias como um novo membro no grupo de Alexandar. A interação de Vali e Issei não foi assim tão surpresa, pois ambos já se conheciam, além do mais o fato de Murayama ter essa espada demoníaca irá dar um bom enredo nas partes mais distantes dessa história, além que a Yamato no Orochi terá um grande destaque nos volumes a frente. Como eu digo, tudo nessa história segue uma linha linear e cada mudança vai ter um motivo fundamental mais para frente. Sim, o fato de Issei ter que gastar 8 peões para ressuscitar Ivanete é simples não gosto de inventar muito OCs, além disso suas capacidades irão explicar o porque que ela vale tanto.**


	11. DXD Volume II Capítulo III

**Embora esteja meio atrasado aqui está a primeira parte do novo arco e a última parte do volume 2, esse arco irá corresponder a segunda parte do anime DXD New, espero que gostem. Será revelado algumas mudanças quanto a nobreza de Issei e Rias, assim como um novo integrante no grupo de Alexandar espero que gostem. Boa Leitura.**

Era realmente um sábado quente de verão, já fazia três dias desde a luta contra Kokabiel na quarta a luta tinha exigido fechar a escola na quinta e na sexta para poderem a reconstruir sem deixar vestígios da luta. Num dia de folga como hoje todos estavam descansando, bem nem todos. O Clube de Ocultismo estava encarregado de limpar a piscina da escola hoje, pena que o anjo caído não acertou uma lança de luz nela sem querer, mas pulando a parte da trabalheira de limpar todo o local, eles receberam o direito de se divertir na piscina durante o resto do dia e eles iriam aproveitar.

Rias estava vestindo um biquíni todo branco exibindo as curvas de seu corpo. "Vamos relaxar um pouco pessoal." Ela falou.

"Claro Bunchou." Murayama falou, com seu maiô escolar.

"Ara ara. Vejo que está bem animada Murayama-chan." Akeno disse no seu biquíni roxo e vermelho.

"Vocês duas estão muito bonitas Bunchou e Akeno-san." Asia falou também vestindo o seu maiô da escola.

"Podemos relaxar um pouco depois de tudo." Kiba falou, ele usava um short verde.

"Depois dessa semana complicada." Koneko disse vestindo o maiô escolar, só que sem o nome.

"Tem razão devemos aproveitar o dia de folga." Rias falou.

"Ela está certa podemos não ter outras oportunidades como essa." Issei disse, todo o Clube de Ocultismo olhou para ele. Então gritaram assustados. "Vocês não podem ficar em silêncio." Ele resmungou.

"O que está fazendo aqui Issei?" Rias perguntou.

"Vim saber do por que vocês estavam demorando tanto. Afinal, todos já chegaram." Ele falou.

"Chegaram? Como assim?" A menina de cabelos ruivos questionou.

"Não foi o seu grupo que organizou a festa na piscina, Akeno não mandou um WhatsApp no grupo da Academia." Issei disse.

"O pessoal da escola tem um grupo no WhatsApp?" Rias disse sem acreditar.

"A Kaichou Sona é a organizadora do grupo." Koneko disse sem emoção.

"Você também está no grupo." Rias disse sem acreditar.

"Bem eu também." Kiba comentou.

"Eu fui convidada ontem." Murayama falou.

"Eu não tenho celular ainda." Asia disse triste.

"Por que eu não estou nele? Ela não pretendia me contar, maldita Sona." Rias disse explodindo de raiva.

"Você a irritou bastante um dia desse, além disso ela disse que queria manter a classe e não precisaria de uma menina esquentadinha." Issei disse.

"Aquela maldita!" Rias gritou.

"Issei venha depressa estamos esperando." Raynare falou, ela estava mostrando seu biquíni ousado de duas peças roxo escuro que dava uma grande realce nos seus seios enormes.

"Vamos logo." Ele disse saindo do local.

Quando o grupo de Rias saiu eles se surpreenderam com a imagem, na frente deles tinha grande mesa de branca com vários tipos de salgadinhos em cima, havia também cadeiras de praia para se bronzearem. Havia também uma churrasqueira portátil e dois grandes isopores de bebidas, o chocante também foi a presença do Conselho Estudantil e o Comitê Disciplinar no local.

"Então você finalmente chegou Rias?" Sona disse. A presidente do Conselho Estudantil estava vestindo um maiô azul marinho simples.

"Como se você não tivesse algo a ver com isso." Rias disse irritada.

"Não precisa ficar com raiva Rias-san, tudo foi combinado através e acertado com todos. Através de mensagens." Tsubaki disse, ela vestia um biquíni único na cor azul clara.

"E quem me deixou fora do grupo." Rias disse com raiva.

"Se é assim." Sona falou pegando o celular, depois de alguns segundos ela disse. "Tudo pronto, feliz agora."

"Sua..." Rias disse.

"Tá bom já chega com isso as duas, qualquer desentendimentos entre alunos é responsabilidade do Comitê Disciplinar." Uma menina de cabelos rosas vestindo o maiô escolar falou.

"Katase você está aqui!" Murayama disse surpresa.

"Ela se tornou parte do meu grupo." Alexadar falou, ela vestia um biquíni amarelo destacando sua pele morena e realçando o seu belo corpo.

"Eu nunca soube que a terrível Alexandar poderia ser tão bonita." Saji que estava de bermuda florida cochichou para Issei.

"No entanto, ela tem 86 de busto e tem raiva de quem tem maior." Issei falou.

"Ela sofreu um grande complexo de corpo quando era mais nova." Aika num maiô vermelho confirmou.

"O que estão falando." Atrás do trio a figura do Deus da Morte pairava sobre eles com sua foice.

Ao ouvir os sons de dor do trio Ruruko vestindo o maiô da escola disse. "Como você pode ser tão estúpido as vezes Saji." Ela falou desapontada.

Hanakai que estava do seu lado aproveitando o sol diz. "Por que você faz essas idiotices?" Ela também usando um maiô amarelo.

"Eu sinto muito por vocês duas." Yura também usava um maiô, mas o dela era roxo, e ela fala para suas companheiras.

"Hey pessoal a primeira parte do churrasco." Tomoe apareceu com um prato de carne usando um maiô verde escuro.

"Delicioso! O que vocês colocaram nele Iva-chan." Xenovia disse limpando o prato em alta velocidade, a garota azul usava um biquíni verde bastante ousado.

"Ela já comeu tudo!" Reya disse espantada.

"Calma que ainda tem mais e respondendo sua pergunta Xen-chan, eu usei um molho especial que a mãe do senhor ensinou." Ivanete falou com vários pratos na mão, a beleza de cabelos prateados vestia um maiô vermelho e dourado, lembrando um pouco a antiga União Soviética.

"Só Issei está bom." Issei disse entre os uivos de dor.

"Se ainda pode falar, então ainda pode apanhar." Alexandar disse voltando a surrar o trio ainda mais difícil.

"O que a exorcista está fazendo aqui?" Rias e o Clube de Ocultismo se assustou com a presença da menina.

Xenovia simplesmente estica suas novas asas de diabo e abraça Issei que estava todo espancado no chão. "É o dever de um servo está perto de seu mestre." Ela fala.

"Ara ara. Quem diria que Issei iria fazer dela seu servo." Akeno falou.

"Eu tive a mesma surpresa quando soube da notícia." Sona disse.

"Imagina a minha quando ela pediu para se torna um diabo." Raynare comentou.

"De qualquer jeito vamos aproveitar. Cadê a carne?" Alexandar falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Realmente é bom esses momentos de paz." Aika falou descansando na cadeira. "Até me faz esquecer do que vai ter na próxima semana."

"E o que seria isso Aika?" Tsubaki pediu.

"Dia que as famílias vem ver seus filhos na escola." Ela respondeu, fato que fez Raynare, Sona, Alexanda e Rias engasgarem com que estavam na mão, sendo carne, suco, salgadinhos e até mesmo apenas sua saliva.

"Por que você teve que lembrar todos sobre isso?" Issei questionou.

"Sim não é nada de ruim, qual é o problema com vocês?" Xenovia disse.

"Bem, é que os irmãos da Kaichou e da Bunchou também devem vir." Akeno falou.

"E qual o problema disso?" Ivanete perguntou.

"Esqueci que você é nova nisso, é que elas são irmãs mais novas de dois dos Maous." Tsubaki disse, assustando todo o pessoal que não sabia da relação Murayama, Katase e Ivanete.

"Quer dizer que as duas são irmãs mais novas dos maous." Ivanete disse assustada.

"Eu sabia que a Bunchou e Sona-onee-sama eram incríveis." Marayama falou.

"Issei agora que ela disse isso, lembrei que papai também virá nos ver." Raynare respondeu, fazendo o queixo de Issei cair no processo.

"Droga. Velhote o que você está pensando." Issei resmungou.

"Mas chefe por que você está com medo também?" Katase perguntou a Alexandar.

"Ela tem razão não há motivos para a gente se preocupar, afinal duvido que aquele louco venha nos ver aqui." Aika falou.

"Não é ele com quem eu me preocupo. É a irmã que virá para cá." Alexandar respondeu, fato que fez Aika cair da cadeira e Katase ficar confusa.

"Cara vocês todos parecem preocupados demais, não são apenas sua família." Saji disse.

"Temos um bom motivo." Issei, Alexandar, Sona e Rias gritou de volta.

 **-Pulo no Tempo para o Dia da Visita dos Pais-**

Issei caminhava tranquilamente para a escola com Raynare do seu lado, Ivanete tinha ficado um pouco mais de tempo em casa para ajudar Xenovia que estava atrasada. Nada de estranho havia acontecido até que o braço de Issei pulsou, ele reconhecia esse sentimento de sua engrenagem, seus sentidos logo ficaram todos alertas enquanto ele observava o local até seus olhos pararem numa menino de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma corrente saindo do bolso de sua calça. O menino andou até a frente dele e parou.

"Realmente faz muito tempo Vermelho, ou devo dizer Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodou." O menino disse.

"Eu devo dizer o mesmo Branco, Hakuryuukou, Vali Lúcifer." Issei devolveu na mesma moeda.

"O que?" Raynare disse assustada.

"Realmente faz muito tempo que não nos virmos Issei, parece que você enferrujou um pouco com o tempo." Vali falou.

"Esse é o preço de você falhar numa missão tão importante." Issei disse.

"Eu sei, tanto você quanto ela realmente estão mais fracos. No entanto, você ainda está na minha lista das pessoas que eu quero lutar." Ele disse se aproximando dele e apontando o dedo para sua testa.

"Posso saber o que está fazendo com meu mestre." Ivanete falou com a mão transformada numa garra de dragão no seu pescoço.

"Dependendo de sua resposta pode ser que você saia inteiro." Xenovia disse com a Durandal em seu pescoço.

"Vejo que você começou sua nobreza Issei." Vali falou.

"E a sua?" Issei questionou.

"Eu já tenho alguns e eles são muito forte, eu preciso sempre de mais de uma peça para cada." Vali respondeu.

"Parece que somos iguais nesse quesito, Xenovia tem 2 cavalheiros de mutação e Ivanete é todos os meus peões." Issei respondeu.

"Você realmente tem muitas peças de mutação." Vali falou.

"Apenas sete, 2 peões e cavalheiros, e uma de torre, bispo e rainha. Mas você está quase na mesma posição." Issei disse.

"Acho que tem razão quanto a isso." Vali sorriu.

"Podem deixar ele, vocês duas." Issei falou e Xenovia e Ivanete saíram do lado de Vali.

"Te vejo mais tarde Vermelho." Vali disse indo embora.

"Eu digo o mesmo Branco." Issei falou.

"AH! Sim, antes de ir." Vali parou. O Imperador Branco então elevou sua energia demoníaca causando o chão no local a começar a rachar, imitando sua ação Issei fez o mesmo que ele. Logo, o chão perto deles estava tremendo pela quantidade de energia liberada.

Issei então cessa e fala. "Acho que já chega Vali."

Vali também para e diz. "Você ainda é muito interessante Branco, lembre-se eu apenas reconheço três pessoas que quero realmente lutar. Você é um deles."

"Os outros dois seriam Alexandar e o Chinês desgraçado." Issei falou.

"Exatamente. Então tratem de ficarem mais forte, derrotar vocês dois em tal estado não seria divertido." Vali disse indo embora de vez do local.

"Ele continua o mesmo maníaco por lutas de sempre." Issei falou.

"Então esse é o Imperador Branco." Xenovia disse.

"Ele é realmente forte." Ivanete falou.

"A sua nobreza também deve ser forte se ele as aceitou." Issei diz.

"E o que faremos?" Raynare questionou.

"Vamos nos tornar ainda mais forte, logo chegarão as férias de verão. Vamos aproveitar para treinar o máximo que puder." Issei respondeu.

"Certo Issei." Todos os três disseram.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Tirando o fato que hoje é o dia dos pais visitarem seus filhos no colégio, era apenas mais uma aula normal de arte na Academia Kuoh, no entanto, num lugar aonde existem tantas pessoas anormais seria de se esperar que essas visitas também não fossem normais. Contudo, isso não deixava de Issei se sentir intimidado por ter o lider da Grigori observando ele e suas ações com sua preciosa filha, ainda mais estranho ainda eram os seus pais por estarem conversando alegremente com o pai de sua futura nora. Era realmente desconfortante para a dupla ser tão vigiada pelos pais, mas isso não mudava que eles estavam no meio de uma aula e por falar em arte.

"Hyodou-san." A professora gritou para ele.

"Sim." Ele disse assustado, finalmente notando sua obra prima. Ele sem saber tinha feito uma perfeita imagem de Raynare nua com suas asas.

"Não é a Yuuma-chan." Katase falou, fazendo a menina em questão se envergonhar.

"Tirando as asas nas costas está idêntica." Uma das menina falou.

"Jamais imaginei que você tivesse esse talento Hyodou-kun." A professora falou impressionada.

"Imagina. Eu fiz isso sem querer." Ele falou.

"Quer dizer que suas mãos se lembram de tudo o que tocaram." Aika falou sorrindo maldosamente.

"Acho que tem razão." Ele admitiu.

"Seu maldito traidor." Motohama falou.

"Motohama calado!" Matsuda falou. "Issei-kun somos amigos então..." Ele colocou a mão no bolso e puxou algo. "Eu ofereço 120 pela estátua."

"O que?" Issei perguntou.

"Não deixarem fazer isso." Uma das garotas gritou. "Eu dou 150."

"Não iremos desistir." Motohama falou. "180.

"210." As meninas gritaram. "Não deixarem o corpo da Yuuma-chan cair nas mãos desses pervertidos." Elas falaram transformando num confronto entre meninos e meninas.

"250 e as fotos do vestiário feminino!" Matsuda gritou.

"Que fotos são essas." Katase apareceu atrás dele com uma aura tenebrosa.

"Motohama consiga a todo custo." Ele gritou enquanto era arrastado para o canto pra receber uma pequena dose dor.

"Papai veja o nosso Issei." Sra. Hyodou falou.

"E eu pensei que ele era um inútil no final das contas." Sr. Hyodou disse.

"Eu ofereço mil pela estatua." Uma voz falou e todos se viraram para o homem adulto de cabelos loiros e negros.

Yuuma caminha até o homem e o bate na cabeça. "Isso é para aprender. Pai idiota." Ela fala surpreendendo a todos que não sabiam da conexão entre os dois.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Porcaria de pai, tentando comprar uma estatua de sua filha nua." Raynare resmunga tomando um café.

"Bem você devia saber que isso é típico dele." Issei respondeu.

"Eu não sei!" Ela gritou. "Ele só está na minha vida há uma semana eu não sei nada dele."

"Ray-chan." Xenovia falou.

"Mas ele está aqui para o resto de seu tempo com você. Eu queria ter tido mais tempo com meus pais, antes deles morrerem." Issei disse.

"Senhor." Ivanete chamou Issei.

"Apenas Issei, Iva-chan." Ele disse.

"De qualquer jeito como foi sua aula, você está na mesma sala que Rias e Akeno." Raynare questionou.

"Bem quanto a isso, não posso dizer que foi difícil reconhecer o pai de Rias-san e o Maou." Iva falou, lembrando dos característicos cabelos vermelho sangue. "De qualquer jeito, eu soube da confusão na sua sala. O pai de Ray-chan está aqui." Ela perguntou.

"Exatamente, eu fiquei preocupado que o velho me eliminasse com uma lança de luz." Issei disse.

"Ele não faria isso, se deixassem ele iria abrir uma linha de produção com essas suas habilidades." Aika falou.

"Que horror." Asia disse.

"De qualquer jeito quem é o pai dela? Eu senti uma grande energia vindo dele." Xenovia falou.

"Eu também." Katase respondeu.

"Bem, isso é tipo um segredo, mas eu acho que não preciso esconder." Raynare começou. "Meu pai é Azazel."

Xenovia, Asia, Katase e Ivanete congelaram quando souberam da verdade, elas gritaram. "O que?"

"Silêncio vocês quatro." Issei falou.

"Seu pai é o líder dos anjos caídos!" Xenovia disse.

"Isso não é algo que você diz como se fosse algo comum." Ivanete concordou.

"Bem Sona e Rias são irmãs de dois Maous e ninguém faz tanto estardalhaço assim." Raynare disse.

"Bem é que..." De repente alguém é jogado pela janela do lado que eles estavam.

"Se vocês pervertidos tentarem mais alguma coisa verão o inferno." A voz de Alexandar gritou para todos que correram para fora, seja pela porta ou pela janela fugindo do local. "Agora quanto a você. Quantas vezes eu disse para levar um mapa para não se perder? Além disso, eu lhe falei para não falar com estranhos."

"Desculpas eu sinto muito." Uma voz feminina suave falou.

Quando eles olharam viram Alexandar de pé repreendendo a mulher mais bonita que eles já tinham visto, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros encaracolados com o maior par de seios que eles já viram. Nem se podia comparar a menina qualquer modelo desse mundo, no entanto, a bela mulher emitia uma sensação que fazia grande parte dos diabos tremerem. Muito mais poderosa que a de Excalibur.

"Gabriel-nee você veio." Aika disse correndo para a mulher num abraço que a loira aceitou.

"Ela disse Gabriel, como aquela Gabriel?" Raynare falou.

"Como um dos Grandes Serafins do céu, essa é aquela Gabriel." Issei respondeu.

"Um Anjo da mais alta classe aqui." Xenovia disse sem acreditar.

"Como Alexandar e Aika são tão íntimos dela?" Ivanete questionou.

"Quem salvou a bunda de Alexandar de ser salva quando ela aniquilou quase todo um clã de diabos foi Gabriel, foi esse incidente que fez os dois se encontrarem e a partir daí veio isso." Ele falou para Alexandar se juntando ao abraço. "As duas se tratam como irmãs, embora Alexandar seja muito mais madura."

Gabriel então nota a quantidade de diabos reunidos no local e os encara por um segundo, fazendo todos ficarem tensos, mas depois ela sorri para eles. "Calma eu não machucar nenhum de vocês, eu só queria ver o quanto essas duas cresceram." Ela segura Alexandar e Aika.

"Por falar nisso Gabriel-nee tenho mais uma companheira. Katase!" Alexandar gritou fazendo a menina a ficar a frente do grupo.

Gabriel avança para a menina e sorri para ela. "Prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Gabriel." Ela fala.

"O prazer é meu senhora Gabriel." Ela diz meio assustada.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa." O anjo a tranquiliza.

"Alex-chan eles são seus amigos da escola." Gabriel questiona apontando para Issei e os outros.

"E pensar que você esqueceu de mim. Sou eu Issei." Ele fala.

"Desculpa por ter esquecido de você Issei, é que faz tanto tempo." A mulher loira fala. "Você finalmente tem uma nobreza Issei?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem apenas esses três." Ele disse apontando para Raynare, Xenovia e Ivanete atrás dele.

"É um prazer meu nome é Raynare e sou a mulher de Issei." A menina de cabelos negros fala.

"Eu sou Xenovia Quarta, Gabriel-sama. Sou namorada de Issei." A menina de cabelos azuis disse.

"Meu nome é Ivanete. Sou serva do mestre Issei." A menina de cabelos prateados falou.

"Eu sou Asia Argento, Bispo de Rias Gremory." Asia se apresentou também ao anjo.

"Rias Gremory? Essa é a irmãzinha de Sirzechs. Não é?" Gabriel perguntou.

"Você está certa Gabriel-nee, além do mais a irmã de Serafall também estuda aqui." Alexandar respondeu.

"Eu nunca vi a chefe feliz desse jeito." Katase falou.

"Bem, eu acho que Gabriel é a única pessoa que pode fazer ela se comportar assim." Issei responde.

"Hey tem uma Mahou Shoujono ginásio." Os meninos gritaram lá fora.

"Parece que algo está acontecendo no ginásio." Raynare falou.

Alexandar se afasta e começa a andar em direção ao local. "Maldito Conselho Estudantil, eles deviam ser os responsáveis com problemas de organização da escola." Ela resmungou.

Quando eles estavam indo para o Ginásio viram Rias, Akeno e Murayama andando também em direção ao lugar, só que Rias estava olhando meio preocupada tanto que nem sequer notou Gabriel atrás deles. Quando eles entraram no ginásio viram uma menina de cabelos negros longos com duas Maria Chiquinha e olhos azuis, ela vestia uma roupa de Mahou Shoujo nas cores rosa fusco e branco, com um cetro de estrela na mão, fazendo poses para a grande quantidade de fãs batendo fotos.

"Hey, seus malditos!" Saji gritou. "O que pensam que estão fazendo na Academia, deêm o fora." Saji gritou.

"Isso é abuso de poder." Os meninos gritaram.

"Querem ver o que é abuso de poder." Alexandar falou fazendo todos os meninos congelarem e se virarem lentamente para ela. "Eu vou lhe mostrar o abuso de poder." Ela falou sorrindo. Todos os meninos saíram correndo do local.

"Você é parente de algum aluno nessa escola?" Saji perguntou.

"Sim." A mulher falou.

"Se você vier para a Academia vestida dessa forma, teremos problemas." Ele disse, nesse instante a porta se abriu para a entreda de Sona.

"Saji que confusão é essa?" Ela questionou.

"Kaichou." Ele disse assustado.

"Sona-chan, eu a encontrei." A mulher diz, assustando Sona no processo.

"Alguém já notou que aquelas duas são parecidas." Alexandar disse.

"Agora que você falou." Issei respondeu.

A menina desce do palco e corre até Sona. "Sona-chan o que aconteceu? Seu rosto está vermelho. Logo quando sua irmã mais velha veio lhe encontrar para te fazer feliz." A mulher falou, Sona começa a andar para trás tentando se distanciar da menina, mas ela a segue e continua falando. "Eu pensei que algumas cenas lésbicas pudessem se torna possíveis."

"Eu não aguento." Sona diz quando ela tropeça, mas antes de cair no chão Issei que estava perto a segura.

"Tudo bem Sona-chan." Issei diz preocupado.

"Obrigado Issei-kun." Sona diz completamente vermelha pelo ocorrido.

"Se ela é irmã de Sona, não seria ela um dos Maous." Alexandar questiona.

"Exatamente, ela é Serafall Leviatã." Rias falou.

"Rias-tan você também está aqui." Serafall disse.

"Realmente faz um longo tempo Serafall-sama." Rias falou.

"Eu vejo parece que Serafall é muito pegajosa com sua irmã." Aika comentou.

"O irmão da Bunchou é do mesmo jeito com ela." Akena fala.

"Sona-chan quem é esse? Eu me lembro dele da festa de Rias, ele é o Imperador Vermelho não é?" A mahou shoujo falou.

"Ele é Issei Hyodou, ele também é um diabo de alta-classe." Sona respondeu.

"Eu não deixarei você ficar com Sona-chan." Serafall proclamou fazendo os dois corarem.

"Serafall-san você devia acalmar um pouco seus ânimos." Gabriel falou ganhando atenção do grupo.

Serafall então se vira para a mulher de cabelos loiros e diz. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O mesmo que você. Eu estou visitando minha irmãzinha." Gabriel fala apontando para Alexandar.

"Mas ela é humana." Serafall diz.

"Mas acima de tudo é minha irmã." Gabriel devolve. "Agora por que não deixamos eles se divertirem enquanto conversamos." O anjo alegre disse.

"Claro." Serafall concorda animada.

"Não se perca novamente Gabriel-nee." Alexandar falou.

"Eu vou tentar, além do mais eu fui convidada para a casa de Issei depois da aula." Ela fala saindo do ginásio com Serafall atrás dela.

"Como sua irmã conhece a minha?" Sona questiona Alexandar.

"Eu não sei." A loira responde.

"Espera você a chamou de Gabriel, além disso ela emitia grandes quantidades de poderes sagrados. Ela poderia ser?" Akeno disse.

"Akeno você está insinuando que aquela mulher é um dos Serafim do céu, Gabriel." Rias falou.

"Bem é ela mesmo." Aika falou.

"O que?" Sona, Saji, Rias, Akeno e Murayama gritaram surpresos.

"Você é irmã de um dos Serafins, mas você é humana?" Rias disse.

"E venci Sona e derrotei Kokabiel. Além disso ela apenas me adotou como irmã, não somos relacionadas." Alexandar disse.

"Entendo." Rias falou aliviada.

"Mas sabe, nossos laços são ainda mais grosso do que o sangue e petróleo." Alexandar fala.

"De qualquer jeito obrigado Alexandar e Issei, vocês me salvaram dela." Sona falou.

"Não tem de quê." Eles disseram

"Hey Issei, finalmente te encontramos." Sr. Hyodou falou, ao lado dele estava um homem de cabelos vermelho e cavanhaque em um terno branco e ao seu lado estava outro homem de cabelos vermelho mais novo.

"Pai quem são eles?" Issei perguntou.

"Eles são uma dupla de pai e filho que encontrei por aí." Seu pai disse.

"Pai, irmão." Rias disse.

"Realmente faz um tempo filha." O pai de Rias falou.

"Eles é o seu pai, como é jovem." Issei disse.

"Então vocês são amigos, que tal passar lá em casa mais tarde, tenho alguns vídeos legais de Issei e seus colegas." O pai de Issei disse.

"Acho uma boa ideia, tenho alguns vídeos de Rias que quero mostrar." O pai de Rias falou.

"Que ótimo." Os dois apertaram as mãos. "Hora da bebida." Eles disseram.

"Eu também chamei seu pai Yuuma-chan." Sr. Hyodou disse. "Além disso a mamãe convidou a irmã de Alexandar e uma amiga que ela estava. Não se esqueça de convidar a Asia-chan" Ele completou.

"Será que minha casa poderá ficar de pé depois de hoje." Issei se perguntou.

"Esqueça a casa talvez o país não exista depois de hoje." Raynare falou.

"Além de Sirzechs-san e a onee-sama estarem juntos, terão um anjo ao lado deles." Sona falou.

"Esqueça isso, meu pai também está lá." Raynare falou.

"É mesmo seu pai deve ser algum caído." Rias falou.

"Ele é alguém importante na Grigori?" Sona questionou.

"Bem, vocês vão ver." Ela falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Enquanto assistiam um vídeo de Rias na sala de aula, Senhor Hyodou, Senhor Gremory, Azazel e Sirzechs bebiam cerveja e comiam os tira-gosto que eram feitos por Ivanete, Xenovia e Asia e atrás deles Sra. Hyodou, Serafall e Gabriel conversavam animadamente. No entanto, sentados na mesa da cozinha olhando todo o grupo era Issei, Raynare, Alexandar, Sona e Rias estavam sentados desanimados na mesa.

"Se dissessem para mim que um anjo, um diabo e um caído estivessem sentados conversando animadamente eu não acreditaria." Rias falou.

"Acho mais surpreendente que eles são todos lideres de suas respectivas facções que tem rancor uns contra os outros." Sona disse. "Mas eu nunca esperava que ele fosse o seu pai." Sona disse para Raynare.

"Eu sei, vocês realmente congelaram." Raynare falou.

"Nós fizemos o mesmo quando soubemos." Alexandar falou.

"Eu acho que o mais inacreditável e eles compartilharem vídeos vergonhosos sobre a gente." Issei falou.

"Como foi que eu me meti nisso." Raynare se questionou.

"Você se tornou minha mulher." Issei respondeu.

"Se eu soubesse que isso seria um passaporte para uma vida insana." Raynare falou.

"O que você teria feito?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Teria aceitado antes." Ela disse beijando Issei.

No entanto, quando eles pararam viram todos os adultos olhando para os dois, eles ficaram vermelhos de vergonha e esconderam seus rostos de vergonha na mesa.

 **Esse capítulo não teve ação, mas serviu para preparar terreno para as lutas que se desenrolaram nos próximos. Nós temos algumas surpresas como Alexandar ser irmã adotada de Gabriel, além da adição de Katase e Murayama como integrantes da história. Nesse capítulo também tivemos a adição de Xenovia a nobreza de Issei e o motivo foi que na história ela só aceita fazer parte da nobreza de Rias por causa dele, e ela falou que quando ele tiver sua própria ela irá se tornar seu cavalheiro, bem ele tem a sua aqui. Outra coisa, o grupo de Vali será reencarnado como sua nobreza e isso é tudo por agora.**


	12. DXD Volume II Capítulo IV

**Bom galera quer acompanha a história esse capítulo era para ter saído ontem, mas por motivos que deu problema na internet de casa, ele só estará indo ao ar na madrugada de sábado. Então boa leitura.**

"Cara eu queria saber por que Gabriel nos mandou vir até aqui?" Issei questionou.

"Eu não sei embora deva ser algo importante para um dos Serafim nos pedir tal coisa." Xenovia disse.

"Eu sei, mas qual é o tamanho dessa escada!" Issei gritou apontando para os vários degraus que faltavam até chegar ao topo. Era um dia quente de verão e não ajudava muito fazer mais de 30 graus de sol.

"Nem me fale." Xenovia falou. "Eu já perdi as contas de quantos degraus 3 vezes."

"Você tentou contar?" Issei perguntou.

"Já, mas eu me lembro que já passamos dos 200 duas vezes." Xenovia respondeu.

"Porcaria de vida." Issei falou.

"Queria poder voar até lá." Xenovia disse, naquele momento tanto ela quanto Issei se tocaram numa coisa extremamente importante, os dois eram diabos e como diabos eles tinham asas para voar.

Issei olha para a cara de Xenovia e ela olha para ele, os dois sorriem e esticam suas asas antes de levatarem voo pelo ar até o fim da escadaria, do alto eles podiam ver um templo xintoísta enorme, eles ficaram admirados com a visão até verem uma sacerdotisa acenando. Logo, Issei e Xenovia reconheceu a menina, era Akeno, ela estava pedindo para os dois descerem.

"Oi Akeno-san." Issei disse pousando no solo.

"Olá Akeno-sempai." Xenovia falou ao lado de Issei.

"Vejo que você veio, mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?" Akeno disse.

"Bem, acontece que Gabriel me mandou vir para cá e Xenovia veio fazer companhia." Issei respondeu.

"Entendo." Ela falou.

"Mas esse lugar é incrível." Issei afirmou.

"Bem não é o original, mas Rias o reconstruiu para mim." Akeno falou.

"Mas Akeno-sempai quem foi que nos chamou até aqui?" Xenovia questiona.

"Você é o Imperador Vermelho, Hyodou Issei." Uma voz veio do céu e uma grande luz iluminou todo o local, depois que ela diminuiu a figura de um homem de cabelos loiros e seis asas brancas com uma auréola em cima da cabeça se tornou visível.

"Quem é você?" Issei perguntou.

"Perdoe-me por não me apresentar eu sou Michael, o líder do céu." Ele falou.

"Michael-sama!" Xenovia gritou.

-Pulo no Tempo-

Issei e Xenovia estavam sentados de frente para Michael, entre eles Akeno sorria observando a interação entre o trio. 'Esse é o Senhor dos anjos, o cara é grande.' Issei pensou. Quando ele sentiu uma sensação de formigamento em seu punho direita, Draig estava reagindo a alguma coisa e não era a imensa energia sagrada do anjo. Pouco tempo depois, uma luz dourada surgiu entre eles e uma espada apareceu.

"Hyodou Issei." Michael chamou.

"Sim." Ele disse.

"Essa é a espada é a espada matadora de dragões, Ascalon." Michael falou.

"A mesma Espada usada por São Jorge para matar um dragão." Xenovia disse.

"Exatamente, eu quero lhe concedê-la. Issei Hyodou." Michael falou.

"Você quer me dar ela?" Issei perguntou.

"Na verdade eu queria deixar sua engrenagem sagrada a incorporá-la." Michael falou.

"Mas por qual motivo, afinal essa não é uma arma dos céus. Por que você daria ela há um diabo?" Issei questionou.

"Ise-kun é rude você dizer isso." Xenovia falou.

"Quando a esmola é boa demais até o santo desconfia." Issei respondeu.

"Tem razão." Xenovia concordou.

"Bem o motivo é que há rumores que essa reencarnação do Imperador Branco é a mais forte entre todas, além disso com ele sendo aliado dos caídos e o Imperador vermelho do lado dos diabos seria bom igualar as chances." Michael disse.

"Na verdade você espera que o Vermelho e o Branco se destruam, assim seria uma relação de vitória-vitória para o céu." Issei respondeu.

"Por favor esse tipo de pensamento é mais coisa de Rafael, eu prefiro o equilíbrio da paz." Michael falou.

"Então como ficaria os céus, o Branco ficaria os céus, o Branco está com os caídos e o Vermelho com os diabos?" Xenovia questionou.

"Simples, nós temos a serpente de oito cabeças." Michael disse.

"Em outras palavras, uma das poucas pessoas que pode igualar eu e Vali, Alexandar Anderson." Issei falou.

"Exatamente, agora irá aceitar o meu presente." Michael falou.

"Tudo bem então." Issei disse materializando a Impulso Engrenagem e segurando a espada. "Vamos lá Draig." Issei disse e um brilho vermelho tomou conta de todo o local quando ele cessou a manopla de Issei tinha uma lâmina saindo dela.

"Certo, agora." Issei canaliza seu desejo na engrenagem e consegue separar a espada da luva e entrega a Xenovia. "Faça bom uso Xen-chan." Issei fala.

"Espera o que você está fazendo?" Xenovia pergunta.

"Eu não sou bom com espada, então fique para você pode não ser tão boa quanto a Durandal, mas ainda é um excelente espada." Issei explica.

"Mas é um presente de Michael-sama." Xenovia protestou.

"Eu sei, mas você pode fazer melhor uso dela creio que não tem problema." Issei falou.

"Eu acho que não." Michael disse.

"Além disso, eu preciso desse punho se quiser socar o maldito do Vali no rosto." Issei falou.

"Você com certeza é divertido Imperador Vermelho." Michael fala rindo um pouco. "De qualquer jeito eu tenho que ir." Ele falou.

"Michael-sama eu tenho um pedido para você?" Issei falou.

"Vamos deixar isso para outra hora, eu tenho que ir." O líder do céu falou desaparecendo numa luz dourada.

"Parece que é a hora de vocês irem também." Akeno falou para os dois.

"Acho que tem razão, vamos Xen-chan." Issei falou.

"Até mais Akeno-sempai." Xenovia disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Alexandar e Aika estavam olhando a escola para qualquer problema que possa ocorrer antes da grande reunião, Katase tinha se juntado ao grupo de Rias para conhecer um outro serva da menina ruiva. As duas estavam praticamente relaxando um pouco, visto que nada demais acontecia.

"É realmente chato esse trabalho às vezes." Aika falou.

"Pode ser, mas temos uma grande liberdade para fazer o que quisemos." Alexandar disse.

"Eu penso em talvez me juntar há algum clube." Aika falou.

"Você seria recusada em uma grande maioria sua pervertida." Alexandar comentou.

"Isso machucou chefe." Aika falou.

"Mas sabe às vezes me pergunto se eu não fosse o que eu sou, que clube eu seria boa." Alexandar perguntou.

"Em vários, você é boa nos esportes e inteligente, mas o clube de cozinha é algo impossível." Aika respondeu para a garota loira, resultado um poderoso soco e a menina de óculos beijou o chão.

"Para aprender a ficar de boca fechada." Alexandar falou, olhando para a janela observando o clube de tênis.

"Esqueci que ela também é violenta." Aika falou no chão.

"Hey Aika." A loira chamou, ignorando o comentário. "É impressão minha ou tem uma lamia e uma harpia jogando tênis lá embaixo." Alexandar fala.

A morena se levanta do chão e responde. "Então eu estou vendo coisas também."

"Vamos." Alexandar pula da janela do segundo andar em direção a quadra, pousando do lado dela com os pés na linha.

"Você devia saber usar a porta." Aika fala aparecendo num círculo de magia no chão, olhando para as duas criaturas.

"Isso não tem no livro de regras, mas eu acho que deva ser errado ter dois monstros jogando uma partida de tênis na Academia Kuoh." Alexandar falou.

"Por que nada nessa academia pode ser normal." Aika disse.

"Para a gente isso pode ser considerado normal." Alexandar falou.

A harpia então destinou uma enxurrada de penas afiadas na direção das duas, elas pulam para lados diferentes para escapar do ataque, Aika então convoca suas pistolas e dispara duas vezes no pássaro gigante. No entanto, os tiros são bloqueados pela serpente humana, a harpia então aproveita para um mergulho em cima da morena em alta velocidade, mas antes de acertar Aika, Alexandar chutou a menina durante a queda a mandando para o muro fazendo rachaduras no concreto. Aproveitando a confusão a loira tenta acertar a serpente com um soco que acerta apenas o ar, mas a garota de óculos seguiu a lamia com os olhos e lançou um feitiço no chão.

"Vamos ver você escapar nisso. Circuito Mágico de Aprisionamento." Aika falou, logo várias linhas apareceu no chão embaixo da serpente a fazendo incapaz de se mexer.

"Certo eu acho que está tudo resolvido." Alexandar disse.

"Mas como elas estão aqui, esses não são monstros ocidentais." Aika falou.

"Tem razão, acho que você está por trás disso. Pode sair daí." Alexandar disse para a um armazém perto da quadra.

"Vejo que você foi capaz de me sentir." Uma voz feminina falou, abrindo a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu uma menina de cabelos marrons cacheados e olhos castanhos, com seios gigantes vestindo o uniforme da Academia Kuoh surgiu no local, ela tinha um chicote amarrado na cintura e estava olhando com raiva para Alexandar e Aika.

"Então você é a responsável por essas criaturas aqui?" Alexandar questionou.

"Algum problema se eu fosse." A menina disse.

"É proibidos animais na escola." Alexandar falou.

"Não o trate como animais." Ela gritou.

"Por falta de palavra melhor." Alexandar falou. "Agora quem é você?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu sou Kiyome Abe do 3º ano." Ela fala.

"Alexandar Anderson, chefe do Comitê Disciplinar e exorcista." A loira disse.

No mesmo instante Abe recua de medo, ao saber da péssima reputação da chefe do Comitê Disciplinar e agora ela ser um exorcista a assustava mais ainda, pois ela é familiarizada com o sobrenatural.

"Eu sinto muito." Abe fala assustada.

"Você é uma Domadora de Besta." Aika disse.

"Exatamente, eu venho de uma linhagem de treinadores." Abe responde.

"Então, você irá fazer parte do meu grupo a partir de agora." A loira declara.

"O que?" Abe fala surpresa.

"Você sabe que há diabos nessa escola." Alexandar fala e a menina assentiu concordando. "Então vou encurtar, nessa escola há 3 diabos chefes e seus servos. Eles são Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri e Issei Hyodou." Ela falou.

"Aquele pervertido é um diabo chefe." Abe comenta.

" Exatamente, bem nessa escola o Comitê Disciplinar também excresce um poder sobre a escola junto a eles, se bem que trabalhamos mais em conjunto com o Conselho Estudantil. Como você faz parte do mundo sobrenatural eu quero que você se junte ao meu grupo, cedo ou mais tarde você não irá conseguir se manter escondida por muito tempo." Alexandar falou.

"Então você quer que eu junte a você. Eu vi os estragos da luta com o anjo caído, você quer que eu me coloque em uma situação tão perigosa assim." Abe afirmou.

"Sua escolha, mas quem está nesse mundo vive com o perigo sempre ao seu lado." Alexandar disse.

"Eu aceito." Abe falou.

"Sério tão rápido assim?" Aika questionou.

"Ela não me dá escolha, além disso o que eu tenho a perder com isso. Eu já fiz o máximo que podia escapando da mira dos diabos por tanto tempo." Abe fala. "Será ótimo não ter mais que ficar preocupada com qualquer erro bobo para chamar atenção.

"Bem vinda ao Comitê Disciplinar, a partir de agora eu serei sua chefe." Alexandar disse.

"Tudo bem chefe." Abe fala.

"Agora Aika leve ela e seus mascotes para a sala temos muitas explicações para dar e do que vai ocorrer aqui." A loira fala.

"Certo chefe." Aika fala animada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Raynare perguntou se aproximou de Koneko, Murayama e Asia.

"Bem é que estamos treinando o bispo da Bunchou." Murayama falou.

"É cadê ele?" Ivanete disse olhando ao redor vendo apenas árvores e uma caixa de papelão no chão.

"Bem, ele está aqui." Murayama disse para a caixa.

"Tem realmente alguém aqui dentro." Raynare disse cutucando a caixa de leve.

"Por favor não me machuque." Uma voz feminina disse de dentro dela.

"Tem realmente alguém aí." Ivanete falou.

"Acontece que Gasper-kun é um pouco tímido." Asia falou.

"Tudo que precisamos fazer é tirá-lo daí." Koneko disse chutando a caixa com força, quando ela caiu no chão uma linda menina de cabelos loiros surgiu de dentro dela.

"Koneko-chan, você é malvada." Ela falou.

"Tão bonitinha, se parece um pouco com Koneko pelo jeito loli." Raynare falou.

"Ray-chan." Ivanete chamou sua companheira, por ser um quimera parte dragão um dos benefícios era ter seu sentidos muito mais apurados. "Ela é ele."

Raynare congela um segundo antes de dizer. "O que?!"

"Você descobriu isso rápido." Murayama falou.

"Eu tenho ótimos sentidos." Ivanete disse.

"Mas qual o problema dele?" Raynare questionou.

"Bem, eu gosto dessas roupas, me desculpe." Gasper disse chorando.

"Estamos tentando ajudar ele com sua Engrenagem Sagrada." Asia falou.

"Ele tem algum problema, eu não vejo aonde. Vamos fique de pé." Raynare falou tentando ajudar ele a se levantar, mas Gasper desapareceu do lugar.

"O que houve?" Ivanete questionou, olhando para uma das árvores onde o garoto havia se escondido.

"Bem ele possui uma engrenagem sagrada chamada Forbidden Balor View. Também chamada de o olho do mundo. Basicamente ele pode parar o tempo." Murayama falou.

"Nossa essa é uma habilidade poderosa." Raynare disse.

"No entanto, ele ainda é um vampiro inútil." Koneko falou.

"Agora olhando de perto ele realmente tem presas." Raynare disse.

"Então no que vocês estão treinando ele?" Ivanete pediu.

"Treinamento de velocidade." Koneko disse se aproximando da menina com alhos na mão.

"Não tire eles daqui, eu não gosto." Gasper falou enquanto fugia da menina de cabelos brancos que o perseguia com alho na mão.

"E pensar que a Koneko estaria maltratando alguém." Murayama falou.

"Yo. Vejo que estão ocupados." Saji disse aparecendo.

"É bom ver vocês." Katase saiu do seu lado.

"Então o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?" Murayama questiona.

"Eu vim ver quem é o novo anti-social que tanto falam." Saji disse olhando para uma linda menina loira que fugia de Koneko. "Olha que menina loira linda."

"Apesar de ter algo no meio das pernas." Ivanete disse.

"Como podem existir palavras tão cruéis nesse mundo." Saji disse olhando para o chão.

"Nossa parece que estão dando uma festinha por aqui." Um homem de cabelos loiros e negros vestindo roupas tradicionais japonesas falou.

"Senhor Azazel." Ivanete disse, logo a grande maioria entrou em uma postura de combate sacando suas armas.

"Pai o senhor por aqui." Raynare falou, fazendo todos que não conheciam a relação se assustarem

"Ele é o seu pai." Saji, Koneko, Murayama e Gasper gritaram.

"Bem o que faz aqui velhote." Raynare questionou.

"Bem eu só vim dar uma olhada na engrenagem sagrada da criança. Forbidden Balow View, uma poderosa engrenagem sagrada que eleva sua quantidade de perigo conforme a capacidade do usuário. Isso e a Linha de Absorção de Vitra, ela tem a capacidade drenar os poderes de quem ela toca, uma do conjunto de cinco engrenagem sagradas criadas a partir do Rei Dragão Vitra." Azazel explicou.

"Conjunto de Vitra?" Saji falou.

"Um dos cinco Reis Dragão, o dragão negro do mal, Vitra." Katase disse.

"Se você usasse sua engrenagem para absorver o poder do dhampiro, poderia ajudá-lo a controlar melhor os seus poderes." Azazel explicou.

"Eu nunca pensei nisso." Saji disse.

"De qualquer forma eu já vou, eu só queria ver minha filha bonitinha antes da reunião." Azazel falou indo embora.

"Velhote de pervertido de merda." Raynare resmungou.

"Mas há um jeito mais fácil dele conseguir total controle de sua engrenagem sagrada." Azazel começou. "Ele tem que beber o sangue de um dos Imperadores Celestiais." Ele disse.

"Eu odeio sangue." Gasper gritou.

"De qualquer jeito vamos tentar com os seus poderes Saji." Murayama falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Eu não consigo me controlar." Raynare falou tentando conter o riso.

"Eu concordo isso é muito engraçado." Katase afirmou.

"Chega vocês duas, estão assustando ele." Murayama falou.

"Tente não rir com isso, ela parece ser um daqueles brinquedos controlado por cordas." Raynare apontou para Gasper que estava chorando com um fio saindo de sua cabeça.

"Por favor vocês duas não riam." Koneko falou mal contendo o riso no rosto.

"Koneko-chan você é má." Gasper gritou.

"De qualquer jeito Gasper pegue." Murayama fala jogando uma bola de vôlei para ele, mas Gasper desaparece novamente.

"É para você parar a bola Gasper, não fugir." Koneko disse, o arrastando de volta ao local.

"Será que seu poder ainda é muito forte." Ivanete fala.

"Deixa eu tentar drenar um pouco mais." Saji diz absorvendo ainda mais os poderes de Gasper, o que resulta num grito feminino dele.

"Não seria mais fácil dar o sangue de Issei para ele." Raynare falou.

"Eu odeio sangue." Gasper gritou. "É amargo e horrível."

"Vampiro inútil." Koneko disse, o que fez Gasper voltar a chorar.

"Essa vai ser uma longa noite." Raynare fala.

"Vou ligar para o Senhor e dizer que vamos nos atrasar para o jantar." Ivanete diz segurando seu celular.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então chegou a hora." Issei disse encarando a grande porta de madeira.

"Sabemos a importância dessa reunião, não iremos desrespeitar ninguém Ise-kun." Raynare falou.

"Eu sei, ninguém por aqui quer guerra, mas por algum motivo não consigo tirar da minha cabeça o aviso de Alexandar." Issei disse.

"Que aviso?" Xenovia questionou.

"O Caos está se movendo." Issei respondeu.

"Aquilo que ela disse quando lutamos com Phenex?" Raynare perguntou.

"Exatamente, pode ser apenas um instinto, mas creio que hoje de alguma maneira irá mudar toda a nossa vida." Issei respondeu.

"Bem que Aika falou, que você e Alexandar são imãs para problemas." Raynare comentou.

"Essa é a natureza dos dragões você atrai grandes aliados e inimigos ao mesmo tempo, o fato de eu possuir um dos mais poderosos dragões que existem tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso." Issei falou.

"De qualquer forma cadê Iva-chan?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Ela ficou com Gasper, ela disse que estava um pouco preocupada com ele." Raynare falou.

"Gasper esse é o outro bispo de Rias, eu devo ir logo atrás do meu." Issei disse.

"De qualquer jeito por que não entram logo." Alexandar falou do outra lado da porta.

Issei abriu a porta. "Foi mal pelo atraso." Ele disse observando todo o local.

Havia uma grande mesa no meio da sala com cinco cadeiras nela, do lado esquerdo Sirzechs e Serafall ocupavam as cadeiras e Rias e Sona com suas nobrezas ficavam atrás deles. No meio estava Gabriel e Michael, atrás da loira estava Alexandar, Aika, Katase e uma outra menina de cabelos castanhos, do seu lado estava Irina como guarda de Michael. Na direita Azazel estava sentado calmamente com Vali atrás dele relaxando na parede. Issei e companhia fazem seu caminho até estarem atrás de Azazel há alguns metros de Vali. Xenovia encara Irina por um instante antes da morena virar a cabeça para o outro lado.

"Eu farei as apresentações, essa é a minha irmã mais nova e este é o seu lar. Eles tiveram participação direta no ataque de Kokabiel há alguns dias atrás." Sirzechs falou.

"Bom trabalho, eu sou muito grato a vocês." Michael disse.

"Foi mal um dos meus causou a maior confusão." Azazel falou desinteressado.

"Agora que todos os participantes estão reunidos, vamos dar início a reunião." Sirzechs disse.

Do lado de fora da sala diabos, caídos e anjos estavam de prontidão para qualquer desavença que pudesse acontecer.

"Esses são os detalhes do acidente que eu, Rias Gremory, e minha nobreza junto com Issei Hyodou e sua nobreza e o Alexandar Ander e seu grupo." Rias falou.

"Eu, Sona Sitri, testemunho a veracidade relatados por ela." Sona disse.

"Obrigado podem se retirar." Sirzechs falou.

"Obrigado Rias-chan, Sona-chan." Serafall disse.

"Depois do relatório de Rias, quero saber da opinião do supremo governador dos anjos caídos." Sirzechs pediu.

"Opinião do que? Kokabiel agiu por conta própria." Azazel falou.

"Quer dizer que isso não lhe diz respeito." Michael falou.

"Deixei ele livre até saber dos seus objetivos, o imbecil nem notou que eu me infiltrei na cidade. Por falar nisso que cidade ótima." Azazel disse.

"Vamos voltar ao assunto principal." Sirzechs diz.

"Para o que eu pedi para o Imperador Vermelho e para o Padre Judas darem um jeito em Kokabiel em tudo, além disso eu mandei o Imperador Branco como reforço e para recolher o que tivesse sobrado dele." Azazel falou. "Eu até arranquei suas asas e condenei ao congelamento eterno no inferno, de lá ele não sai." Ele completa.

"A questão é o motivo das ações de Kokabiel." Michael falou.

"Tem razão, ele não estava muito satisfeito com suas ações." Gabriel completa o seu irmão.

"Sim, ele está assim desde que a guerra acabou pela metade. No entanto, agora eu não ligo muito para guerra." Azazel declara.

"Então há membros insatisfeitos." Serafall fala.

"Creio que vocês também devam ter problemas com gente desse tipo." Azazel retruca.

"Isso é irrelevante agora." Sirzechs responde. "O objetivo da conversa de hoje..." Ele não chega a terminar.

"Chega dessa conversa chata e vamos logo selar a paz entre nós." Azazel fala. "Não é isso que vocês querem. Essa resolução de agora, é para trazer equilíbrio ao mundo não tem ninguém contra." Ele termina.

"Bem Deus e os Maous originais foram destruídos na guerra." Michael fala, fazendo Irina e Asia olhar triste.

"Se for nessa linha de pensamentos, nesse mundo tão equilibrado poucos são aqueles com poder para fazer com que o mundo se mova. Se for colocar nessa perspectiva nessa sala os únicos que possuem esse poder são o Dragão Galês, o Dragão Inglês e o Dragão Venenoso. Eu gostaria de ouvir o que pensam." Azazel fala.

"Por mim tanto faz desde que eu possa lutar com pessoas fortes." Vali responde.

"Isso será meio difícil num mundo em paz." Azezel fala.

"Eu só quero manter minha paz, mas eu tenho uma pequena ambição que é superar os sonhos." Alexandar fala gerando várias dúvidas no ar, poucos souberam o tamanho significado daquelas palavras, apenas o Branco e o Vermelho entenderam o tamanho objetivo da menina.

"E você meu genro?" Azazel questionou Issei.

"Eu só quero proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim e poder pegar nos peitos de Ray-chan e Xen-chan." Issei responde.

Azazel ri e fala. "Eu não esperava menos de você."

"Agora que está tudo resolvido entre nós alguém iria gostar de colocar outro assunto em pauta na reunião." Sirzechs pediu.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para Michael, se não for incomodo." Alexandar falou.

"Diga por favor." Michael disse.

"A aura que Irina Shidou está emanando é completamente diferente da de uma semana atrás, por isso eu gostaria de pergunta o Brave Saint foi concluído?" Alexandar questionou, fazendo vários olharem para Michael querendo saber do que se tratava.

"O projeto foi um sucesso." Michael falou.

"Entendo." Disse a loira.

"Alguém tem outro assunto para entrar em pauta." Sirzechs disse novamente e ninguém respondeu. "Acho que está tudo resolvido ele falou.

Naquele instante Issei, Vali, Alexandar, Saji, Irina, Xenovia e Kiba sentiram algo estranho acontecendo no ar. Então tudo foi congelado, grande parte das pessoas foram congeladas no local, os únicos a escaparem do feitiço fora os grandes poderes foram Issei, Raynare, Xenovia, Alexandar, Aika, Abe, Kiba, Rias, Sona e Saji.

"O que está havendo?" Issei perguntou segurando a mão de sua mulher.

"O tempo foi congelado." Kiba falou.

"É o que parece, o motivo que adquirimos uma locomoção parcial foi que tanto Issei, Alexandar, o menino loiro ali e eu fomos protegido pelo poder dos dragões." Vali falou.

"Então a nossa se deve por causa das espadas sagradas." Disse Xenovia, olhando para Kiba e Irina.

"Mas como ainda estamos nos movendo?" Rias perguntou.

"Nós estávamos em contato com um deles, eu de Saji e você de Kiba, isso foi o que nos protegeu." Sona explicou.

"Ainda bem que vocês duas estavam perto de mim." Alexandar falou para Aika e Abe.

"De qualquer forma o que está acontecendo?" Rias questiona, quando uma grande explosão abala a escola.

Eles olham pela janela e veem vários círculos de magia aparecendo no ar e pessoas saindo dele, eles eram magos e começaram a atacar a escola, mas foram contidos por uma barreira.

"Que coisa feia atacar uma garota mágica como eu?" Serafall fala.

"No entanto, esse poder é..." Michael começou.

"Essa é a capacidade do garoto meio-vampiro é a condição de Balance Breaker." Azazel respondeu.

"Mas Gasper não conseguiu atingir o Balance Breaker." Rias falou.

"Pela situação eu diria que estão forçando ele a entrar nesse modo." Aika respondeu.

"Ele é o único com tal capacidade, e pelo jeito ele está nas mãos inimigas." Sirzechs falou.

"Usar alguém da minha nobreza para atos terroristas é algo inadmissível." Rias falou.

"Os guardas estão sendo eliminados pela magia." Gabriel falou.

"Congelados desse jeito eles são alvos fáceis." Xenovia disse.

"Parece que tem alguém do outro lado que nos impede de nos transportar para fora da barreira, no entanto, eles conseguem entrar." Sirzechs falou.

"Então temos um traidor." Irina disse.

"Não podemos continuar parados, se o poder de Gasper vier ainda mais concentrado nós todos iremos cair." Sirzechs falou.

"De qualquer forma se não fizermos nada com o garotinho caído todos nós vamos cair." Azazel disse.

"Que tal eu realizar um roque com a torre restante." Rias sugeriu. "Gasper é minha responsabilidade." Ela falou.

"Mas isso não qão quer dizer que você irá sozinha." Issei disse.

"Você também vai?" Raynare perguntou.

"Não se esqueça que Iva-chan estava com ele quando foram atacados." Issei responde.

"Então está certo, vocês dois irão parar o meio-vampiro." Azazel falou. "Mas vamos precisar de uma distração." Ele disse olhando para Vali.

"Eu irei então." O menino disse.

"Mas quem seria responsável por um ataque desse tipo." Sona comentou.

"Não precisa pensar muito todos nós sabemos quem é responsável por esse ataque." Alexandar falou. "E pensar que nossos caminhos iriam se cruzar tão cedo Caos Brigada." A loira fala.

 **Então esse é o final de mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar dele. No próximo será o último desse Volume e como vocês sabem eu irei tirar outra semana de férias para relaxar, quanto o rumo da história o pessoal pediu para seguir o novel e é isso que eu vou fazer. Então vou aproveitar para reler parte dele e assim definir um rumo para a história, além disso introduzir Abe na série um pouco antes do previsto, mas sua adição irá ajudar um pouco no desenvolvimento da história como uma companheira de Alexandar. Eu irei tentar usar o máximo possível dos personagens originais, apelando pouco para os Oc. Então por hoje é isso, aguardem o próximo capítulo a luta entre Issei e Val** **i.**


	13. DXD Volume II Capítulo V

**E finalmente chegamos mais um fim de um Volume da série e galera o motivo desse capítulo não ter chegado antes é justamente que a internet daqui está com problemas e não conseguir postar antes por esse motivo, mas não se preocupem pois sexta feira irei começar logo o terceiro volume. Então aproveitem.**

Vali voa em direção aos céus em alta velocidade com as asas de sua engrenagem, ele passa por todos os magos antes de seu corpo é consumido por uma luz branca, logo uma armadura começa a se formar no seu corpo. A armadura draconiana tinha cor branca e várias joias azuis, suas asas brilhavam ainda mais intensamente.

 **"Balence Breaker Vanishing Dragon." Albion falou.**

Depois de se transformar os magos concentraram os seus ataques em Vali, uma poderosa chuva de ataques de todas as direções acertou o Dragão branco que mal se incomodou com eles, na verdade vários círculos de magia se formaram para defender ele numa grande velocidade, bloqueando todos os laser de energia. Vali então concentra sua energia na mão direita e um poderoso raio de energia azul aniquilando todos os magos do local com um simples golpe.

"Foi rápido." Issei falou.

"Vamos." Rias disse.

"Antes de ir Issei, tenho algo para lhe dar." Azazel disse dando um bracelete para ele. "Coloque isso no meio-vampiro e isso o fará controlar melhor os seus poderes. Boa sorte."

Tanto Issei e Rias desapareceram num círculo mágico se tele portando para o prédio do clube de ocultismo, Gasper devia estar na sala do clube feito de refém.

"Vamos Rias." Issei falou.

"Certo." Rias disse, mas logo uma grande explosão chamou a atenção deles.

"Veio da sala de reuniões." Issei falou vendo uma grande fumaça saindo do prédio.

"Temos um trabalho a fazer, ignore isso." Rias disse, caminhando para a sala do clube.

"Você que sabe." Issei falou a seguindo. Os dois estavam prestes a entrar na sala quando sentiram duas grandes energias do lado de fora.

"Não pode ser, logo ela." Rias disse olhando as duas pessoas na janela.

"Katarea Leviatã." Issei falou. "Então é a facção Velho Maous." Ele conclui.

"Você a conhece?" Rias questionou.

"Sim, ele é uma dos três lideres da maior facção da Caos Brigada, a facção Velho Maous formada por diabos que apoiaram o sangue verdadeiro." Issei falou. "Alexandar deve estar decepcionada por não ser o Chinês maldito." Issei adiciona.

"Como você sabe tudo isso?" Rias perguntou.

"Porque eu já fiz parte da Caos Brigada." Issei respondeu.

"Você está do lado do inimigo." Rias acusou.

Issei então a segura pelo pescoço no ar e lentamente aumenta a pressão de sua mão quase estrangulando a menina de cabelos ruivos, depois de um tempo que parecia uma eternidade para Rias ele solta ela. Rias procura desesperadamente encher os seus pulmões com o tão precioso ar.

"Eu nunca fui um inimigo, eu recebi uma missão para me infiltrar na Caos Brigada por isso eu fiz parte dela e sei tanto sobre eles. Agora vamos salvar o seu pequeno servo e Gremory nunca faça acusações pesadas sobre alguém sem provas." Issei advertiu chutando a porta do Clube de Ocultismo a quebrando no processo.

Olhando a cena do local ele vê Gasper, Koneko e Ivanete pendurados em cruzes de magia, a cruz de Gasper emitia constantes surtos de energia que causava dor no processo sobre o vampiro. Eles estavam realmente forçando o menino a entrar no disjuntor balanceado, Issei olha para os vários magos do sexo feminino no local, inclusive para as três garotas presas.

"Rias você nunca disse que o seu bispo era uma linda garota loli loira." Issei falou.

"Ele é um homem." Rias disse já tendo se recuperado.

"Como o mundo pode ser tão cruel." Issei falou caindo em depressão.

"Eu não sei como conseguiram entrar aqui, mas não darão mais um passo." Um dos magos falou.

"Presidente me mate." Gasper disse.

"Eu não farei isso Gasper." Rias falou.

"Mas eu sou o motivo de todos estarem sofrendo, seria melhor que eu não existisse." O vampiro declarou.

"Infelizmente Gasper você é um dos meus servos, e um Gremory nunca abandona um dos seus. Eu fiz essa escolha no dia que te conheci Gasper, mesmo que você cause problemas eu nunca irei te abandonar." Rias falou convicta.

"Calada, eu odeio diabos como você. Existência igual a dele nem deveriam existir." O mago falou disparando uma rajada de energia em Rias, mas Issei a bloqueia.

"Obrigada." Rias fala.

"De qualquer jeito, não é só os seus servos que você tem que salvar. Está na hora de acordar Ivanete." Issei disse, a menina de cabelos prateados no mesmo instante abre os seus olhos vermelhos procurando o seu mestre.

"Senhor Issei, desculpe eu ser capturada." Ivanete falou, ignorando as poderosas ondas de energia sendo mandadas pelo seu corpo.

"Não precisa se desculpar, mas que tal você se redimir saindo daí." Issei diz

"Claro Senhor Issei." Ivanete fala. A garota de cabelos prateados lentamente tem parte de suas mãos e pés cobertas por escamas vermelhas, então ela quebra as cordas de magia que a seguram com pura força caindo no chão. A menina de olhos vermelhos, tem suas escamas mudadas para a cor verde e desaparece em grande velocidade, ela surge ao lado de Rias e Issei com Koneko e Gasper debaixo dos seus braços.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Um dos magos gritou.

"Apenas um dos muitos talentos dos meus servos." Issei fala convencido.

"Que velocidade, está quase no mesmo nível que Kiba." Rias disse.

"Hey, menino vampiro eu soube que você não gosta de sangue." Issei falou.

"Sim, senhor." Gasper disse.

"Você deve está com sede que tal um suco de uva." Issei falou oferecendo um copo com um líquido vermelho.

"Obrigado senhor." Gasper disse pegando o copo e bebendo.

"Não precisa do senhor, eu sou Issei uma amigo." Ele falou. "Agora por que não tenta congelar elas." Issei comentou.

"Mas eu não posso." Gasper disse.

"Apenas tente. Confie em si mesmo, você não é homem afinal." Issei falou, os magos já tinham disparados seus laser de energia neles.

"Eu vou tentar." Gasper então usa seus poderes e todo o tempo no local é congelado, os laser de energia e os magos não podem mais se mexer.

"Isso foi incrível Gasper." Rias comenta.

"Obrigado Bunchou, mas foi graças a Issei que eu consegui. Nuna pensei que um suco de uva fosse tão saboroso." Gasper diz.

"Era meu sangue e um pouco de Ki Suco de Uva misturado." Issei responde.

"Era sangue." Gasper fala chocado, caindo no chão chorando. "Eu tomei sangue." Ele fala.

"Gasper você me salvou e salvou a todos nós, fique orgulhoso." Rias disse.

"Mas eu tomei sangue e quanto as minhas crenças." Ele reclama.

"Calado seu vampiro inútil." Koneko fala despertando de seu sono.

"Sua mestra tem razão, você nos salvou eu acho que uma vida vale mais que um crença idiota." Issei disse. "Agora Ivanete quanto a elas..." Issei aponta para os magos.

"Pode deixar." Ela diz, suas escamas mudaram de cor novamente, agora azuis, um círculo vermelho apareceu enquanto ela conjurava um feitiço e vários relâmpagos vermelhos acertaram os magos destruindo todos num instante. Depois disso, sua pele volta ao normal suas escamas somem dando espaço para uma pele branca e lisa.

"Agora vamos." Issei falou.

"O quão forte é essa sua serva?" Rias questiona surpresa pela força da menina.

"Bem ela pode lutar de igual a igual com Xenovia, mas as duas estão abaixo de Raynare, logo ela é a mais fraca." Issei falou.

"Incrível, apenas Akeno é mais forte que ela de todo o pessoal da minha nobreza." Rias disse.

"A força do Mestre reflete nos seus servos, se eu sou forte é natural que eles também sejam." Issei falou, saindo do local com Ivanete do seu lado.

"Temos que ir também Bunchou." Koneko disse.

"Claro Koneko, vamos Gasper." Rias falou puxando o menino do chão e colocando nas costas da menina de cabelos brancos.

 **-Do outro lado da escola-**

Depois que Issei e Rias tinham saído para resgatar Gasper e os outros, todos estavam parados na sala de reuniões esperando o momento para contra-atacar os terroristas.

"Após Rias e ele recuperarem Gasper, deveremos iniciar o contra-ataque." Sirzechs falou.

"Sirzachs-sama." Grayfia chamou, olhando para um círculo mágico se formando no meio da sala.

"Mas esse selo é..." Sirzechs falou.

"Boa Noite, Rei e Rainha dos demónios, Sirzechs e Serafall?" Uma linda mulher de óculos e pele bronzeada com cabelos castanhos amarrados de olhos azuis-cinzentos surgiu na sala, ela usava um vestido decotado expondo uma grande parte de seus seios e um cetro na mão direita.

"Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?" Serafall questionou.

"Terceira geração do clã Leviatã, Katarea Leviatã." Sirzechs disse.

"Eu venho trazer destruição para esse mundo." Ela falou levantando o cetro e explodindo todo o local.

"Parece que conseguimos escapar disso." Gabriel falou olhando para a barreira.

"Uma barreira que possa suportar os ataque da terceira geração. Magnifico." Katarea disse.

"O que pretende com isso Katarea?" Sirzechs falou.

"Apenas tenho um leve desejo de virar a conferência de cabeça para baixo. Sem Deus e um Maou esse mundo passará por algumas mudanças." Ela falou.

"Katarea-chan pare com isso. Por favor" Serafall disse. "Por que está fazendo isso?" Ela falou.

"Serafall como você pode ocupar o lugar de uma Leviatã pura como eu?" Katarea disse com ódio.

"Eu..." Serafall tentou dizer alguma coisa.

"Não se preocupe depois que lhe matar aqui, eu assumirei o papel de rainha dos diabos como Leviatã." Katarea falou.

"E pensar que até um demónio estaria envolvido." Azazel disse.

"Tanto faz, só acabem logo com isso." Alexandar falou chateada.

"Tem razão, eu pensei que seria algo sério, mas só são aqueles palhaços da facção Velho Maous." Aika disse também decepcionada.

"Vocês duas!" Katarea falou surpresa. "E pensar que eu veria vocês dois novamente depois de tanto tempo, agora eu tenho a chance de me vingar pelo o passado." Ela gritou.

"Vocês a conhecessem?" Gabriel pediu.

"Quando eu deixei a Caos Brigada eu posso sem querer ter esbarrado num dos castelos dela e ter explodido ele." Alexandar falou.

Azazel ri conhecendo as tendência destrutivas da menina em seus acessos de raiva. "Eu não podia esperar menos de você."

"Seu objetivo é manipular o fim desse mundo, não é?" Michael pergunta a Katarea.

"Um mundo sem Maou ou Deus não precisa de equilíbrio, quando essa terra for destroçado ele será mudado para melhor pelas nossas mãos." Ela falou.

"Destroçado? Mudado? Você é a porra de um padre? Pessoas que falam desse jeito morrem rapidamente sabia." Azazel fala rindo.

"Pretende me fazer de tola." Katarea disse elevando seu poder mágico.

"Tudo bem então Sirzechs? Michael?" Azazel falou aumentando sua energia e caminhando em direção a ela.

"Katarea você não pretende desistir?" Sirzechs perguntou.

"Infelizmente, mesmo com a sua coragem você não será mais um Maou quando isso terminar." Katarea fala lentamente subindo aos céus.

"É mesmo, isso é uma pena." Sirzechs disse.

"Agora que Azazel está lidando com ela devemos dar um jeito nesses ataques." Gabriel falou.

"Mas primeiro temos que estabilizar a barreira." Michael disse.

"Não se preocupe Grayfia está lidando com isso." Sirzechs falou.

"Então tudo que podemos fazer é ganhar tempo." Serafall disse.

"Não é mais simples nos pararmos os ataques." Alexandar falou.

"Tem razão." Xenovia disse.

"Eu gostei dessa opção." Kiba falou.

"Vocês?" Michael perguntou.

"Eu fui trazida aqui como sua espada desde o início, Michael-sama." Irina falou.

"Azazel está suportando, mas vocês ..." Ele falou.

"Fique em paz Michael." Xenovia falou sorrindo.

Os três saíram da barreira e começaram a rasgar a cortar os magos que os atacavam em grande velocidade.

"Parece que eles estão dando contas dos que estão no chão." Alexandar falou.

"Mas o problema são esses no ar." Abe disse.

"Vamos dar um jeito neles." Aika concordou.

"Eu irei abatê-los igual a um caça. Venha!" Abe assobiou alto e de um círculo branco uma harpia surgiu, ela segurou numa de suas pernas e falou. "Avante." Logo, as duas foram aos céus rasgando os magos com um chicote e garras.

"Aika antiaéreo e não a acerte." Alexandar falou.

"Pode deixar chefe." Aika disse convocando suas duas pistolas e protegendo as duas.

"Saji. Tsubaki. Nós também vamos proteger a barreira. Me sigam." Sona falou.

 **-Nos Céus-**

Nos céus Azazel e Katarea levitavam encarando um ao outro, suas energias cercavam cada um deles, um dourado para Azazel com suas dozes asas amostra e uma alaranjada para Katarea.

"Um descendente de um dos Maous originais, nada mal para um inimigo. Vamos fazer um pequeno armagedon." Ele fala.

"Maldito anjo caído." Katarea responde.

As duas energias se expandem e entram em confronto, quando elas se chocam as ondas geradas pelo impacto são o bastante para aniquilar os magos que estavam perto dos dois. Katarea então convoca duas poderosas serpentes negras que atacam Azazel, mas o anjo caído desvia facilmente delas, os ataques erram ele por alguns centímetros e quando ele não consegue desviar ele convoca um pequeno escudo de magia que rebate a serpente. A leviatã irritada convoca uma grande serpente em cima dele, mas Azazel provando ser superior a mulher a bloqueia com apenas uma de suas mãos o ataque da descendente da Rainha dos diabos. Azazel aproveita para lançar uma lança de luz na mulher, a lança era de tamanho gigante parecendo um caminhão, Katarea então convoca outra de suas serpentes para destruir a lança, mas ela é facilmente superada pelo poder do anjo caído, a lança erra ela por centímetros de seu rosto. Azazel sorri presunçosamente para ela a irritando.

"Seu maldito anjo caído." Katare disse puxando uma cobra de seu vestido. A cobra então se espalha por todo o seu corpo corpo a consumindo, depois ela desaparece. Katarea então convoca uma enxurada de serpentes que destrõem tudo em seu caminho e aniquilam aonde o Azazel estava.

"Você devia aprender a mirar antes de atirar." Azazel fala aparecendo atrás da mulher, Katarea se irrita e balança a mão cheia de energia escura em direção a ele que se defende.

"Parece que a energia dessa aura não merece ser usada por você, descendente da antiga Rainha dos Diabos." Azazel falou.

"Não há razão para eu responder. Afinal, você será destruído." Katarea disse, expandindo sua energia consumindo todo o local.

"Então, vamos lá." Azazel distante da mulher cria dezenas de lanças de luz e as joga nela, Katarea cria um grande escudo de magia para se proteger de todas elas.

 **-De volta ao solo-**

"Dragon Shoot!" Uma voz falou eliminando vários magos do local com uma poderosa rajada de poder.

"Ise-kun." Raynare fala.

"Desculpa o atraso." Issei disse com Rias do seu lado e atrás dele estava Ivanete e Koneko com Gasper nos ombros, os cinco entram na barreira e Koneko deixa Gasper no chão.

"Irmão você pode cuidar de Gasper por favor?" Rias pediu.

"Cara eles estão se multiplicando." Issei falou.

"Nada que não podemos lidar Twin Dragons." Alexandar disse balançando a espada e criando dois poderosos dragões exterminando os magos ao seu redor.

"Ela faz parecer fácil." Raynare fala olhando o ataque da menina devorando os inimigos.

"Mas temos que dar um jeito nesse círculo mágico." Aika disse atirando nos magos.

"Ela tem razão, temos que fazê-los pararem de vir." Abe gritou chicoteando e rasgando ao meio três magos de uma vez.

"Como um chicote pode causar tanto estrago." Issei questionou.

"Um pouco de cerol reforçado." Alexandar respondeu.

"Bunchou me perdoa tudo isso é minha culpa." Gasper fala.

"Gasper se acalme." Rias pediu.

"Mas Bunchou eu também sou servo e como homem eu devo assumir meus erros." Gasper falou arrancando o bracelete e com uma poderosa onda de energia o tempo dos magos é congelado e todos os outros que não podiam se mover voltaram ao normal.

"Kaichou você está bem." Yura perguntou.

"Eu que devia dizer isso." Sona respondeu, criando um lobo de água e atacando os magos atrás dela, enquanto Tsubaki os rasga com as suas lanças.

"Akeno!" Rias gritou, sua Rainha troca de roupa para as de uma sacerdotisa e lança um poderoso trovão que Rias amplia com seu poder e destroem uma grande quantidade de inimigos.

 **"Impulso triplo." Draig falou.**

"Raynare!" Issei chamou.

 **"Transferir." Draig disse.**

"Facas das Trevas." Raynare falou como uma poderosa onda de navalhas rasgaram os céus e os inimigos em milhares de pedaços de quem ousava ficar no seu caminho, logo não restava nenhum dos magos.

 **-Nos Céus-**

"Vamos acabar com a brincadeira." Azazel falou retirando um pequeno objeto de sua blusa.

"O que é isso?" Katarea perguntou.

"Uma grande e magnifica ferramenta de guerra junto ao meu passatempo. Essa é a lança de Downfall Dragon. Uma engrenagem sagrada artificial criada por mim. Balance Breaker." Azazel fala.

O corpo do anjo caído é cercado por uma energia dourada e quando ela cessa Azazel está coberto por uma armadura draconiana dourada com joias roxas e uma lança em sua mão. "Essa é a armadura do Rei Dragão Downfall. Agora venha."

Katarea avança cegamente em direção a ele, mas em menos de um instante as cobras de energia que cercavam Katarea são destruídas pela lança do anjo caído.

"São desgraçado." Katarea diz e seu braço direito se expande em vários que agarram o braço esquerdo do caído.

"Autodestruição." Azazel fala cortando o braço com a lança. "Mas quem saiu perdendo foi você." Ele diz a atirando na cabeça de Katarea a matando na hora. O anjo caído deixa o estado de Balance Breaker e uma joia roxa aparece em sua mão. "Parece que precisa de mais alguns ajustes. Fique comigo por mais um tempo Fafnir." Azazel disse fazendo um círculo de magia para estancar o sangramento. "Cara vocês fizeram um belo extermínio ai embaixo." Ele comenta olhando para os garotos, mas ele é atingido ferozmente por trás em direção a terra.

"O que foi isso?" Issei pergunta.

Azazel então sai da cratera e fala. "Então é assim que é Vali."

"Seu pervertido por bundas desgraçado você foi que nos traiu." Alexandar gritou.

"Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado em você." Issei disse.

"Hey Vali." Azazel chamou. "Sua traição tem alguma coisa a ver com a manipulação dos descendentes doas antigos Maous. Foi a Caos Brigada?" Ele afirmou.

"Então ele estava associado com tal facção problemática." Sirzechs disse.

"E sua ligação está relacionada com Ophis." Azazel afirmou.

"O Deus Dragão do Infinito, Ophis Ouroboros." Rias disse assustada.

"Hey Vali! Diga você está aliada a Ophis-chan, então seu objetivo é o mesmo que o meu." Alexandar perguntou.

"Então você está o visando também Vali." Issei disse.

"Exatamente, embora estamos em lados opostos todos nos temos o mesmo objetivo." Vali afirmou.

"Certo, eu pensei que estava se dando bem com Katarea apenas para ter de volta o trono de Maou." Azazel falou.

"Trono de Maou?" Serafall questionou.

"O que isso significa?" Rias disse.

"Meu nome é Vali Lucífer." Vali falou.

"O que?" Sirzechs disse.

"Não pode ser." Rias falou.

"Eu carrego o nome do falecido Maou. O neto do antigo Maou era o meu par e eu sou um meio-demônio nascido entre ele e uma humana." Vali afirmou.

"Descendente do antigo maou e o possuidor da divisório engrenagem. Sua existência parece uma piada." Azazel diz.

"Acredito que a palavra milagre foi criada especificamente para mim." Vali fala.

"Se comparar com todas as manifestações do Imperador Branco que já surgiram ele realmente é o mais forte." Azazel disse. "No entanto, o Imperador Vermelho também carrega o título do mais forte."

"Hyodou Issei, um ser como eu. Um meio-demônio e possuidor da impulso engrenagem, você é a pessoa que mais me irrita desde o momento que lhe conheci na Caos Brigada." Vali fala.

"Sabe de uma coisa Vali posso dizer o mesmo você sempre me irritou mais que o suficiente, mas hoje isso irá acabar eu irei provar de uma vez por todas o melhor." Issei diz entrando em seu Balance Breaker.

"Pois bem se prepare Hyodou." Vali afirmou.

"Eu que diga Lucífer." Issei declarou.

"Pois eu irei lhe mostrar que o melhor..." Vali começou.

"Vou lhe provar que o melhor..." Issei começou.

"É a bunda/São os peitos." Os dois disseram e se chocaram no ar numa explosão branca e vermelha de energia.

"Beleza os dois pervertidos mostraram suas naturezas." Alexandar falou espalmando o rosto.

"Então Vali tem uma tara por bunda do mesmo jeito que Ise-kun gosta de peitos." Raynare comentou.

"Eu acho que nunca se poderia esperar que os dois Imperadores Vermelho e Branco fossem pervertidos e brigassem por qual é a melhor parte de uma mulher." Azazel respondeu. "Você devia agradecer por puxar de sua mãe esse belo par Ray." Ele comenta.

"Ninguém nesse mundo é normal." Sona pede.

"Apenas chateada pois não tem um grande par, não se preocupe Issei gosta de todos os tamanhos." Aika fala constrangendo a menina.

"Eu sabia que ele era um pervertido." Abe disse.

"Curiosidade. Quem é você?" Saji pede.

"Eu sou Abe Kyome do 3º ano." Ela fala descendo de sua Harpia e a mandando embora.

"Uma domadora de bestas esse é um talento raro." Rias comenta.

"Estou impressionado como nunca reparamos em você Abe." Akeno diz.

"Todo mundo se afasta!" Katase grita e logo um borrão vermelho bate o chão aonde eles estavam.

"Essa doeu." Issei diz se levantando.

"Parece que o tempo cobrou o seu preço Hyodou." Vali fala.

"Desgraçado." Issei diz.

 **"Divide! Divide! Divide!" Albion fala retirando o poder de Issei.**

Issei então cai no chão pela perda súbita de poder. "Tinha me esquecido o quanto odeio isso."

 **"Não desista agora parceiro, olhe para ele." Draig disse apontando para o brilho saindo das asas de Vali. "Ele absorveu mais do que consegue aguentar e está o liberando."**

Vali cria duas esferas de energia e arremessa em Asia e Ivanete. "Me mostre todo o seu poder Issei."

"Seu desgraçado Vali." Issei fala.

No entanto, antes delas encostarem nas duas Alexandar as bloqueou com sua espada. "O que está fazendo Issei, se concentre apenas nele."

"Obrigado Alexandar." Issei diz

Issei voa em direção a Vali, o Imperador Branco tenta acertar um soco em Issei, mas este desvia e agarra Vali o levando para mais alto nos céus e depois o solta. Os dois voam na direção um do outro e Issei leva a pior com um soco em seu torso, mas ele segura o braço de Vali e agarra o outro e acerta uma cabeçada em sua cabeça depois disso sua mão é cercada por uma energia vermelha.

"Segura essa Dragon Claw." Issei diz acertando o corpo de Vali e destruindo sua armadura no processo.

"Isso foi bom, mas eu ainda não acabei." Vali fala reconstruindo sua armadura, e criando uma poderosa esfera branca de energia.

"Eu também achei isso." Issei responde carregando o Dragon Shoot.

Os dois poderosos ataques se chocam dividindo o céu e criando um espetáculo de luzes brancas e vermelhas, a poderosa onda de energia baixa, mas Vali não consegue encontrar seu rival em canto nenhum. Então ele olha para o céu, vendo o um objeto vermelho descendo em alta velocidade, com uma grande aura carmesim saindo de seu punho direito. Vali coloca uma grande quantidade de energia no seu braço direito e responde com seu próprio soco. Novamente os dois ataques se encontram e uma poderosa onda de choque é criada.

Dois grandes objetos caem no chão em grande velocidade, um era branco e o outro vermelho quando a poeira da colisão se dispersou Vali e Issei estavam de volta ao normal encarando um ao outro.

"Isso ainda não acabou." Vali diz entrando em seu Balance Breaker mais uma vez.

"Eu concordo." Issei devolveu também voltando ao seu Balance Breaker.

"Acho que está na hora de usar o meu verdadeiro poder." Vali disse.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse usar sua potência máxima a barreira é quebrada é um homem com um bastão e cabelos negros pousou na frente de Vali.

"Bikou o que você está fazendo aqui?" Vali questionou.

"Ordens de cima me mandaram buscá-lo." Bikou fala olhando para o pessoal. "Realmente faz um longo tempo Issei, Alexandar, Aika."

"Então já é a hora?" Vali disse.

"O descendente de Son Goku, o famoso macaco." Azazel explica. "E pensar que o descendente de Lucífer e Son Goku estariam na Caos Brigada."

"Eu acho que não sou tão impressionante assim, mas está na hora de ir." Bikou diz criando um círculo de magia no chão.

"Espero que dá próxima vez que lutarmos você esteja mais forte, Issei. Pois, hoje a bunda domina os peitos." Vali fala indo embora.

"Da próxima vez eu irei mostrar o quanto os seios são superiores." Issei cai no chão exausto.

"Ise-kun." Raynare diz o ajudando.

"Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa de um pouco de repouso." Alexandar afirma.

"Ainda bem." Xenovia fala.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

A escola estava sendo reconstruída em um ritmo acelerado graças a ajuda dos diabos, anjos e caídos na reparação dos danos causados pelas batalhas.

"Nós pedimos desculpas pelo o que Katarea causou." Sirzechs fala para Azazel.

"Digo o mesmo sobre Vali. Não precisa creio que isso foi um retribuição pelo o que aconteceu antes." Azezel responde.

"Er, Michael-sama." Issei chama o líder dos anjos. "Eu poderia lhe pedir um favor."

"Se estiver em meu alcance." Ele responde.

"Você poderia conceder sua benção à Xenovia e Asia." Ele fala.

"Asia, Xenovia. Eu realmente admiro as duas. Deus não existe mais, vocês ainda desejam sua benção." Michael pergunta.

"Sim, se for vinda do senhor eu desejo mais que sua benção." Asia responde.

"O mesmo de mim, acima de tudo eu tenho gratidão pelo senhor Michael." Xenovia fala.

"Xenovia, eu queria lhe pedir desculpas." Irina diz.

"Mas por que?" Ela questiona.

"Eu lhe acusei de traidora, mesmo sem saber do que acontecera." Irina afirma.

"Não precisa se desculpar assim, nós somos amigas afinal." Xenovia responde.

"Eu acho que está tudo bem quanto a isso irmão." Gabriel fala para Michael.

"Muito bem. Eu farei isso imediatamente quando retornar ao quartel general. Fufufu deve ficar tudo bem se tiver apenas dois demônios que não recebem dano enquanto rezam. Que interessante." Michael falou desaparecendo numa luz dourada junto a Gabriel.

"De qualquer jeito eu também tenho que ir." Azazel disse, antes de parar no meio do caminho."A partir de amanhã eu trabalharei nessa escola como supervisor do Clube de Ocultismo e Jardinagem e também monitor do Comitê Disciplinar e Conselho Estudantil." Ele disse indo embora.

"O que?!" Gritaram o Comitê Disciplinar, o Conselho Estudantil, o Clube de Ocultismo e o Clube de Jardinagem.

"O Branco é poder e bundas, o Vermelho são seu amigos e peitos. Qualquer um tão simples assim chega a ser assustador." Azazel comentou subindo para seu apartamento de luxo.

 **Como eu disse no início provavelmente não teremos capítulo até sexta e espero que tenham gostado das lutas e do desenrolar da história até aqui. Também gostaria de fazer um anúncio importante, esse fanfic já ultrapassou a marca de 1.000 visualizações. Isso já é uma conquista para a mais popular história em português de DXD e queria muito agradecer aos brasileiros por curtirem essa história e nossos amigos latinos que colaboram marcando como seu favorito e deixando os seus comentários. Obrigado a todos pela boa repercussão desse história até aqui.**


	14. DXD Guia do Motohama

**Guia dos Personagens DXD Feminino do Motohama**

 **Nome Amano Yuuma**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Negros

Cor dos Olhos Violeta

Medidas B104-W58-H88

 **Nome Ivanete Rapidov**

Idade 18

Turma 2-A

Cor dos Cabelos Cinzas prateado

Cor dos Olhos Vermelhos

Medidas B94-W53-H85

 **Nome Xenovia Quarta**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Azuis

Cor dos Olhos Dourados

Medidas B87-W58-H88

 **Nome Alexandar Anderson**

Idade 17

Turma 2-A

Cor dos Cabelos Loiros

Cor dos Olhos Verdes

Medidas B86-W60-H86

 **Nome Aika Kiryuu**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos

Cor dos Olhos Castanhos Dourados

Medidas B76-W62-H79

 **Nome Kyome Abe**

Idade 18

Turma 3-B

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos

Cor dos Olhos

Medidas B97-W56-H80

 **Nome Katase**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Rosas

Cor dos Olhos Rosas

Medidas B79-W58-H80

 **Nome Rias Gremory**

Idade 18

Turma 3-A

Cor dos Cabelos Ruivos Sangue

Cor dos Olhos Azuis

Medidas B99-W58-H90

 **Nome Akeno Himejima**

Idade 18

Turma 3-A

Cor dos Cabelos Negros

Cor dos Olhos Violeta

Medidas B102-W60-H89

 **Nome Asia Argento**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Loiros

Cor dos Olhos Verdes

Medidas B78-W55-H81

 **Nome Murayama**

Idade 17

Turma 2-E

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos

Cor dos Olhos Castanhos

Medidas B84-W59-H81

 **Nome Koneko Toujou**

Idade 16

Turma 1-A

Cor dos Cabelos Brancos

Cor dos Olhos Dourados

Medidas B67-W57-H73

 **Nome Sona Sitri**

Idade 18

Turma 3-A

Cor dos Cabelos Negros

Cor dos Olhos Violeta

Medidas B77-W58-H84

 **Nome Tsubaki Shinra**

Idade 18

Turma 3-A

Cor dos Cabelos Negros

Cor dos Olhos Violeta/Marrom

Medidas B91-W57-H82

 **Nome Momo Hanakai**

Idade 17

Turma 2-C

Cor dos Cabelos Brancos

Cor dos Olhos Azuis-esverdeados

Medidas B86-W61-H78

 **Nome Reya Kusaka**

Idade 17

Turma 2-C

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos

Cor dos Olhos Marrons

Medidas B83-W58-79

 **Nome Tomoe Meguri**

Idade 17

Turma 2-C

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos avermelhados

Cor dos Olhos Marrons

Medidas B79-W55-H81

 **Nome Tsubasa Yura**

Idade 17

Turma 2-C

Cor dos Cabelos Azuis

Cor dos Olhos Azuis

Medidas B81-W56-H82

 **Nome Ruruko Nimura**

Idade 16

Turma 1-B

Cor dos Cabelos Castanhos

Cor dos Olhos Verdes

Medidas B76-W57-H78


	15. DXD Volume III Prólogo

**Depois de mais de uma semana o terceiro volume dessa série de DxD irá ser lançado, peço desculpas pela demora, mas como eu disse anteriormente, a história só estava planejada até o segundo volume e a ideia era ela ir até o final dessa fase do anime. Contudo como houve uma certa quebra do anime em relação ao Novel eu tive que mudar todo o cronograma da série e adaptar parte do roteiro. Então aproveitem a história, é já avisando nesse capítulo terá um limão.**

Hoje a sala do clube de Ocultismo estava mais cheia que o normal, todo mundo da escola que tinha conhecimento sobre o sobrenatural foi convocado para aparecer no local, ou seja, o Sona e sua nobreza estava do lado esquerdo da sala, enquanto Rias e seus servos estavam acomodados no sofá, Alexandar e seu grupo estavam encostados na janela do lado direito e Issei e suas meninas estavam de frente para a porta. Todos encaravam uma única figura que estava sentado na mesa do clube, Azazel.

"Por que chamou todo nós aqui Azazel?" Alexandar pergunta para o caído.

"Bem, com o surgimento repentino da Caos Brigada e da localização de muitos alvos de guerra nessa cidade, mas precisamente nessa sala eu fiz um acordo com Sirzechs e Michael para colocar vocês no melhor de suas habilidades." Azazel explicou.

"O que quer dizer como alvos de guerra?" Rias pediu.

"Simples, tanto você quanto Sona são irmãs de um dos maous, além de Raynare, Issei e Akeno estarem relacionados com diretores da Grigori e Alexandar ter Mephisto e Gabriel a apoiando. Faz vocês potenciais candidatos para os ataques de nossos inimigos, afinal eles também devem nos atacar indiretamente. " Azazel disse para a Gremory.

"Basicamente, cada um de nós somos importantes para as nossas respectivas facções." Alexandar conclui.

"Exatamente. Atualmente se formos levar em consideração a religião do cristianismo, existem três grandes facções. Os diabos, Caídos, Anjos. Desde a última guerra ocorreram várias mudanças no equilíbrio entre eles, os caídos até hoje são os mais numerosos por causa da capacidade de reprodução e por outros anjos também caírem, mas os diabos deram um grande surto nos últimos séculos o motivo?" Azazel disse.

"O sistema de Peças do mal. Eles permitiram reencarnar pessoas como diabos assim ocorreu um boom na população de diabos, no entanto, perdemos grande parte da nossa força militar e capacidades mágicas depois da guerra civil." Sona falou.

"Correto, no entanto, sermos mais numerosos não significa ser o mais forte. Os anjos possuem uma estrutura militar e organizacional bastante poderosa, mesmo com seus baixos números e sua tendência ao pacifismo." Azazel disse.

"Por que está nos dizendo tudo isso?" Rias questiona.

"Por causa que os inimigos da vez são a Caos Brigada, ele é composto por todos eles Anjos, Caídos e Diabos todos os insatisfeitos com suas facções são facilmente recrutados por eles. Por isso que eu estou falando, seus inimigos não serão uma raça ou uma simples facção idealista, eles são apenas uma força criada com um simples motivo que é a destruição." Azazel explicou.

"Como uma organização então desse tamanho ficou no escuro por tanto tempo, eles contam com os antigos Maous se acabarmos com os outros três igual a Katarea eles serão desmembrados." Sona falou.

"Não é tão simples assim." Alexandar disse. "Mesmo que derrotamos a facção dos Velhos Maous, a Caos Brigada tem outras facções independentes e muito poderosas, derrotar a facção dos diabos só irá abrir portas para outras surgirem." Ela terminou.

"Então explique, afinal de todos nós apenas você, Issei e Aika conhecem a organização por dentro." Azazel falou.

"Não é tão fácil assim Azazel, o alcance deles vai muito além do que imaginamos, eles tem infiltrados em todas as organizações, há traidores em todos os lados , por isso qualquer informação dela é segredo de nível máximo." Issei explicou.

"Então o único a par dos acontecimentos envolvendo vocês a anos atrás é ele." Azazel pergunta.

"Eu aconselho pedir a ajuda dele, ele é a pessoa que mais possui informações sobre a Caos Brigada." Aika explicou.

"Eu vejo." Azazel disse.

"De qualquer jeito por que nos reuniu aqui afinal?" Alexandar questionou impaciente.

"Como eu disse antes eu fiz um acordo para treinar vocês ao máximo, por isso por determinação de melhor proteção para vocês, todos aqui irão viver juntos." Azazel disse sorrindo.

"O que?!" Todos gritaram.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Minha casa." Alexandar falou chorando caindo em depressão no asfalto.

"E pensar que eu achei os chineses trabalhadores rápidos." Senhor Hyodou disse.

"Eu mal posso acreditar que tudo foi feito tão rápido querido." Senhora Hyodou falou.

"Essa ignorância dos meus pais me preocupa." Issei comentou.

Todos estavam admirando a imensa mansão que brotou praticamente do dia para a noite, ela uma construção gigante de seis andares, sem contar a parte subterrânea dela. Construída num estilo vitoriano do século XIX era realmente uma imensa construção, sem contar que no seu interior todos os móveis de luxo usados para decorar o local, sem falar que por ser tão grande tinha dois elevadores na residência.

"Certo e agora como vamos ficar?" Saji questionou.

"São seis andares, os pais de Issei vão ficar em um dos andares o resto iremos dividir entre nós." Sona falou.

"Se é assim o Papai e eu ficaremos no primeiro andar." Senhora Hyodou disse, arrastando o seu marido para explorar a casa.

"Então resta decidirmos entre nós o resto." Rias falou.

"Eu vou ficar com o terceiro." Sona declarou.

"Para mim tanto faz. Qual vocês vão querer?" Issei questionou.

"Por mim o quinto está bom demais." Rias falou.

"E você Alexandar?" Issei perguntou.

"Minha casa. Minha casa." A menina ainda estava em depressão.

"Tudo bem eu fico com o segundo." Issei falou.

"Chefe acorda, ficaremos no quarto andar." Aika disse tentando tirar a menina de seu transe.

"Parece que vai demorar um pouco para ela voltar ao normal" Abe falou.

"Qual é o tamanho disso afinal?" Katase perguntou.

"Meu irmão disse que no térreo tem uma cozinha, um banheiro, uma sala de estar e o Hall de entrada." Rias respondeu.

"Além disso, do primeiro ao quinto são os quartos de dormir, com dois banheiros por andar e o sexto andar é um sala de reuniões." Sona explicou.

"É enorme." Alexandar falou.

"Você voltou." Issei disse.

"Issei um andar dessa coisa é maior que toda a minha casa, além disso como ficou as minhas coisas." Ela falou curiosa.

"Camas, móveis e eletrodomésticos foram substituídos por novos, apenas roupas e pertences pessoais ficaram." Sona disse.

"Certo agora vamos ver como ficou o meu quarto." Issei falou entrando na casa.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois de mais de meia hora explorando os andares da casa Issei e sua mulheres estavam cansados, mais uma vez eles olharam para o quão exagerados são os tamanhos dos quartos, sem falar que a cama de Issei era gigantesca para mais de uma pessoa. Depois de tudo, eles estavam sentados na sala de estar que agora tinha um televisão de 75 polegadas na parede, com três grandes sofás confortáveis e um centro entre eles.

"Essa casa é um monstro." Issei disse cansado.

"Eu concordo, eu acho que exageraram." Raynare comentou.

"Mas mesmo assim, vocês viram o tamanho dos quartos, são enormes, sem falar que cada um tem uma televisão e os banheiros são completos com chuveiro e banheira." Xenovia falou.

"Vocês três querem um pouco de chá." Ivanete serviu o chá verde para eles.

"Obrigado Iva-chan." Issei falou.

"Então vocês cansaram." Alexandar disse com uma toalha sobre o pescoço e sobre suas partes intimas, ela estava toda molhada.

"Vejo que vocês se divertiram." Aika disse vestida do mesmo jeito que sua companheira sentando no sofá.

"Nunca pensei que uma fonte termal fosse tão relaxante." Katase fala entrando na sala com Abe do seu lado.

"Eu ia a várias quando era mais nova." Abe comenta, todo o Comitê Disciplinar estava vestido da mesma maneira o que causava um pequeno sangramento nasal em Issei.

"Aonde vocês estavam para se vestirem assim." Raynare questionou.

"No porão." Alexandar respondeu de imediato, se esticando um pouco antes de se sentar e ligar a televisão.

"Vejo que vocês adoraram a fonte termal." Rias falou entrando no quarto, junto a sua nobreza.

"Tem algo assim aqui?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Se me lembro bem, tem uma piscina, uma fonte termal, sala de cinema, uma estufa, uma sauna de banho, uma biblioteca e um armazém nos porões." Rias explicou.

"Seu irmão realmente exagerou quando construiu essa casa." Sona falou, todos olharam para a menina saindo de um elevador seguido de seus companheiros.

"Sério que tem elevador?" Issei disse.

"Dois para ser exato." Sona respondeu.

"De qualquer jeito..." Rias não pode terminar a frase.

"Vejam! A gente tá tv." Alexandar chamou a atenção de todos, para a telona. O que viram, foram momentos da batalha que ocorreu entre a Caos Brigada e eles, a notícia dizia que um ataque de um grupo desconhecido atacou o líder das três facções. A cena mostrava Azazel lutando com Katarea, antes de cortar para a lutar de Issei e Vali, no entanto, a cena exibida foi justamente em que eles declararam o seu amor por peitos e bundas.

"Eles filmara até isso." Sona falou.

"Por que tinha que ser justamente esse momento para mostrar." Issei disse, enquanto Raynare e Xenovia o confortavam.

"Todo o pervertido recebe sua punição divina." Alexandar declarou.

"Deixando isso de lado o que vamos fazer quanto a Caos Brigada?" Abe falou, no mesmo instante todos olharam seriamente.

"Eu vou voltar para o submundo. Vamos treinar lá." Rias foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu também estou pensando na mesma coisa." Sona falou.

"Eu recebi um convite do meu Chefe para ir para o submundo para treinamento." Alexandar disse, o que fez a maioria se surpreender com a notícia.

"Se é assim, eu também recebi um convite de Azazel para ir para lá também." Issei falou.

"Então quando as férias de verão começar, todos iremos para lá." Rias disse.

"Não tem jeito, eu não vou ficar parado e deixarem os outros lutarem." Issei declarou.

"Eu também não quero ficar observando, eu desejo ajudar também." Sona falou com firmeza.

"Para ver você falando desse jeito, às coisas são sérias. Eu também vou lutar, quanto mais rápido derrotarmos esses palhaços, mais cedo eu poderei ver aquele desgraçado." Alexandar disse.

"Eu também vou lutar, um Gremory nunca foge a luta, além disso eu nunca irei perdoar eles pelo o que fizeram com Gasper." Rias falou.

"Então vejo que vocês decidiram." Azazel disse entrando na sala. " Aproveitem bem a semana, pois iremos para o submundo na sexta feira. Vejo vocês lá." Azazel disse desaparecendo tão rápido quanto chegou.

"Foi rápido, normalmente ele demora para sair." Issei falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo (Limão)-**

Issei estava admirado pelo tamanho que agora era o seu quarto, sem falar de sua cama que era de 2.5x3 de puro conforto. A cama era claramente para mais de uma pessoa e ele se sentia meio estranho ao dormir numa cama sozinho desse tamanho, mas ele não estaria sozinho está noite quando bateram na porta a sua direita do quarto. Assim Raynare entrou vestindo um vestido de dormir lilás transparente.

"Ise-kun eu cheguei." Ela disse de forma sensual.

"E terei que lavar os lençóis amanhã pelo jeito." Issei comentou.

"Ainda bem que você entendeu." Raynare fala se aproximando dele e trancando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Então depois de longos segundos Issei quebra o beijo e levanta Raynare em estilo de noiva a carregando até a cama, ele então joga a menina sobre o colchão macio com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ai. Não sabia que você podia ser tão bruto Ise-kun." Raynare fala.

"Eu ainda não lhe mostrei nada Ray-chan." Ele disse subindo na cama e em cima da menina, colocando a mão ao lado de sua cabeça ele fala. "Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu posso ser bruto."

"Isso eu quero ver." Ela desafia seu homem de forma sensual o provocando.

Issei estava olhando seriamente para ela e quando estava prestes a explorar os limites de sua boca, mas ele tinha que ser interrompido por outra batida na sua porta dessa vez da esquerda, quando elas cessaram Xenovia entrou no seu quarto com uma blusa amarelo e um short de dormir rosa. A cara da menina era imperdível quando encontrou o casal na cama.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Ela perguntou nervosa.

"Vamos tentar fazer bebês." Raynare respondeu.

"Não diga isso de maneira tão normal." Issei disse para Raynare.

"Então eu também vou me juntar." Xenovia declarou.

"Você tem certeza disso, essa seria a sua primeira vez." Issei falou se levantando da cama e caminhando até a menina de cabelos azuis.

"Absoluta." Xenovia disse, antes de avançar sobre Issei o beijando, ele respondeu ao seu beijo, logo ele usou sua língua para explorar a boca de menina, Xenovia não tinha nenhuma experiência com esses assuntos e ela se rendeu ao avanços de sua língua apaixonada. Depois do que pareciam horas eles se separaram, Xenovia ofegava pesadamente enquanto Issei sorria e a puxou para a cama a colocando ao lado de Raynare.

"Vocês realmente fizeram um bom show." A menina de cabelos negros disse.

"Essa será a primeira vez dela, o que acha de ajudar a Xen-chan, Ray-chan." Issei falou.

"Claro, Ise-kun." Raynare falou se levantando na cama e tirando o seu vestido. "Agora você tem que se despir Xen-chan." Ela disse puxando o shorts da menina revelando sua calcinha branca com listras azuis.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela fala envergonhada.

"Não podemos fazer isso com roupas, agora quanto mais cedo você tirar mais cedo irá se sentir bem." Raynare disse para a menina.

"Tudo bem então." Xenovia disse retirando a sua blusa revelando seus seios e a calcinha. "E agora?" Ela pergunta.

"Sabe eu estou um pouco preguiçoso hoje." Issei falou já sem a camisa e se deitando na cama. "Podem me ajudar?" Ele disse, fazendo Raynare ir para seu lado chamando Xenovia com ela.

"Sempre Ise-kun." Raynare falou puxando os seus shorts o deixando apenas de cueca. "Tenha as honras Xen-chan." Ela disse.

"Cla-claro." Xenovia puxou devagar a sua cueca revelando seu membro semiereto.

"Vejo que temos que colocar ele de pé." Raynare falou.

"Ele ainda não está pronto, mas é tão grande." Xenovia disse.

"Você ainda não viu nada, agora porque não tenta deixar ele pronto Ray-chan e não se esqueça de ajudar Xen-chan também." Issei ordenou.

Raynare então chegou até o pequeno Issei e lambeu ele de baixo até a ponta, sentindo o seu gosto, ela então usa seus imensos peitos para apertá-lo. Ela então pede para Xenovia ajudá-la deixando a ponta para a menina provar. A menina de cabelos azuis nunca tinha provado algo desse jeito em toda sua vida, o gosto podia ser salgado mesmo assim ela sentia cada vez mais a necessidade daquilo. Cada vez mais Xenovia podia sentir ele alargando e crescendo em sua boca ficando cada vez maior, ela se viu obrigada a tirar pela falta de experiência. Raynare então assumiu chupando a parte de cima do membro de Issei, deixando Xenovia lidar com a metade inferior. Issei nunca se sentiu tão bem na sua vida, claro que ela já tinha feito sexo com Raynare antes, mas a sensação de duas meninas lindas lambendo o seu membro era sem dúvida maravilhosa ele não iria aguentar muito tempo.

"Eu logo vou gozar." Ele disse.

Assim Raynare cedeu a ponta para Xenovia engolir novamente, a menina de cabelos azuis enfiou o máximo possível em sua boca até atingir a sua garganta, mas era fato que ele não cabia ali, ela estava prestes a tirá-lo de sua boca, mas Issei colocou as mão em sua cabeça e a empurrou fortemente para baixo a fazendo engolir mais ainda dele e atingindo o seu esôfago. Ela estava com muita dificuldade para respirar e sentia o pau de Issei pulsar cada vez mais forte.

"Xen-cha eu tô gozando." Issei disse.

Logo, um espesso líquido começou a sair de seu membro e a encher o seu estomago, ela sentiu cada vez mais sua barriga alargar e o jato não parecia diminuir, Xenovia não tentava mais escapar do aperto de Issei, agora tudo que ela queria era engolir a semente de Issei. Depois de um tempo que parecia anos, Xenovia sentiu o membro dele saindo de sua boca, ele tinha acabado. Ela podia ver agora o quão grande Issei realmente era, ela sabia apenas uma coisa era maior que seu braço a partir do cotovelo, ele estava coberto por um líquido branco e Raynare começou a limpá-lo.

"Vejo que você se divertiu." Raynare comenta para ela. "Gostou do sabor?"

"Adorei." Xenovia fala ofegante.

"Bom que ainda não acabamos." Issei fala mostrando seu membro ainda duro.

"Está na hora de alguém perder a virgindade." Raynare disse abrindo as pernas de Xenovia com as mãos.

"O que, mas eu não estou pronta." Xenovia falou.

"Prontas ou não, lá vou eu." Issei disse enfiando dentro da menina, ele podia sentir o quão apertada Xenovia realmente era, mas ele não parou até romper o hímen da menina.

"Está doendo! Está doendo." Xenovia gritava em lágrimas.

Raynare passava a mão pelos cabelos da menina tentando confortá-la. "Calma daqui a pouco você vai se sentir melhor."

Dito e feito. Depois de algum tempo a dor de Xenovia foi embora e ela sentia um fogo consumindo a sua alma desejando mais e mais dele. "Issei por favor continue." Ela gritou.

"Pode deixar." Ele disse continuando empurrando seu pênis na menina até chegar ao seu útero, assim como Raynare da primeira vez, ele teria que alargar a menina. Ele então enfiou ainda com mais força forçando o seu membro para dentro dela, Raynare cansada de ficar só assistindo se senta em cima de Xenovia deixando sua vagina na sua cara fazendo a menina a lamber enquanto ela começou a beijar Issei profundamente.

"Isso é tão bom que eu vou gozar de novo." Issei disse.

"Então vá e dê a sua semente para Xen-chan." Raynare falou beijando Issei.

Issei descarrega uma grande quantidade dentro de Xenovia, ao mesmo tempo a menina também atinge seu clímax de prazer. Raynare sai do rosto da menina e os dois puderam ver a cara de Xenovia com a língua para fora e cheia de fluídos da menina de cabelos pretos.

"Como foi?" Issei perguntou.

"Incrível." Ela respondeu.

"Agora é a minha vez." Raynare disse ficando de quatro em cima de Xenovia, balançando sua entrada rosa no rosto de Issei o provocando. Issei rapidamente sai de dentro de Xenovia e bruscamente enfia ele todo de uma vez dentro da menina. "Kyaa! Como você foi bruto." Ela fala.

"Eu disse para você não me provocar." Ele começar a socar seu membro dentro da menina. "Além disso, Xen-chan que tal ajudar Ray-chan um pouco também. Afinal, Raynare tem dois montes de carnes no seu rosto" Issei disse.

"Claro." Xenovia então começa a chupar e a morder os dois montes de carne que estavam na sua frente, passando a língua em seus bicos.

"Por favor, Xen-chan. Eu sou sensível." Raynare disse, mas tudo que conseguiu foi mais uma investida furiosa nos seus seios enormes. A garota de cabelos azuis os apertava e chupava, enquanto seu homem enfiava seu membro nela e apertava sua nádegas com força.

Issei então puxou o seu rosto para o lado para poder beijar ela também e desceu uma de suas mãos para um de seus peitos, enquanto Xenovia mordiscava de leve o outro seio da menina. O prazer que Raynare estava sentindo era imenso com os dois, Issei tinha razão com duas pessoas realmente ficou melhor, ela sentia seu limite chegar cada vez mais perto.

"Ise-kun eu já vou." Raynare falou.

"Pois eu também Ray-chan." Issei disse.

Os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, Raynare podia sentir o líquido quente de Issei começar a preencher todo o seu interior, mesmo que fosse a terceira vez dele hoje, ainda assim ele conseguia lançar muita de sua semente para encher Raynare até ela vazar, olhando aquilo Xenovia se sentia um pouco derrotada ao ver que a quantidade que ele lançou na outra garota foi maior que a dela. No entanto, ela sabia a posição que ela estava Raynare é e sempre será a número 1. Ela se sentiu deprimida e Raynare colocou a mão no seu rosto e sorriu para ela explicando tudo através de gestos. Ela é a 1ª, mas ela ainda iria compartilhar ele com as outras. Xenovia não estava irritada, por um momento ela achou que não fosse capaz de agradar Issei, contudo todo o pensamento foi embora quando Issei tirou Raynare de cima dela e se colocou no meio das duas meninas exaustas abraçando as duas. Elas então se aproximaram mais dele e cada uma agarrou um de seus braços, Issei estava cansado demais para conversar e as duas também e todos dormiram.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois da noite agitada os três foram acordados por Ivanete logo cedo, claro que os três sentiram vergonha para serem achados pelados na cama pela menina mais velha. Ela pediu para eles se arrumarem e descerem para o café da manhã. Quando desceram viram a mesa já estava cheia e sua mãe já tinha colocado a comida na mesa, um fato curioso era um blush sútil em várias mulheres.

"Vejo que vocês estavam animados ontem a noite?" Aika comentou para o trio que acabará de chegar na mesa.

"Como você sabe disso?" Issei questionou.

"Você acha que mesma que as paredes entre os andares sejam a prova de som não teríamos um jeito de descobrir o que vocês estão aprontando." Alexandar disse.

"Mas como então, a não ser..." Issei falou se virando para Ivanete.

"Aika pediu para registrar tudo para momentos futuros." A menina de cabelos prateados falou.

"Os quartos são interligados como eu me esqueci disso." Issei falou espalmando o seu rosto.

"De qualquer jeito Issei-kun você não devia fazer atos tão impertinentes nessa idade." Sona o repreendeu.

"Não seria a presidente do conselho estudantil com ciúmes." Abe comentou maliciosamente.

"Chega, pessoal vamos." Sona disse envergonhada saindo direto para a escola, o conselho estudantil a seguindo.

"Vocês realmente são uns idiotas." Rias comentou.

"Não sabia que também estava com ciúmes, sua virgem." Raynare falou.

"Ara Ara. Agora ela te pegou Buchou." Akeno disse sorrindo.

"De qualquer jeito como foi ontem Xenovia, foi sua primeira vez, não é?" Aika questionou.

"Foi incrível." Xenovia falou.

"Quero detalhes." A menina de óculos disse.

"Não peça esses tipos de coisa na mesa." Katase e Murayama gritaram.

"Vocês são muito agitados pela manhã." Kiba comentou.

"Creio que isso será normal, se acostume." Abe falou para ele.

"Todos eles são..." Koneko começou a falar, ganhando a atenção de todos no local. "Pervertidos." Ela terminou.

 **Galera voltando a ideia do início do texto, como ficou a história do DxD original (Novel) uma pequena falha, eles treinam durante um mês e depois voltam às aulas, no Brasil isso é normal, mas no Japão e em vários países do mundo as férias de verão duram três meses. Então vou fazer o seguinte esse Volume será curto, provavelmente só com mais 3 capítulos e eu irei acabar com esse volume e esse arco da história. Só que antes de começar o segundo arco da história oficial com as lutas da facção Velho Maou e o ataque de Loki, eu irei colocar um arco meu no meio, mas eu não se preocupem eu irei tomar elementos do novel e do anime para fazê-lo. Garanto que vai ser legal e você irão curtir muito o que eu estou planejando.**


	16. DXD Volume III Capítulo I

**Aqui mais um capítulo desse volume que provavelmente só terá mais um ou dois antes de seu final, espero que gostem e boa leitura.**

"Então temos que ir de trem para o submundo." Katase comentou.

"Por que simplesmente não nos tele portamos para lá como fizermos antes." Raynare falou.

"Daquela vez foram circunstâncias especiais, essa primeira viagem é apenas para registros oficiais." Disse Issei jogando pôquer com Aika, Alexandar e Xenovia.

"Além disso, temos várias pessoas que vão para lá pela primeira vez." Alexandar comentou descendo uma Royal Straight Flush de copas.

"Porcaria." Aika jogou as cartas na mesa.

"Como ela consegue." Xenovia disse baixando sua mão.

"Qual é!? Você tá roubando." Issei disse vendo suas últimas fichas irem embora, Aika ainda tinha um pequeno monte e Xenovia tinha 2 restantes.

"Pense nisso apenas como sorte divina." Ela disse abraçando as pilhas de fichas do seu lado da mesa.

"Vocês são mesmo ruins." Abe comentou deixando sua revista de lado.

"Vão querer alguma?" Ivanete questionou, ao contrário do uniforme escolar normal ela vestia uma roupa de empregada branca lembrando muito Grayfia.

"Eu quero uma limonada suíça." Alexandar disse, ela usava uma calça marrom com uma blusa bege comprida, ela sorria arrogantemente ao limpar toda a mesa.

"Eu vou levar um refrigerante." Issei disse, ele usava uma calça preta com uma blusa vermelha.

"Suco de laranja está bom." Raynare falou, ela usava uma saia preta com uma blusa branca com listras.

"Eu vou querer um chá verde." Aika falou, ela usava uma saia azul escura com uma blusa amarela.

"Soda Italiana de Tangerina." Xenovia disse, a menina de azul usava um short jeans curto com uma blusa verde.

"Refrigerante aqui." Abe falou, ela vestia um vestido negro com flores larajas.

"Eu quero refrigerante também." Katase disse ela usava uma saia curta branca com uma camisa rosa.

"Tudo aqui." Ivanete falou começando a distribuir as bebidas.

"Vejo que vocês estão aproveitando." Sona disse entrando no vagão.

"Oi Sona-chan." Issei cumprimentou.

"Yo Sona." Alexandar falou.

"Vejo que vocês também aproveitaram a carona." Saji disse.

"Eu pensei que fomos os únicos a pegarem o trem Gremory desse jeito." Katase comentou.

"Vocês foram os únicos que embarcaram clandestinamente." Tsubaki respondeu.

"Fala como se todo mundo tivesse dinheiro para a passagem." Alexandar criticou.

"Vocês tem sorte que ninguém ainda não notou esse vagão ocupado, por que não pediram a Rias para virem juntos." Sona questionou.

"Bem, tivemos certos problemas para chegar a tempo e pegamos o trem andando." Alexandar explicou.

"Como vocês fizeram isso?" Sona disse chocada.

"Nem queira saber." Issei respondeu.

"De qualquer jeito eu estou indo ver Rias, querem ir conosco?" Sona perguntou.

"É melhor do que está falido aqui." Issei falou se levantando.

"Só por que você é ruim não precisa resmungar toda a hora." Alexandar disse se levantando também.

"Nós vamos também Chefe?" Katase perguntou.

"É lógico que sim, precisamos organizar as coisas para quando chegarmos no submundo. Tenho que telefonar para o Chefe para saber como chegaremos no território dele." Alexandar falou.

"Nós também vamos, eu tenho que falar algumas coisas com Azazel." Issei disse.

 **-Próximo Vagão-**

"Olá Rias." Sona falou andando para dentro do vagão com a galera atrás dela.

"Oi Sona." Rias disse.

"Yo como vão?" Alexandar disse.

"O que eles fazem aqui?" Rias falou surpresa ao observar o pessoal atrás dela.

"O mesmo que vocês indo para o submundo." Alexandar disse.

"Nós entramos quando o trem começou a andar." Issei respondeu.

"Vocês são clandestinos." Rias faz a observação mais obvia do mundo.

"Precisou de uma placa, nossa você é devagar." Aika falou segurando um pedaço de papel com as palavras 'Carona sem permissão'.

"Quando você fez isso?" Raynare questionou.

"Antes de sair do vagão." Ela respondeu.

"Por favor, Aika-chan não humilhe a Rias assim." Katase falou.

"Vocês realmente são divertidos." Akeno comentou.

"De qualquer jeito, eu vim me despedir apropriadamente, obrigado pela carona." Sona disse saindo do vagão.

"Fique mais forte ouviu, por que eu quero lutar contra você de novo." Alexandar falou.

"Espero o mesmo de você." Ela disse indo embora.

"E agora vocês?" Rias perguntou.

"Não sabemos, eu acho que vamos descer junto a vocês. Eu tenho que conversar com Azazel para saber aonde iremos ficar." Issei respondeu.

"Eu tenho que ligar para o chefe, para saber como vou para o seu território." Alexandar falou.

"Então estamos juntos até o final." Rias falou espalmando a cara.

"Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim." Alexandar disse.

"Hey, está passando DxD, Dino x Dino." Abe falou.

"Esqueci que hoje iria ser o novo episódio." Katase se juntou a eles.

"Parece que o protagonista Claissei Hydo encontra uma freire perdida e vai ajudá-la. Nesse episódio." Murayama comentou olhando para a tela.

"Que programa é esse?" Rias questionou.

"É um programa que um menino com um dinossauro dentro dele ganha um harem." Issei explicou.

"Como um programa desses faz sucesso?" Kiba comentou.

"Cenas de luta e nudez sempre fazem sucessos no anime." Aika explicou.

"Esse negócio é repulsivo, nunca conseguiria me imaginar numa história dessa." Rias falou.

"Pelo menos podemos aproveitar o tempo antes de chegarmos, alguém topa um pôquer?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Seria melhor Strip Pôquer." Akeno falou.

"Desde que apostem dinheiro eu não me importo." Alexandar disse.

"Eu acho que vou me juntar." Kiba falou.

"Alguém mais, Koneko, Gasper, Rias?" Ela perguntou.

"Não tenho mais o que fazer." Rias disse se juntando a turma, os outros dois não responderam, Gasper estava fascinando com o anime na televisão.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Fazia uma hora desde que Sona havia ido embora, desde então o trem estava a todo o vapor, a maioria estava animadamente conversando entre si, no entanto, havia aqueles em profunda depressão, O Rei, A Rainha e O Cavalheiro Gremory acabaram de conhecer a palavra falência nas mãos de Alexxandar.

"Já faz um tempo desde que Sona-Kaichou saiu" Asia comentou.

"Isso só mostra como o submundo é grande." Issei disse. "Provavelmente ainda estamos longe do nosso destino." Ele adicionou.

"Acabamos de chegar ao território Gremory." A voz do condutor anunciou para todos.

"Parece que você errou de novo Issei." Aika disse sorrindo.

"Como é grande." Katase comentou.

Todos olharam para a imensa extensão de terras na forma de cidades e campos de cultivo, eram gigantes se estendendo até aonde eles pudessem olhar, o aglomerado de cidades conectadas por estreitas faixas cinzas e ao redor de tudo existia uma imensa. No entanto, o que mais chamava atenção era que as áreas cinzas das construções formavam o que pareciam um mosaico no local.

"Qual é o tamanho disso?" Murayama se questionou.

"O seu tamanho máximo é igual a da ilha principal do Japão." Kiba explicou.

"Issei, você também tem um território?" Raynare questionou.

"Não, sou pobre." Issei afirmou, fazendo o anjo caído cair pelo comentário.

"Se for discutir isso, eu tenho uma por aqui é claro em conjunto com outra pessoa." Alexandar explicou.

"Sério? Nós iremos para lá?" Katase questionou.

"Não. Nós iremos ficar no território do chefe da chefe." Aika respondeu.

"Do seu chefe? Qual é o tamanho do território dele?" Abe perguntou curiosa.

"É pequeno. Do tamanho da Austrália." Alexandar respondeu chocando a todos os presente.

"Isso é ainda maior que o território Gremory." Xenovia falou.

"Você só pode estar mentindo." Rias disse.

"Não. Ele está vivo desde os tempos dos 4 maous originais, não tenho dúvidas que ele é o diabo mais antigo do submundo, além de ser um dos mais fortes." Alexandar explicou.

"Como alguém desse nível está vivendo com os humanos?" Xenovia questionou.

"Ele disse que encontrou algo nos humanos que nenhuma das três raças tem que era interessante demais para ficar preso no submundo." Aika falou.

"De qualquer maneira ainda bem que..." Issei não pode terminar de falar quando o trem fez uma parada abrupta e eles foram transportados do nada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Mas que droga aconteceu?" Raynare gritou ao observar que ao seu redor existiam apenas rochas.

"Não sei, mas dá para sair de cima de mim Ray-chan." Ivanete falou embaixo do caído.

"Desculpa Iva-chan." Raynare se levantou rapidamente e ajudou a outra menina a fazer o mesmo.

"Vocês parecem bem." Abe falou.

"Então vocês também estão aqui." Issei disse com Alexandar e Koneko do seu lado.

"Onde estamos Issei?" Katase questionou com Murayama e Xenovia atrás dela.

"Eu acho que alguma coisa nos atacou enquanto estávamos no trem." Akeno falou trazendo o restante do grupo ao seu encontro.

"Mas o que poderia..." Alexandar interrompeu a fala quando sentiu algo se aproximando pelo sul, não apenas ela, mas Issei e Ivanete também notaram algo enorme chegando.

Depois de um tempo o som de passos se tornaram mais fortes e todos agora podiam ouvi-los cada vez mais perto, quando uma das paredes de pedra foi derrubada. Atrás da cortina de poeira levantada olhos brilhantes podiam ser vistos, a figura se tornou mais clara e escamas roxas e cinzas com chifres amarelos rugia para eles. Era um dragão.

"O Greymon." Abe disse assustada.

Katase grita para a menina. "Não estamos no Digimundo idiota."

"É um dragão!" Raynare gritou.

O dragão soltou uma grande rajada de fogo para eles, Issei teve que tirar Asia do caminho e Koneko pegou Gasper longe do perigo, o resto todos escaparam em segurança. Kiba, Xenovia e Murayama sacaram as suas espadas e Koneko tentou investir contra a besta sozinha. Que burrice. O dragão ignorou a menina e com um simples balançar de sua cauda a jogou contra as rochas do local, fazendo a menina sangrar e cair na inconsciência. Isso irritou profundamente Akeno que mudou para suas roupas de sacerdotisa e atacou com um poderoso trovão.

"Eu irei tomar o comando a partir de agora." Ela declarou.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não irei me mexer." Alexandar disse com Issei e Aika do seu lado.

"Murayama e Kiba distraiam o dragão Katase e Xenovia eu preciso que vocês deem cobertura aos dois. Asia cuide da Koneko e Gasper fiquem ao lado deles e Ivanete e Abe os proteja. Raynare me ajude com o apoio aéreo." Akeno deu as ordens.

Logo Kiba e Murayama correram com suas armas em punho, mas ambos foram bloqueados pelos chifres do dragão, ele então ataca os dois com as suas garras, mas Xenovia e Katase a bloquearam antes que pudessem fatiar os dois cavalheiros, aproveitando a oportunidade no instante que toca no chão Kiba convoca várias lâminas saindo do solo que avançam sobre o Dragão, este com um simples balançar de sua cauda as destroem e lança suas poderosas chamas em Kiba, mas Murayama usa sua capacidade de criar gelo para colocar uma parede entre eles. Pena que não foi o suficiente para deter o avanço do fogo e os dois serem acertados. Aproveitando que ele estava distraído com os cavalheiros Gremory tanto Xenovia e Katase surpreenderam aparecendo por trás do inimigo e o atacando num ponto cego, mas infelizmente Dragões também possuíam os outros sentidos apurados e pode sentir a aproximação das duas. Ele nem se incomodou com os golpes, o motivo era que eles não eram capazes de o ferir, o dragão então atacou as duas com as suas garras, mas ele teve de para o movimento quando lanças negras de energia acertaram sua mão dando a oportunidade das duas fugirem.

Akeno então lança um poderoso trovão nele, mas não consegue detê-lo. O Dragão aproveita o momento e lança uma rajada de fogo em direção ao grupo de Asia, mas Ivanete se coloca entre eles como sua pele se mudou para uma definição escamosa e adquiriu a cor vermelha, mas mesmo assim ainda podia ver que ela estava com queimaduras. Raynare então dispara várias lanças das trevas na besta, enquanto Akeno se preparava para mais uma trovoada. Xenovia, avançou novamente sobre a besta, mas sua Durandall foi refletida por um dos chifres, Katase então se aproveitou para se esconder atrás de Xenovia e atacar o dragão num ataque surpresa mirando um de seus olhos. Se o dragão fosse um pouco mais lento seu ataque teria funcionado, mas ela foi mandada voando pela sua cauda apenas para ser resgatada por Abe em sua harpia. Gasper cansado de apenas ver os outros lutando convoca seu próprio poder de parar o tempo e congela o dragão por alguns instante. Nesse momento, Akeno e Raynare juntam suas forças e lançam uma poderosa Lança das Trevas cercada por Trovões e acertam o Dragão, mas este não se move uma única polegada do local.

O Dragão ruge novamente mostrando que ele está ileso dos ataques e prepara para lançar uma grande bola de fogo neles, mas seus olhos são alvejados por uma grande quantidade de balas que o obrigam a interromper o ataque, Issei carrega sua engrenagem sagrada e pula em direção ao dragão. A besta apenas lança suas garras visando esmagar o diabo na sua frente, mas seus pés são atingidos por Alexandar que também corta o chão abaixo dele o fazendo perde o equilíbrio e erra o golpe. Issei então atira seu dragon shoot no peito dele e o derruba no chão. Todos os três, Aika, Alexandar e Issei estavam em cima dele.

"Eles fazem parecer fácil." Abe falou.

"Realmente faz um longo tempo." Aika disse.

"É bom ver você de novo Tanin." Issei falou em cima do dragão.

O dragão riu e se levantou fazendo os três saírem de cima dele. "É realmente bom ver vocês filhotes de novo." Ele disse.

 **"Faz muito tempo, não Tanin." Draig falou dentro da engrenagem.**

"É bom ver que você está bem Draig." O dragão respondeu.

 **"Um rosto familiar que eu não vejo em anos, quanto tempo faz mesmo." Yamato falou de dentro da espada.**

"Eu acho que 5 ou mais anos, desde que vocês e seus usuários sumiram." Tanin disse.

"Então o que acharam do pequeno treino." Azazel questionou em cima do rochedo com Rias do seu lado.

"Desculpa enganar vocês desse jeito, mas foi uma boa maneira para vocês aprenderem a estarem sempre prontos." Rias falou.

"Ise-kun, você conhece ele?" Raynare perguntou.

"Eu o conheci há alguns anos atrás ele é Tanin, um antigo Rei Dragão, ou O Meteoro Flamejante Dragão como ele era chamado." Issei explicou.

"Então o que achou dos três?" Azazel questionou.

"Eles realmente ficaram mais fracos, mas não muito em relação aos que eles eram antigamente, no entanto, se eles não tivessem parado eles estariam muito mais fortes." Tanin disse, obviamente se referindo a Issei, Alexandar e Aika.

"De qualquer maneira Tanin, o Chefe sabe que estamos aqui e mandou você para nos buscar, não é?" Aika perguntou.

"Errado. Eu só vi ajudar porque Azazel pediu para treinar um cara interessante, não sabia que era de Issei e Draig que ele estava falando." Tanin respondeu.

"De qualquer maneira como vamos ao território dele?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Bem, eu tenho algumas dos dragões da minha nobreza que irão para o meu território amanhã vocês podem pegar carona com eles. Quantos são?" Tanin questionou.

Abe e Katase aterrissaram ao lado das duas. "Bem, além de nós duas, essas duas fazem parte do meu grupo, além da menina de cabelos azuis que também irá conosco." Alexandar apontou para Xenovia.

"Cinco pessoas, então tudo bem." Tanin falou.

"De qualquer jeito podemos ir estou ficando cansada de está aqui." Raynare afirmou.

"Tem razão Ray-chan, mas aonde vamos ficar?" Issei se perguntou olhando para Rias, e muitos fizeram o mesmo.

"Tudo bem, estão todos convidados para ficarem lá em casa." Rias suspirou em derrota.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois do confronto entre eles e Tanin, todos estavam na frente da imensa residência Gremory, a mansão no estilo dos finais do século XVIII, com três andares além do térreo e do tamanho de dois campos de futebol oficiais, era uma casa gigantesca para os padrões humanos normais.

"Essa é a casa da Rias?" Xenovia disse.

"É enorme." Asia falou.

"De qualquer jeito vamos entrando." Alexandar disse.

"Tem razão eu estou ficando com fome." Katase falou.

"Não vejo a hora de descansar numa cama." Abe comentou.

A porta se abriu e Grayfia apareceu para cumprimentar o pessoal. "Seja bem vinda Rias ojou-sama, Senhor Hyodou e Senhora Anderson e seus servos."

"Eu estou em casa." Rias disse entrando na casa junto com seus servos.

"Não chame eles de servos, eu prefiro o termo escravos." Alexandar falou.

"Isso é crueldade chefe." Katase disse.

"Ela tem razão e não sou sua escrava." Abe comentou.

"Eu estava brincando." Alexandar riu e entrou na casa seguido pelo seu pessoal.

Issei estava prestes a entrar na casa também quando Raynare segurou o seu braço. "O que somos para você Issei?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ele questionou.

"Bem, nos somos seus servos ou algo mais?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Ela tem razão senhor Issei." Ivanete falou.

"Se é assim, vocês são o que querem ser, mas se perguntarem para mim, vocês são as minhas meninas bonitinhas." Issei disse fazendo elas corarem.

"Então eu sou sua mulher, ou melhor serei a sua esposa." Raynare afirmou.

"Então eu sou sua amante." Xenovia falou.

"Senhor Issei sempre será meu mestre." Ivanete disse.

"Certo. Agora vamos." Issei falou entrando na casa.

Por dentro a casa era tão luxuosa quanto era aparentava por fora, ao longo de todo o caminho os funcionários cumprimentavam os convidados, eles eram todos servos da casa Gremory, tudo estava tranquilo até que uma criança veio correndo e abraçou Rias.

"Rias-onee-sama. Seja bem vinda." O menino disse, ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos sangue igual ao de Rias e olhos cinzas.

"Eu estou de volta Millicias. Você cresceu bastante na minha ausência." Rias falou.

"Bunchou quem é ele?" Murayama perguntou.

"Esse é o filho do meu irmão, Sirzechs Lúcifer." Rias explicou.

"Você tem um sobrinho." Asia falou.

"Certo, os cumprimente Millicias." Rias disse.

O menino junta as mãos e educadamente fala. "Meu nome é Millicias Gremory. Prazer em conhecê-los."

"Que bonitinho." Asia fala.

"Ele é bem parecido com a Rias-sempai." Katase disse.

"Um pequeno príncipe ingênuo." Xenovia fala.

"Tanto faz. Vamos." Alexandar disse.

"Por falar nisso quem é a mãe dele?" Issei se questionou.

"Os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe, diz que normalmente os homens herdam isso de seus pais." Aika afirmou, deixando claro que o pai era Sirzechs e a mãe era Grayfia.

"Por favor, venham comigo." Grayfia disse entrando numa sala.

"Rias-onee-sama voltou." O menino disse correndo para o quarto.

"Certo. Agora comporte-se." Uma linda mulher na casa dos vinte anos com cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos roxos, ela era muito parecida com Rias e usava um vestido todo branco.

"Faz um longo tempo Senhora Venelana." Akeno fala realizando um pequeno arco, que é seguido por Kiba, Koneko e Gasper, depois por Murayama e Asia.

"Realmente faz um longo tempo Rias, minha filha. É bom ver que você está bem e conhecer seus novos servos. Eu sou a mãe de Rias, Venelana Gremory." Ela disse.

"Yo, sou colega de sua filha Alexandar Anderson." A loira diz.

"Chefe nós somos convidados." Katase comenta para sua superior.

"Oi, eu sou Issei." Ele fala levantando a mão para cumprimentar ela.

Raynare o bate na cabeça. "Não seja tão desrespeitoso, Ise-kun e eu já avisei para não usar a saudação de Goku."

"Desculpas pelas ações do Senhor Issei e Raynare." Ivanete diz.

A mãe de Rias solta uma risada suave e fala. "Bom ver que os colegas da minha filha são tão animados. Agora Grayfia-chan porque não o levamos até a sala de jantar, eles devem estar com fome depois de uma longa viagem."

"Certo, Senhora Venelana." Grayfia concordou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Todo o grupo estava sentado numa grande mesa, na ponta estava o Senhor Gremory com Venelana e Rias do seu lado. O delicioso jantar foi feito a partir dos vários chefes de renome da família Gremory especialmente para os vários convidados, inclusive aqueles que não eram esperados. Diga-se de passagem, o Comitê Disciplinar e o Clube de Jardinagem.

"Servos de Rias e convidados pensem nesse lugar como sua própria casa." Senhor Gremory disse.

"É irônico vindo da pessoa que derrubou a minha." Alexandar comenta.

"Você ainda não superou o que aconteceu." Raynare fala.

"Você não entenderia. Foram minhas economias secretas que permitiu que eu tivesse aquele local." Alexandar disse.

"Calma chefe, apenas o nosso andar na nova casa é maior e mais luxuoso que a antiga inteira." Katase fala.

"Ela tem razão sua casa era muito pobre." Aika comenta.

"Não precisa pegar pesado." Alexandar diz, ganhando várias risadas.

"Hey, Asia tudo bem?" Issei pergunta.

"Bem, esse local é tão grande que eu estou nervosa demais para fazer qualquer coisa." Ela fala.

"Não se preocupe com isso, vai dar tudo certo, apenas me copie." Abe diz mostrando a maneira correta de se comer.

"Incrível, como você sabe todas essas coisas de etiqueta Abe-sempai?" Katase pergunta.

"Minha família é muito rígida quanto a educação." Ela fala.

"Ainda assim é incrível, Abe-sempai." Murayama fala.

"Etiqueta e regras da mesa são umas das primeiras coisas que as duas precisam aprender." Ivanete adverte a dupla.

"É bom ver a mesa animada assim depois de tanto tempo." Senhor Gremory disse.

"Por falar nisso. Rias quais são os seus novos servos?" Venelana pergunta.

"Eles não são todos servos da Rias vovó?" Millicias fala curioso.

"Não Millicias-kun. Além da Akeno, Gasper, Kiba e Koneko que você conhece, apenas Murayama e Asia são meus novos servos." Rias explicou.

"Então o resto dos diabos são servos de Issei e os outros de Alexandar, entendo." Venelana responde.

"Como assim, não são todos diabos?" Millicias fala curioso.

"Não, eu sou humana, eu, Aika, Katase e Abe. Todos nós somos humanas." Alexandar disse.

"Incrível, e vocês estão aqui no submundo. Mas o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?" O menino pergunta.

"Viemos treinar para poder combater os caras maus." Issei responde.

"Inacreditável, todos vocês são como heróis." Millicias fala.

"Exatamente isso." Raynare diz para o garoto sorrindo.

"Mudando de assunto como estão seus pais Issei?" Senhor Gremory pergunta.

"Eles estão bem, embora o papai quer combinar para vocês se encontrarem para beberem de novo." Issei diz coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Eu vejo, seu pai é realmente uma boa companhia." Ele fala.

"Querido você está planejando escapar de novo para o mundo o humano." Venelana disse de maneira perigosa fazendo o Senhor Hyodou ficar com medo.

"De qualquer maneira por quanto tempo vocês planejam ficar?" Ele perguntou desviando o assunto.

"Eu e meu pessoal iremos embora amanhã junto com Xenovia, tenho que encontrar que falar com uma pessoa e também começar o nosso treinamento." Alexandar fala.

"Eu irei sair amanhã com Tanin para algum local de treinamento por aí." Issei responde.

"Eu vou com meu pai até a sede dos anjos caídos amanhã também." Raynare disse.

"Eu vou com o grupo da Senhora Alexandar, mas até parte do caminho vou treinar com a nobreza do Senhor Tanin." Ivanete fala.

"Então grande parte de você irá ficar até amanhã. Quando planejam voltar?" Senhor Gremory questiona.

"Um dia antes da conferência, então serão uns 30 dias de treinamento intensivo ou menos se Tanin não me matar" Issei responde.

"Você reclama de treinar com a Rainha, eu vou encarar o seu Rei." Alexandar diz.

"Provavelmente o Chefe deve está rindo feito um louco preparando o treinamento que vamos enfrentar." Aika comenta.

"Então eu lhes desejo boa sorte." Senhor Gremory falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Vejo que todos vocês acordaram cedo hoje." Azazel disse ao Clube de Jardinagem e Ocultismo com Tanin atrás dele.

"Como será o nosso treinamento Azazel?" Issei questionou.

"Bom perguntar vamos começar com..." Azazel começou a falar.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Issei-**

"Você irá treinar com Tanin para voltar a sua antiga forma e ficar ainda mais forte, como você é parte dragão só ele poderá lhe ensinar a lutar direito." Essas foram as palavras de seu sogro.

Issei desvia de uma imensa bola de fogo que Tanin lançou em sua direção, antes de revidar com um próprio Dragon Shoot no dragão. Issei já estava no Disjuntor Balanceado por mais de uma hora e o objetivo era aumentar o tempo dele e suas habilidades draconianas. Depois de toda essa luta sua armadura chega ao limite e é destruída.

"Pronto para desistir filhote." Tanin fala.

"Apenas começando." Issei mesmo sem o disjuntor balanceado disse cobrando para ele de novo.

 **"Impulso triplo." Draig falou.**

"Dragon Claw!" Issei gritou atacando o antigo Rei Dragão.

"Então vamos ver até quando você pode aguentar." Tanin falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo Rias-**

Agora Rias como um diabo de alta classe você já possuem uma grande quantidade de poder e energia, no entanto, falta melhorar suas habilidades como Rei e seu poder de decisão. Azazel recomendou a menina a passar grande parte do tempo na biblioteca estudando estratégias e aprendendo mais sobre as regras do xadrez demoníaco e sobre o funcionamento de suas peças.

 **-Pulo no Tempo Sona-**

"Você tem certeza que quer treinar comigo Sona-chan, eu não vou pegar leve." Serafall disse para sua irmãzinha apenas para receber uma poderosa rajada de água em troca que ela bloqueou com facilidade.

"Absoluta nee-sama." Sona devolveu convocando duas cobras de água e atacando sua irmã, mas Serefall congela elas antes dela puderem tocá-la e comanda as duas em direção a menina mais nova.

"Você está bem So-tan?" Serafall pergunta.

Um tufão de água ataca ela a cercando de todos os lados, mas ela consegue congelar ele numa imensa estrutura de gelo com ela no topo. Olhando para baixo ela consegue ver Sona ainda de pé.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta." Sona diz criando uma imensa cobra d'água.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Alexandar-**

"Faz quanto tempo que não nos vemos chefe?" Alexandar fala.

"Alguns anos, mas é bom ver que você está tão bem." O homem de cabelos azuis com um dos olhos azul e o outro vermelho responde.

"Vamos começar." A loira fala olhando para a grande sala escura em que eles estavam, o quarto era praticamente um vazio no breu e era imenso, ela retira a sua espada e seus olhos mudam para a cor negra com fendas brancas liberando todo o seu poder.

"Quando você quiser." O homem fala segurando um guarda-chuva olhando para ela, a menina então cobra em direção a ele e a luta começa.

"Se prepare para perder sua cabeça Mephisto." Alexandar diz o atacando com a espada.

"Venha pegá-la se puder Padre Judas." Mephisto responde bloqueando a Yamato com o seu guarda-chuva.

 **-Pulo no Tempo Raynare-**

"Então pai o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Raynare falou preocupada olhando o imenso laboratório do seu pai.

"Primeiro irei estudar um pouco de suas habilidades para depois começar seu treinamento." Azazel disse.

"Por que isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Simples, sua habilidade de criar lanças que são opostas a luz, além do fato que você adquire asas e características de um caído quando as utiliza, me dá vontade de estudar elas um pouco antes de programar o melhor treinamento possível para você." Ele responde.

"Certo, mas o que você vai fazer com esses caídos me observando desse jeito." Raynare fala para o pessoal do laboratório a encarando.

"Pode deixar comigo. Hey pessoal!" Azazel alegremente chamou a atenção de todos do local. "Essa menina linda e maravilhosa aqui é minha filha e se vocês tiverem algum problema com ela falem comigo. Entenderam?" Ele terminou olhando fixamente para todos espalhando terror a quem tivesse alguma reclamação.

"Esse vai ser um longo mês." Raynare falou vendo as ações de seu pai.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Xenovia-**

"Realmente eu irei treinar nessa floresta, não entendo do por que eu não pude ficar com os outros." A menina de cabelos azuis reclamou observando a imensa floresta tropical em que ela estava.

"Por que você se tornou um diabo e não me avisou." Uma voz falou atrás dela, Xenovia congelou de medo e lentamente se virou para ver uma mulher vestida como freira de cabelos loiros, a mulher parecia estar nos seu trinta anos e era muito bonita.

"Não foi a minha intenção, Griselda quer dizer mamãe." Xenovia falou assustada.

"Parece que eu tenho que lhe repreender por agir assim." Ela falou. "Então vamos começar seu treinamento Xenovia." Griselda disse sacando sua espada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Aika-**

"Sério você será meu treinador, nunca pensei que estaria na companhia do trisavô do meu namorado." Aika falou.

"Vejo que você e meu descendente ainda se dão muito bem, embora agora vocês são tecnicamente inimigos." O homem respondeu.

"Bem de qualquer maneira vamos começar, Fausto." Aika fala sacando suas duas pistolas.

"Vamos ver como anda suas habilidades mágicas Aika." O lendário Fausto, o mesmo homem que fez o contrato com Mephisto tão famoso no mundo encarou a menina na sua frente.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Katase-**

"Nunca pensei que teria um dojo nessa casa." Katase comentou.

"Então vejo que você é a menina que ele pediu para treinar." Um homem de cabelos negros com alguns caindo para frente do rosto e olhos douradas vestindo uma roupa toda azul falou.

"Você é o treinador que Alexandar disse que iria me..." Katase tentou perguntar a ele, mas o homem a cortou a atacando com sua katana que ela mal conseguiu bloquear. Ela ficou horrorizada com a intensidade da aura que o homem exalava e lançava sobre ela, mas Katase mesmo assim não recuou mesmo estando sufocada pela pressão.

"Vejo que você é interessante por ser capaz de reagir, muitos não conseguem acompanhar essa pequena demonstração de velocidade, mas você é diferente. Vejo agora porque Alexandar a recrutou. Qual o seu nome menina?" Ele falou diminuindo a sua aura.

"Eu sou Katase subordinada da chefe." Ela respondeu.

"Então vamos ver se você irá sobreviver até o final da minha formação, a propósito meu nome é Hajime Saitou." Ele disse cobrando novamente sobre ela.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Abe-**

"Bem-vinda a floresta dos Familiares posso saber seu nome senhorita?" Um diabo falou.

"Eu sou Kyome Abe." Ela declarou.

"Eu sou Zatouji, posso saber o por que você está aqui?" Ele pediu.

"Eu venho aqui para me tornar um domador mestre. Eu estou aqui para treinar minhas habilidades com familiares." Abe declarou.

"Então vai precisar da minha ajuda. Acontece que eu quero me tornar um Mestre Familiar." Zatouji afirmou.

Logo depois uma serpente apareceu na frente dos dois, ela tinha mais de 8 metros de comprimento e era muito larga e silibou para os dois.

"Então por que não trabalhamos juntos?" Abe se ofereceu.

"Eu concordo ojou-sama." Zatouji respondeu.

Os dois então cobram para encarar a serpente.

 **-Pulo no Tempo com Ivanete-**

Ivanete foi treinando com três dragões da nobreza de Tanin, segundo Azazel ela devia melhorar seu controle e poder de sua parte draconianas. Agora ela estava sendo testada, ela estava num vale de rochas e deveria escapar de lá, mas havia um porém um dos dragões não iria permitir que ela fugisse.

"Eu queria saber o por que Tanin pediu para treinar você?" Um dragão azul disse olhando para Ivanete caída no chão num vale de rochas.

"Não sei o por que que ele pediu para treinar um diabo?" O outro dragão agora de cor vermelha falou, este possuía uma voz feminina.

"Calma vocês duas, se Tanin pediu então temos que fazer." Um terceiro dragão feminino de cor verde disse para as duas, ela era a única a bater Ivanete para o solo e a prendeu com uma das mãos.

"Mas o que ele quer mandando nos três treiná-la, eu sou uma torre, você um cavalheiro e ele um bispo. Para que a necessidade de três de nós." O vermelho questiona.

"Eu não sei, talvez..." O dragão verde não foi capaz de responder quando sua mão foi levantada pela menina de cabelos brancos e arremessou o dragão na direção de uma das paredes a quebrando no processo e a permitindo sair do local. Quando a poeira baixou eles puderam ver que Ivanete estava coberta por escamas vermelhas e asas de dragão saiam de suas costas, seus dentes estavam afiados e seu olhar possuía duas fendas.

"Eu passei no teste." Ivanete falou.

"Então vamos começar o seu treinamento." O de vermelho disse.

 **Nesse capítulo vimos um pouco de como será o treinamento dos personagens, um dos motivos que eu não foquei muito no treinamento da nobreza de Rias é porque ela está no anime e eu não irei mudá-la. Espero que tenham gostado deixem o seus comentários, pois eles ajudam na divulgação da história e o próximo capítulo vai sair na madrugada de Sexta.**


	17. DXD Volume III Capítulo II

**Mais um capítulo deste pequeno Volume da série o Imperador Vermelho do Harém, até aqui a história teve uma boa recepção por muito fãs da série e galera espero que aproveitem este capítulo, como alguns já perceberam este volume não terá muita ação. Contudo eu irei compensar isso no próximo volume, boa leitura a todos.**

Issei tinha acabado de voltar de seu treinamento com Tanin, tinha se passado 30 dias desde que eles saíram para treinar nas montanhas, mas todo o tempo valeu a pena. Seu corpo tinha ganhado mais músculos e uma melhor definição depois de todo o combate intensivo com o dragão, sua força e resistência tinha aumentado. Ele ainda vestia seu uniforme de treinamento cinza. Ele estava na frente da casa Gremory.

"Já faz um tempo Issei." Uma voz chamou seu nome, ele se virou para ver uma menina loira de olhos verdes com a pele bronzeada, ela usava uma calça jeans azul clara e uma blusa amarela clara com uma pequena boina azul.

"Realmente um mês é muito tempo, Alexandar." Issei responde.

"Vejo que você ficou mais forte." Alexandar fala.

"Eu digo o mesmo de você, e então cadê o resto do pessoal." Issei disse.

"Eles já devem está chegando, quando você voltou do treinamento?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Ontem de tarde e você?" Issei questionou.

"Há quatro dias atrás, mas eu passei grande parte do tempo dormindo." Ela respondeu.

"Dormindo por quatro dias, não me diga que treinou sem parar todo esse tempo." Ele comentou.

"Não. Dormir oito horas umas duas vezes durante esse tempo." A loira responde.

"Seu treinamento deve ter sido insano com o Rei." Issei disse.

"O seu também não deve ter sido nada fácil com a Rainha, afinal aqueles dois estão no topo da pirâmides dos diabos." Alexandar fala.

"A Satanás Classe, dizem que existem apenas 10 diabos a acenderem a está classe contando com os 4 grandes maous." Issei disse.

"Não se esqueça de Grayfia, dos três primeiros colocados do Raiting Game, além de Tanin e o Chefe." A loira termina.

"Isso são apenas diabos oficiais, eu creio que exista algum que não pode ser considerado, embora sua força esteja de igual com o atual Lucífer." Ele disse.

"O primeiro objetivo de Vali, seu avô. Então o que você acha depois de treinar durante um mês com um deles?" Alexandar falou.

"Que os nossos objetivos são tão distantes como uma formiga desafiando um homem, dizem que a diferença de classes são enormes um diabo classe C é 10 vezes mais fortes que um Classe D." Issei comenta.

"E pensar que ainda estamos tão distantes, mas tanto faz ainda temos muitos anos para ficarmos mais fortes. Além disso, somos bastantes fortes para a nossa idade." Alexandar disse.

"Você me elogiando, isso é raro." Issei fala sorrindo.

"Ainda estou um pouco sonolenta pode ser essa a razão, não se acostume." Ela disse rindo.

"Eu tentarei." Ele falou rindo também.

"Vejo que vocês dois estão se dando bem." Uma voz falou atrás deles, ele puderam ver uma menina de cabelos castanhos com um belo par de peitos andando na sua direção. Ela estava usando uma short jeans com uma blusa verde camuflada, ela tinha um cinto com algumas pequenas bolas azuis e brancas presas nele, além de um cabo de chicote.

"Yo Kyome, quando você chegou?" Alexandar pergunta.

"Ontem de manhã, mas eu não queria incomodar você. Disseram que estava dormindo já a alguns dias." Abe respondeu.

"Tudo bem, mas vejo que você com certeza ficou mais forte." Alexandar comenta.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Issei fala.

"Depois do meu treinamento eu comecei a sentir melhor a aura e a energia das pessoas e das coisas ao meu redor." A loira explica.

"Isso é senjutsu chefe. Você o dominou em menos de um mês." Abe comenta.

"Conhecendo você você aprendeu isso enquanto lutava." Issei fala.

"Como isso é possível, ninguém pode aprender a energia da natureza apenas lutando." Uma voz feminina disse.

"Ray-chan, eu senti saudades." Issei fala sorrindo abraçando a sua menina, Raynare estava usando uma saia roxa com uma blusa branca.

"É bom ver você de novo Ise-kun." Raynare fala abraçando o menino.

"Ciúmes Xenovia-chan." Uma voz falou atrás deles.

"Calada Katase." Outra voz disse.

Todo mundo se virou para ver duas meninas uma de cabelos rosa com uma espada japonesa amarrada no seu Yukata verde escuro, a outra garota tinha cabelos azuis e vestia uma roupa negra de combate presa ao seu corpo. As duas eram Katase e Xenovia.

"Vocês duas vieram juntas?" Abe perguntou.

"Achamos melhor dividir as despesas da viagem de volta, chegamos faz pouco tempo atrás." Xenovia falou.

"Ainda bem que não somos as últimas a chegar pelo menos." Katase disse.

"Para falar a verdade vocês foram as últimas a chegarem mesmo." Alexandar falou.

"O que chefe?! Mas cadê Aika?" Katase pergunta.

"Tem razão eu não vejo Iva-chan em lugar nenhum também." Xenovia fala.

"Elas estão lá dentro." Alexandar respondeu, no mesmo instante a porta foi aberta com uma menina de cabelos brancos prateados e olhos vermelhos, Ivanete vestida de empregada trazia uma carrinho com doces e várias tipos de bebida.

"O que cada um de vocês gostaria?" Ivanete perguntou.

"Certo e agora cadê Aika?" Katase falou.

"Eu estou aqui." Eles se viraram para a visão de uma garota pendurada de cabeça para baixo em uma árvores, ela usava óculos e seu corpo estava todo preso por cordas que não deixavam ela fazer qualquer movimento.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Raynare perguntou.

"Ela acordou a Senhora Alexandar de maneira indecente." Ivanete explicou.

"Isso explica tudo." Issei disse.

"Chega! Vamos entrar logo porque você ainda está fedendo Issei." Alexandar fala, fazendo várias das garotas sentirem o mau cheiro no ar vindo dele.

"Ela tem razão." Abe disse.

"Desculpas por isso, mas Tanin achou divertido fazer um último treino antes de eu partir." Issei falou entrando na casa.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

O salão estava lotado de pessoas vestindo roupas de galã, o motivo, hoje era o dia de uma importante reunião no submundo entre as três facções, além disso estaria presente o Rei de Valhalla, o Deus Nórdico Odin.

"É uma festa bastante animada, eu nunca vi todos os Maous reunidos de uma vez." Kiba comenta olhando para Sirzechs conversando com Serafall e outro dois homens.

"Realmente uma vista incrível." Murayama comentou.

"Eu me sinto nervosa por está aqui." Asia disse.

"Eu também." Gasper falou.

"Certifiquem-se de não ofender ninguém." Rias ordenou.

"Fufufu. Não precisa se preocupar com isso Bunchou, eu irei colocá-los em linha." Akeno disse.

"Boa noite Rias." Sona falou se aproximando com Tsubaki e Saji atrás dela.

"Boa noite Sona. Como foi o treinamento?" Rias disse.

"Razoável. E o seu?" Ela respondeu.

"Nada do que eu não pudesse lidar." A ruiva disse.

"Eu vejo...Tenho que ir Rias." Sona falou saindo apressadamente do local.

"O que foi aquilo?" Akeno falou curiosa.

"Sona-chan cadê você?" Serafall disse vindo na direção de Rias. "Ué! Cadê Sona-chan? Rias-tan." Ela falou não vendo nenhum sinal de sua irmã.

'Ela estava fugindo de Leviatã-sama, Sona você fugiu e deixou o problema para mim, você me paga!' Rias pensava. "Leviatã-sama, Sona saiu para ver os outros convidados da festa." A A ruiva disse.

"Ahhh! Então Rias-tan como foi seu treino, afinal você deve ter treinado feito louca igual a Sona-chan. Não importava quantas vezes eu a derrubava ela se levantava." Serafall comentou.

"Então Sona-Kaichou treinou com você Serafall-sama?" Murayama perguntou.

"Claro que sim, quem mais poderia treinar minha irmãzinha a não ser eu." Ela admitiu.

"Então a Sona deve ter ficado muito forte nesse tempo." Rias comentou.

"Mais do que você imagina Rias-tan, mal posso esperar para ver vocês duas lutarem no torneio." Serafall falou.

"Torneio?" Akeno questionou.

"Opa. Eu falei de mais, não se preocupem logo logo vocês vão entender, no final da festa." Serafall responde.

 **-Em outro Lugar-**

"Michael-sama e Gabriel-sama devem chegar em breve." Sirzechs falou.

"Eu coloquei Baraquiel responsável pela segurança, além disso Odin deve está vindo com ele, a última mensagem que recebi dele dizia que já estavam próximos daqui." Azazel falou.

"Baraquiel está o guardando?" Grayfia perguntou.

"Apenas de garantia, há muitos deuses nórdicos que não apoiam a decisão de Odin de se aliar conosco." Azazel respondeu.

"Sempre existem pessoas que se comportam dessa maneira, mas isso já era esperado." Sirzechs fala.

"No entanto, são justamente estas pessoas que a Caos Brigada está recrutando." Azazel disse.

"Realmente as coisas parecem que irão ficar mais complicadas daqui para a frente." Sirzechs fala.

"Eu também falei com Mephisto para informações da Caos Brigada?" Azazel disse.

"E então? O que ele descobriu?" Sirzechs perguntou.

"Seria melhor deixar isso para a reunião, mas vou logo avisando a facção Velho Maou são apenas a ponta do Iceberg, existe muito dentro da brigada do que se pensamos anteriormente." Azazel responde.

"Quem realmente está no seu controle é ela?" Sirzechs perguntou.

"Não tenho dúvidas que a criatura do infinito é a sua criadora e o seu objetivo realmente não é dos melhores." Azazel respondeu.

"Por que não guardamos essa conversa para depois? Vamos aproveitar a festa e conversar com os convidados por enquanto?" Grayfia sugeriu.

"Acho uma boa ideia." Azazel concorda.

"Eu também." Sirzechs disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Queria saber por que me empurraram aqui junto com vocês?" Alexandar questiona comendo um pedaço de doce.

"Não sei talvez por algum motivo estranho." Issei responde tomando uma bebida.

"Não sei como vocês dois conseguem ficar tão relaxados com tanta gente nos observando." Raynare fala se sentindo estranha com os olhares que vários dos integrantes do quarto estavam lhes dando, o Clube de Jardinagem e o Comitê Estudantil estavam numa sala destinadas aos jovens, especialmente diabos.

"Eu acho que é normal, afinal nós e a Chefe somos humanos, e Issei é um meio-demónio com uma nobreza, essa reação já devia ser esperada." Aika responde.

"Só espero que não tenhamos problemas." Katase fala, depois um som bem alto foi ouvindo e dois objetos passaram voando perto dela e bateram na parede.

"Nunca mais me provoque." Abe falou com seu chicote na mão.

"Não toque na propriedade do meu Senhor." Ivanete disse ao lado dela.

"Acho que já causamos." Xenovia falou observando as duas meninas voltarem para o lado deles, com Ivanete trazendo um prato de carne para Issei.

"Obrigado Iva-chan." Issei disse.

"Apenas cumpre ordens Senhor Issei." Ivanete respondeu.

"Hey! O que acham que estão fazendo com meus servos?" Um diabo feminino de cabelos roxos grita para eles.

"Eles provocaram, mereceram a punição." Abe disse.

"Devia ser o seu papel como mestre deles educar eles para que não causassem problemas aos outros." Ivanete acrescentou.

"Vocês duas vão ver?" A menina disse se aproximando delas, mas sem querer esbarrou numa certa loira fazendo o pedaço de doce que ela estava comendo cair no chão. "Eu irei lhe mostrar a diferenças entre nós." A menina de cabelos roxos falou.

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa uma mão segurou seu ombro e a forçou a virar até está de cara com uma certa loira. "Você derrubou o derrubou agora vai pegar mais."

"De jeito nenhum que eu irei fazer qualquer coisa para uma humana inferior..." Ela não terminou a frase, já que um poderoso soco no seu queixo a mandou direto para cima e a fazê-la bater no teto e voltar acertando o chão com força.

"Cala a boca. Nunca subestime os humanos." Alexandar falou fazendo todos os diabos reencarnados se sentirem orgulhosos de uma vez já terem sido humanos.

"Vejo que vocês estão causando problemas, não devia ser o Comitê Disciplinar a manter a ordem. Boa Noite Issei-kun, Alexandar." Sona disse se aproximando deles.

"Oi Sona-chan." Issei diz.

"Não estamos na escola e estamos de férias, então eu não estou encarregada dos meus serviços por um longo tempo." Alexandar fala.

"Yo Hyodou como foi o treinamento?" Saji questionou.

"Nem me lembre, eu achei que eu fosse morrer várias vezes, Tanin realmente pegou pesado comigo." Issei respondeu.

"Eu também estive muito ocupado, mas seu sogro me ajudou um pouco." Saji comentou.

"Então Saji, já se recuperou da cirurgia?" Raynare questiona.

"Já estou ainda mais forte depois daquilo." Ele disse.

"Vocês estiveram juntos?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Bem sim, meu pai estava fazendo algumas experiência com ele." Raynare admite.

"Coitado de você." Aika comenta.

"Nem que lembrar daquilo, foi horrível. Ele é com toda razão um cientista louco." Saji confirma.

"Ele por acaso fez o exame..." Ela sussurrou a última parte em seu ouvido fazendo o seu rosto ficar branco. "Vou considerar isso como um sim." Aika afirma.

"De qualquer jeito eu soube que você treinou com Serafall e então como foi?" Alexandar questionou, ela, Sona e Issei estavam conversando em particular para ninguém ouvir.

"Minha irmã é muito forte." Sona respondeu.

"Então você também acha que está muito distante deles também?" Issei disse.

"Vocês treinaram com quem?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu treinei com Mephisto." Alexandar fala.

"E eu treinei com Tanin." Issei responde.

"Os dois estão na Classe Satanás também, entendo vocês passaram pelo mesmo que eu." Sona admite.

"Eu fico muito mais animada ao saber que exista tanta gente forte assim no mundo, isso só me faz querer ficar ainda melhor." Alexandar disse.

"Eu também tenho esse sentimento de vez em quando." Issei afirma.

"Jura? Eu pensei que era a única." Sona também disse, os três então caem na risada.

"Vejo que aqui está bem animada." Um jovem alto de cabelos negros virados para o lado com olhos violeta e bastante musculoso apareceu perto deles. "Prazer eu sou Sairaorg Bael." Ele se apresenta para os três.

"Entendo, você é o primo da Rias, o herdeiro da casa Bael. Eu sou Sona Sitri." A menina de cabelos negros falou.

"Se me lembro bem, eu acho que o vi quando invadimos o noivado de Rias e batemos naquele homem-pássaro, qual era o mesmo o nome dele...Deixa para lá, eu sou Alexandar Anderson." A loira disse.

"Oi, eu sou Issei Hyodou." Issei falou.

"Você é o cara que bateu Riser Phenex, o Dragão Imperador Vermelho. Você é bem forte." Sairaorg diz.

"Você também não é nada fraco." Alexandar responde.

"Eu digo o mesmo, foi um belo soco aquele seu." Sairaorg elogia.

"De qualquer maneira Sairaorg o que você acha dos jovens diabos, afinal dizem que você é o mais forte dessa geração." Sona fala.

"Esse título de o mais forte terá que esperar até nós começarmos os Jogos de Classificação, mas se quiser saber da minha opinião vocês três estão entre as pessoas que eu quero lutar." Ele admite.

"Ótimo, outro maníaco por lutas igual a Vali?" Issei disse.

"O que a Virgem resolveu chorar?" Uma voz gritou do outro lado do sala, pouco tempo depois uma explosão aconteceu no local.

"Aquele garoto problemático da família Graysia-Labolas. Eu irei lá." Sairaorg disse indo em direção ao local.

"Pessoal, tá rolando briga daquele lado." Alexandar falou para todos do grupo se dirigirem ao local.

Lá eles encontraram Rias e sua nobreza parada na porta da sala e uma nuvem de poeira cobrindo duas pessoas, a primeira era uma menina de longos cabelos loiros meios esverdeados e olhos suavemente avermelhados, ela tinha um belo corpo e vestia uma espécie de roupa militar. O outro tinha pele vermelha com um cabelo azul e olhos verdes, ele também possuía orelhas pontudas e tatuagens branca embaixo dos olhos, ele usava um traje amarelo e preto.

"Você quer mesmo morrer Zephydor." A menina disse.

"Você fede a virgindade. Qual o problema de falar a verdade? Sua vagabunda." Ele respondeu.

"O que está acontecendo?" Murayama perguntou.

"Uma briga." Katase respondeu aparecendo ao lado de sua amiga.

"Boa noite Issei. Alexandar." Rias disse ao grupo que chegou ao local.

"Boa noite Rias." Issei falou, enquanto Alexandar só levantou a mão a saudando.

"Parecem que os ânimos estão animados por aqui." Rias comentou.

"Aqui parece uma arena de UFC." Alexandar disse.

"Essas palavras vindo de você perdem muito valor." Sona respondeu.

"Quando jovens diabos se reúnem, isso geralmente acontece. Além disso Sona tem razão loirinha, você mandou alguém voando faz pouco tempo." Sairaoarg disse.

"Primo Sairaorg." Rias falou.

"Eu irei cumprimentá-los depois." Sairaorg disse caminhando até os dois diabos com os nervos a flor da pele. "Parem os dois. Princesa da família Agares, Seekvaria. Garota problema da família Grasya Labolas, Zephydor." Sairaorg falou.

"Quem é o garoto problemático?" Zephydor gritou. "Se continuar falando assim comigo então eu irei..." Ele foi cortado por Sairaorg.

"Eu sei que isso é repentino, mas esse foi o último aviso. Mais uma palavra e eu serei o seu adversário." Sairaorg advertiu.

Seekvaria recuou, mas Zephydor não estava disposto a ceder. "Seu cachorro da família Bael." Ele disse tentando bater em Sairaorg, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um soco o mandando para uma das paredes. Ele passou por entre o grupo de Issei, Rias, Alexandar e Sona que tiveram que abrir espaço para o menino voar. Asia se desequilibrou pela ação repentina e foi pega por um menino de cabelos negros com os olhos fechados, ele usava uma blusa verde escura com um casaco branco por cima.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Asia respondeu com sua timidez.

"Vejo que você também veio Diadora." Sona disse para o homem.

"Realmente faz muito tempo Sona, Rias. Boa noite." Diadora falou fazendo um arco para elas.

"Quem é o Don Juan?" Alexandar questionou.

"Ele é Diadora Astaroth, irmão mais novo do Belzebu atual." Rias disse.

"Por alguma razão eu não gosto dele." Issei afirmou.

"Vejo que as duas estão com companhias interessantes, um Humano e um Meio-Diabo." Diadora afirmou.

"Certo tá na hora de mais alguém voar." Alexandar falou.

"A sensação estava certa, eu o odeio." Issei disse.

"Por favor, não fale assim de Issei-kun e Alexandar-chan." Asia defendeu os dois.

"Ela tem razão além disso, eles são convidados especiais a partir dos organizadores." Rias disse.

"Tanto os Maous, quanto o Govenador da Grigori e os Serafins concordaram com a presença deles aqui." Sona afirmou.

"Não sei o que meu irmão está pensando se unindo com os caídos e anjos, e até mesmo humanos e híbridos." Diadora responde saindo do local.

"Vocês estão bem?" Sona perguntou aos dois.

"Claro, mas queria que ele ficasse mais tempo. Eu iria socar a cara dele até ficar vermelha, roxa e azul ao mesmo tempo." Issei disse segurando a raiva.

"Eu iria fatiá-lo em pedaços e fazer uma sopinha com ele e servi-la para sua família." Alexandar falou.

"Cruel quem é você? Eric Cartaman?" Aika questionou sua chefe.

"Ele é meu personagem favorito de South Park." Alexandar disse animada e iria continuar a discursão, no entanto, a loira pegou o vislumbre de um cabelo verde chamativo. "Hey. Aika, Katase, Abe. Vamos temos que encontrar alguém. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ela falou deixando o local.

"Isso foi estranho." Issei falou.

"Há quanto tempo Imperador Vermelho." Uma voz atrás dele chamou a sua atenção.

Quando se viraram encontraram uma menina de cabelos loiros com twin-tails com brocas e olhos azuis profundos, ela usava um vestido lilás com três longas caudas de penas de pássaro atrás dele. A menina era linda e possuía um ar igual daquelas damas inglesas. Issei a reconheceu de um pequeno evento passado.

"Você é a irmãzinha daquele Frango Frito." Issei falou.

"Meu nome é Ravel Phenex, pertencente a um dos clã que consistem os 72 pilares." Ravel disse corada. "Por isso que eu não gosto de diabos inferiores." Ela sussurou a última parte.

"Foi mal, mas você cresceu muito desde a última vez, você ficou mais bonita." Issei sorriu e a elogiou, mas logo seu sorriso se deformou quando Raynare puxou a sua bochecha com força. "Entendi. Entendi." Issei disse fazendo Raynare a soltá-lo.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Ah! Sim. Esqueci que nem você nem Iva-chan não eram meus servos ainda, bem para encurtar Rias iria se casar com alguém que não prestava e eles lutaram o qual ele ganhou ameaçando a Asia, depois disso Eu, Raynare, Alexandar e Aika viemos para o Submundo e enchemos o irmão dela de porrada. E foi assim." Issei explicou.

"Foi muito divertido, se me lembro bem tem até um vídeo da nossa luta, depois eu mostro para vocês." Raynare disse para as duas.

"Por falar nisso, como está o seu irmão?" Issei questionou.

"Ele está completamente deprimido por sua culpa, você estraçalhou todo o orgulho dele. Mas se bem que a culpa é dele, ele ficou todo cheio de si pelas as habilidades de nosso clã tenho certeza que aquilo lhe foi uma boa lição." Ravel disse.

"Completamente sem piedade." Issei comentou.

"E então o que aconteceu com você depois do que ele disse, você sabe?" Raynare perguntou.

"'Aquela inútil, não vejo nenhuma razão para mantê-la' depois daquilo eu deixei a sua nobreza." Ravel declarou.

"Sério!? Isso é realmente uma grande coisa." Issei falou.

"Tem razão, mas eu só pertencia metade a ele." Ravel disse.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Bem, meu irmão já tinha usado um de seus Bispos e para me fazer parte de sua nobreza seu outro bispo não adiantava, então minha mãe que tem um jogo em branco emprestou um Bispo a ele. Quando eu me separei de sua nobreza, minha mãe simplesmente trocou a parte de Raiser pela outra de sobra. Agora eu sou uma peça livre." Ravel explicou.

"Eu não sabia que peças podiam ser compartilhadas." Ivanate comentou.

"Apenas em casos especiais isso pode ocorrer." Ravel disse.

"Além disso eu quero lhe dar isto." Ela entrega um pequeno objeto preto com a marca do clã Phenex. "Esse é um pequeno símbolo que marca a nossa amizade." Ravel diz.

"Eu não posso aceitar algo assim." Issei fala.

"É um simples presente de um diabo de alta classe entendeu?" Ela falou irritada. "Você, Imperador Vermelho, apesar de ter um título de nobreza ainda é um diabo inferior e sem prestígio, deveria aceitar alegremente." Ravel continua no seu tom irritado.

"Pode me para de chamar de Imperador Vermelho, apenas Issei está bom." Ele disse.

"Então lhe darei o prazer de chamá-lo de Issei-sama." Ravel falou.

"O que está havendo?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Eu acho que ela é uma tsundere." Raynare respondeu.

"O que é isso?" Ela volta a perguntar.

"É um termo usado para pessoas inicialmente agressivas, mas que no fundo escodem um lado amigável." Ivanete respondeu.

"Então Issei-sama, dá próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu lhe oferecerei chá." Ravel disse animada, antes de alternar para uma garota tímida. "Ultimamente eu estou aprendendo a como assar bolos também. C-Certo, eu tenho que cumprimentar os outros convidados também. Tenha uma boa noite." Ela disse prestes a sair do local.

"Hey. Ravel." Issei falou antes que ela pudesse ir embora. "Você não sente vontade de se juntar a nobreza de alguém?" Issei questionou.

"Não você não vai fazer...?" Raynare disse.

"Você irá realmente fazer isso...?" Xenovia falou.

"Senhor Issei eu apoio qualquer decisão sua até mesmo essa." Ivanete disse.

"Você me quer como Bispo?" Ravel perguntou.

"Bem, eu ainda tenho bastante espaço na minha nobreza que tal fazer parte, acho que irá ficar mais divertido com você por perto." Issei respondeu.

"Realmente você me quer Issei-sama?" Ravel perguntou.

"Eu não vejo motivos para lhe recusar, foi eu que fiz o convite afinal cabe você decidir." Ele disse para a menina.

"Pois, bem eu lhe darei a honra de ser meu Rei, mas primeiro temos que falar com a minha mãe. Vamos." Ela falou liderando o caminho.

"Vocês três veem?" Issei perguntou para o trio atrás dele.

"Mas é claro, eu devo andar com você em todos os momentos." Raynare afirma.

"Eu devo seguir o meu Senhor aonde quer que ele vá." Ivanete declarou.

"Não vejo motivos para não afinal, Tsudere-chan é muito divertida." Xenovia comenta.

"Não dê apelidos estranhos para ela." Issei repreende a menina de cabelos azuis.

"Certo. Afinal, não teria nenhuma maneira que meu Rei pervertido deixasse uma menina como ela escapar." Xenovia falou sarcasticamente.

"Sinceramente Xenovia, eu esperava que você não fosse tão ciumenta." Issei comenta.

"Eu não sou, mas ela já foi sua inimiga, não acha que tem algo de errado." Xenovia responde.

"Nisso, ela tem razão. Pode ser um truque." Raynare adverte.

"Ela pode lhe prejudicar meu Senhor." Ivanete fala.

"Vindo de alguém que tentou me matar essas palavras perdem credibilidade, além disso num determinado ponto do passado todas vocês foram minhas inimigas e aqui estamos." Issei disse fazendo as três baixarem a cabeça de vergonha pelas suas ações. "Mas eu não me importo, afinal passado é passado, não se pode alterá-lo só podemos viver com as suas consequências. Agora vamos." Issei falou seguindo Ravel.

 **-Em outro lugar da festa-**

Alexandar liderou seu grupo até chegarem numa varanda com vista para o céu do mundo dos diabos, lá viram uma garota olhando a paisagem esperando por eles.

"Nossa o quanto você cresceu, faz anos que eu não lhe vejo." Alexandar fala.

"Três anos desde sua última visita Onee-sama." A garota fala se virando para encarar Alexandar.

Ela tinha cabelos verdes limão bastantes curtos, olhos verde escuro e pele bastante clara como a neve quase como se ela não visse o sol. A garota tinha um belo rosto fino e um sorriso alegre, sua figura tinha um corpo agradável com curvas, mas não muito grandes. Ela usava um vestido branco com listras verdes e um sapato negro que chegava até o joelho, além de uma pequena flor amarrada no seu cabelo.

"É faz um tempo já Ruka." A loira disse para sua irmã.

"Você cresceu bastante garotinha." Aika disse para a menina.

"Eu não sou uma garotinha, eu já sou criança crescida." Ruka disse com irritada.

"Ainda uma criança." Aika provoca a menina de cabelos verdes.

"Já chega às duas, vocês são duas crianças e fim de papo." Alexandar disse batendo de leve na cabeça das duas meninas.

"Isso doí Onee-sama." Ruka gemeu de dor.

"Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo com ela!" Um rapaz gritou para eles, ele tinha a pele bronzeada e cabelos negros e vestia roupas mexicanas com um pequeno sombreiro.

"García calado, não fale assim com a minha Onee-sama." Ruka adverte o menino.

"Quem é ele Ruka? Seu namorado?" Alexandar disse olhando com olhos assassinos para o garoto.

"Não. García faz parte da minha nobreza." Ruka responde.

"Então finalmente deram uma para uma garotinha como você? Não acha responsabilidade demais?" Aika fala, mas leva outro cascudo de Alexandar.

"Por falar em gente nova. Conheça mais dois dos meus seguidores." A loira apontou para uma menina de cabelos rosa e outra de cabelos castanhos.

"Eu sou Kyome Abe, prazer em conhecê-la irmãzinha do chefe." A morena fala.

"Olá eu sou katase, espero que possamos nos dar bem." A de cabelos cor de rosa disse.

"Prazer em te conhecê-la, eu sou Ruka Videras, Chefe de casa Videras." Ela fala, antes de bater nas costas do menino.

"Eu sou García Péron, Rainha da mestra Videras." O menino disse.

"Ele é divertido. Eu sou Aika Kiryuu." A menina de óculos fala.

"Vejo que você tem alguém muito fiel do seu lado, prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Alexandar Anderson, mas conhecida como Padre Judas." A loira disse.

"O que!? Sua desgraçada!" García tenta atacar Alexandar, mas seu Rei é rápido em colocar ele para baixo.

"García quieto, não incomode a Onee-sama." Ruka falou.

"Mas ela é responsável por destruir uma das casas dos pilares, de matar toda a sua família em uma noite. Você..." Ele não terminou quando viu lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Ruka.

"Você ainda não contou a ele a verdade, ele é a sua Rainha seu braço direito. Ele tem que saber." Alexandar fala.

"García, a Onee-sama é alguém muito especial para mim, então não a insulte desse jeito, por favor." Ruka pede para ele.

"Tudo bem só não chore Mestre Ruka." García responde.

"Hey. Ruka fique de bom humor, eu vou lhe dar uma oportunidade de lutar comigo de novo." Alexandar falou.

"Realmente, você irá deixar?" Ruka saiu de sua depressão e pulava animadamente na frente da loira.

"Claro, mas primeiro você tem que derrotar uma pessoa nos jogos de classificação, tome isso como um requisito." Alexandar falou.

"Pode deixar quem eu devo vencer?" Ela perguntou.

"Meu colega de classe Issei Hyodou, no final dessa festa terá uma surpresa e você pode acabar lutando contra ele. Se você vencê-lo eu irei lutar contra você." A loira disse.

"Pode deixar comigo." A menina de cabelos verdes falou. "Espera! Quantas peças ele têm, você não iria dar uma chance assim tão facilmente." Ruka observa.

"Quantas você tem primeiro?" A loira questiona.

"Além de mim, eu tenho mais quatro pessoas." A menina de cabelos verdes fala.

"Bom, você tem um a mais, ele só possui tem peças." Alexandar comenta. "Então você acha que pode vencê-lo?"

"Claro que sim." Ruka fala.

"Então boa sorte, te vejo mais tarde." Alexandar disse saindo do local.

"Foi bom ver você de novo garotinha." Aika fala seguindo a chefe.

"Boa sorte, você vai precisar." Abe disse para a menina.

"Espero que você se dê bem Ruka-chan." Katase fala indo embora.

"Tchau Onee-sama, pessoal." Ruka disse.

"E agora o que vamos fazer Mestre Ruka?" García pergunta.

"É melhor que todos estejam prontos, Issei Hyodou que tipo de pessoa é você?" Ruka disse olhando para o céu.

 **Espero que tenham gostado da história, essa foi a primeira parte da reunião dos jovens diabos, a segundo parte vai sair no domingo, depois disso o Volume vai se encerrar e como eu avisei o novo Arco que eu irei criar vai começar, não esse arco não vai interferir na cronologia da história real e se tudo ocorrer bem ele pode até mesmo ficar melhor do que o novel original. E como uma prévia, vou avisando que a luta entre Sona e Rias irá acontecer, mas num contexto maior. Sim, tem gente reclamando nos comentários que a nobreza de Rias é mais fraca e é verdade, o motivo principal é que nem Issei e Xenovia faze parte de seu grupo, e todos sabem que o motivo de todo o pessoal de Rias treinar é Issei, então sem ele, eles ficam muito desmotivados, contudo isso não quer dizer que eles serão fracos. Mais uma coisa, não irei fazer a nobreza de Issei gigantesca, era terá mais qualidade do que quantidade, então o pessoal do grupo de Issei será realmente mais forte do que peças normais. Agora se gostou deixem seus comentários, siga a história ou marque como favorito, assim podemos divulgar a história e aumentar a sua popularidade.**


	18. DXD Volume III Capítulo III

**Finalmente o fim do Terceiro Volume, galera eu tive problemas com a internet ontem e o capítulo que devia ter saído lá por volta da uma hora eu estou postando hoje de tarde, espero que aproveitem. Boa leitura.**

Issei e sua nobreza estavam de frente do que parecia ser uma versão mais velha de Ravel, ela tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros no estilo idêntico e olhos azuis, a única diferença entre as duas era que Ravel usava um vestido roxo em contraste ao amarelo alaranjado da mulher mais nova. Ela estava sentada de com Ravel do seu lado observando o grupo na sua frente, todos os quatro estavam se sentindo nervosos por serem analisados de da cabeça aos pés pela mulher, depois de um tempo para o grande alívio deles ela sorriu.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Senhora Phenex, eu sou Issei Hyodou e essa é minha nobreza. Minha Rainha Raynare, minha Cavalheira Xenovia Quarta e minha Peão Ivanete." Issei se apresentou para a mulher na sua frente.

"Então você é Issei Hyodou, o garoto que estragou o casamento do meu filho?" Ela fala.

"Sinto muito por isso Senhora Phenex." Issei disse.

"Não precisa se desculpar por algo assim, por um longo tempo eu estive esperando alguém que colocasse juízo na cabeça daquele meu filho idiota." Senhora Phenex fala.

"Agradeço por essas palavras, embora eu espero que eu não tenha constrangido a casa Phenex pelas minhas ações." Issei disse.

"Eu acho que devo me desculpar também já que eu também estive junto com meu Rei quando tudo aconteceu e tive participação ativa no evento." Raynare falou.

"Não precisa disso vocês dois, você só seguiu o seu Rei e além disso, nós tivemos acesso ao jogo entre Rias e Raiser. Tal maneira de vencer foi mais vergonhoso para o clã Phenex do que sua interrupção no noivado dos dois." Senhora Phenex disse.

"Obrigado." Issei falou.

"Sim, além disso, todos os crimes que vocês quatro fizeram naquele dia, a casa Phenex não irá registrar queixa para vocês." Ela completou.

"Muito obrigado por isso." Todos os quatro agradeceram com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela ri um pouco pelo jeito engraçado deles. "Agora eu entendo o que você viu neles Ravel." Senhora Phenex disse.

"Mãe! Não precisa dizer isso!" Ravel falou envergonhada. Os quatro riram dessa vez e isso irritou mais ainda a loira. "Parem de rir!"

"Por que está envergonhada Ravel-chan, não era você que estava animada depois da luta, você não parava de falar dele por três dias inteiros." Senhora Phenex disse para sua filha.

"Eu não ficava falando bem dele por três dias!" Ela tentou protestar.

"Você está certa, mas se reservava de falar bem e mal dele, eu já estava fincando cansada daquilo tudo." Senhora Phenex explicou.

"Se não for incomodar muito, Senhora Phenex eu quero que Ravel seja meu novo Bispo." Issei disse.

Senhora Phenex olha Issei cuidadosamente e fala. "Você sabe que Ravel tem duas peças de Bispos, sendo uma de mutação."

"Eu tenho todos os meus sem uso e um deles é uma peça de mutação." Issei disse.

"Então o que você acha Ravel? A escolha é sua." Senhora Phenex falou.

"Se ele me quer tanto assim, então eu vou aceitar sua oferta." Ravel disse.

"Ela realmente é uma Tsudere." Raynare comenta em voz alta.

"Eu não sou uma Tsudere." Ravel disse com raiva.

"Você realmente combina com eles Ravel." Senhora Phenex comentou.

"Você acha?" Issei falou.

"Claro, agora, por curiosidade o que vocês fizeram desde aquele jogo entre Raiser e você, se me lembro bem essas duas não faziam parte de sua nobreza." Senhora Phenex disse.

"Bem, depois daquilo, aconteceu que Kokabiel quis destruir minha cidade então eu o derrotei, foi nesse incidente que conheci Xenovia e Ivanete. Depois disso, a Caos Brigada atacou a reunião de Paz e tive que lutar com Vali, e no final, vim para aqui para treinar com Tanin e fui convidado para a festa pelo meu sogro." Issei resumiu o que aconteceu.

Ravel e sua mãe só podiam olhar espantadas pelo o tanto que eles passaram em tão pouco tempo, mas a menina mais nova só podia se admirar pela a curta história de Issei. 'Ele é realmente um herói.' A Phenex mais jovem pensou.

"Você realmente tem uma vida agitada, ainda quer se juntar a eles Ravel?" Senhora Phenex perguntou.

"Claro que sim, eu não treinei tanto para me acovardar assim." A loira disse.

"Você treinou?" Xenovia questionou.

"Claro que sim, depois de lutar contra aquele monstro eu treinei o máximo possível para usar minhas chamas azuis." Ravel declara.

"Infelizmente não podemos negar a parte do monstro." Raynare comenta.

"Você conhece ele?" Ivanete questiona.

"É Alexandar." Raynare disse.

"Não podemos negar mesmo." Xenovia concorda.

"Isso é impressionante, pelo o que eu soube do meu sogro os diabos mais jovens não gostam muito de treinar." Issei falou.

"Infelizmente tem razão, meu terceiro filho Raiser é tão preguiçoso que não sabe nem o significado da palavra. Antigamente tínhamos que treinar sempre por causa do medo da guerra, treinávamos para sobreviver e aquilo nós ensinou o significado da palavra força e humildade. A paz só deixou esses jovens garotos arrogantes egoístas." Senhora Phenex comenta irritada.

"Calma Senhora Phenex." Issei disse.

"Desculpa por isso, eu me exaltei. Agora por que não fazemos a troca." Ela fala levantando a mão e duas imagens se formam na frente de Issei, a primeira contém dois bispos sobre o círculo mágico vermelho de Issei e a segunda Ravel sobre o círculo do clã Phenex..

"Eu aceito a troca." Issei disse confirmando a troca, os círculos mágicos mudaram de posição e agora Ravel pertencia a nobreza de Issei. "Bem vinda a minha Nobreza Ravel-chan." Issei falou.

"Eu quero um apelido." Ela exigiu.

"O que?" Todos disseram.

"Você a chama de Ray-chan, Xen-chan e Iva-chan e elas te chamam de Ise-kun, já que estamos todos juntos agora e normal que eu tenha um também. Ise-kun." Ravel falou.

"Acho que tem razão, que tal Ra-cha." Issei sugeriu.

"Parece bem, eu irei deixá-los me chamarem assim, deviam se sentir gratos." Ravel falou.

"Tudo bem Tsudere Ra-chan." Raynare provocou.

"Não me chame de Tsudere, sua vaca leiteira." Ravel falou.

"Está com ciúmes Ra-chan." Raynare disse estufando mais ainda seus grandes peitos.

"Eu irei arrancá-los aqui e agora, vaca leiteira." Ravel disse enquanto chamas azuis se formavam no seu entorno.

"Quero ver você tentar, Tsudere-chan." Raynare provoca liberando sua energia em uma aura escura.

"Vocês duas parem. Eu não quero ver nenhuma de vocês brigarem." Issei falou e as duas se acalmaram.

"Tudo bem Ise-kun." As duas disseram em conjunto.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Numa floresta cheia de árvores, tinha duas pessoas, a primeira sentada num de seus galhos era uma mulher de um corpo voluptuoso com longos cabelos negros com duas orelhas de gato saindo dele, ela usava um kimono preto com vários sinos dourados atrás e possuía duas caudas negras. A outra pessoa era uma menina de cabelos brancos, era Koneko.

"Kuroka-nee-chan o que você está fazendo aqui?" Koneko perguntou.

"Eu soube que uma grande festa estava acontecendo, então eu vim observar. Nyaa!" Kuroka disse.

"Eu creio que esse não é seu único objetivo por aqui?" Koneko falou.

"Eu vim para te buscar, sabe naquela noite eu estava tão apressada que não pude trazê-la comigo." Kuroka disse.

"Hey por quanto tempo irá ignorar esse rato?" Bikou disse saindo da mata. "Sabe com nosso conhecimento nas artes sagradas nós podemos sentir facilmente o Ki das outras pessoas." Ele declarou e Rias saiu de seu esconderijo.

"Buchou." Koneko falou.

"Kuroka essa garota pertence ao meu clã, eu não deixarei que toque nela." Rias afirmou.

"Ora ora. E o que lhe faz pensar que pode me parar? Ela é minha irmãzinha, eu não deixarei que um demônio de alta classe fique com ela." Kuroka desafiou.

"Seria melhor reconsiderar essas palavras." Uma nova voz falou, todos se voltaram para a árvore de Kuroka, há uns galhos mais acima estava Alexandar encostada no tronco com a espada na mão.

"Temos outro rato então?" Kuroka disse.

"Yo macaco de merda como está aquele pervertido por bundas?" A loira perguntou.

"Vali vai bem." Bikou falou.

"Quem é ela Bikou?" Kuroka questionou.

"Alexandar Anderson, ela é a possuidora da Yamato no Orochi." Bikou explicou.

"Uma das pessoas que Vali disse que devemos evitar, ela é bastante forte." Kuroka disse sentindo o Ki da menina.

"Eu vejo, mais uma pergunta que peças vocês são deles?" Alexandar questionou.

"Eu sou sua Torre." Bikou disse.

"E eu sou sua Rainha, Nya!" Kuroka falou.

"Ele tem sua própria Nobreza, mas como?" Rias disse para se mesma.

"Entendo, então me digam o por que de não matá-los aqui e agora?" A loira disse.

"Você não conseguiria." Kuroka falou.

"Ainda bem que tenho reforços, não é Tanin?" Alexandar disse e um Dragão roxo estava voando nos céus acima deles.

"Agora recuem ou iremos lutar." Rias falou.

"Um rei dragão, Padre Judas e a Princesa Carmesim da Ruina, acho melhor recuarmos por enquanto." Uma outra pessoa surgiu, ele usava óculos e tinha olhos verdes e cabelos loiros e vestindo um terno.

"Quem é você?" Rias perguntou.

"Eu sou Arthur Pendragon, Cavalheiro de Vali." O menino disse.

"Arthur o que você quer? Nya!" Kuroka questionou.

"Vali disse para voltarmos." Arthur falou.

"Então parece que temos de ir, foi bom vê-los novamente." Bikou disse.

"Até mais Shirone." Kuroka falou, então o menino loiro pegou sua espada e abriu uma fenda entre as dimensões para eles escaparem.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Dentro de uma sala de reuniões no submundo estavam reunidos os lideres das três facções, do submundo estavam presentes Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub e Serafall leviatã, do lado dos caídos Azazel e seus companheiros Shemhazai e Baraquiel e da facção do Céu Michael e Gabriel estavam presentes.

"Que vexame." Shemazel disse.

"Calma meu amigo." Azazael falou tentando acalmar seu amigo de longa data.

"Ele tem razão, o ataque feito pelo Time Vali da Caos Brigada foi evitado sem confronto pelos esforços do ex-rei dragão Tanin, a humana Alexandar Anderson e os diabos Rias Gremory e Koneko Toujou." Michael explicou.

"Talvez fosse bom nós adimos os planos de verão." Serafall falou.

"Não podemos fazer isso." Sirzechs declarou.

"Então vocês estão indo para manter ele, entendo se vocês interrompesse um grande evento como este por causa de uma tentativa fracassada de ataque pela Caos Brigada, o submundo seria considerado fraco." Azazel deduziu.

"Afiado como sempre." Michael falou.

"No entanto, não seria arriscado demais colocar eles em perigo desse jeito." Gabriel disse.

"Não se preocupe toda a segurança será reforçada para não houve acidentes como estes durante o evento." Ajuka respondeu.

"Eu fico pensando o quão grande será isso que vocês estão preparando, parece que tem muitos jovens diabos emocionados para brigarem entre si." Shemhazai comentou.

"Eu acho que foi uma boa ideia, o Ranking de classificação está muito parado há muito tempo." Sirzechs falou.

"Tem razão, os 10 primeiros são os mesmos há mais de 10 anos. Pelo menos assim, seremos capazes de ver alguns jogos interessantes." Serafall disse.

"É uma pena que só diabos possam competir, eu fico me imaginando como Alexandar iria se sair." Gabriel falou.

"Nem pense nisso por favor, não quero que ocorra nenhuma morte durante esse torneio." Sirzechs disse.

"Ela não é uma maquina de matar desenfreada, pelo menos não tanto quanto antigamente." Gabriel falou.

"Seja como for, não se pode negar que o dano que Padre Judas causou tanto para a Grigori quanto para o Submundo foram muito grandes." Shemhazai disse.

"Tem razão, a destruição do clã Videras e quase seu total extermínio são histórias de terror no submundo." Serafall falou.

"Por que não acalmamos os ânimos, nosso convidado acabou de chegar." Michael disse.

Logo um homem velho com uma longa barba branca com um tapa olho no olho esquerdo entrou na sala, atrás dele havia uma mulher de cabelos cinzas com olhos azuis vestindo um terno feminino.

"Já faz um tempo Velhote do Norte." Azazel falou.

"Já faz um tempo, pirralho de anjo caído. Parece que você ficou íntimo das pessoas contra quem você lutou por tanto tempo, mas… Você ainda está pensando em algo ardiloso?" O homem disse.

"Hah! Ao contrário dos Deuses colonos que honram os seus laços antigos de acordo com seus próprios costumes ou o que quer que sejam, nós jovens temos pensamentos flexíveis. Ao invés de termos um pensamento hostil e problemático, nós colocamos mais importância no crescimento e progresso." Azazel retrucou.

"Essa é uma mentalidade perdedora, típica dos fracos. Afinal, vocês são um monte de pirralhos que perderam o seu Deus e o Maou." O velho debochou.

"Chama-se tornar-se independente e andar com as próprias pernas, velhote." Azazel respondeu.

"Vendo um bando de pirralhos brincando de se reunir desse jeito, não me resta nada a não ser rir." O velho zombou.

O Sirzechs então levantou do seu assento e cumprimentou o velhote. "Faz um bom tempo, Chefe dos Deuses do Norte, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs eu só vim aqui por que você me convidou para este torneio que você quer fazer. No entanto, não deve ser fácil para você, afinal o descendente do Luciífer original se tornou um terrorista." Odin falou sarcasticamente. "A propósito, Serafall. O que é essa roupa?" O velho perguntou.

A Serafall estava vestida como uma garota mágica de um anime. "Ara, Odin-sama! Você não sabe? Essa é a roupa de uma mahou shoujo." Ela explicou, então Serafall girou e fez uma pose com um sinal de paz.

"Hmm. Então isso é o que está popular entre os jovens nos dias de hoje. Não é nada mal. Sim, sim, muito bom." Enquanto colocava a mão no queixo, ele olhava para as pernas e a calcinha da Serafall.

"Odin-sama você não devia fazer coisas tão indecentes." A Valquiria interviu.

"Você é muito mandona. É por isso que você não consegue nenhum herói como namorado." Ele disse para ela, no mesmo instante, a Valquíria desabou em lágrimas com as palavras do Odin.

"D-De qualquer forma, eu sou somente uma guerreira um pouco passada da idade, com um histórico sem namorados! Eu também quero ter um namorado!" Ela chorou no chão.

"Sinto muito. Essa pessoa é a minha assistente pessoal Rossweiss. Embora ela seja bonita, ela é muito mandona. E com isso ela não consegue um homem pra ela." Odin disse. "De qualquer maneira pirralhos o que esses terroristas tem de tão especial, para nós unirmos?" Odin perguntou.

"Esses terroristas querem tirar Grande Vermelho da fenda dimensional." Azazel disse bem alto, fazendo todos se voltarem em sua direção.

"O que você disse pirralho?" Odin questionou.

"Vejo que finalmente está ficando gagá. Objetivo final da Caos Brigada, liderada pelo Deus Dragão Ophis Ouroboros é expulsar o Grande Vermelho da fenda dimensional." Azazel explicou.

"Mas isso seria como um desastre para todos nós." Gabriel falou.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Sirzechs disse.

"Essa foi apenas uma das informações que consegui com Mephisto, agora Odin, eu tenho uma informação de seu interesse, sobre o seu filho que se juntou a Caos Brigada." Azazel falou.

"Então aquele problemático resolveu se juntar aos terroristas para me tirar do trono." Odin disse.

"Parece que estamos todos numa situação delicada, foram poucas as ameaças ao longo do tempo que pudessem causar distúrbios dessa magnitude." Michael explicou.

"Ele tem razão, mas pensar que ela está por trás disso é realmente preocupante, afinal ela é o segundo ser mais poderoso do mundo." Ajuka falou.

"Assim, a necessidade de um esforço em conjunto para um plano antiterrorismo é necessário." Sirzechs disse.

"Então falem pirralhos, eu sou todo a ouvidos." Odin falou.

 **-Pulo no tempo-**

Todos os convidados estavam reunidos no salão de festa principal a pedido do Maou Sirzechs Lucífer, ele disse que tinha um grande pronunciamento para fazer e pediu o comparecimento de todos.

"Então parece que a reunião já acabou." Sona disse com Saji e Tsubaki atrás dela.

"Deve ter sido agitada, depois que a notícia que tivermos penetras na festa." Issei disse com sua nobreza sentada do seu lado.

"Eram apenas companheiros do pervertido por bundas." Alexandar e companhia apareceu atrás deles.

"Eu soube que você ajudou a expulsá-los." Sona comentou.

"Foi mais uma intimidação." A loira disse.

"Não diga isso chefe, eu fiquei preocupada por você ter passado tanto tempo no banheiro." Aika falou.

"Ela tem razão, você disse para a gente que iria no banheiro quando na verdade foi enfrentar terroristas." Abe repreendeu.

"Foi mal, mas só eu podia fazer aquilo." Alexandar se desculpou.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Rias disse acompanhada de sua nobreza.

"Olá, é bom vê-la novamente Rias Gremory." Ravel cumprimentou a ruiva.

"Ela é minha nova Bispo Ravel Phenex." Issei disse.

"Você fez dela seu Bispo isso é impressionante." Sona comentou.

"De qualquer jeito, algum sinal de quando Oni-sama irá aparecer?" A ruiva perguntou.

"Até agora nada." Sona respondeu.

"A reunião deve ter tido alguns imprevistos com o aparecimento da Caos Brigada." Alexandar disse.

"Olhe parece que está havendo alguma coisa." Issei apontou para o palco.

Sirzechs, junto Serafall e um homem de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis dos seu lado. O ruivo andou até o microfone e falou. "Boa noite a todos os convidados. Eu venho aqui pessoalmente para afirmar várias coisas. A primeira é quanto o recente surgimento da Caos Brigada e seus apoiadores os Velhos Maous. Nós iremos combatê-los, eles representam uma antiga ordem do submundo que consiste de ideais egoístas e que estavam guiando nossa raça até a extinção." Sirzechs falou recebendo uma salva de palmas.

"A segunda coisa que quero ressaltar, é uma aliança entre todas as três facções se tornou realidade, tanto o submundo, quanto a grigori e o céu, além disso recebemos o apoio do líder de Valhalla, Odin, para enfrentar esse novo obstáculo que é a Caos Brigada." Sirzechs disse, dessa vez os aplausos foram muito menores.

"Agora ao assunto final que vai interessar a todos os jovens diabos aqui reunidos. Como sabem, os jogos de classificação para a nova geração de diabos vão começar, então graças a uma sugestão de Belzebu nós decidimos fazer algo interessante que irá trazer a atenção de todos os diabos. Iremos fazer um torneio, a Taça Diabo." Sirzechs declarou, logo várias vozes puderam ser ouvidas cochichando animadas.

"Nessa festa, há um total de 32 diabos reunidos que nunca estiveram em um jogo oficial, para uma melhor preparação para a nova geração decidimos realizar este torneio para mostrar suas capacidades e a força de cada clã pelo submundo." Sirzechs disse e várias vozes gritaram o saudando.

"Agora o idealizador do torneio Belzebub irá explicar como funcionará o torneio." Sirzechs falou passando o microfone para o homem de cabelos verdes.

"Boa noite a todos, eu sou Ajuka Belzebub e irei explicar como se desenvolverá o torneio, primeiro os 32 diabos aqui reunidos tem um convite da festa, atrás dele aparecerá um número de 1 a 8, esse número indicará o seu grupo. Todos os concorrentes serão divididos em grupos de 4 e irão se enfrentar num único jogo, os vencedores de cada chave irá participar da próxima fase que será de eliminação, cada jogador irá enfrentar outro e o vencedor irá para a próxima fase, assim por diante até tivermos um vencedor." Ajuka explicou.

"Qual você conseguiu Ise-kun?" Raynare questionou.

"Oito." Issei disse.

"Eu peguei o quatro, parece que só poderemos nos enfrentar na final." Sona falou.

"Se você chegar na final, eu tenho o três." Rias disse.

"Ara ara, então se a Buchou e Kaichou passarem para a próxima fase, elas irão se enfrentar." Akeno comentou.

"Agora deem uma olhada de como ficou os grupos." Ajuka disse e uma grande tela com as fotos de cada Rei apareceu organizados em grupos.

"Sairaorg pegou o número 1 pelo jeito." Rias disse.

"Isso não é tudo, Diadora e Zephydor pegara respectivamente. Acho que eles querem manter os que tem relação com alguns dos Maous lutarem apenas na segunda etapa." Sona comentou.

"Assim fica melhor para o público, veja aquela menina Seekvaria está com o número 5." Issei disse.

'Então Ruka pegou o 7, se ela passar dessa etapa ela vai lutar primeiro contra Issei. Isso será interessante.' Alexandar pensou. "Pena que eu não posso lutar, eu provavelmente iria vencer." A loira disse rindo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois de toda comoção sobre o torneio o trio Maou voltou para a sala de reunião, aonde Azazel, Odin, Baraquiel e Shemhazai esperavam por eles, Michael e Gabriel já tinham voltado para os céus para anunciarem o resultado da reunião.

"Então o que vocês acham desse torneio que criaram pirralhos? Afinal eu soube que seus irmãos irão participar." Odin perguntou.

"Claro que Sona-chan irá se sair como vencedora." Serafall declarou.

"Se ela não for capaz de lidar com isso, então os caminhos para o futuro dela como demônio não vão se construir." Sirzechs falou.

"Na verdade, eu creio que meu irmão Diadora irá vencer." Ajuka disse.

"Se for para pensar, eu creio que o grupo de Rias irá ganhar." Baraquiel disse.

"Um anjo caído interessado num torneio organizado pelo Submundo é algo incomum." Odin falou.

"Você só está apoiando o grupo da irmã do Sirzechs porque sua filha é a Rainha dela." Azazel disse.

"Não sabia que a Akeno-chan é filha de Baraquiel." Serafall falou.

"Para um anjo caído ter uma filha se transformando em um diabo, só mostra o quanto ela odeia seu sangue." Odin disse.

"Vocês todos ficam falando nessas idiotices como se eles pudessem ganhar, eles não tem chance." Azazel falou rindo.

"Então qual seria sua aposta?" Ajuka pergunta.

"Issei Hyodou, eu aposto no meu genro e minha filha para vencerem este torneio." Azazel disse surpreendendo a todos que desconheciam o fato.

 **Agradeço o apoio dos leitores até e peço que aguardem o próximo volume que saíra na Sexta, o motivo é o São João irei viajar e aproveitar as festas. Sei que esse novo arco da história sendo um torneio vá gerar muitos comentários, pois não estarei seguindo a história original, mas eu já tenho uma base de como encaixar ele no enredo real. Um dos motivos que eu escolhi um torneio para fazer as lutas dos jovens diabos é porque será muito mais fácil de organizar, do que na história original, mas eu prometo que também terão outros jogos de classificação depois do torneio também. Outra dúvida que podem surgir é a respeito do encontro entre Kuroka e Koneko que não houve lutas, na verdade Vali proibiu sua nobreza de lutar contra Alexandar, pois sabe que ela não pensará duas vezes antes de matá-los e ele se importa muito com seus servos. Então isso é tudo, peço que deixem seus comentários eles ajudam na divulgação da história e Bom São João a todos.**


	19. DXD Volume IV Prólogo

**Finalmente eu irei começar o Arco do Torneio do Submundo, mas primeiro tenho algumas considerações. Primeiro eu disse que iria tentar igualar o anime nos primeiros volumes, mas acontece que eles tentaram enfiar tanta coisa nessa temporada que praticamente cagaram para a história original. Eu pessoalmente acho muito difícil ter outra temporada de DXD porque eles estragaram todo o enredo e não vejo maneira deles corrigirem isso, sabem isso é até ruim para a gente que escreve Fanfiction desmoralizar a gente a continuar vendo que eles não estão nem ai para o desenvolvimento da série. Ao invés de fazer um simples anime longo com 50 episódio de DXD vão fragmentando e assim a história vai perdendo a graça, mais ainda quando vemos eles inserindo coisas de 5 ou 6 volumes numa temporada e ignorando as histórias. Isso é muito desanimados, mas chega de falar sobre isso o Arco novo irá começar e espero que gostem, ele vai praticamente ser toda a postagem do mês de Julho e se eu acabar antes não esperem lançamento até agosto. Boa leitura a todos.**

 **Campo 1**

O lugar era uma grande cadeia de montanhas divididas em quatro pequenas secções de terreno plano, um mais alto que o outro. Contudo, o lugar apresentava registro de várias explosões e constantes tremores de terra causados pelas lutas e uma chamava mais atenção que as demais, no plano mais alto, um homem forte de cabelos negros se mostrava triunfante para um conjunto de 13 diabos homens e mulheres nocauteados no chão, mas ainda havia apenas um de pé o desafiando.

"Isso é tudo que pode fazer? Eu esperava um desafio melhor." Sairoarg comentou.

"Eu ainda não acabei!" O homem disse.

Ele então convoca uma grande quantidade de seu poder mágico e bate seus punhos na terra, logo a área embaixo do Bael se abre formando uma grande boca que tenta engolir ele inteiro, mas Sairoarg revela suas asas de diabo e voa para os céus. No entanto, um grande monstro surge a partir da boca parecendo um grande Pac-Man feito de terra, e ele começa a abrir e fechar a boca andando em direção a Sairoarg tentando comer ele.

"O que você pode fazer contra meu grande monstro em Bael?" O homem disse.

"Agora isso está ficando divertido, mas tamanho não é tudo." O Bael falou, descendo ao nível do solo encarando o monstro que vinha em sua direção. "Agora venha." Ele desafiou.

Seu oponente ria da estupidez e arrogância do homem na sua frente, ele ficou de pé na cabeça de seu monstro e colocando ainda mais de sua magia na sua criatura, ordenou a imitação do Pac-Man devorar o jovem Bael na sua frente. Sairoarg não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver o monstro se aproximando cada vez mais perto dele, ele então juntou a energia de seu corpo e com muita força bateu no chão. A força de seu soco foi o suficiente para causar um terremoto em toda montanha e abrir uma grande fenda na sua frente, o seu adversário só podia olhar abismado enquanto ele e sua criatura caia na fenda profunda. Ele teve que usar suas asas para escapar de dentro do buraco, azar o dele que no exato momento que ele saiu foi saudado pelo punho de Sairoarg que o mandou de volta para o buraco acabando com o seu adversário.

"Eu disse que tamanho não era tudo." Sairoarg falou.

"Sai-kun, aqui é Kuisha. Nosso grupo já acabou quer ajuda?" Uma voz feminina disse através da magia de comunicação.

"Não precisa disso, eu já acabei por aqui também." Sairoarg falou.

"Nós também já acabamos por aqui." Uma segunda voz agora masculina disse no rádio.

"Então eu tenho uma coisa para dizer para vocês. Bom trabalho." Sairaorg falou e ele desapareceu num círculo mágico.

 **Campo 2**

A área era uma imensa floresta tropical, mas diferente das do mundo normal elas possuíam um tamanho gigantesco chegando a quase 1 quilometro, seus animais também eram anormalmente grande, formigas do tamanho de carros e abelhas iguais a um ônibus e um solo cheio de plantas venenosas e carnívoras era uma evidência que a própria mãe natureza seria o pior dos adversários. No entanto, podia se dizer eu o lugar era uma imensa zona de tiroteio, lutando nas árvores estava o time Grasya-Labolas contra o reta. Ou seja, todas as equipes adversária se uniram para derrotar o irmão do Maou. A ideia era tirar sempre o inimigo mais poderoso.

"Vamos acabar com esses bastardos inúteis." Zephydor ordenou.

"Mas mestre já perdemos metade dos nossos." Seu cavalheiro disse.

"Não tem problema deles só restam 15, vamos ensinar a esses covardes a não atacarem a família Glasya-Labolas." Zephydor falou, saindo de trás das árvores de disparando inúmeras bolas de energia na direção de seus inimigos. Logo mais dois corpos caíram, mas um deles era um Rei o que fez que mais quatro pessoas fossem encerradas."Vejam só restam nove agora." Zephydor falou vendo que as chances deram uma grande melhorada, agora estava 5 contra 9.

"Isso foi incrível." Sua torre restante comentou.

"O que estão esperando vamos pegar o resto deles." A rainha disse.

"A vitória homens, me sigam." Zephydor falou.

Eles saíram de trás das árvores numa linha reta com Zephydor na frente este criou uma poderosa camada de escudos para defender dos tiros que seus adversários estavam disparando na sua direção, no momento certo seus companheiros se dispersaram atacando os dois reis que faltavam encerrando o jogo.

"Muito bem rapazes, nós acabamos com eles. Me aguarde você será o próximo Sairoarg Bael." Zephydor gritou amaldiçoando o nome que saiu de sua boca.

 **Campo 3**

Uma bela menina ruiva de cabelos vermelho sangue estava de pé em campo de grama com várias marcas de fogo e destruição, na frente dela estava seis meninas todas no chão com ferimentos, mas logo elas desapareceram sinalizando o fim de jogo para uma das equipes.

"Todos estão bem?" Rias perguntou.

"Ara ara. Você não devia se preocupar tanto assim com a gente Buchou." Akeno comenta.

"Ela tem razão, todos nós ficamos muito fortes durante o treinamento." Kiba fala.

"De qualquer maneira, ainda temos que vencer os outros dois concorrentes." Rias disse.

"Desculpa Buchou, mas não será preciso." Gasper falou pelo canal de comunicação.

"O que quer dizer com isso Gasper?" Rias perguntou.

"Hai Buchou, bem, os dois se encontraram e acabaram lutando." Gasper respondeu.

"Isso é muito bom. Eles sofreram baixas?" Ela questiona.

"Ele perdeu seis peças, quatro peões, um bispo e uma torre, mas ainda tem oito peças restantes." O travesti disse.

"Não importa, vamos encará-los de frente e mostrar a força do clã Gremory. Akeno nos leve para a localização de Gasper agora." Rias ordenou.

"Certo Buchou." Akeno disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Rias e o restante da sua nobreza surgiram ao lado de Gasper e de lá eles puderam ver seus adversários, alguns deles não estavam em sua melhor das condições, mas isso não impediu para a ruiva liderar seu time até a clareira com seu time atrás dela, todos os diabos no local se viraram em sua direção.

"Bom dia. Agora se preparem para perder para o time Gremory." Rias provocou.

"Isso é o que vamos ver. Não pense pouco de nós por ser a irmã de um dos Maous." O Rei deles gritou.

Os seus dois cavalheiros correram em direção ao Time Gremory, todos os dois visaram a cabeça de Rias Gremory, mas antes que tivessem chance o primeiro cavalheiro foi parado por um borrão loiro, Kiba o parou com a sua espada e usando sua velocidade superior cortou o seu oponente cinco vezes antes que ele pudesse reagir e o outro cavalheiro foi congelado no local num pilar de gelo, Murayama estava sorrindo um pouco a frente dele batendo de leve nele para mostrar que era sólido.

"Seus desgraçados, vamos pegar eles." O Rei ordenou o resto de sua nobreza.

Todos cobraram em direção ao grupo de Rias, a sua torre uma menina chinesa avançou sobre Murayama com um poderoso chute machado que destruiu o bloco de gelo liberando seu companheiro os dois tentaram atacar a menina, mas ela reagiu rápido criando outro pilar de gelo dessa vez o mandando para cima aonde Koneko aproveitou para acabar com os dois com um soco e chute. O bispo tentou curar seus companheiros, mas antes que ela tivesse chance um relâmpago encerrou todos os três, atrás deles tinham um dragão pequeno azulado e ele voou em direção a Asia.

"Muito bem Rassei, bom trabalho." Asia disse abraçando o Dragão.

"O que eles também tem um Dragão." O Rei adversário falou chocado.

A rainha adversário tentou acertar uma bola de fogo em Rias, mas Akeno a parou e revidou com um rápido relâmpago que acertou em cheio seu oponente a mandando para o chão, ela sorriu sadicamente e continuou a torturar seu adversário com seus choques. Enquanto isso, os dois peões restantes tentaram atacar ela, mas foram congeladas por Gasper e a Rainha Gremory varreu toda a área com seus relâmpagos e encerrou todos.

"Obrigado Gasper-kun." Akeno disse.

"Não tem de que Akeno-sempai." Gasper falou.

"Agora só resta você." Rias disse.

"Não pense que vou ser derrotado aqui Gremory, se eu vencê-la eu ainda poderei continuar." Seu oponente provocou disparando uma poderosa rajada de energia verde que foram detidas por uma barreira de Rias.

"Agora minha vez." A ruiva falou criando uma grande serpente com seu poder da destruição e atirou na direção de seu adversário, ele tentou deter o golpe, mas foi consumido e encerrado.

"Certo. Bom trabalho pessoal, nós vencemos." Rias declarou.

 **Campo 4**

O lugar era uma enorme floresta com um grande lago no centro, no entanto, a mata ao redor era incrivelmente fechada e densa o que fazia praticamente impossível de alguém se locomover por ela o que deixava apenas a clareira do lago para lutarem. Por isso todos os três times adversários lutavam um contra o outro no local. Quando um poderoso tsunami surgiu no meio da água e arrasou todo o campo carregando todo os times adversários em direção as árvores que de alguma forma fizeram uma espécie de peneira aonde eles todos bateram.

O fluxo de água passou direto e logo eles estavam atordoados pelo súbito acontecimento que rapidamente foram despachados pela última equipe que não havia ainda aparecido, uma menina de cabelos azuis e outra de castanhos avermelhados despachou o primeiro Rei adversário enquanto um garoto loiro e uma garota com Twin-tails despachou o Rei feminino e uma menina de óculos com olhos de cores diferentes despachou o último Rei e assim acabou com essa eliminatória. Quando toda a ação acabou uma menina de óculos de cabelos curtos saiu da água acompanhada de duas garota a primeira de cabelos brancos e a outra de cabelos castanhos.

"Tudo de acordo com o plano." Sona disse ajeitando o óculos.

"Os planos da Kaichou são demais." Saji gritou.

"Não, eles são apenas precisos." Sona respondeu.

"De qualquer jeito conseguimos Kaichou." Ruriko gritou animada.

"Não, não ainda." Sona disse sério antes de olhar para o céu. "Esse é só começo."

 **Campo 5**

O quinto campo de batalha era uma cidade, seus prédios atingiam até as nuvens, a cor predominante era cinza das construções e das ruas que circulavam todo o local, o palco era perfeito para realizar emboscadas.

"Relatório de danos Alivian." Seekvaria pediu.

"O grupo 1 já terminou o seu objetivo, e o time 2 está quase no fim. As armadilhas foram eficazes e conseguimos separar os Reis adversários de suas forças principais. Nesse ritmo será apenas uma questão de tempo minha senhora." Um homem de cabelos negros disse, ele era Alivian sua Rainha.

"Bom, agora vamos fazer a nossa parte." Seekvaria disse caminhando em direção a última equipe.

"Então você vai lutar comigo Princesa Agares, cadê o resto dos seus servos? Não vá me dizer que só você e esse menino vai lutar comigo. Está me subestimando?" O homem na sua frente disse quando toda a sua nobreza completa o atacou de uma vez.

"Isso é exatamente o que pretendo." Logo o chão atrás dela tremeu e começou a se abrir de forma planejada. Inacreditavelmente um robô gigante começou a sair do solo. "Conheçam o meu megazord. Agora mostre seus poderes super soco."

O robô gigante então desse seu punho flamejante na direção da equipe rival criando uma poderosa onda de destruição, mas ainda mesmo com o poderoso golpe restavam metade da nobreza inimiga. Eles tentaram atacar Seekvaria, mas sua Rainha impediu eles com uma barreira de proteção que cobriu ele e sua senhora.

"Obrigado Alivian, agora acabe com ele super soco foguete." Seekvaria ordena.

O punho do robô gigante começa a girar e sai voando acertando o Rei adversário em alta velocidade e o mandando direto a um dos arranha-céus e perfurando a construção até o outro lado. O Rei adversário foi encerrado e a competição também.

"Parece que esse é o fim do jogo." Alivian comentou.

"Muito bem, vocês todos fizeram um grande trabalho." Seekvaria anunciou através do canal de comunicação de seu time.

 **Campo 6**

O local escolhido para a luta do grupo seis foi um deserto de areia cheio de dunas, também existiam várias inúmeras tempestades de areia que de vez ou outra atormentavam os participantes. O local era um perigoso campo de batalha entre todos os quatro participantes, no entanto, havia uma pessoa observando tudo confortavelmente Diadora estava sentado observando toda a ação em cima a uma das dunas. Ele observava as meninas de sua nobreza enfrentando os seus oponentes de longe.

"Isso está ficando chato." Ele fala antes de usar sua magia para criar uma poderosa espada e a arremessa na direção de um dos Reis inimigos o perfurando de imediato e encerrando ele e sua nobreza no mesmo instante. "Vamos meninas. Vamos acabar com os demais." Diadora incentivou suas mulheres a se esforçarem ainda mais para vencer seus adversários e depois de mais 10 minutos de combates intensos sua garotas finalmente conseguiram derrotar o último Rei inimigo.

"Meu parabéns minhas garotas. Vocês conseguiram acabar com a maioria deles e mostraram a força do clã Astaroth, agora vamos continuar a vencer na próxima fase e ganhar esse torneio." Diadora disse e elas o saudaram.

 **Campo 7**

Uma praia do caribe foi o local escolhido para a classificatória do grupo 7, a areia era branca e fina, o mar era azul e cristalino o bastante para ver os peixes nadando dentro dele. No entanto, a área do local era coberta por espinhos de plantas que cresciam desordenadamente e cercava os oponentes de uma certa menina de cabelos verdes sentada em um dos ramos de espinhos observando a luta no cerco de espinhos entre sua nobreza e seu último adversário.

"Corram e corram, mas não podem fugir." Ruka disse.

"Calma com isso Senhora." García falou tentando acalmar os ânimos de seu Rei.

"Você devia ficar calado García." Uma menina chinesa com cabelos negros curtos e olhos castanhos vestindo jeans e blusa de manga comprida falou, depois de reclamar ela nocauteou dois de seus adversário com suas tonfas.

"Não vou ouvir isso de você Mey Lin." García gritou de volta.

"Você não deviam brigar assim." Um menino alto com 1,90 de altura com cabelos loiros usando um uniforme militar de inverno russo sorria de maneira sinistra segurando a cabeça da Rainha adversária com uma das mãos.

"Não iremos mais brigar Urik." Tanto García e Mey Lin disseram ao mesmo tempo com medo.

"O Urik é realmente assustador." Uma menina de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos dourados disse, ela vestia um short azul com uma blusa rosa curta que mostrava sua barriga. Ela então acertou um chute num dos seus adversários antes de bater com a palma da mão na mandíbula de outro e terminar um terceiro oponente com uma cotovelada no estomago e encerrar os três.

"Disse alguma coisa Su?" Urik questionou.

"Não falei nada Urik." Su rapidamente falou com medo.

"Prestem atenção em nós seus desgraçados." O Rei adversário disse com raiva ao ver suas peças serem arrasadas por um adversário inferior.

"Se quer minha atenção venha buscá-la." Ruka provocou.

O diabo então estendeu suas asas e voou em direção a menina de cabelos verdes, ele criou uma esfera de energia e tentou acertar Ruka que simplesmente foi engolida pelos seus espinhos deixando o seu inimigo confuso. Ela aparece no meio de sua cerca de frente ao seu adversário e passa por ele em alta velocidade caindo em direção ao chão, Ruka tinha usado seus espinhos para criar um chicote e prendeu o braço direito de seu adversário com ele e assim que posou no solo o puxou em alta velocidade em direção ao chão batendo o seu adversário com bastante força na areia e obrigando a ser encerrado.

"Você quis minha atenção, mas parece que não conseguiu segurá-la." Ruka falou. "De qualquer jeito, parabéns pessoal nós avançamos para o próximo round." A menina de olhos verdes disse levantando a mão para cima, mas ninguém seguiu o seu gesto em vez disso eles apenas olharam estranho para as atitudes infantis de seu Rei.

 **Campo 8**

O último campo de batalha era um terreno rochoso com pedras pontiguadas e pequenas áreas de gramas que puderiam servir como campo de batalha.

"Dragon Shoot." A forte onda de energia vermelha bateu quatro dos adversário de uma vez, mas ele não tinha chance descansar pois foi alvejado por uma enxurrada de projeteis mágicos.

"Não pense que possa escapar de mim seu mestiço." O Rei adversário disse irritado.

Issei foi cercado por seis peões do seu adversário e todos eles atacaram ele ao mesmo tempo, meio desajeitado ele se esquivava de todos os golpes que vinham em sua direção, mas ele aproveitou cada um dos oponentes que o atacaram para tocar nas suas roupas e marcá-las com um círculo mágico. Detalhe todos os peões eram meninas.

"Vejam o meu mais novo movimento. Dress Break." Issei falou estralando os dedos, as roupas das suas atacantes foram rasgadas em pedaços dando uma imagem perfeita de suas partes intimas. "Finalmente consegui o movimento final foi criado." Issei comemorou.

"Seu pervertido/tarado/sua besta." As meninas gritavam para Issei que apenas ria, enquanto elas eram encerradas.

"Seu mestiço de merda. Como ousa fazer isso com as minhas meninas! Eu irei esmagá-lo!" O Rei adversário falou enquanto voava em direção a Issei com os punhos cobertos de energia.

O Imperador vermelho sorriu ao ver seu oponente o atacando cegamente, sua engrenagem sagrada começou a brilhar mais forte e uma voz disse **"Impulso Duplo."** Sua mão começou a brilhar de energia e quando o seu adversário estava prestes a acertar Issei com seu punho, ele desviou no último segundo e acertou um poderoso soco no seu torso. O Rei adversário foi arremessado para o alto num poderoso golpe e foi lentamente se encerrando enquanto ainda subia para os céus.

"Parece que vocês perderam." Issei falou vendo a nobreza inimigo sendo encerrada.

"Ise-kun, você usou aquilo não foi?" Uma voz feminina disse pelo canal de comunicação.

"Não Ray-chan, eu não usei." Issei falou nervoso.

"Ise-kun, eu também ouvi os gritos das meninas daqui." Xenovia disse.

"De qualquer jeito vocês já terminaram?" Ele questionou.

"Vamos começar, Tsudere-chan está pronta." Raynare falou.

"Não me chame de Tsudere! Vaca leiteira." Ravel disse com raiva.

"Eu e Xenovia também estamos prontas." Ivanete falou.

"Certo, então vamos começar a operação. Lembrem-se o que está em jogo." Issei disse.

 **-Com Xenovia e Ivanete-**

"Você acha que consegue me acompanhar?" Xenovia perguntou para a sua companheira.

"Eu que devia dizer essas palavras." Ivanete disse.

"Isso é um desafio?" Xenovia falou de forma ameaçadora.

"Não quando já está claro quem irá ganhar." Ivanete disse.

As duas então saíram de seu esconderijo e caminharam devagar até seus adversários, a nobreza de seu oponente tinha no total 11 peças com seu Rei, as meninas olharam uma para a outra enquanto seus adversários se preparavam para lutar. Xenovia retirou sua Durandal de sua dimensão e a colocou por cima dos ombros, Ivenete cresceu escamas verdes e sua mão virou uma garra. Logo depois começou o caos, a menina de olhos vermelhos desapareceu numa explosão de velocidade e retirou todos os seus peões os cortando com suas garras, a garota de cabelos azuis então correu na direção dos dois cavalheiros e com um balançar de sua espada quebrou as suas armas no próximo balançar os encerrou.

"Três a dois para mim." Ivanete disse encerrando seus dois bispos. "Cinco a dois agora."

"Isso é o que você pensa." Xenovia fala passando rapidamente pelas duas torres cortando suas pernas e avançando para a Rainha que tenta contra-atacar com ataques de água, mas Xenovia facilmente desvia e a derrota a cortando transversalmente. "Tudo igual."

"Como vocês podem ser tão fortes? Quem é o seu Rei?" O último diabo fala chocado.

"Issei Hyodou." Ivanete responde.

"O mestiço? Como aquele bastardo conseguiu servos desse calibre?" O Rei adversário disse.

"Nunca use uma palavra assim para o meu REI." As duas meninas disseram, Ivanete rasgou inúmeros pedaços de seu corpo com suas garras e Xenovia o cortou várias vezes, o fazendo ser encerrado.

 **-Raynare e Ravel-**

"Então está pronta?" Raynare perguntou.

"Pronta para ação." Ravel respondeu.

As duas diabas liberaram suas asas e se prepararam para o poderoso ataque relâmpago, Raynare criou várias lanças das trevas e as arremessou ao redor da nobreza inimiga que tentaram contra atacar disparando bolas mágicas nela, contudo as lanças começaram a agirem estranhas e logo um fio de energia escura passou pelo topo de todas e fechou a parte de cima criando uma prisão. Logo, em seguida Ravel aproveitou dos espaços entre as barras e lançou uma poderosa rajada do seu fogo normal que consumiu todos dentro do local. Ainda não satisfeita com seu trabalho Raynare usou suas facas das trevas para fazer uma autentica chuva de canivetes nos seus inimigos. Era um pesadelo na visão de seus oponentes. Quando tudo acabou apenas podiam ver corpos empilhados lentamente desaparecendo.

"Acho que acabou." Raynare disse descendo ao solo.

"Gostou do meu plano?" Ravel perguntou.

"Ele é bem sádico sabia disso? Eu adorei." Raynare devolveu.

"Você é estranha." Ravel comentou, mas logo depois disso ela foi atingida por uma bola mágica. Raynare se virou na direção do ataque e viu entre os corpos desaparecendo o Rei havia feito uma barreira com seu subordinados e tinha sobrevivido ao ataque.

"Como você pode usar seus homens assim?" Raynare questiona.

"Esses inúteis nem puderam reagir a tempo, essa foi a melhor opção para eles. Eu irei trocar cada um deles assim que está partida acabar." O Rei disse.

"Isso é o que você pensa." Uma voz feminina disse e ele foi atingido por uma bola de fogo azul o jogando para o solo, ao olhar para cima viu Ravel com o pé em cima de seu torso o colocando para baixo e o mais surpreendente em rápido processo de cura.

"Como você está fazendo isso?" Ele questiona.

"Uma Fênix não pode ser morta por algo de tão baixo nível." Ravel responde.

"Você é do clã Phenex! Porcaria! Como você está aqui, eu não vi seu nome entre os participantes." O seu oponente fala com raiva.

"Simples, eu sou apenas um Bispo. Meu Rei é muito mais impressionante." Ravel disse derramando uma corrente de chamas o encerrando.

"Agora realmente acabou." Raynare falou. "Tudo acabado por aqui Ise-kun." Ela falou pelo canal de comunicação.

"Que demora de vocês." Xenovia reclamou.

"Calada. É culpa de Raynare que demoramos." Ravel disse.

"Já devia ter imaginado." Ivanete concordou.

"O que estão falando? Eu não tive nada ver com isso?" Raynare grita com raiva.

"Ray-chan, Iva-chan, Xen-cha, Ra-cha. Bom trabalho vocês." Issei disse calmamente.

"Obrigada Ise-kun." As quatro disseram de uma vez.

"Hey! Desde quando você chama ele de Ise-kun. Ivanete." Xenovia gritou.

"Eu posso chamar o meu mestre da maneira que ele quiser Xenovia." Ivanete devolve.

"Vocês duas se acalmem." Ravel disse.

"Deixem essas duas brigarem, elas são como cães e gatos." Raynare comenta.

"Calada sua vaca." As duas disseram para Raynare fazendo Ravel rir.

"Você não devia rir passarinho." Raynare disse.

"Quem é passarinho Vaca Leiteira." Ravel grita.

"Vocês são animais agora, então o que eu sou?" Issei questiona.

"O Dragão dos Peitos." Todas as quatro disseram.

"Hey!" Dessa vez foi Issei quem gritou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Numa sala escura cheia de telas de televisão estavam reunidos os quatro Maous vendo o desenrolar dos jogos, claro que cada um se focava mais nas partidas de seus irmãos.

"Então já temos o resultados da primeira fase?" Ajuka perguntou.

"Bem em ordem de tempo nos temos Sairaorg, Sona, Issei, Seekvaria, Zephydor, Rias, Ruka e Diadora." Um dos subordinados respondeu.

"Então já temos os oito melhores. Se bem que já esperávamos isso dos grupos 1-6, mas o 7 Ruka Videras a última do seu cl Issei Hyodou tirando eu e Serafall, os dois eram bastantes desconhecidos." Sirzechs comentou.

"Um dos dois vai para a semifinal, eles podem ser a famosa zebra da competição." Ajuka respondeu.

"De qualquer jeito eu quero que a próxima etapa comece, quero ver Sona-tan lutando de verdade." Serafall grita animada.

"Isso é o que veremos Serafall, afinal Rias não será tão fácil." Sirzhechs falou.

 **Sem surpresas de quem já seriam os finalistas da história e esse prólogo foi apenas para que eu pudesse focar nas lutas que realmente importam que são as eliminatórias. O time de Issei terá uma grande motivação para participar que será revelado no próximo capítulo e para aqueles que ansiavam o seu retorno o Dress Break está de volta no arsenal de Issei. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem ainda mais lançamentos.**


	20. DXD Volume IV Capítulo I

**Aqui pessoal mais um capítulo do Imperador Vermelho do Harem espero que estejam gostando do novo arco da história, e isso é tudo. Boa leitura.**

Depois das lutas classificatórias dos grupos os oito finalistas foram convidados para uma sessão de entrevistas e para apresentar os jovens talentos para o submundo, por isso existia uma grande cobertura por parte da mídia no local.  
Havia um grande número de repórteres, mas o alvo deles eram especificamente as nobrezas Sitri, Gremory, Astaroth e Glasya-labolas, os irmãos dos maous atuais. Eles eram as grandes estrelas por causa de suas famílias, no entanto, observando não muito distante dali estava Issei com sua nobreza atrás dele.  
"Eles realmente são popular." Ele disse.  
"Por que eles não veem nos entrevistar, eu até poderia deixá-los fazerem perguntas a mim se pedissem?" Ravel falou irritada.  
"Calma Ra-chan. Nós somos praticamente desconhecidos aqui." Xenovia falou.  
"Eles estão nos subestimando por causa que Issei é um mestiço e não possui um nome por trás dele, isso será ótimo. Eu irei mostrar a nunca nos subestimar esmagando nossos adversários." Raynare disse a última parte de maneira sombria.  
"Raynare por favor guarde toda essa exaltação para nosso próximo adversário." Ivanete advertiu.

"Ela tem razão quanto a isso Ray-chan, mas você também tem razão. Vejam ali." Issei apontou para um grupo de diabos repórteres olhando para eles.

"O que eles estão falando?" Ravel perguntou.

 _"Aquela menina loira não faz parte do clã Phenex o que ela está fazendo aqui? Seu irmão Raiser não está participando._ / _Eu ouvi que ela entrou na nobreza de outra pessoa, ela foi negociada depois daquela derrota humilhante._ / _Por falar nisso, ela está no grupo daquele mestiço. Issei Hyodou._ / _Não foi esse menino que fez um escândalo na festa de noivado?_ / _Devem ter vendido ela para ele ficar calado, eu soube que ela era dispensável na família de todo jeito._ **Risadas do mal.** _E olhem sua nobreza apenas 4 pessoas. Eles serão esmagados pelos próximos competidores._ **Mais risadas** _. Não. Eu soube que vão enfrentar a remanescente do clã Videras._ / _Ela também tem poucas peças usadas._ / _Tanto faz qualquer um desses dois, já sabemos quem chegará na final dessa parte do torneio._ / _Diadora Astaroth._ **Risadas do mal finais**." Ivanete narra palavra por palavra toda a conversa.

"Como você escutou tudo isso _?"_ Xenovia perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma audição muito melhorada por causa do sangue dragão." Ivanete respondeu.

"Esses malditos. Eu irei queimar eles até sobrarem pó." Ravel disse fumegante de verdade com os olhos em brasa.

"Pois terá que ser em pedaços, pois será assim que vou deixá-los." Raynare falou enquanto uma aura negra a circulava.

"Parecem que vocês estão bastante animados." Sairaorg disse se aproximando deles acompanhado por um grupo de meninos e meninas e o mais impressionante um grande leão.

"Você também parece de bom humor Sairaorg." Issei falou.

"Então você passou para a próxima etapa, embora eu já esperava por isso." Sairaorg disse estendendo a mão.

"Mas você sabe que se quiser me enfrentar terá que vencer até a final." Issei falou apertando a mão dele e os dois riem. Issei então olha por cima dele e diz. "Então essa é sua nobreza? Prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Issei Hyodou."

"Muito prazer Senhor Hyodou, eu sou Kuisha Abaddon. Rainha de Sairaorg." Falou a mulher de corpo voluptuoso com cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, ela vestia um vestido azul.

"Se for assim, eu também devo me apresentar. Raynare de nome, a rainha." Raynare disse.

"Então agora são os bispos." Ravel falou, fazendo um pequeno arco levantando levemente o vestido rosa. "Eu sou Ravel Phenex, o bispo de Issei."

Da parte de Sairaorg uma mulher de cabelos loiros ondulados usando um terno de negócios se adiantou e falou. "Eu sou o bispo, Coriana Andrealphus."

Ao lado dela estava um homem de cabelos negros se colocou do lado dela e falou. "Eu sou Misteeta Sabnock, o outro bispo do senhor Bael."

"Creio que agora devem ser os cavalheiros." Um homem de armadura medieval disse. "Eu sou Beruka Furcas, cavalheiro do mestre Bael."

Ele foi seguido por outro menino de cabelos loiros com armadura claramente mais leves fala. "Liban Crocell, cavalheiro de Sairaorg."

"Prazer em conhecer vocês. Eu sou Xenovia Quarta, cavalheiro de Ise-kun." Xenovia diz acenando para eles.

"Eu sou Gandoma Balam, a primeira torre de Sairaorg." Um homem gigante com mais de 3 metros de altura com braços enormes e um rosto parecendo um monstro, sinceramente o cara é um armário ambulante.

"Já eu, sou Ladora Bune. A Torre do clã Bael." Disse um homem magro e alto, mas não tanto com seu parceiro.

"Infelizmente, eu ainda não usei minhas peças de torre." Issei falou coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Então só resta os peões, eu sou Ivanete peão do Mestre Issei." Ivanete disse fazendo um pequeno arco.

"Regulus, esse é meu nome." O leão falou.

"Ele fala!?" O pessoal de Issei disse assustado.

"Eu acho que isso é normal considerando o nosso mundo." Issei comentou.

"Regulus, não é o nome de uma engrenagem sagrada?" Xenovia questionou.

"O Regulus Nemea, um dos leões de Nemea que o Deus da Bíblia capturou e selou dentro de uma engrenagem sagrada, mas precisamente numa longinus." Raynare explicou ganhando olhares de todos.

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Issei questionou.

"Quem é você? E o que fez com nossa Raynare?" Ravel perguntou.

"Por que vocês acham tão estranho eu saber disso, afinal eu passei um mês inteiro com meu pai e ele é bastante fissurado com as engrenagens sagradas." Raynare disse com raiva.

Sairaorg apenas rir deles e os elogia. "Vocês são realmente interessante para descobrir a identidade de Regulus apenas pelo seu nome."

"Obrigado por isso, mas o que você acha da competição depois da primeira fase?" Issei perguntou.

"Eu esperava mais dos tais futuros lideres do submundo, eles nem conseguiram me dar um desafio." Sairaorg reclama.

"Eu digo o mesmo, pensei que os diabos de sangue puro fossem muito mais fortes, pelo menos existem algumas exceções." Issei falou.

"Mas parece que vocês não estão nessa exceção." Ivanete disse. _"Diadora Astaroth, um diabo Puro de uma grande família e também bastante poderoso. Talvez ele possa até vencer aquele monstro do Sairaorg._ / _Eu não acredito que ele seja tão poderoso, afinal ele não pode nem usar o poder da destruição do Clã Bael._ / _Ele provavelmente vai cair nas mãos da Lady Gremory ou da Lady Sitri._ / _Isso se ele sobreviver ao confronto com Zephydor, ele possui o mesmo sangue que o Maou Asmodeus._ / **Risadas**. Isso é o que aquele grupo está dizendo sobre você." Ivanete apontou para outro grupo de reporteres.

"Ela tem razão quanto a isso Senhor Sairaorg." Ladora fala confirmando as palavras de Ivanete, isso irritou toda a nobreza do Bael.

"Calma pessoal, vamos fazer eles engolirem todas essas palavras e vencer o torneio." Sairaorg disse confiante.

"Mas terá que passar por mim na final." Issei falou.

"Então nos vemos lá, agora eu creio que deva dar algumas entrevistas. Afinal, eu represento a casa Bael." Sairaorg disse caminhando em direção a área de entrevista.

"O que faremos agora?" Raynare perguntou.

"Estou com fome, que tal comer alguma coisa." Issei sugeriu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

O grupo caminhou pela cidade até acharem uma lanchonete agradável, mas já distante do local uma vez que o lugar do evento era cercado por restaurantes, bares e até fiteiros inflacionados ao extremo pela popularidade do evento. Então o grupo Hyodou estava sentado comendo sanduiches e observando a entrevistas dos participantes pela televisão, agora era a entrevista estava em Sona que os repórteres perguntavam o que ela achava e do torneio e coisas do tipo e ela respondia em tom natural e humilde não querendo parecer arrogante, mas ainda com confiança em seu grupo.

"Sona está confiante como sempre." Issei comentou.

"Ela deve ter treinado bastante para essa competição." Raynare declarou.

"Se for assim todos nós treinamos até a exaustão." Ivanete afirmou.

"Nem fale, mamãe me perseguiu por vários dias quando ela viu que eu me tornei um diabo." Xenovia disse assustada pelas lembranças.

"Você está bem Xen-chan?" Issei perguntou.

"Claro." A menina respondeu.

"Por falar em treinamento assustador Tanin quase me transformou em carvão várias vezes." Issei falou.

"Eu fui usada como objeto de testes pelo meu pai quando não estava treinando, ele até fez várias marcações em meu corpo com lápis iguais as aquelas que os cirurgiões fazem." Raynare disse.

"Você é a que deve ter sofrido mais." Issei afirmou.

"Ele até testou sua arma de mudança de sexo em mim, mas deu errado e apenas reduziu meus peitos temporariamente. Eu enfiei uma das minhas lanças em seu rabo." Raynare comentou.

"Aquele desgraçado. Se o efeito fosse permanente eu iria lhe bater tanto que seu coro iria virar pelo avesso." Issei declarou com raiva.

"Vocês são mesmo insanos." Ravel disse.

"Quem pode definir a insanidade, ela é algo da própria natureza dos seres vivos." Issei respondeu levantando o copo para cima que foi seguido pelo restante do pessoal. "De qualquer jeito vamos festejar, amanhã será um grande dia." Ele falou.

"Amanhã já começa a fase de eliminação do torneio." Xenovia disse.

"Duas lutas irão ocorrer, entre os o vencedor do grupo 1 Sairaorg vs o vencedor do grupo 2 o moleque problemático da família Graslya-Labolas. E é claro Rias vs Sona." Ivanete completou as informações.

"A Buchou do Clube de Ocultismo vs A Kaichou do Conselho Estudantil. Será realmente um confronto e tanto de se ver." Raynare comentou.

"Vocês conhecem Sona Sitri?" Ravel questionou.

"Esqueci que você não sabe disso, mas veja bem Ra-chan. Tanto eu quanto Rias e Sona estudamos no mesmo lugar." Issei respondeu.

"Então é por isso que você apareceu na festa de noivado." Ravel falou.

"Exatamente, para falar o real motivo é que dividimos o controle e a responsabilidade da cidade entre a gente, se Rias se cassasse seria mais trabalho para mim. Sem falar que a galinha do seu irmão disse a Ray-chan." Issei disse.

"Desculpa por aquilo Ise-kun." Ravel disse timidamente.

No entanto, ninguém ouviu pois o barulho do local havia se tornado insuportável e os cochichos e as expressões de admiração eram ouvidas desde a rua. O motivo era simples, Sona Sitri. A herdeira da casa Sitri, irmã do Leviatã atual e participante do torneio mais popular do submundo estava na porta de uma humilde lanchonete num bairro popular da cidade aonde o evento estava sendo realizado. Vários diabos estavam tirando fotos dela com o celular, outros gravavam a cena e outros a cumprimentavam, era raro ter uma celebridade no local e todos os trabalhadores do restaurante e até mesmo o dono se curvaram na sua frente.

O dono disse em um tom respeitoso. "Lady Sitri seja bem-vinda ao meu humilde restaurante pode pedir o que quiser sem pagar, eu sei que ele pode não estar no seu nível, mas espero que..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Sona gritou fazendo todos se assustarem pela sua súbita explosão e ela começou a andar para frente com raiva.

O dono apavorado falou assustado. "Lady Sitri eu imploro que me perdoe por ter dito algo que lhe incomodava por favor..."

Mas Sona passou reto por ele e se dirigiu até a mesa que um homem de cabelos castanhos estava sentado com um grupo de quatro mulheres, uma de cabelos escuros, a outra loira, um num tom exótico de azul com uma mecha verde e a última de cabelos prateados.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Não sabe que horas são?" Sona gritou para Issei.

"Ele conhece ela?" A multidão disse surpresa.

"Calma Sona-chan, só estamos aproveitando o tempo." Issei disse tentando acalmar a menina.

"Sona-chan?" A multidão gritou.

"Seu relógio deve estar atrasado pois o anuncio da próxima fase será em 10 minutos." Sona falou.

"10 minutos!? Estamos atrasados." Issei gritou surpreso, ele se levantou rapidamente e o mesmo fez sua nobreza. "Vamos!" Issei disse saindo correndo do local segurando a mão de Sona a puxando para fora do local, sua nobreza já estava atrás dele.

"Quem era aquele? Ele saiu sem pagar." O dono do local disse chocado.

"Mas ele era conhecido da Lady Sitri e você disse que ela podia pegar o que quiser sem pagar, além disso pode ser que ele seja parte de sua nobreza." Um menino falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Eles finalmente chegaram ao local aonde a festa de abertura da próxima fase iria começar, Ravel e Sona estavam um pouco ofegante, mas o resto deles estava só um pouco fora de ar por causa da corrida que acabaram de fazer. Eles haviam acabado de entrar na parte destinada aos participantes e as suas nobrezas.

"Chegamos a tempo." Issei disse.

"Hyodou! O que você pensa que está fazendo com a Kaichou?!" Saji gritou olhando para os dois de mãos dadas.

"Saji calado." Sona disse recuperando o fôlego.

"Porcaria Hyodou. Colocando a Kaichou no seu Harem." Saji pensou em voz alta.

Sona corou fortemente antes de gritar com seu peão."Saji quando chegar em casa você irá ter punição."

"Por que eu?!" Saji disse olhando para cima.

"Porque não." Uma voz grave respondeu fazendo vários se assustarem.

"Respondeu será essa voz? Não pode ser Deus..." Saji não pode terminar pois teve uma forte dor de cabeça por dizer essa palavra.

"Ele é um idiota por cair nisso." Um menino disse rindo as custas de Saji.

"Desgraçado quem é você?" Saji perguntou ao garoto bronzeado com um sombreiro.

"Sou o grande García Peron." Ele falou cheio de si, mas logo foi derrubado no chão por uma forte batida na cabeça.

"Ruka Chopp." Uma menina de cabelos verde disse voltando para o local aonde sua nobreza estava.

"Você não devia fazer isso Gárcia." Um homem alto de cabelos loiros arrastou o menino no chão para aonde seus companheiros estava concentrada.

"Quem eram eles?" Raynare perguntou.

"Aqueles são seus próximos adversários." Rias disse se aproximando deles com sua nobreza. Ela então apontou para a menina de cabelos verdes e falou. "Aquela é Ruka Videras, a remanescente de um dos 72 pilares, o Clã Videras."

"Então eles serão nossos próximos oponentes? Isso explica por que ela está olhando tão fixamente para mim." Issei falou sobre a menina de cabelos verdes que o observavam.

"Se eu me lembro bem o clã Videras tem a famosa história trágica em que todos os seus membros foram assassinados em uma noite por um padre insano, a única a sobreviver ao massacre foi uma pequena garota. Até hoje essa lenda é contada como uma história de terror entre as crianças pequenas do submundo. Claro que é apenas história, afinal nenhum humano poderia fazer isso." Ravel explicou.

'Quero ver você dizer isso a Alexandar?' Várias pessoas pensaram ao mesmo tempo quando uma pequena gota de suor caiu do rosto de cada um.

"Agora vamos conhecer as novas estrelas do submundo, os oito melhores da nova geração dos demônios." Sirzechs anuncio pedindo para todos eles andarem em direção ao palco.

Quando chegaram lá eles se surpreenderam com o tamanho do lugar, parecia que estavam diante de milhares de pessoas, com vários flashes em seus rostos e câmeras prontas para gravarem qualquer movimento deles, cada um andou até aonde existia uma marcação com o seu número, os Reis ficavam na frente com sua nobreza atrás deles.

"Apresento a todos vocês os oitos finalistas da taça diabo, Sairaorg Bael, Zephydor Graslya-Labolas, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Seekvaria Agares, Diadora Astaroth, Ruka Videras e Issei Hyodou. Eu gostaria que cada um de vocês viesse aqui e dissesse o seus sonhos para todos. " Sirzechs falou.

O primeiro foi Sairaorg. "Bem o meu sonho é simples, eu irei me tornar um Maou." Ele disse com total confiança, a plateia foi a loucura com tal declaração logo de primeira.

O segundo foi Zephydor. "Primeiro eu vou ganhar esse torneio depois eu irei subir nos jogos de Classificação até ser o primeiro do Ranking." Ele proclamou levando a multidão a loucura novamente.

Depois foi a vez de Rias. "Meu objetivo é a vitória e mostrar a todos o poder do clã Gremory." Ela declarou e a multidão aplaudiu.

Sona segurou o microfone e disse seu objetivo. "Meu sonho é abrir uma escola de avaliação para todos os diabos, independente de classe ou se pertence a um clã ou não. Para todos terem oportunidades aos jogos de classificação, não apenas os diabos da alta sociedade." Ninguém disse nada e tudo ficou quieto por alguns instantes, mas depois a multidão explodiu de alegria.

Seekvaria foi a próxima a falar. "Meu objetivo é abrir um centro de tecnologia para melhorar a vida das pessoas no submundo através de novas descobertas e invenções que ajudem a todos." Novamente a multidão aplaudiu e a apoiou com seu sonho.

Diadora foi para frente e disse. "Meu único sonho é tornar a vida melhor para diabos como nós." Ele disse e ele foi ovacionado.

Ruka foi a próxima a falar. "Meu único objetivo é lutar com uma certa pessoa e restaurar a casa Videras." A multidão apoiou e a aplaudiu.

O último foi Issei. "Sinceramente eu não me importo muito com isso, talvez meu único sonho seja viver uma vida longa para poder ficar pegando nos peitos de Raynare." Ele disse.

O povo se dividiu as mulheres estavam conversando sobre o quanto ele estava sendo desrespeitoso e pervertido, mas um grito começou a se sobressair. Começou baixinho, mas todo ouviram "Dragão Oppai." Logo o coro começou e todos os homens estavam gritando. "Dragão Oppai!" As reações foram diversas, Raynare simplesmente corou pela fala de Issei, Sirzechs e Sairaorg estavam rindo, Sona e a nobreza de Issei espalmaram os rostos e é claro existiam aqueles que não sabiam o que fazer como o restante do pessoal no palco. Sirzechs não conseguia nem lembrar mais de suas falas, muito menos parar de rir. O evento tinha acabado de encerrado ao som do "Dragão Oppai!".

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Como você pode dizer aquilo sobre mim?" Raynare gritou para o seu Rei.

Depois de toda a confusão de hoje cedo, eles tinham conseguido voltar para sua residência temporária durante o torneio. A confusão generalizada tinha acabado com a festa, mas ainda mais surpreendente tinha tornado Issei numa celebridade do submundo do dia pra noite, todas as televisões mostravam a infame declaração pervertida de Issei e o coro gritando Dragão Oppai. Agora Issei e Raynare estavam dentro de um quarto para discutir, todo o restante de sua nobreza tinha ficado de fora e iriam dormir em outros quartos com medo da fúria de Raynare.

"Foi mal Ray-chan." Issei disse tentando se desculpar.

"Mal será o que vou fazer com você hoje por causa dessas palavras, você que pegar nos meus seios tanto assim?" Ela disse de forma sensual, só tinha os dois no quarto é ela prometia uma longa noite para eles.

"Eu pensei que disse em tevê aberta, mas vou repetir eu quero uma vida longa e poder pegar nos seus peitos." Ele falou e os dois se beijaram.

 **O próximo capítulo será principalmente focado na tão aguardada luta de Sona e Rias que muitos de vocês com certeza aguardaram acontecer no anime, mas como eu disse antes eles estragaram em muito o anime e uma possível continuação. No entanto, voltando a história do fanfic acabamos de prestigiar o nascimento da lenda do Dragão Oppai surgir. Não fiquem decepcionados por causa de não haver um limão nesse capítulo e eu tenho motivos que irá ficar evidente em futuro muito próximo.**


	21. DXD Volume IV Capítulo II

**Demorou um longo tempo e finalmente saiu a primeira parte do combate entre Rias e Sona, espero que gostem. Esse Volume terá apenas mais dois capítulos depois dessa história e só vai ser luta nos próximos capítulos espero que todos vocês aproveitem. Se alguém quiser reclamar pela demora de lançar o capítulo pode reclamar, eu passei uma semana ou duas sem escrever qualquer coisa pelo simples motivo que eu recebi uma encomenda de Dvds com todos os episódios de One Piece e passei os dias inteiros assistindo toda a série até a saga atual então podem reclamar. No entanto, irei fazer o possível para que esse arco acabe ainda esse mês. Boa Leitura.**

Issei e Raynare acordaram totalmente esgotados da noite anterior, o anjo caído tinha realizado várias de suas fantasias durante a noite, eles praticamente tinham usado todo os seus conhecimentos sujos ontem. Quando eles saíram do quarto ambos estavam acabados, os cabelos de Raynare não tinham sentido único e Issei tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto como se fosse o cara mais sortudo do mundo, no entanto eles foram saudados pelo restante de sua nobreza. Ravel olhava chateada para ele, mas depois ela se assustou, Xenovia sentia inveja da menina e Ivanete apenas sorria como sempre. Detalhe, os dois ainda estavam pelados.

"Parece que você realmente se divertiu ontem a noite meu Senhor." Ivanete disse sorrindo.

Ele olha para baixo e vê que estava nu e fala. "Esquecemos de nos vestir Ray-chan."

Raynare ignora a afirmação e agarra seu braço o colocando entre seus peitos macios. "Mas assim é melhor para fazer isso Ise-kun."

"Não pense que pode fazer o que você quiser com Ise-kun." Xenovia fala e tira sua blusa expondo seus seios, ela então agarra o outro braço de Issei sentindo os músculos de seu braço nos seus seios.

"Vocês duas não tem vergonha!" Ravel gritou irritada.

"Não precisa agir assim Ra-chan." Issei disse.

"Mas Senhor já são 10 horas e a primeira partida acabou de começar, além disso você tem que tomar um banho e se alimentar adequadamente. Por isso vocês duas o soltem." Ivanete enfatizou a última parte puxando Raynare e Xenovia fora de Issei, as duas mal poderiam fazer para deter a menina que possuía uma força descomunal. "Isso se aplica igualmente para vocês duas."

"Eu realmente tenho medo dela às vezes." Issei comentou antes de voltar para o quarto para tomar um banho.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Eles praticamente haviam batido um recorde para se arrumarem, todo o grupo levou apenas 5 minutos para estarem prontos. O café da manhã eles comeram no caminho do estádio, sinceramente foi estranho verem Ivanete carregaram um carrinho daqueles usados para servir com torradas, geleias, panquecas e dois tipos de suco de laranja e acerola por todo o caminho sem deixar derramar nada, o grupo corria para o lugar enquanto ela os servia. A menina era realmente assustadora todos os quatro pensavam. Contudo, eles finalmente conseguiram chegar antes do primeiro jogo acabar.

Eles viram o desenho do primeiro jogo, foi uma arena de luta com várias peças de xadrez gigantescas, mas grande parte delas já haviam sido destruídas pelos grupos envolvidos.

Na arena toda a nobreza de Zephydor estava caída no chão, espancados, cortados e até esmagados todos eles estavam se desfazendo numa luz branca. Sinalizando que foram encerrados. Eles também podiam ver Sairaorg sorrindo encarando o Graslya-Labolas o desafiando para uma luta de um contra um, atrás do menino Bael estava seu grupo praticamente ileso, os poucos cortes visíveis era mínimos.

"Você está atrasado." Uma voz feminina disse. Eles se viraram e viram Sona olhando para Issei.

"Desculpa pelo atraso, mas aconteceu alguns imprevistos ontem a noite." Ele disse olhando para Raynare. "De qualquer maneira como foi luta até aqui?" Ele questionou.

"Unilateral. A nobreza de Sairaorg praticamente aniquilou o grupo de Zephydor e eles nem mostraram todo o seu poder." Sona falou zangada.

"Você não conseguiu nenhuma carta que pudesse usar para seu benefício, mas está preocupada pois terá que mostrar todos os seus truques na luta contra Rias." Issei falou.

Sona estudou Issei por alguns momentos antes de falar. "Você praticamente me leu como um livro aberto. Exatamente, eu não sei o que usar contra ele e tenho medo que não irei achar nada."

"O peão dele é uma Longinus." Issei disse.

"O que?" Ela perguntou assustada.

"Aquele leão é o Regulus Nemea, a sétima longinus. Parece que o sistema de peças do mal podem até ressuscitar algo como isso." Issei disse.

"Isso sim é uma informação útil." Sona falou.

"Por que não deixam isso para lá e observam por enquanto?" Xenovia sugeriu se voltando para a luta que acabará de começar entre os dois na arena.

"Se você quer um duelo é isso que terá Sairaorg." Zephydor disse.

"A qualquer momento." O Bael falou.

"Maldito." Zephydor gritou pulando para o ar.

O Graslya-Labolas criou inúmeras bolas de energia vermelha e disparou em Sairaorg numa onda intermináveis de golpes de energia, mas o Bael de uma maneira assustadora estava rebatendo cada um de seus ataques com apenas os punhos. Ele socava cada uma das dezenas de esferas que vinham em sua direção até que o menino vermelho se cansou do ataque.

"Agora é a minha vez." Sairaorg disse assumindo uma posição de boxeador e pulando em direção ao seu oponente.

Zephydor estava com muito medo do poder que o Bael estava mostrando e a visão dele se aproximando de sua direção em alta velocidade era assustador. Desesperado ele cria uma dúzia de barreiras de proteção na sua frente, mas Sairaorg as ignora e apenas disfere um poderoso soco que atravessa todas as camadas de seus escudo e acerta o Graslya-Labolas no torso, ele então gira no ar e lança o menino problema para o solo em alta velocidade causando uma grande quantidade de poeira subir.

Quando ela baixa, Sairaorg estava de pé triunfante, enquanto o Zephydor estava inconsciente no chão da arena dentro de uma enorme cratera.

"Incrível." Sona disse.

"Então esse é o poder daquele que dizem estar acima de todas a nova geração de diabos. Eu quero lutar contra ele." Issei falou.

"Você querendo lutar contra alguém?" Sona disse.

"Quando você passa anos com Vali e Alexandar, você se torna um pouco um maníaco por lutas como eles. Você mesmo está infectada com esse desejo." Ele afirmou.

"Eu? De maneira nenhuma." Ela falou convencida.

"Você quer lutar contra Alexandar e derrotar ela, você embora negue também quer lutar comigo e agora está pensado em como lutar com Sairaorg pois sabe que vai derrotar Rias. Não estou certo?" Issei perguntou.

"De maneira nenhuma." Sona disse indo embora, já distante dele ela fala. "Você me ler como um livro."

"Então o que vocês acham para a partida de hoje a tarde?" Issei perguntou a sua nobreza.

"Sona irá ganhar." Raynare respondeu.

"Sona-kaichou." Xenovia disse.

"Eu acredito na Senhora Sona para vencer a partida de hoje." Ivanete falou.

"Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza de quem vai ganhar?" Ravel perguntou. "Meu time lutou contra Rias antes e quase fomos derrotados." Ela concluiu.

"Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza de quem vai ganhar?" Ravel perguntou. "Meu time lutou contra Rias antes e quase fomos derrotados." Ela concluiu.

"Porque Sona diferente do seu irmão ela não é burra. Ela vai usar suas peças da melhor maneira para neutralizar as de Rias, Sona é do tipo que calcula cada movimento antes de fazer sua jogada. Eu me pergunto se ela até já previu como toda a partida ira decorrer." Issei explicou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Atualmente Sona e sua nobreza estava numa pequena sala se preparando para o grande confronto entre ela e Rias. Ela tinha passado a última meia hora revisando todo o plano de combate com o seu pessoal, ela tinha feito cada um de seus servos entenderem o plano de ataque e agora eles estavam se preparando para o combate.

"Todos vocês já decoraram o plano de batalha?" Sona perguntou.

"Hai Kaicho." Todos disseram.

"Pessoal hoje iremos enfrentar o nosso inimigo mais difícil, não baixem a guarda nem por um segundo. Não achem que já ganharam mesmo depois de terem derrotado seu inimigo. Lembrem-se só acaba quando eliminamos o Rei." Sona advertiu.

"Hai Kaicho." Sua nobreza falou.

"Isso é bom, assim que começamos quero concentração total. A primeira fase do plano tem que ser feita em menos de 3 minutos, assim que eu der o sinal a segunda fase irá começar e com ela o verdadeiro combate. Agora vamos pegá-los." Sona disse.

"Yosh! Pode deixar comigo Kaicho, eu não vou decepcionar você." Saji gritou animado.

"Saji realmente está animado." Momo comentou.

"Devemos nos esforçar ao máximo também." Ruruko falou animada.

"Calma vocês dois, vamos tentar ficar com a cabeça no lugar." Reya disse.

"Ela tem razão, devemos ficar calmos e seguir a estratégia da Kaicho." Yura falou.

"Vocês duas deviam relaxar mais, vai dar tudo certo." Tomoe disse.

"30 Segundos para o início do jogo." A voz do locutor anunciou.

"Pessoal todos em suas posições, assim que o sinal for dado iremos começar a Blitz." Sona advertiu.

"Hai Kaicho." Todos disseram se preparando para o começo do jogo.

"10 Segundos para o início do jogo." A voz do locutor anunciou.

"E uma última coisa. Boa sorte a todos." Sona falou.

"O jogo de classificação entre Rias Gremory e Sona Sitri para a segunda partida da Taça do Submundo está autorizado. Podem começar." A voz do locutor anunciou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Rias estava sentada numa mesa na sua base de operações para o jogo de classificação, ela bebia um chá feito por Akeno enquanto observava o layout do campo de batalha. O local escolhido para a partida das duas foi um shopping de luxo. Ela estava observando calmamente as áreas de território dela e de Sona, ao seu lado estava Asia, Akeno estava em pé do outro lado do mapa, Koneko estava sentada num sofá do lado dela com Murayma, Kiba estava em pé, Gasper dentro de sua caixa e sentada numa cadeira na margem esquerda do mapa era a mais nova adição de Rias a sua nobreza, uma mulher chamada Rossweisse. Ela tinha convencido a valquíria a se juntar ao seu grupo depois que Odin tinha abandonado a jovem na cidade, Rias viu a oportunidade perfeita em adicionar ela ao seu grupo.

"Esse é o território de batalha como podem ver a praça de alimentação é essencial para a vitória no jogo, ela é o caminho mais curto entre os nossos territórios. Vamos mandar uma força tarefa feita por Kiba e Rossweisse para defender o local, Akeno você cuida da cobertura aerea." Rias explicou.

"Mas nós não temos peões por que perder tempo defender ali?" Asia questionou curiosa.

"Porque Sona tem peões Asia e seria ruim se eles fossem promovidos a rainha." Kiba respondeu.

"Gasper, você irá patrulhar o campo de batalha com Murayama o defendendo." Rias falou.

"Heh! Eu?" Gasper disse com medo saindo da caixa.

"Entendido Buchou." Murayama falou.

"Koneko e Asia, vocês ficaram aqui para proteger o local e servir de apoio quando necessário." Rias ordenou.

"Hai buchou." As duas disseram.

"30 Segundos para o início do jogo." A voz do locutor anunciou.

"Prestem atenção ao seus adversários e mostrem a eles o poder do clã Gremory, tenham orgulho desse nome pois somos os mais fortes do Submundo e treinamos com unhas e dentes para mostrar todo o nosso poder. Não vamos perder para Sona e seu pessoal. Conto com vocês." Rias discursou.

"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.

"10 Segundos para o início do jogo." A voz do locutor anunciou.

"Assim que der o sinal vamos para as nossas posições." Rias falou.

"Hai Buchou." Todos disseram.

"O jogo de classificação entre Rias Gremory e Sona Sitri para a segunda partida da Taça do Submundo está autorizado. Podem começar." A voz do locutor anunciou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

A nobreza de Issei chegou num camarote destinado a eles para apreciarem o jogo de classificação entre Rias e Sona, mas o seu camarote já tinha sido invadido. Sentado no sofá do local estava todo o Comitê Disciplinar com exceção de Abe.

"Vejo que vocês chegaram para ver a partida a tempo, mas cara o que vocês fizeram ontem. Eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro de sexo em você e Raynare." Alexandar falou.

"Eu pensei que tinha tirado tudo no banho." Raynare disse cheirando suas mãos.

"Para falar a verdade ainda consigo sentir o cheiro também." Ivanete comentou.

"Issei é realmente uma besta pervertida!" Katase gritou.

"Adorei. Esse será o título do próximo Dvd A Besta Pervertida." Aika falou animada anotando várias ideias num caderno.

"Vamos fazer uma Sequência do Dragão & Anjo Negro. Talvez eu consiga apoio de Azazel para o marketing." Alexandar falou.

"Eu quero participar do próximo." Xenovia declarou.

"Hey! Xenovia não dê corda para elas." Issei disse.

"O que diabos vocês estão falando?" Ravel perguntou curiosa.

"Não é nada Ra-chan." Issei tentou desviar o assunto.

"É apenas um filme pornô que o Mestre e Ray-chan fizeram." Ivanete disse.

"Pornô!" Ravel gritou chocada.

"Eu e Raynare não fizermos nenhum filme pornô, apenas fizemos sexo e essas duas gravaram." Issei declarou apontando para Alexandar e Aika.

"Vocês fizeram sexo?" Ravel disse surpresa.

"Bem, eu já fiz com Ray-chan e Xen-chan." Issei falou.

"Mestre também fizemos uma vez. Lembra no dia que derrotamos Kokabiel?" Ivanete afirmou.

"Aquilo foi mais como um estupro se quer saber, você até colocou Ray-chan para dormir para não atrapalhar." Issei comentou.

" Minha vez. Eu perdi a minha virgindade quando tinha 14, um pouco antes de sair daquela Caos Brigada." Alexandar afirmou.

"Espera você fez sexo antes de mim?" Issei perguntou surpreso.

"Como você pode fazer isso tão cedo?" Raynare questionou curiosa.

"Eu sei foi um erro." Alexandar falou olhando para baixo e resmunga a última parte. "Eu ainda mato aquele maldito chinês."

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez aquilo com ele." Aika comentou.

"De quem vocês estão falando?" Katase perguntou.

"Do ser humano mais forte que existe, ele tem o poder de matar até mesmo um Deus com um golpe." Issei afirmou.

"Impossível um ser humano ser assim tão forte." Raynare disse.

"Pois ele é real, e também é um pé no saco." Alexandar falou.

"Vocês querem parar de mudar o assunto, vocês todos fizeram sexo e tratam isso como se fosse algo normal?" Ravel disse nervosa.

"Bem, sim." Issei falou.

"Fala como se isso fosse preocupante, temos que aproveitar a vida quem sabe se não morremos amanhã." Alexandar disse.

"Não como se fosse algo especial, você não é um diabo passarinho?" Raynare provocou.

"Ela tem razão quanto a isso, além disso quero garantir um homem forte para meus filhos." Xenovia declarou.

"Eu faço de tudo para agradar meu Mestre." Ivanete afirmou.

"Eu tenho que admitir que também já dormir com alguém." Katase disse, chocando todos os presentes.

"Sério! Você que me chama de Besta?" Issei perguntou.

"Tá ai algo que eu não esperava." Aika afirmou.

"Foi no ano passado, um pouco antes de entrar na Academia Kuoh. Eu tinha um sempai no Clube de Kendo que admirava bastante, o resto é história, mas no final ele apenas queria me usar." Katase falou.

"Espera quer dizer que eu sou a única virgem aqui ao lado de Ravel?" Aika disse perturbada.

"Considere o fim de seu mundo pervertido." Alexandar respondeu.

Todos caíram na risada com a declaração da loira, Aika ficou extremamente envergonhada por ela uma pessoa que se julgava extremamente pervertida acabou de ser a ovelha mais branca de todo o rebanho. Depois que as risadas cessaram, Abe chegou com uma pequena menina de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas com um vestido roxo e uma casaco rosa com uma boina roxa, a garota tinha um PSP na mão e estava bastante distraída com o jogo.

"Não pode ser." Issei falou assustado.

A menina tirou os olhos do videogame e se virou para ver Issei, ela sorri para ele e depois fala inexpressiva. "É bom ver o quanto você mudou Issei."

"Realmente faz muito tempo como vai?" Issei disse afagando a sua cabeça.

"Eu, para mim o tempo é irrelevante. Então não sinto a necessidade se ele é longo ou curto." Ela explicou.

"De qualquer maneira o que ela está fazendo aqui?" Issei perguntou se virando para Alexandar.

"Parece que Vali estava com medo que o Chinês maldito fizesse alguma coisa então colocou ela sobre os meus cuidados." Alexandar respondeu.

"Então ela vai ficar com a gente." Issei disse se sentando, logo a menina foi para o colo dele.

"Hey o que pensa que está fazendo?" Raynare pediu irritada.

"Moça de cabelos negros sujos com grandes tetas de vacas, por favor não incomode. Eu faço o que quiser." A garota respondeu.

"Essa pirralha eu vou mostrar..." Raynare não conseguiu terminar pois Aika cobriu a sua boca com a mão.

"Não a provoque. Ela pode destruir todos nós apenas acenando a mão." A menina de óculos advertiu.

"De qualquer jeito por que vocês não se apresentam a ela?" Alexandar sugeriu.

"Não acho que é uma boa ideia." Issei tentou impedir.

"Mestre eu acho devemos nos apresentar a essa garota uma vez que você estão em bons termos. Eu sou Ivanete serva do Mestre Issei." A empregada disse fazendo um arco.

"Eu sou Raynare a esposa dele." O anjo caído disse sentando ao lado de Issei colocando o braço dele entre seus peitos.

"Meu nome é Xenovia namorada de Issei." Xenovia sentou do outro lado de Issei e segurou seu outro braço.

"Hey! Eu também quero um pedaço dele." Ravel disse nervosa, mas ela apenas ficou amuada e se sentou do lado de Raynare. "Eu sou Ravel Phenex. A concubina dele."

"Concubina?" Issei perguntou.

"Todas elas tem um título para descrever como seu, é normal que eu tenha um também." Ravel falou.

"Ok. Você já conhece Katase e Abe, agora por que não se apresenta Ophis." Alexandar disse.

"Eu sou Ophis Ouroboros." A menina simplesmente falou.

Todas as meninas da nobreza de Issei congelaram, junto com Katase e Abe. Elas começaram a suar frio por um momento antes de gritar em desespero.

Raynare foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque. "Issei como você conhece ela, o Dragão do Infinito, um dos seres mais poderosos do universo?"

"Ele é o meu primeiro amigo." Ophis falou.

"Como assim?" Xenovia pediu cautelosa.

"Bem quando eu estava na Caos Brigada, eu encontrei uma menina solitária andando sozinha pelo local. Então eu fiz amizade com ela." Issei explicou.

"Logo depois ele me apresentou e foi assim que conhecemos a menina e agora ficamos de babá dela." Alexandar falou.

"Babá?" Katase pediu.

"Bem, acontece que nós dois vemos essa garotinha aqui como um filha bastante ingênua. Então temos que cuidar dela para os outros não se aproveitarem." Alexandar respondeu.

"Não é possível que o Deus Dragão possa ser assim?" Ivanete falou.

"Acredite ou não é a vida, não se preocupem ela é quase inofensiva se você não irritar ela bastante." Issei acalmou a todos.

"Agora ignorando o Deus Dragão aqui. Quem você acha que irá vencer Rias ou Sona?" Alexandar questionou.

"Primeiro os danos." Issei pediu.

"Pode deixar. Aika." Alexandar ordenou.

"Primeiro Time Gremory

Líder Rias Gremory-Rei-Diabo-Poder da destruição nível 37

Akeno Himejima-Rainha-Diabo/Anjo Caído-Relâmpagos nível 36

Asia Argento-Bispo-Diabo-Engrenagem Sagrada Crepúsculo da Cura nível 24

Gasper Vladi-Bispo-Dhampire/Diabo- Engrenagem Sagrada Forbidden Balow nível 30

Kiba Yuto-Cavalo-Diabo-Engrenagem Sagrada Espada Nascimento nível 31

Murayama-Cavalo-Diabo-Espada Demoníaca Dáinsleif nível 26

Koneko Toujou-Torre-Diabo-Força física e punhos nível 27

Rossweisse-Torre-Valkirya/Diabo-Mágia elementar nível 33" A menina de óculos respirou profundamente depois dessa lista.

"Então Rias fez a guarda costa de Odin como seu servo, uma jogada inteligente." Alexandar comentou.

"Vamos ouvir a equipe de Sona-chan." Issei pediu.

"Segundo Time Sitri

Líder Sona Sitri-Rei-Diabo-Mágia d'água nível 40

Tsubaki Shinra-Rainha-Diabo-Lança e Engrenagem Sagrada Espelho de Alice Nível35

Momoka Hanakai-Bispo-Diabo-Magia reversa nível 27

Reya Kusaka-Bispo-Diabo-Magia de defesa nível 24

Tomoe Meguri-Cavalo-Diabo-Espada nível24

Tsubasa Yura-Torre-Diabo-Força, punhos e magia reversa nível 31

Genshiro Saji-Peão 6x-Diabo-Engrenagem Sagrada Linha da absorção nível 30

Ruruko Nimura-Peão 2x-Diabo-Punhos e durabilidade nível 22" Aika terminou seu relatório por times.

"Os dois times tem o mesmo números de participantes e Rias tem vantagem em todos os aspectos, exceto no Rei." Issei disse.

"No entanto, esse também é um jogo de estratégia, se a ruivinha ali deixar seu orgulho tomar o melhor dela. Ela vai perder." Alexandar advertiu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Gasper e Murayama tinham se deslocado em alta velocidade para o andar mais alto do shopping, eles subiram rapidamente as escadas. O plano era fazer Gasper espiar o time de Rias com Murayama dando cobertura para ele, quando chegaram lá eles relataram a sua posição a Rias e deram início a operação.

"Gasper contamos com você, será os nossos olhos entendeu?" Murayama explicou.

"Pode deixar comigo. Murayama sempai." O dhamphiro disse confiante.

Gasper se transformou em morcegos e começou a voar, mas quando estavam prestes a descer uma barreira o impediu de sair da área. Murayama foi atacada por trás e teve que usar seus instintos para se desviar de uma greve rápida, no entanto seu adversário a conseguiu acertar no ombro. O dhampiro voltou a sua forma humana e foi para o lado de Murayama assustado.

"Murayama sempai?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, é só um pequeno corte." Ela diz segurando o braço direito machucado, convocando a espada de seu colar a segurando.

"Primeiro erro básico de amador esteja sempre com sua arma na mão." Tomoe disse.

"Então você é o nosso adversário, é covardia atacar por trás." Murayama falou.

"É melhor ser um covarde vivo que um herói morto." Tomoe rebateu. "Agora vamos."

Tomoe cobrou para frente colidindo sua espada com a sua inimiga, Murayama conseguiu se defender do ataque e elas começaram a lutar em alta velocidade. A garota de cabelos castanhos tinha a vantagem na força, mas o cavalheiro Sitri levava a vantagem em velocidade e experiência de combate. Então Murayama teve que apelar para a magia de sua espada.

"Engula isso. Estacas de Gelos." Murayama falou ficando a espada no solo fazendo que várias pilares afiados de gelo saíssem do solo na direção de Tomoe.

Aproveitando do momento de distração do cavalheiro Gremory, usando a distração causada Ruruko acerta Gasper no torso com um chute o mandando para o ar, aonde acerta mais dois socos no seu corpo. O Dhampiro só podia gritar.

"Gasper!" Murayama disse preocupada cancelando o seu ataque.

Isso deixou a menina gremory exposta para um ataque de Tomoe, mas Gasper usou seus poderes para congelar a menina no local. "Não se preocupe comigo." Ele falou.

"Eu não acho assim." Ruruko disse acertando ele no rosto novamente o fazendo ser encerrado.

"Um Bispo Gremory terminado." O Locutor anunciou.

"Gasper!" Murayama gritou irritada cobrando para a menina Sitri e a cortando com sua espada.

"Um Peão Gremory encerrado." O Locutor anunciou.

"Segundo erro básico de amador nunca tire os olhos de seu oponente." Tomoe disse cortando Murayama por trás.

"Um Cavalheiro Gremory terminado." O Locutor anunciou.

"Sona conseguimos, embora perdemos a Ruruko." Tomoe falou pelo rádio.

"Baixas já eram esperadas, pode prosseguir com a fase 2." Sona disse.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Rias tinha saído de sua base quando recebeu um convite de Sona para um desafio de um a um no telhado do shopping, o que deixou tanto Koneko quanto Asia sozinhas no seu território.

"Koneko-chan tudo irá ficar bem não é?" Asia questionou.

"Tenha fé na buchou." Koneko respondeu.

"Tudo bem, mas não devíamos ficar preocupados com os adversários?" Asia perguntou.

"Só há uma maneira de chegar até aqui e é pela porta da frente, Akeno colocou algumas armadilhas antes de ir embora." A menina de cabelos brancos falou.

"Você tem certeza quanto a isso." Uma nova voz veio de baixo.

Logo o piso debaixo das duas cedeu e elas caíram no andar subterrâneo, Koneko teve quer salvar a loira de ser esmagadas pelas pedras e as duas pousaram em um carro que impediu elas atingirem diretamente o solo. Koneko foi a primeira a se recuperar, Asia foi logo depois dela a curando. Os dois estavam no estacionamento.

"É uma pena que vocês não estudaram o local perfeitamente." Yura falou.

"Asia fique atrás de mim, eu irei cuidar dela." Koneko disse.

A menina de cabelos brancos correu até o seu adversário visando um soco no rosto, mas Yura se esquivou do ataque e acertou um próprio direto na torso da menina a mandando para trás. Koneko então pega um dos pilares de terra que Yura tinha destruído e o arremessa para a menina de cabelos azuis que se abaixa para se esquivar, mas é recebida com Koneko visando um chute machado. O seu golpe é bloqueado por uma barreira e a força do ataque volta na sua direção mandando a pequena garota para o ar.

Yura aproveita a oportunidade e pula no ar e com toda sua força soca Koneko para baixo abrindo uma pequena cratera no chão com o corpo da menina no centro, ela então gira no ar para um chute machado com a perna toda esticada para cima a quebrando no corpo da menina de cabelos brancos o que causou a cratera a se alargar.

"Uma Torre Gremory se aposenta." O Locutor falou.

"Koneko-chan!" Asia grita desesperada.

"Desculpe-me por isso, mas isso é meio que uma batalha de verdade. Se não quiser vê-los sofrer fique mais forte." Momoka falou atrás dela a nocauteando com um pequeno feitiço.

"Um Bispo Gremory se retira." O Locutor anunciou.

"Sona tudo pronto." Yura disse pela comunicação.

"Deem início a fase dois." Sona falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"A Blitz foi um sucesso, então já está na hora de eu ir?" Tsubaki perguntou.

"Está. Rias logo vai aparecer, conto com você para coordenar a fase 2 do plano." Sona respondeu.

"Pode deixar." Tsubaki falou descendo o elevador.

Logo que ela saiu a porta da escada foi aberta, revelando Rias Gremory.

"Você me convidando para um duelo, pensei que fosse mais inteligente." Rias disse com arrogância.

"Taticamente, eu já venci essa batalha. No entanto, eu também tenho que provar que eu sou poderosa o suficiente também. Eu vou mostrar que eu não sou apenas mais uma pessoa que precisa de estratégias e planos de lutas para vencer. Rias Gremory! Eu irei acabar com você apenas com meu poder." Sona declarou.

"Venha eu vou mostrar por que eu tenho o apelido de Princesa Carmesim da Ruina." Rias falou.

"Essa é a diferença entre nós, eu não tenho um apelido." Sona disse.

"É a prova da diferença entre nossas forças." Rias falou.

"No entanto, eu não quero ter um apelido baseado nas glórias da minha família, eu serei uma pessoa por mim mesmo e irei provar a todos esses diabos de alta classe egoístas e orgulhosos que essas tradições são apenas lixos que devem ser jogadas fora." Sona disse.

"Basicamente você quer esmagar todo o sistema que existe, acabar com toda uma cultura. Tudo por causa de uma ideia escrota de abrir uma academia de jogos de avaliação para todos. Isso é apenas um sonho inútil, o submundo precisa do poder dos pilares restantes para continuar tirar seus privilégios e como jogar todos os nomes das nossas famílias no lixo." Rias afirmou.

"Nomes, são apenas palavras que alguém diz para determinar alguém ou alguma coisa. Eles são inúteis no mundo atual, uma pessoa deve ser recompensada pelos seus méritos e não pelo seu nome." Sona declarou.

"Então vamos ver quem tá certo aqui, venha me enfrentar." Rias desafiou criando duas esferas de energia com seu poder da destruição.

"Era isso que eu estava esperando." Sona falou com a água cobrindo as suas mãos.

 **Jogo de Classificação entre Rias e Sona**

Rias Gremory Sona Sitri

Akeno Himejima Tsubaki Shinra

 **Asia Argento** Reya Kusaka

 **Gasper Vladi** Hanakai Momoka

Kiba Yuuto Tomoe Meguri

 **Murayama** Tsubasa Yura

 **Koneko Toujo** Saji Genshiro

Rossweisse **Ruruko Mimura**

 **A primeira parte do jogo de classificação entre as nobrezas está pronta espero que tenham curtido, alguns poderam não entender do por que eu coloquei Ophis já nessa parte da história, mas o motivo é que eu gosto dela é uma personagem muito querida e sua aparição nesse ponto do enredo não interfere em nada com o desenrolar da história. Então isso é tudo por hoje e o próximo capítulo irá sair tão rápido quanto o possível até a próxima.**


	22. DXD Volume IV Capítulo III

**Não vou falar muito, pois devem estar ansiosos para verem o resultado da luta. Eu dei o meu melhor para tornar elas interessantes e espero que aproveitem. Boa Leitura.**

"Caramba que foi rápido." Alexandar comentou.

"Isso sim que é guerra relâmpago." Issei afirmou.

"Incrível em menos de 2 minutos Sona reduziu a nobreza de Rias pela metade." Xenovia disse.

"Mas do que isso, ela tirou Gasper e Asia, a habilidade de suas engrenagens sagradas são bastantes problemáticas." Ivanete declarou.

"O poder de parar o tempo e o poder de curar, esses dois seriam alvos bastantes óbvios. Rias devia ter protegido melhor os dois." Aika falou.

"Mesmo assim ter usado o subterrâneo foi uma jogada brilhante." Abe comenta.

"Bem esse foi um emocionante início, mas como a luta se desenvolverá daqui pra frente as probabilidades ainda estão em 50-50." Alexandar afirma.

"Como assim? Está claro que Sona está em vantagem." Ravel perguntou.

"Isso é verdade, no entanto estamos jogando xadrez. E como um jogo de xadrez acaba?" Issei questionou sua serva.

"Quando o Rei é encerrado." Ravel disse entendendo a situação.

"Como assim o que está havendo?" Katase perguntou curiosa.

"O que ela está tentando dizer é que se Rias derrotar Sona o jogo acaba com vitória dela, não importa se Sona tiver mais peças do que seu oponente." Raynare explicou.

"A dúvida é por que Sona fez essa jogada sabendo das consequências." Abe disse.

"Tem razão, eu sei que a Kaichou é extremamente inteligente e racional. Ela não iria comprometer-se desse jeito." Xenovia comentou.

"Vocês estão ficando melhores, mas ainda precisam aprender bastante." Issei falou.

"Como assim?" Raynare questionou.

"O que Issei quer dizer é que Sona está se usando como isca para Rias, pense dessa maneira o Time Gremory perdeu metade de seus membros em poucos segundos de jogo. Eles estão desorganizados e confusos, precisam de alguém para liderá-los, precisam de Rias." Alexandar explicou.

"Mas Rias está ocupada com Sona, ela não pode dar ordens sem se preocupar com seu adversário na sua frente. Ou seja, seu time não tem ninguém para comandar. Isso será sua queda." Aika terminou.

"Entendo, um exército poderoso passa a ser inofensivo sem um comandante capaz de levá-los." Ivanete concluiu.

"Mas e se Sona não conseguir resistir a ela?" Abe perguntou.

"Então para Sona-chan, ela não merece ganhar." Issei respondeu.

"Como assim?" Ravel questionou.

"Lembre-se das palavras de Sona." Issei falou.

"Entendi." Raynare disse.

"O que você entendeu Ray-chan?" Xenovia perguntou.

"O verdadeiro motivo de Sona querer enfrentar Rias. Lembra da reação ao sonho dela?" Raynare falou.

"Bem a multidão aplaudiu ela de pé." Ravel disse.

"Agora entendi." Ivanete falou chamando a atenção para ela. "O diabos repórteres e mais velhos de quando estávamos dando entrevista ridicularizaram a sua ideia."

"Exatamente, Sona é uma pessoa que o valor de uma pessoa é baseada nos seus méritos, Rias pelo contrário se vangloria e estampa orgulhosamente seu nome de família. O Submundo tem imensos privilégios as famílias que pertencem a um dos pilares, se Sona quiser uma sociedade mais igualitária qual é a melhor maneira de demostrar isso derrotando alguém como Rias." Raynare explicou.

"Não sei se fico mais impressionando pela razão de Sona ou por você ser capaz de dar uma explicação desse nível." Issei comentou.

"O que quer dizer com isso?!" Ela pediu irritada.

"Calma vocês dois não vão querer incomodar a pequena menina aqui." Alexandar apontou para Ophis sentada no colo de Issei jogando videogame.

"Tem razão." Todos disseram assustados.

"Certo agora vamos voltar a acompanhar o jogo." Alexandar falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Numa grande sala luxuosa no camarote mais alto do estádio estavam reunidos os 4 Maou do submundo, como hoje iria ter luta de três dos seus irmãos até o preguiçoso Falbium estava presente apenas para ver seu irmão ser derrotado.

"YAY! Sona-tan você é a melhor!" Serafall comemorou agitando seus pompons no ar, a grande Maou que recebeu o nome de Leviatã estava vestida igual a uma líder de torcida. Na sua blusa estava escrito Time Sitri.

"Sera-chan por favor se acalme." Sirzechs pediu.

"De maneira nenhuma, você só está com raiva por que sua irmãzinha está atrás." Serafall revida.

"Rias ainda irá ganhar." Sirzechs declarou.

"Sona que vai vencer Sirz-kun. Ela vai limpar o chão com a sua irmã." Serafall afirmou.

"Calma vocês dois." Ajuka pediu baixando os ânimos de seus companheiros.

"Senhor Ajuka tem razão, deviam apreciar esse jogo ao invés de estarem discutindo." Grayfia falou.

"Certo Fia-chan." Sirzechs disse.

 **-Pulo no tempo-**

A praça de alimentação do Shopping era imensa, além da grande área no térreo não havia piso em cima dela assim os clientes poderiam aproveitar o céu ao máximo, no entanto, para os diabos significava mais 40 metros de campo batalha para o alto.

"É impossível tanto Murayama como Koneko foram derrotados." Kiba falou.

"Perdas em batalhas não são esperadas?" Rossweisse perguntou.

"Bem, sim, mas mal acabamos de começar." Kiba respondeu.

"Isso só mostra o quão eficientes são as estratégias da Kaichou." Uma nova voz disse, os dois servos Gremory se viraram para ver Saji.

"Ara ara parece que temos companhia." Akeno falou no céu disparando um trovão para ele.

"Saji cuidado." Reya disse criando uma barreira de proteção que retarda o ataque dela a tempo deles saíram da mira do alvo e eles se esconderam atrás de um pilar.

"Porcaria eu não esperava que Akeno-san estivesse aqui." Saji comenta.

"Ela pode ter chegado mais cedo do que o planejado, mas vamos conseguir." Reya falou.

"Kiba, Rossweisse cuidado. Não podemos perder mais ninguém." Akeno adverte.

"Okay." Os dois disseram.

Kiba cria uma espada com sua engrenagem sagrada e parte para a ofensiva cortando o pilar, o que faz os dois servos do time Sitri correrem de suas posições. No entanto, Rossweisse prepara um poderoso ataque de neve lançado uma tempestade na direção dos dois, Saji então agarra Reya pela cintura e grita. "Line." Acionando sua engrenagem sagrada e esticando a linha para o alto aonde conseguiram escapar a tempo do ataque.

"Não se esqueçam de mim. Fufufufu." Akeno afirma apontando o dedo carregado de eletricidade para eles.

"Droga. Saji se prepare." Reya avisa, ela cria um escudo na frente deles e outro menor do seu lado.

O primeiro escudo cumpre o seu papel de segurar por alguns segundos o ataque da Rainha Gremory, Saji então aproveita esse tempo para usar o outro para desviar do ataque usando ele como plataforma para pular. Tudo foi perfeito, mesmo um segundo mais tarde e os dois seriam fritos.

Eles pousam no chão com um baque, mas o loiro amortece a queda da menina, Reya iria agradecer a ele por isso, contudo eles não tinham folga quando caíram no chão Kiba imediatamente avançou sobre a dupla com sua espada pronto para encerrar os dois. A sua espada nunca fez contato, uma vez que foi bloqueado por uma katana que além de parar o golpe o empurrou para trás e revidou o que fez ele recuar para o lado de Rossweisse.

"Desculpa o atraso, mas eu vim o mais rápido que pude." Tomoe disse.

"É sempre bom ter o seu apoio." Reya falou.

De repente eles ouvem um peque no barulho de quando os elevadores chegam ao seu destino, eles se viram e veem uma menina de óculos com longos cabelos negros. "Agora que estão todos aqui vamos começar." Tsubaki disse.

"Hai vice-presidente." O Conselho Estudantil diz animado.

"Saji você vai cuidar da menina valquíria, Tomoe você irá duelar com Kiba. Deixem Akeno comigo." Tsubaki ordena, ela então estica suas asas e voa para os céus para confrontar a Rainha Gremory.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Faz um longo tempo que eu estivesse esperando por isso Kiba." Tomoe fala colocando sua arma na bainha e entrando em posição de saque.

"Eu também estive esperando por esse momento Tomoe, você é uma grande inimiga. Por isso eu não vou pegar leve venha com tudo." Kiba disse entrando em sua postura de batalha.

"Então assim será. Tomoe Meguri Cavalheiro de Sona Sitri." Ela diz.

"Claro as cordialidades. Kiba Yuuto Cavalheiro de Rias Gremory." Ele responde.

Tomoe rapidamente desembainha sua espada numa incrível velocidade tentando um golpe no pescoço de Kiba, sua velocidade dada pela peça de cavalheiro a fazia incrivelmente rápida e um movimento de saque acelerado feito por era uma coisa fora de série. Por sorte a espada que Kiba tinha criado tinha propriedades de vento e graças a isso que ele conseguiu usar sua arma para defender do golpe da menina a tempo. Assim que o primeiro golpe havia falhado, Tomoe recua para trás dando espaço para Kiba avançar sobre ela e forçar o ritmo do combate. A cavalheira Sitri se vê em uma posição desconfortável ao defender os ataque de seu adversário, o problema dela era os ventos que ele criava com a arma e cortava parte de sua pele.

Kiba ditava a luta com sua espada, ele forçava a seu oponente a recuar, mas Tomoe não estava deixando isso ser assim tão fácil, o cavalheiro Sitri larga uma das mãos de sua espada e segura a bainha de sua arma com a outra. Ela defende a lâmina de Kiba com a sua katana e com a outra mão segurando a capa da espada acerta um golpe no tornozelo de seu adversário que o faz vacilar com a dor. Usando a oportunidade ela volta para o ataque usando sua katana para afastar a espada de Kiba e bater no cavalheiro Gremory com a capa de sua arma. Todos os seus golpes visavam a parte inferior dele, Kiba tentava uma reação e criou uma segunda espada demoníaca com a qual conseguiu corta a bainha da arma de Tomoe e acertar um corte longo no torse de seu adversário. Isso faz ela recuar para trás segurando a ferida encarando Kiba.

"Muito bom." Ela diz.

"Você também é boa." O loiro responde, Kiba estava com um desgosto na língua. Ele queria ter continuado o ataque e ter acabado com o jogo naquela oportunidade, no entanto os golpes que Tomoe deu nas suas pernas o fez incapaz de se mexer.

"Dizem que a maior fraqueza de um cavalheiro é sua incapacidade de lidar com golpes, sua maior vantagem é a velocidade. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?" Ela fala sorrindo.

"Você inutilizou minhas pernas com aqueles golpes baixos com a bainha, uma jogada inteligente tenho que admitir." Kiba elogiou.

"Obrigada eu faço o que eu posso. Agora eu não posso continuar por um longo tempo, então vamos acabar com isso." Tomoe disse voltando sua posição inicial de saque, dessa vez ela não tinha sua bainha e Kiba podia ver claramente o brilho de sua arma.

"Se for assim eu irei dar tudo de mim." Kiba disse descartando suas armas e entrando no seu Disjuntor Balanceado, criando sua espada suprema que combinava a luz e a escuridão.

O tempo ao redor deles parou lentamente, o suave barulho do vento era ouvido pelos dois até cessar para um estado que nenhum som era ouvido. Tudo ao seu redor ficou mais lento, seus sentidos se desenvolveram mais profundamente até o ponto que eles podiam ver os grãos de poeira no ar ao seu redor. E depois tudo terminou.

Tomoe e Kiba estavam de costas um para o outro, suas posições foram invertidas e os dois viraram para se encararem novamente. O loiro sorri, mas a menina sofre um corte transversal por todo o seu torso e cai no chão largando sua arma.

"Foi um bom duelo." Ele diz.

"Um Cavalheiro Sitri se aposenta." O Locutor anuncia.

Um golpe rápido atinge Kiba por trás e ele cai no chão, ele move lentamente seu pescoço até poder ver quem o atacou e como um milagre se materializando no ar Reya aparece atrás dele.

"Baixou sua guarda no final, mas espero que tenha gostado da minha nova barreira. Ela me permite esconder até mesmo a minha presença dos meus adversário, agora adeus Kiba." Reya falou o atingindo com um feitiço de impacto.

"Um Cavalheiro Gremory terminado." O Locutor anuncia.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Então você será meu adversário?" Rossweisse

"Prazer em conhecê-la eu sou Genshiro Saji Peão da Kaichou." O loiro afirmou.

"Eu sou Rossweisse Torre da Bunchou." A menina de cabelos brancos disse.

"Então vamos lá Rossweisse. Line!" Saji disse convocando sua engrenagem sagrada.

"Eu irei enfrentá-lo com toda a minha força se prepare." A valquíria disse convocando um círculo mágico na mão.

Rossweisse é a primeira a atacar ela usa sua magia nórdica e convoca um jato ardente de fogo que obriga Saji a desviar, o loiro então estica sua linha na direção de sua adversária, mas a mulher de cabelos brancos escapa do seu alcance e contra ataca dessa vez com um feitiço de água acertando o Peão Sitri em cheio. Jogando o menino para trás.

"Eu ainda não terminei." Saji falou se recuperando rapidamente e correndo na direção de seu oponente.

Saji desvia dos ataques contínuos que a valquíria usava para deter seu avanço e fecha um combate curto com a mulher. Ele tenta primeiro um soco nela, mas a mulher consegue bloquear e com a força extra dada pela sua peça de Torre ela mal se incomoda e revida com um soco nele, Saji aproveita essa chance e também dar um direto de direito no torso dela. Na troca e pior para o loiro e ele é jogado numa coluna do shopping.

O Peão está agora no chão, mas ele ainda não tinha perdido e Rossweisse começou a sentir mal. Ela olha para o local do golpe de Saji e ver uma língua grudada em sua pele, ela se vira para seu oponente e vê ele sentado no chão aonde o final daquela linha estava amarrada no seu braço. A valquíria sentiu seu poder mágico enfraquecendo e tentava arrancar aquilo de seu corpo e conseguiu depois de usar uma quantidade considerável de força.

"Então esse é o seu plano, você quer drenar meu poder mágico." Rossweisse afirmou. 'Esse menino é perigoso eu preciso acabar com isso o mais rápido que eu puder.' Ela pensava.

"Caramba você descobriu mais rápido do que eu imaginei." Saji afirma recolhendo sua engrenagem sagrada.

Rossweisse não perde tempo e parte novamente para a ofensiva, dessa vez ela usa magia de vento para forçar a distância entre eles e o loiro é mantido distância pela ventania. Saji tenta usar sua Line, mas os ventos de sua oponente faz que seja impossível ele atingir o alvo. Ele então se refugia atrás do balcão de uma lanchonete. A valquíria usa seu vento para danificar a instalação e acertar a cozinha do local, ela é recompensada ao atingir os canos de gás da instalação e logo muda para um pequeno feitiço de fogo causando uma enorme explosão.

"Agora acabou." Ela diz.

"Eu não penso assim." Saji fala saindo de uma lanchonete atrás dela e a jogando no chão usando sua linha para amarrar os dois braços dela juntos enquanto montava em cima dela para prender ela no chão e absorver sua energia mágica.

"Como você surgiu atrás mim?" Rossweisse diz chocada cirando o seu rosto para olhar para o seu adversário.

"Vamos dizer ninguém gosta de sentir o cheiro da comida de outros restaurantes enquanto estiver comendo." Saji responde.

Rossweisse então vê que a lanchonete atrás dela e havia uma tubulação de ar em cima aberta, ela olha para frente e vê a mesma coisa na lanchonete que ela havia explodido. "A exaustão do ar é interligada." Ela conclui.

"Exatamente. Agora fim de jogo." Saji diz aumentando o poder de absorção.

"Eu não irei me render." A valquíria responde se debatendo atrás dele.

"Desista. Eu não vou parar até acabar com toda a sua energia mágica." Saji respondeu.

Rossweisse tenta se levantar usando as pernas e é impossível, ela então bate a cabeça no chão a usando para levantar Saji e colocar seu joelho esquerdo no chão, a valquíria usa mais de sua força e consegue plantar seu pé direito no chão. A partir disso ela usa sua força para se colocar de pé com Saji tentando força ela para o chão, a mulher irritada gira seu corpo fortemente e com a força centrifuga acerta o loiro num pilar fazendo ceder o domínio em suas mão e escapar uma delas.

"Eu não vou largar." Saji falou convicto enquanto um pequeno rastro de sangue saia de sua boca.

"É isso mesmo que eu espero." Rossweisse disse usando a mão livre para segurar a linha.

A Torre Gremory usa seu poder para jogar o menino no ar e quebrar ele no chão com toda sua força formando uma cratera, ela então continua implacavelmente jogando Saji na direção de várias mesas do local ferindo o menino. Para terminar ela puxa ele na sua direção de uma vez, o Peão Sitri vem em alta velocidade e é recebido por um soco no rosto. Ele voa longe batendo num pilar de concreto e o quebrando, sua linha desaparece e junto a ela Saji se desfaz em um brilho azul.

"Um Peão Sitri se aposenta." O Locutor anuncia.

"*Suspiro* Essa realmente foi difícil." Rossweisse disse devastada.

"É ruim que você não terá tempo para descansar." Uma voz falou atrás dela, forçando a mulher de cabelos brancos se virar na direção dela. "Pena que eu não conseguir chegar a tempo, pelo menos eu vou vingar você Saji." Yura declarou.

A Torre Gremory tenta atacar com uma bola de fogo, mas a sua inimiga nem se importa em desviar e acerta em cheio a menina de cabelos azuis. O golpe foi inútil, nem machucou a Torre Sitri que avança na direção de sua oponente. A valquíria forma uma barreira de proteção na frente dela, magias defensivas não são sua especialidade e a Torre Sitri passa direto por ela a quebrando em pedaços e acerta um poderoso soco no seu rosto a mandando vários metros para trás até um pilar o qual ela passa reto e voa mais um pouco antes de aterrissar no chão.

'Que força descomunal é essa!' Rossweisse pensava desesperada.

"A habilidade das Torres está no seu poder ofensivo e defensivo, enquanto algumas pessoas da nossa classe prefere reforçar suas capacidades mágicas. Eu prefiro converter tudo isso em apenas uma coisa. Força bruta." Tsubasa disse estralando os dedos.

A menina de cabelos azuis se posiciona em cima da sua adversária e cerra seu punho direito colocando uma grande quantidade de energia e aumentando a força dele, a energia começava a circular sua mão direita e arranca a manga direita da camisa.

"Buenas Noches." Ela disfere o poderoso golpe na barriga de sua adversária, o chão num raio de 10 metros ao seu redor se racha depois ele afunda numa cratera enorme a fazendo cair do andar.

"Uma Torre Gremory terminada." O Locutor anuncia.

"Porcaria eu acabei no mesmo lugar."A menina de cabelos azuis comenta ao se ver de volta ao subsolo no estacionamento.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Duas meninas de cabelos negros estavam voando no shopping encarando uma a outra, a primeira usava óculos e o uniforme da Academia Kuoh, a segunda usava uma roupa de sacerdotisa branca e vermelha.

"Parece que agora é a nossa vez Akeno." Tsubaki disse mostrando a sua naginata.

"Vamos ver o quanto meu brinquedinho vai durar?" A Rainha Gremory falou sorrindo com pequenos raios saíram de sua mão.

A luta então começou a Akeno disparou uma imensa trovoada na menina Sitri, Tsubaki girou furiosamente sua arma e a usou para bloquear os poderosos ataques na sua direção dispersando os raios ao seu redor. Depois disso ela voou na direção de sua oponente num golpe em linha reta com a sua naginata, a Rainha Gremory desvia no ar e prepara uma nova rajada de raios na sua oponente, Tsubaki age depressa e forma um círculo de magia que rebate o ataque de volta para Akeno. A sacerdotisa convoca outro trovão para bloquear seu ataque original. No entanto, ela se deixa aberta para um ataque da Rainha Sitri que balança sua arma na vertical e mal da tempo para a Rainha Gremory escapar do seu alcance, antes de se ver novamente sobre pressão de sua adversária. Tsubaki não iria dar tempo para seu inimigo se distanciar e mantinha o combate a curta distância aonde teria vantagem, enquanto isso Akeno sofria e tentou usar seus trovões, mas a demora de seus ataques davam tempo para a Rainha Sitri bloquear o braço dela e fazer que o ataque errasse o alvo. Desesperada com a situação a Rainha Gremory usa seu último recurso e convoca um relâmpago que acerta Tsubaki diretamente a mandando para trás.

A menina Sitri recupera um pouco o ar e retorna a compostura para confrontar Akeno. "Então você está apelando para o que você amaldiçoa?" Ela provoca.

"Cala a boca, eu não queria usar isso. Você não me deu escolha a não ser usar essa coisa imunda que corre dentro de mim." Akeno falou com raiva.

"Diga o que quiser, mas isso faz parte de você." Tsubaki disse sorrindo, sua oponente estava perdendo a compostura.

"Calada!" Akeno dispara trovões na direção dela com todo o seu poder.

"Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki fala convocando um espelho gigante na frente dela, o ataque o atinge antes de voltar na direção de seu oponente mais muito mais forte e acerta a Rainha Gremory diretamente a fazendo cair no chão.

"Que truque sujo." Akeno disse se levantando.

"Vale tudo na guerra." Tsubaki responde sorrindo.

Akeno esticou a suas asas e voltou aos céus dessa vez ela estava bastante ferida pelo ataque e ela com certeza foi mais devagar, Tsubaki não desperdiçou voou com todas as suas forças na direção da Rainha Gremory e com sua naginata atacou com uma greve reta sua adversária que mal desviou do ataque, Akeno então continua o movimento de sua arma fazendo um golpe lateral que acerta o ombro de sua adversária fazendo sangue sair do braço de sua oponente. Akeno revida e quase acerta a Tsubaki com um trovão com sua outra mão que passa a centímetros do rosto dela, a Rainha Sitri vê oportunidade e soca o rosto da sua adversária com a mão livre a mandando para trás.

Ela então continua o seu avanço na sua oponente com as duas mãos na arma pronta para o golpe final, mas a Rainha Gremory consegue usar suas asas para desviar do ataque e com a mão segura parte da arma de sua oponente e com a outra dispara um poderoso trovão a curta distância na menina, Tsubaki leva um poderoso ataque elétrico e fica parada no local, mas ela se recusa a cair. Akeno aproveita para lentamente se afastar de sua oponente que mal conseguia se manter voando e prepara uma rajada elétrica para acabar com sua inimiga.

"Você até que foi bem, durou bastante tempo. Fufufu." Akeno fala disparando um último trovão na menina com toda sua força.

"Mirror Alice." Tsubaki disse convocando novamente sua Engrenagem Sagrada e rebatendo o golpe de volta para a Rainha Gremory que é acertada com o dobro da força pelo seu próprio golpe.

A Rainha Gremory foi frita no local o trovão que acertou ela foi poderoso o bastante para queimar grande parte de suas roupas e fazer o corpo dela a soltar fumaça. "Co Como?" Akeno pede caindo para o chão.

"Esse é o fim." Tsubaki disse voando em alta velocidade na direção de sua oponente e perfurando sua naginata na barriga de Akeno, depois ela aumenta sua velocidade e colide com o chão fazendo uma nuvem de poeira subir.

"A Rainha Gremory se aposenta." O Locutor anuncia.

"Acabou. Você até que foi bem, durou bastante tempo." Tsubaki disse repetindo as palavras de sua adversária, enquanto que Akeno desaparecia em luzes brancas.

"Ainda bem que você conseguiu vencer vice-presidente." Uma menina de cabelos brancos disse.

"Graças a você Momo. Obrigado por me proteger daquele ataque, eu não iria conseguir repelir a tempo." Tsubaki afirma.

"Não tem de que vice-presidente." Momoka disse. "Ah! Sim o relatório eu tinha me esquecido. Saji foi derrotado pela nova Torre de Rias, mas Yura acabou com ela e Tomoe foi terminada por Kiba e Reya acabou com o Cavalheiro Gremory." Momoka relatou toda a situação.

"Então o último de pé do Time Gremory é o Rei." Tsubaki comentou.

"Será que a Kaichou irá ficar bem?" Momoka perguntou.

"Claro que sim, estamos falando dela." Tsubaki respondeu com total confiança.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Rias e Sona se encaram fortemente no telhado do shopping as duas meninas se estudam com cuidado antes da Gremory tomar a dianteira e formar uma bola do tamanho daquelas de basquete com seu poder da destruição e atirar na sua adversária, a garota Sitri forma um escudo de proteção na sua frente bloqueando o ataque de sua adversária. Com a outra mão Sona dispara uma lança feita d'água em Rias o que obriga a Gremory a formar uma barreira defensiva também. Sona aproveita a oportunidade e com sua outra mão cria uma dúzia de lobos que atacam o seu oponentes por diferentes direções, Rias não vê opções a não ser fugir para cima com suas asas. Os lobos colidem uns contra os outros voltando a serem apenas água e o Rei Sitri com um movimento de sua mão para cima um imenso jato de água se levantou e acertou sua inimiga mandando Rias para o chão.

"Mesmo que eles se desfaçam ainda continuam se apenas água e eu posso controlá-los." Sona disse.

"É bom ouvir isso. No entanto, não pense que só você ficou mais forte durante esse tempo." Rias declarou elevando sua energia demoníaca.

"Pode ser verdade, eu não sei o quão forte você ficou mais vou dizer um fato. Eu irei ganhar essa partida." Sona afirmou calmamente.

A Gremory criou uma grande serpente com seu poder igual a que ela usou contra Kokabiel, a energia vermelha e negra voava na direção de Sona que criou uma grande parede de água para bloquear o golpe de sua adversária, mas foi inútil pois a parede foi facilmente rompida pela sua adversária. Rias olhou orgulhosa pelo poder de seu ataque, mais ainda quando não viu o corpo de Sona ela pensou ter acabado a partida naquele momento. Erro básico. Sona tinha usado a parede como cobertura para sair da frente do ataque, ela tinha escondido sua energia e voou para o alto quando o ataque tocou na barreira escapando da visão de Rias, com o elemento surpresa ela convoca uma serpente de sua autoria igual a de Rias, só que dessa vez o golpe é certeiro e varre Rias de sua posição até bater nas grades dos limites do terraço que faz a água escorrer para fora.

Sona pousa suavemente no chão e fala. "Três erros e eu irei acabar com a luta. Erro 1 nunca perca o foco numa luta." Sona então sorriu e perguntou. "Agora vamos continuar?"

Rias com algumas dificuldades consegue se colocar de pé. "Eu não irei perder, não zombe de mim. Eu sou a Princesa Carmesim da Ruina."

"Sua mãe ganhou esse título, só deram ele para você porque ela não queria mais." Sona rebateu.

Rias se enfureceu com o comentário e sua energia mágica subiu a níveis inacreditáveis com sua ira, ela foi cercada por uma aura vermelha que circulava todo seu corpo. Cega pela raiva a Gremory cria várias esferas com seu poder da destruição e arremessa todas elas em direção a sua adversária, Sona sorri com este desafio e cria uma poderosa barreira de proteção na sua frente e suporta todos os golpes de sua inimiga ela então começa avançar na direção de Rias mantendo sua proteção firme. As esferas de Rias não acertavam totalmente sua adversária algumas passavam retas sem ao menos tocar na Sitri, sua oponente aproveitava isso para chegar cada vez mais perto da Gremory e quando chegou a uma distância confortável ela segurou as mãos de sua adversária para o alto, Sona então acerta uma joelhada nela fazendo o almoço de sua oponente volta para cima e Rias coloca suas mãos sobre a boca para não vomitar, a garota Sitri então cria uma grande esfera de água e a centímetros do rosto de sua oponente dispara o seu ataque. Fazendo sua oponente voar para trás.

"Erro 2 nunca ataque seu inimigo cego pela raiva." Sona advertiu quando Rias bateu no chão.

A Gremory estava bastante ferida e cansada pela ataque de sua adversária e a grande explosão de energia que ela lançou a alguns instantes atrás. Ela tinha que fazer uma grande quantidade de esforço para ficar de pé e pela primeira vez em todo o combate ela parou para pensar um pouco sobre a situação. No campo de batalha ela estava acabada, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e encharcadas pelos golpes de sua inimiga, enquanto isso o uniforme de Sona estava impecável.

"Porcaria." Ela diz.

"Então entendeu a diferença entre nós, mesmo assim isso não irá ajudar entender uma situação desesperadora só leva a duas escolhas. A um ataque cego tentando uma vitória a todo custo ou colocar sua cabeça no lugar e avaliar todo o combate para se adaptar a ele. Agora o que você vai fazer Rias?" Sona questionou.

"Eu vou vencer." Rias declarou.

A Gremory voou para o céus então ela juntou quase toda a energia restante dentro do seu corpo e formou uma imensa bola de energia com seu poder, a bola vermelha e negra cresceu para tamanhos gigantescos até atingir seu pico no que parecia uma Genki Dama do Goku.

"Eu vou acabar com todo esse jogo, mesmo que eu tenha que destruir todo o local." Rias delcarou lançando seu ataque.

A energia demoníaca de Sona começa a vazar por todo o seu corpo, causando o chão debaixo dela a rechar com a pressão que ela estava fazendo a energia azul era vísivel enquanto ela circulava todo o corpo da menina Sitri. Ela então coloca a mão para cima e uma grande quantidade água começa a vir na sua direção girando sobre sua mão formando uma bola, no entanto ela não cresceu mais que o tamanho de uma bola de basquete e a cor dela foi lentamente mudando de um azul suave no início para um tom cada vez mais profundo até se tornar um azul negro.

"Eu não vou deixar isso terminar assim." Sona afirmou lançando seu golpe.

Os dois ataques se confrontaram e era rídiculo o aquilo, o golpe de Rias era pelo menos 10 vezes maior que o de Sona. No entanto quando eles se chocaram nenhum deles se recusou a ceder, as ondas de choques dos ataques produziam uma furiosa reação nos ventos do local. Pareciam que eles estavam empatados, mas a bola azul negra começou a passar por dentro da gigantesca deformando o ataque Gremory até que ela perfurou a esfera vermelha a desfazendo. O golpe de Sona continuou seu caminho até acertar Rias. No momento do impacto a esfera rompeu e a Gremory foi afundada por milhares de litros d'água condesados, o golpe destruiu todas as roupas restantes de Rias e causou vários danos pela pressão da água. A Gremory caiu que nem bosta no chão de vidro do telhado.

Sona caminha lentamente até o ficar na frente de sua oponente. "Acabou Rias, eu posso lhe encerrar agora. Mas antes eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa Check."

Rias totalmente ferida diz. "Você está pedindo que eu desista numa hora dessa?"

"Você perdeu, eu posso dar Chequemate agora e isso será uma derrota humilhante para você já que irá perder sem nenhuma peça em jogo." Sona falou.

"Como assim? A qualquer hora minha Rainha vai vir aqui e acabar com você." Rias disse.

"Vamos ver isso." Sona bateu o pé no chão quebrando o vidro abaixo delas e as fazendo cair para a praça de alimentação.

Rias cai bruscamente no chão, mas Sona pousa suavemente no chão mesmo sem a ajuda de suas asas. O local estava totalmente destruído e aos redor das duas estavam o restante da nobreza Sitri, embora mesmo machucados lá estavam elas olhando para Rias.

"Fim de jogo. Toda sua Nobreza foi eliminada, você é a última pessoa restante." Sona disse.

"Impossível." Ela falou desacreditada. "Eu não ouvi ninguém ser terminado." Rias afirma.

"Não achou estranho que depois de todo esse tempo de batalha ninguém foi encerrado. Eu coloquei uma barreira de som no telhado para evitar que você escutasse qualquer som no exterior, você nunca desconfiou." Sona falou.

"Eu não vou me render!" Rias disse.

"Que seja menina teimosa. Você devia aprender a lidar com os erros e assumir toda a responsabilidade ao entregar o jogo, mas ao invés disso prefere compartilhara com os demais membros de sua nobreza por ter sofrido essa derrota. Que seja." Sona falou formando uma esfera na mão e apontando para Rias disparando o ataque. Rias então desaparece em uma luz.

"O Rei Gremory é terminado. O Vencedor é o Time Sitri." O Locutor anuncia.

"Vencemos!" Reya comemorou.

"Aclame-se Reya ainda não acabou, faltam duas lutas." Tsubaki repreendeu.

"Podem comemorar por enquanto, vocês merecem." Sona disse. "Mas antes temos que pegar o restante do nosso grupo." Ela falou

 **Jogo de Classificação entre Rias e Sona** (8X2)

 **Rias Gremory** Sona Sitri

 **Akeno Himejima** Tsubaki Shinra

 **Asia Argento** Reya Kusaka

 **Gasper Vladi** Hanakai Momoka

 **Kiba Yuuto** Tomoe Meguri

 **Murayama** Tsubasa Yura

 **Koneko Toujo Saji Genshiro**

 **Rossweisse** **Ruruko Mimura**

 **Acabou a grande batalha entre Rias e Sona e foi uma grande vitória para o time Sitri, espero que tenham aproveitado todas as cenas de batalhas e os seus desenvolvimentos junto com as estratégias utilizadas. Então é isso chegamos ao fim de um longo capítulo e o volume irá ser encerrado junto com o próximo que tem previsão de sair até amanhã. Se vocês gostarem deixem seus comentários, marquem como favorito e sigam a história. Até a próxima.**


	23. DXD Volume IV Capítulo IV

**Galera finalmente esse volume acabou, eu primeiro queria pedir desculpas pois o lançamento desse capítulo era programado para quinta ou sexta. No entanto, eu verifiquei e notei que com essa história batemos a marca das 100k palavras então como comemoração esse capítulo terá só 10k e o que era para ser dois virou apenas um. Boa leitura. E Sim para aqueles fãs do nosso Issei, ele acabou de se homenageado pelo canal Ei Nerd do YouTube e vou deixar aqui o Link para vocês verem. Eu recomendo vocês assistirem.** **watch?v=oxsIHNU-X_c**

Depois que a luta terminou Issei e todos na sala foram encontrar e parabenizar Sona pela vitória, eles andaram até a ala médica aonde eles estavam sendo tratados. Issei sabia que ela estaria ali por causa dos ferimentos que seus dois peões sofreram durante as lutas, eles chegaram até uma imensa sala branca cheia de aparelhos médicos e diabas vestindo jalecos correndo de um lado para o outro trazendo suprimentos ataduras e injeções. Ele andou um pouco até ver uma silhueta familiar na borda de um dos leitos, ele chegou lá e encontrou a herdeira Sitri e toda sua nobreza, alguns deles estavam de pé, mas a metade deles estavam em camas descansando.

"Yo Sona-chan como é que você está?" Issei perguntou.

"Issei-kun. Pessoal. Vocês estão aqui?" Ela começou animada, antes de voltar para seu estado sério.

"A gente veio ver como vocês estavam. E então estão todos bem?" Issei respondeu.

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos se aproximou deles e explicou todo o estado de sua nobreza. "Saji foi o que mais sofreu ele tem várias contusões e algumas queimaduras, Ruruko tem um corte no torso, mas já foi fechado e estão tratando dela. Os cortes de Tomoe foram menos graves e ela está se recuperando agora, Tsubaki sofreu alguns choques, mas nada muito grave."

"Por outro lado o Time Gremory sofreu a pior." Momoka disse. "Asia foi a única que acordou e agora ela está fazendo o possível para ajudar a todos." A menina de cabelos brancos falou.

"De qualquer jeito parabéns pela vitória, vocês com toda certeza mereceram." Raynare disse.

"Não é para tanto, tudo foi graças ao plano da Kaichou." Yura falou.

"Não seja modesta Yura. Você mostrou o quão forte é você ali." Ivanete comentou.

"Tem razão você praticamente fez Rossweisse voar como se fosse um boneco de pano." Katase concordou.

"Mas Sona também foi incrível com aquela estratégia, retirou todas as cartas especiais de Rias na primeira jogada e só liquidou com os demais." Aika afirmou.

"Ela tem razão, além disso você planejou tudo para cortar a comunicação do time adversário e deixou eles como cegos em tiroteio." Abe confirmou.

"Obrigada pelos elogios." Sona disse.

"Vocês esqueceram também o mais importante." Alexandar falou olhando nos olhos de Sona. "Você ficou mais forte e isso também foi essencial."

"Obrigada." Sona disse sem deslocar o olhar.

"No entanto, ainda está atrás de mim." Alexandar responde.

"Isso é o que veremos." Sona declara.

Faíscas praticamente voavam pelos olhos das duas garotas com uma aura escura se projetava atrás delas, a temperatura do local caiu vários graus e todos olhavam assustado pela troca de olhares.

"Eu estou com fome." Uma voz disse sem se importa com a tensão no olhar e todos se viraram para a pequena menina de cabelos brancos.

"Okay eu vou levar você para comer." Alexandar falou se virando para a Ophis, ela segura sua mão e caminha para a fora acompanhada pela suas subordinadas. "Até mais Sona e Issei eu volto para ver sua partida hoje de tarde." Ela disse saindo do local.

"Quem era aquela criança?" Sona questionou curiosa.

Toda nobreza de Issei suou frio por um momento com essa pergunta, ele rapidamente respondeu. "Ela é uma criança que um amigo dela pediu para Alexandar cuidar."

"Sério?" Sona perguntou encarando Issei.

"É verdade." Ele suava desesperadamente.

"Quem iria deixar uma criança com Alexandar, ela não será uma boa influência para aquela garota." Sona disse.

"Tem razão, além disso ela não é muito nova para ficar responsável por uma criança?" Tsubasa perguntou.

"Você sabe é a vida." Ravel respondeu.

"Sim, a vida. Ela não tinha mais ninguém para socorrer." Raynare reforçou a ideia.

"De qualquer jeito, está pronto para sua partida hoje de tarde Issei?" Momoka perguntou.

"Pode deixar comigo, será vitória 100% de certeza." Ele respondeu sorrindo.

"Você está confiante." Reya comentou.

"Claro que estamos também treinamos feito loucos para está disputa é claro que iriamos ficar mais confiantes." Raynare disse.

"De qualquer jeito não baixe a guarda, eu não quero que você perca ainda." Sona falou.

"Pode deixar comigo. Agora que tal almoçarmos? Teremos um intervalo de três horas antes do próximo confronto." Issei sugeriu.

"Acho uma boa ideia." Sona disse.

"Então vamos sair Kaichou?" Tsubaki perguntou se levantando da cama levantou.

"Claro já que todos estão bem." Ela respondeu. "Tomoe e Ruruko eu sei que vocês estão acordadas nada de descanso levantem." Sona ordenou.

"Não podemos ter mais cinco minutos." Ruruko disse fazendo beicinho.

"Ela tem razão acabamos de terminar uma luta." Tomoe concordou.

"Então vocês não querem comer? Estamos indo almoçar." Yura falou.

As duas saíram da cama rapidamente, elas tropeçaram um pouco ainda sentindo um pouco de dor de seus ferimentos. Elas podiam está curadas, mas ainda sentiam o estresse da batalha nos seus corpos.

"Não façam esforço de uma vez vocês duas." Yura repreendeu.

"Certo, agora quem vai acordar o Saji?" Sona pediu.

Momoka se adiantou para acordar o garoto, Ruruko foi logo atrás dela e as duas tentavam sacudir ele esperando uma reação, mas nada deu certo. Tsubasa logo resolveu o problema levantando um dos lados da cama fazendo o loiro cair no chão, ele imediatamente acorda olhando para um lado para o outro confuso.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele pergunta.

"Estamos saindo para comer Saji." Tsubaki responde.

"Caramba um rango iria cair bem agora." O menino responde se levantando.

"Parece que seu pessoal está quase inteiro de novo?" Issei pergunta.

"O sistema médico que nos oferece é o melhor do Submundo." Sona responde.

"Pena que ainda sentimos os efeitos da batalha." Tsubaki disse.

"Mestre nós poderíamos dar um jeito nisso." Sugeriu Ivanete.

"Como?" Issei pergunta.

"Assim." A empregada mostra um pequena garrafa térmica na sua mão e espirra um pouco de água na direção da nobreza Sitri.

Milagrosamente todo o cansaço e as dores fantasmas foram embora, seus ferimentos não eram mais visíveis e todos voltaram a plena forma.

"O que foi isso?" Saji pergunta exaltado.

"Lágrimas de Fênix." Ivanete responde.

"Aonde você conseguiu tantas?" Tsubaki perguntou.

"Uma certa menina loira tentou incomodar a noite de meu Mestre e esse foi o resultado." A mulher de cabelos brancos responde.

" . . ." Ravel ficou repetindo deitando no chão em posição fetal.

"O que você fez com ela?" Xenovia pediu preocupada.

"Eu a amarrei e pendurei ela varanda do hotel até hoje de manhã." Ela responde.

"Você é assustadora." Raynare comentou.

"Não a traumatize Iva-chan." Issei repreendeu.

"Claro Mestre." Ivanete respondeu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Para alguém com um corpo tão pequeno você come pra caramba." Alexandar respondeu olhando para a pilha de pratos na frente de Ophis.

"Eu sou irrelevante quanto ao tamanho, eu não tenho forma." Ophis respondeu sem emoção.

"Claro." Alexandar disse sarcasticamente.

"De qualquer jeito Chefe você reparou no que aconteceu no duelo?" Aika perguntou.

"Você quer dizer o Mix Up, ele foi pequeno no entanto eu pude notar ele acontecendo." A loira respondeu.

"Mix up?" Abe perguntou.

"Quando dois guerreiros estão lutando, de vez em quando acontece um fenômeno chamado Mix up o qual os dois lutadores ajudam um ao outro a evoluírem. Em outras palavras eles ficam mais fortes, podem acreditar que a Sona que saiu dessa batalha é mais forte da que acordou hoje de manhã." Alexandar explicou.

"Entendo. Mix up?" Katase repete as palavras. "Isso soa incrível." Ela fala.

"Claro que é, nessa altura do campeonato Sona está numa estrada perigosa. Ela só tem duas opções ir para frente ou voltar, ela treinou o seu corpo o máximo possível e agora a única maneira dela ficar mais forte e lutando." A loira comentou.

"Você quer dizer ganhando experiência?" A menina com cabelos de cor de chiclete perguntou.

"Exatamente Katase, ela precisa é de experiência de batalha para despertar todo o seu potencial oculto dentro do seu corpo. Os nossos corpos tem certas barreiras para até aonde podemos chegar, a única maneira de superá-las é encarando situações difíceis e depois que você passa por uma delas você fica mais forte do que antes." Aika respondeu.

"Vocês tem experiência nisso?" Abe questionou.

"Quando eu era pequena, quando eu ainda não era treinada pelos exorcistas, quando eu ainda era ignorante sobre o mundo sobrenatural. Eu me encontrava numa situação de vida ou morte, eu vi uma dúzia de diabos matarem dois exorcistas na minha frente e aniquilarem várias pessoas dentro de uma igreja inclusive a minha família. Sabe o que eu fiz?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Não." Katase disse nervosa.

"Eu peguei uma das armas dos exorcistas e matei eles, todos os 12 diabos que nos atacaram. Impressionante para alguém de apenas 4 anos." Alexandar respondeu.

"Quatro anos?" Abe falou incrédula.

"Minha vida não foi rosas, foi uma trilha de espinhos que tive de caminha carregando uma cruz. Contudo depois de tudo isso eu agradeço pelo o que me aconteceu. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido eu ainda estaria na ignorância do mundo, seria muito chato." Alexandar disse.

"Alex eu quero mais doces." Ophis pediu.

"Doces de mais não é bom para uma criança." Alexandar respondeu.

"Eu quero mais doces." Ophis exigiu se levantando.

"Se você pedir isso de novo eu vou confiscar o PSP." Alexandar repreendeu.

"Okay." Ophis disse voltando a se sentar.

"Agora fique quietinha enquanto eu vou pagar a conta. A luta de Issei deve começar daqui a pouco." A loira falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois do almoço o Comitê Disciplinar se dirigiu novamente para a área principal do estádio, só que dessa vez eles entraram no camarote reservado para a nobreza Sitri. Chegando lá todo o Conselho Estudantil esperava ansiosamente para o início do jogo entre Ruka Videras e Issei Hyodou.

"Yo chagamos atrasados?" Alexandar disse.

"Não chegaram na hora certa." Sona falou.

Todo o Comitê Disciplinar se acomodou confortavelmente e olharam para a tela, vendo a conversa final de Issei e Ruka com sua nobrezas.

"Quem ganhou a partida anterior?" Katase questionou.

"Diadora Astaroth. Ele e sua nobreza conseguiram superar a menina Agares." Momoka falou.

"Se bem que ele fez muita coisa sozinho. Tem uma grande diferença de nível entre ele e o resto de sua nobreza." Yura comentou.

"Foi quanto o placar?" Abe pediu.

"8 a 12. Se bem que ele possui sua nobreza completa." Yura respondeu.

"O irmão do Beelzebub, quem quer que seja Issei ou Ruka terá uma luta decente na semifinal." Aika disse.

"Então quem vocês acham que vai vencer?" Tsubaki perguntou.

"Issei é claro." Abe respondeu.

"Pensei que fosse obvio?" Aika questionou.

"Sem questionamentos?" Ruruko perguntou.

"Você sabe algo não é Aika?" Reya questionou.

"Bem eu sei os níveis da Nobreza dos dois e Issei tem a vantagem, mesmo que aquela pirralha possua uma pessoa a mais." Aika explicou.

"Então por que não nos esclarece?" Tsubaki pediu.

"Se assim querem. Vamos começar com Issei.

Time Oppai Dragon

Issei Hyodo-Rei-Dragão/Diabo-Longinus Impulso Gear Nível 43

Raynare-Rainha-Anjo Caído/Diabo-Lanças das Trevas nível 38

Ravel Phoenix-Bispo 2x-Diabo-Regeneração e magia de fogo e vento nível 32

Xenovia Quarta-Cavalo 2x-Diabo-Espada mágica Durandal nível 34

Ivanete-Peão 8x-Quimera Dragão/Diabo-Metamorfose Draconiana nível 34" A garota de óculos terminou respirando um pouco.

"Time Dragão Oppai." Sona disse espalmando o rosto.

"Um nome perfeito para um pervertido por seios não acha." Alexanda falou.

"Caramba. Eu sabia que eles eram fortes, mas tanto assim?" Saji perguntou.

"Diferente de você, nem todo mundo ficou parado nas férias de verão." Abe afirmou.

"Hey! Eu trenei como um condenado!" Saki respondeu.

"Ele tem razão." Ruruko concordou.

"Eu preferia ter sido condenada ao Tártaro do que passar por tudo aquilo de novo com Saito." Katase disse.

"Vocês se acalmem ainda não ouvimos sobre a Herdeira Videras." Yura falou acalmando os ânimos.

"Obrigado pela ajuda. Agora ao Time Videras

Ruka Videira-Rei-Diabo-Magia de Espinhos Nível36

Gárcia Perón-Rainha-Diabo-Espada e Couter Magia nível 34

Mey Lin Huan-Cavalheiro 2x-Diabo-Tonfas e especialista em Kung Fu nível 29

Urik Levastosk-Torre-Diabo-Super Força e um Cano nível 30

Su Tay Long-Peão 2x-Diabo-Taekwondo nível 26"Aika termina.

"Eu não entendi a parte do cano." Ruruko falou.

"Ele usa o cano dele para bater nas meninas e elas..." Aika não pode terminar a frase, pois foi acertada por um poderoso soco de Alexandar a mandando para o chão.

"Chega dessas piadinhas sexuais." A loira declarou.

"Essa habilidade é bastante útil." Sona afirmou.

"Não a exalte demais, ela criou essa habilidade com base nos seus jogos Eroge." Alexandar disse.

"De qualquer maneira está na cara que Issei vai ganhar." Katase comentou.

"No entanto, você não pode dizer que eles possuem algum talento. A herdeira Videras é a mais nova de todos os participantes." Yura falou.

"Eles realmente tem algum talento." Tsubaki disse.

"Mas mesmo assim ela não irá vencer Issei." Sona afirmou.

"Vocês não estão subestimando a minha Ruka-tan. Ela pode sobreviver mais tempo do que pensam." Alexandar falou.

"Ruka-tan?" Sona pergunta.

"Sim. Eu cuidei dela quando sua família foi morta. Então ela é tipo uma irmã mais nova." A loira responde.

"Você tem Gabriel como uma irmã mais velha e uma diaba como uma irmã mais nova." A Sitri comenta.

"Ela meia que devia isso para aquela menina, era o mínimo que a Chefe podia fazer." Aika disse.

"De qualquer jeito ela pode ganhar?" Yura perguntou.

"Bem aquela pirralha tem uma cabeça mais dura que a da Chefe, eu não me surpreenderia se ela tirasse algum coelho da cartola." Aika comenta.

Vocês a conhecem tão bem assim?" Tsubaki pergunta.

"Vocês não? Eu pensei que era comum herdeiros das grandes famílias do Submundo se conhecessem?" Abe perguntou.

"Bem, não sabemos muito sobre a menina Videras." Yura falou.

"Tudo que sabemos sobre ela é que ela é a última remanescente da antiga família dos 72 pilares." Momoka disse.

"A família Videras foi um dos 72 pilares, sua magia se destacava no uso de flores para derrotar seus oponentes. Por causa de sua grande afinidade com a natureza foi considerada uma das famílias mais prestigiadas sendo responsáveis pelos imensos jardins no Submundo. No entanto, a história desse clã teve um fim terrível quando todos eles tirando essa menina foram exterminados pelo Padre Judas." Alexandar explicou.

"Nossa você sabe bastante." Saji disse surpreso.

"Eu nunca pensei que uma exorcista poderia saber tanto sobre o Submundo e seus clãs?" Reya comentou.

"E eu não sei." Alexandar respondeu.

"Então como você sabe tanto sobre ela e sua família?" Sona perguntou.

"Eu conheço Padre Judas." Alexandar respondeu.

"Tá brincando." Ruruko comentou.

"Ele é tipo uma lenda que contam para os diabos mais jovens como o bicho papão para os humanos." Sona disse.

"Vocês são muito preconceituosos." Alexandar comenta.

"Você fala tão a favor de Ruka, mas está torcendo para Issei ganhar para não ter que cumprir aquela promessa." Aika afirma.

"Que promessa?" Sona pergunta.

"Eu prometi lutar com ela, caso ela vencesse Issei." A loira responde.

"E por que ela iria querer isso?" A Sitri perguntou.

"Porque seria a única maneira que ela tem de superar a sua família." Alexandar respondeu.

"Como assim?" Sona perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"Meu antigo apelido como Exorcista era Padre Judas." Alexandar respondeu.

Sona toma uma posição de batalha e aponta uma bola de energia para Alexandar, todos na sala entram também na sua postura de combate, menos a loira.

"Sona recolha isso." Alexandar adverte.

"Por que? Você é um criminoso do Submundo." Ela afirma.

"Então por que eu estou aqui? Você acha que qualquer um dos Maou ou Governadores da Grigori não reconheceram minha pessoa? Você realmente acha que é a primeira pessoa a me reconhecer?" Alexandar questiona.

Sona cessa o ataque e volta a se sentar ao lado dela. "Tem razão. Minhas desculpas."

"Kaichou! Você irá deixar ela escapar assim?" Saji questionou.

"Tanto o minha irmã quanto Lucifer-sama devem ter concedido o perdão a ela e vendo como ela fala da herdeira Videras de maneira amigável, devo presumir que todos os seus crimes foram expurgados." Sona falou. "Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa com aquela menina, eu vou matá-la pessoalmente." A Sitri advertiu.

"Tudo bem." A loira responde, todos no quarto voltam a se relaxarem e observarem a tela o jogo estava prestes a começar.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Issei e sua nobreza estavam reunidos numa Van no centro da cidade, esse seria o local da batalha uma cidade. Todos eles estavam observando um mapa tridimensional de toda a área e começaram a pensar nas suas estrategias.

"Então como vai ser o plano de batalha?" Ravel perguntou.

"Vamos lá, lutar e vencer. Nada complicado demais." Issei respondeu.

Raynare bate seu Rei na cabeça e resmunga. "Idiota esqueceu o que Sona fez com Rias, pelo menos pense em alguma coisa."

"Ménage a trois." Issei fala se levantando.

Raynare então bate seu Rei na cabeça novamente o mandando para o chão, dessa vez fazendo uma pequena cratera no chão. "Que não seja nada pervertido idiota."

"Que tal nos dividimos em grupos?" Xenovia sugeriu.

"É uma boa ideia isso." Ivanete concorda.

"Mas como seria a divisão?" Ravel pergunta.

"Um time não iria ficar maior já que somos cinco?" Raynare comentou.

"Ray-chan tem razão quanto a isso. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho." Issei disse.

"Tem certeza disso Mestre?" Ivanete perguntou.

"Podem confiar em mim, agora quanto aos times serão Raynare-Ravel e Xenovia-Ivanete." Issei ordenou.

"Como quiser Ise-kun." Xenovia fala.

Raynare começa a rir e diz. "Que tal deixarmos isso mais interessante?"

"Como vaca leiteira?" Ravel perguntou.

"Simples a dupla vencedora tem o direito de dormir com Ise-kun." O anjo caído fala.

Nesse instante a temperatura da sala baixou uns vinte graus, antes de se inflamar novamente com cada uma das meninas com um fogo ardente dentro dos seus olhos. A energia demoníaca de cada uma delas começou a vazar para fora e a confrontar as das outras criando pequenos raios no local.

"E como iremos decidir isso?" Ivanete perguntou.

"O sistema de peças dos jogos de avaliação tem uma forma de classificar as peças com base nos peões. 1 Rainha vale 9 peões, 1 Bispo 3 peões, 1 Cavalheiro 4 peões e 1 Torre 5 peões." Ravel explicou.

"Então quem conseguir mais pontos é o vencedor." Raynare afirmou.

"Só não vá chorar, eu vou fazer muito pior com ele do que você fez ontem." Xenovia declarou.

"Isso só se você conseguir me superar nessa batalha, Ise-kun o que fiz ontem irá parecer uma preliminar com as que farei hoje se eu vencer." Raynare disse.

"Vocês estão muito confiantes, a única que irá agradar o corpo do Mestre serei eu." Ivanete falou.

"Vocês são muito pervertidas." Ravel disse virando o olhar, mas ela continua baixinho. "Além disso eu quero vencer para ter minha primeira vez."

Issei começou a comemorar e a vibrar. "Ménage a trois venceu no final."

O Locutor então anuncia. "A última partida dessas quartas de finais da Taça do Submundo. O jogo de classificação entre Issei Hyodou e Ruka Videras pode começar."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

O Time Videras estava numa Torre de um grande prédio empresarial e sentados numa sala de Reuniões observavam todo o mapa do campo de batalha.

"Todos vocês escutem a tática de hoje será um cerco nessa região." Ruka disse apontando para uma das ruas do local, depois ela deu um zoom até a parte de baixo de dois prédios. "Essa região aqui é o caminho mais rápido entre os nossos territórios então vamos trancar eles aqui, Urik e Mey Lin eu conto com vocês para isso. Vocês irão destruir essas colunas dos edifícios assim eles vão ceder e criar uma barricada."

"Pode deixar." Mey Lin disse confiante.

"Só espero poder ver os rostos dos meus oponentes depois que encará-los." Urik falou suavemente, mas a aura sombria o circulando fazia a espinha de todos no local tremerem.

"Garcia e Su vocês serão a minha primeira linha de defesa, quero vocês nos prédios a frente desses para garantir que ninguém se aproxime da região pelo ar." A Videras ordenou.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem Senhora." Garcia disse.

"Eu estou pronta para acabar com eles." Su falou animada.

"Não baixem a guarda nem por um momento, não deixem eles lhe surpreenderem e uma última coisa retornem em segurança." Ruka ordenou.

"Certo Senhora." Todos disseram entrando em suas posições.

O Locutor então anuncia. "A última partida dessas quartas de finais da Taça do Submundo. O jogo de classificação entre Issei Hyodou e Ruka Videras pode começar."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Xenovia e Ivanete saíram juntas do local, elas tinham tomado a rota direta até o seu inimigo. As duas tinham visto todo o campo de batalha e imediatamente souberam uma coisa importante, o caminho mais curto para o território inimigo era através uma rua larga. Logo, seus oponentes iriam proteger tal objetivo com várias pessoas e como consequência elas terão mais oponentes para derrotar e vencerem a aposta.

"Então está pronta Iva-chan?" Xenovia perguntou.

"Eu que digo isso não quero você atrapalhando as minhas chances com meu Mestre." Ivenete respondeu.

"A única pessoa que será um peso morto é você!" Xenovia afirmou.

"Isso é o que veremos." Ivanete disse, cheirando o ar sentindo a presença de seus adversários. "Parece que temos companhia."

Nesse momento o prédio ao lado das duas começou a cair em cima delas, Xenovia trouxe sua Durandal da outra dimensão rapidamente e derramou sua energia para ela, com um balanço dela cortou o prédio da sua frente ao meio. No entanto, ainda tinha um imenso peso de aço e cimento prestes a esmagar as duas, foi quando Ivanete mudou para sua forma de Torre adquirindo escamas vermelhas e características de dragão liberando sua energia escondida e socou o prédio com sua força reforçada. Os escombros caiam ao redor das duas e os pedaços pequenos que vinham na direção delas eram aniquilados pela energia mágica que as duas estavam liberando formando um barreira protetora ao redor das duas.

Longe da grande nuvem de fumaça que se formou estavam os dois servos do clã Videras observavam a tamanha destruição que criaram, eles tinham visto o grande prédio cair no chão e não tinham dúvidas que tinham esmagados as duas adversárias, mas ainda não tinham ouvido o anuncio de aposentadoria dos seus oponentes.

"Será que acabamos com elas fácil assim?" Mey Lin perguntou.

"Não pode ser desse jeito, eu quero um desafio." Urik disse.

"Que tal nós providenciamos isso." Uma voz falou pelos escombros, depois disso todo o local foi mandado para os ares por uma outra explosão, depois quando a fumaça baixou em cima de uma pilha de concreto estavam Xenovia e Ivanete olhando para seus oponentes.

"Você devia ter permanecido escondida e atacar discretamente." Ivanete repreendeu a menina.

"Calada! Eu sei disso." A menina de cabelos azuis disse.

"Pode até ser, mas eu não vou deixar você estragar minha chance com o Mestre." A menina de cabelos brancos falou.

"Ehh. Parece que teremos alguma diversão Mey." Urik disse puxando um grande cano de gás.

"Você que sabe Urik só não faça essa cara para mim." A Cavalheira Videras disse mostrando suas tonfas.

"Então quem são vocês?" Xenovia questionou.

"Mey Lin Huan, Cavalheira Videras." A chinesa anunciou.

"Urik. Torre da Senhora Ruka." O menino falou.

"Um cavalheiro mais torre da um total de 9 pontos." Ivanete disse sorrindo. "Eu sou Ivanete, Peão do Mestre Issei." Ela continuou fazendo um arco gracioso.

"Isso é um bom começo. Xenovia Quarta, Cavalheira de Ise-kun." A menina falou.

"Eu te desafio para um duelo de Cavalheiros." Mey lin disse.

"O que é isso?" A Cavalheira Hyodou perguntou.

"No sistema de Peças do Mal, os cavalheiros tem um tipo de código. Chamado Código de Cordialidade, o qual eles se enfrentam pela honra de seu Rei. Dizem que é uma desgraça não aceitar." Ivanete explicou.

"Se é assim eu não vou recusar. Pode vir." Xenovia declarou entrando em posição de combate.

"Vamos para um local mais reservado." Mey Lin disse e ela começou a correr para outro local.

"Como quiser." Xenovia falou acompanhando a menina.

"Parece que isso deixa nós dois sozinhos." Ivanete disse.

"Espero que você possa me divertir." Urik avisou.

Os dois avançaram um para o outro e se chocaram no meio da rua, a Torre Videras tentou usar sua arma para bater na cabeça de seu oponente e ter a vantagem, mas Ivanete conseguiu bloquear o ataque com uma das mãos e graças aos poder extra da promoção que ela fez anteriormente o golpe nem a machucou. Ela tenta contra-atacar com um soco no garoto, mas seu ataque também é bloqueado pelo seu oponente e agora os dois estavam trancados em um jogo de força. Os dois empurravam um a outro visando quebrar o impasse e a força usada por cada um deles começou a afetar o seu redor, os seus pés afundaram no chão e ele rachou pela pressão.

O Peão Hyodou vendo que o impasse estava se mantendo por um muito tempo respirou fundo e a sensação quente e ardente começou a subir pela sua garganta, seus olhos draconianos estavam em brasa, a menina de olhos vermelhos lançou uma poderosa rajada de chamas a curta distância no seu adversário que não teve tempo de reagir e foi mandado para trás por uma bola de fogo. Ele tinha várias queimaduras resultada dos ataques e Ivanete não iria deixar essa chance passar, ela avançou sobre ele dando um golpe firme no seu peito o mandando para o alto, o Peão então estica suas asas, diferente das asas dos diabos as dela tinham a forma de um dragão, ela voa aos céus em direção ao seus inimigos e com as suas garras o ataca no torso querendo encerrar ele rapidamente.

No entanto, seu oponente se recupera do ataque anterior e consegue bloquear as garras de seu inimigo a tempo de não ser terminado. Urik então revela suas asas de diabo para se manter no ar e acerta um soco no rosto do Peão Hyodou o mandando para baixo, mas Ivanete segura seu pé com uma cauda vermelha o arrastando junto para sua queda. No ar a menina de cabelos brancos se recupera do golpe e usa suas asas para aumentar a velocidade do impacto no solo e os dois colidem contra o asfalto da rua abrindo uma cratera com o impacto e formando uma grande nuvem de poeira.

Quando ela baixa é revelado a forma de duas pessoas no local, o buraco que eles formaram com o impacto tinha um raio de 15 metros e uma profundidade de mais de 8. Todos puderam ver os dois desafiantes de pé nele, porém estava claro quem tinha levado a melhor. O Peão Hyodou tinha algumas manchas de sujeira em suas roupas e alguns buracos do impacto, além de uma pequena contusão no seu rosto. A Torre Videras tinha vários rasgos na sua roupa, sendo um deles revelando áreas roxas no seu peito e na sua perna direita, a última parecia que ele tinha sido atacado por uma cobra.

"Você até que é bem forte para ter suportado algo desse tipo. Pena que você também não é tão resistente também. Ser forte não significa que você também será resistentes aos impactos." Ivanete disse.

"Isso ainda não acabou." Urik falou.

"Mas irá." A menina respondeu canalizando sua energia demoníaca do seu corpo.

"Eu não vou deixar." Ele disse fazendo o mesmo que a garota.

A energia que saia do Peão tinha uma cor vermelha profunda e circulava por todo o seu corpo, mas se focava principalmente em suas garras. O poder que ela mostrava era o suficiente para levantar pequenas pedras no chão que ela estava, de repente tudo cessou. Ela então levanta suas garras que agora estavam cobertas por um manto vermelho tornando elas mais alongadas. A Torre Videras tinha uma grande quantidade de energia demoníaca da cor azul sendo arrastada até o seu cano, sua arma parecia absorver todo aquele poder que ele estava despejando e tomou a cor azul. Os dois então prontos correram um para o outro, a garra direita de Ivanete se chocou contra a arma de Urik, logo um flash de energia vermelha e azul se confrontaram, no entanto a energia vermelha superou a azul e o que começou lentamente com a menina cortando a arma de seu oponente. Terminou com ela cortando a arma de seu adversário em pedaços, o balanço dela fez ela ir para baixo quando terminou a resistência sofrida. Então com sua mão esquerda ela dá um golpe ascendente cortando o corpo do menino deixando cinco rastros profundos na sua pele.

Todos apenas puderam ouvir uma coisa. "Garras do Dragão Vermelho." Quando tudo acabou dava para ver o corpo do menino no chão com sangue escorrendo de seus cortes e Ivanete ao lado de seu corpo de pé olhando para ele. Ela diz. "Até que você foi bem, espero que dá próxima vez você fique melhor." Urik então desaparece em luzes brancas terminando sua participação na batalha.

"A Torre Videras foi aposentada." O Locutor anuncia.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Caramba eu não sabia que Ivanete era tão forte." Ruruko comenta.

"Talvez você não devesse importuna ela com as tarefas domesticas que ela faz." Momoka sugeriu.

"Boa ideia, eu não quero ver ela fazer isso comigo." O Peão Sitri comentou.

"Se eu me lembro bem você teve uma queda de braço com ela, não foi Yura?" Reya perguntou.

"Sim, terminou em um empate no final." Tsubasa respondeu.

"Agora até eu estou com medo em saber que a menina é tão forte quanto Yura e ainda pode cuspir fogo." Saji disse.

"Se acha ela incrível deviam ver as outras capacidades dela. Ela não é apenas poderosa como Torre." Abe comenta.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois de uma pequena corrida em alta velocidade o Cavalheiro Videras finalmente chegou ao seu destino, uma pequena área aberta com uma fonte. Ela chegou primeira que sua adversária e começou a contar o tempo que seu oponente iria chegar. Depois de alguns segundo de espera a menina de cabelos azul chegou até o local que ela estava. Naquele momento ela tinha uma certeza, ela era mais rápida que seu inimigo.

"Então finalmente chegou?" Mey Lin perguntou.

"Calada! Eu peguei trânsito no final." Xenovia disse inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

"Que seja vamos começar Cavalheiro Hyodou ou eu devia dizer Cavalheiro Oppai Dragon?" Ela tentou desestabilizar sua oponente antes da batalha.

"Fique quieta eu ainda estou com raiva!" Xenovia gritou, Mey Lin sorriu com isso. "Como Ise-kun pode dizer aquelas bobagens sobre ficar com aquela desmiolada da Raynare tendo a mim por perto?"

Uma gota de suor caiu do rosto de Mey Lin e ela perdeu o equilíbrio caindo no chão com a revelação, ela claramente estava confusa agora. "Você não está com raiva da declaração do seu Rei?"

"Ise-kun é assim, mas por ele ter preferência por aquela idiota eu não vou entender. Agora chega de falar." Xenovia disse correndo na direção de sua oponente.

O Cavalheiro Videras ainda estava no chão confusa pelas revelações de seu adversário e foi pega de surpresa pela sua inimiga, ela mal teve tempo de reagir ao ver a espada de Xenovia destruir o local que ela estava parada. Mey Lin girou seu corpo rapidamente para escapar do golpe e com as duas mãos no chão tentou revidar com um chute giratório no Cavalheiro Hyodou, seu adversário bloqueia o golpe com uma de suas mãos e muda a posição da outra que estava segurando o cabo da Durandal arrastando a espada num golpe horizontal cortando o chão como um compasso e quase dividindo em dois o seu oponente que tirou as duas mãos do solo e usou suas tonfas para se proteger da espada. O problema era que sem apoio com o solo a menina foi jogada igual a uma bola de golfe para o alto, Mey Lin usou suas asas para conseguir estabilidade no ar e voltar ao combate.

"Até que você é boa em reagir." Xenovia elogia.

"Obrigada." Mey Lin disse, mas por dentro ela pensava. 'Quanto poder, ela é mesmo um Cavalheiro? Um golpe desses é pode ser fim de jogo para mim.'

"Mas você não está segura ficando no céu. Uccello Bianco." Xenovia avisou.

A energia diabólica que ela emitia se concentrou na sua espada e a lâmina azul ganhou alguns traços vermelhos, o Cavalheiro Hyodou com um balanço de sua arma lança uma rajada de energia branca com traços vermelhos na direção de sua adversária. Mey Lin desviou por pouco do golpe de seu oponente, ela agora estava assustada pelo o que seu oponente podia fazer, mas ela não podia admirar muito o ataque pois Xenovia já tinha retirado suas asas de diabos e estava bem próximo dela e quase conseguiu apunhalar o Cavalheiro Videras. Os céus não eram seguros para ela e a chinesa desceu para o chão e foi seguida por sua adversária.

Estava na hora de tomar o controle da situação Mey Lin pensou, ela começou dando alguns pulinhos no mesmo lugar enquanto encarava Xenovia. De repente ela desaparece usando sua velocidade superior, a Cavalheira Videras aparece do lado direito de sua oponente e quase acerta um golpe no rosto de Xenovia, mas foi bloqueada pela sua espada. Ela então desaparece de novo e surgi atrás da sua adversária com um chute nas costas que mal é defendido pelo braço de Xenovia, Mey Lin continua usando esse truque até que consegue perfurar a defesa do Cavalheiro Hyodou com um soco no seu rosto, a menina de cabelos azuis tenta contra-atacar e não acha nada. Então ela é acertada nas pernas por Mey Lin, depois no rosto de novo dessa vez da esquerda e por fim por trás na panturrilha a derrubando no chão.

Xenovia se levantou novamente e se acalmou ignorando todos os sons ao seu redor se focando apenas no seu oponente. 'Se você não consegue ver, então ouça.' Ela sorriu com as palavras de sua mãe, o Cavalheiro Videras tentou seu ataque impiedoso novamente um golpe com suas tonfas nas suas costelas, defendidos pela Durandal; um chute na suas pernas bloqueado por um próprio chute dela e um golpe no seu rosto com suas tonfas. Xenovia as parou com a mão. Isso chocou a menina, a Cavalheira Hyodou acerta o cabo de sua espada no estômago de Mey Lin a mandando para trás. Ela então se aproxima de sua oponente e tenta um golpe em linha reta com a Durandal o qual é evitado, mas serve como cobertura para ela acertar um poderoso chute na perna esquerda de sua adversária a fazendo dobrar seu corpo. Ela tenta acabar com tudo com um golpe horizontal, mas Mey Lin usa sua perna boa para recuar para trás e cair no chão.

"Parece que esse é o fim de ficar brincando de bater e correr." Xenovia disse colocando a Durandal por cima dos ombros.

"Isso é o que veremos." Mey Lin falou fazendo força para se colocar de pé, seu rosto trai ela e mostra toda a dor que ela está passando. Sua oponente tinha com toda certeza o quebrado.

"Então eu vou acabar com isso rapidamente." Xenovia falou

A Cavalheira Hyodou correu na direção de sua adversária, dessa vez esse era o fim da luta ela segurou a sua espada com as duas mãos colocando toda a sua força no ataque. Mey Lin então concentrou toda sua energia nas tonfas, ela já tinha se decidido. Ela iria levar esse golpe, mas com sua velocidade superior ela podia acertar um golpe poderoso o bastante para encerrar sua oponente antes que ela fosse encerrada. A Cavalheira Videras podia já ter aceitado a derrota, mas iria levar sua adversária junto com ela. Tudo aconteceu num segundo e quando acabou Mey Lin estava desaparecendo no ar e Xenovia não tinha nenhum arranhão. Ela não podia acreditar nos seus olhos, a chinesa pensava que tudo fosse apenas uma ilusão, mas era a realidade. Sua adversária enquanto corria na sua direção desapareceu num borrão azul e vermelho e depois tudo que ela sabia é que Xenovia estava atrás dela sorrindo triunfantemente antes da dor atingir todo seu corpo.

"Não pense que é a única que pode se mover em alta velocidade." Xenovia avisou.

"A Cavalheira Videras foi aposentada." O Locutos anuncia.

-Pulo no Tempo-

No céu em cima dos prédios a Rainha e o Peão Videras montavam guarda para proteger qualquer possível inimigo de sua Senhora. A região estava calma e em silêncio, mas como dizem o silêncio que é o precede o esporro. Foi isso que aconteceu ao receberem as notícias do desenvolvimento da partida pelo seu Rei.

"Perdemos Urik e Mey Lin García." Su avisou.

"Eu sei, mas não podemos sair daqui agora." A Rainha Videras avisou.

"Por que?" O Peão perguntou.

"Porque o inimigo já está aqui. Cuidado!" García advertiu e os dois saíram do caminho de uma rajada de chamas.

"Hey vaca leiteira! Eles já sabem que estamos aqui." Ravel disse saindo do seu esconderijo.

"Queria fazer isso, mas de qualquer jeito a culpa é sua passarinho. Tenho certeza do que nos dedurou foi a sua energia, devia aprender a controlar ela melhor." Raynare falou.

"O que disse?" O Bispo Hyodou gritou indignada.

"É isso o que estou dizendo, você não pode esconder sua pequena energia direito." Raynare afirma.

"Que tal eu te transformar em carvão?" Ravel sugere segurando uma chama na mão.

"Como se isso fosse possível." Raynare paga pra ver.

"Você nunca deve se distrair em batalha." García disse cortando Ravel com a sua espada, o golpe é certeiro e acerta o corpo de sua oponente o cortando de um lado ao outro fazendo uma divisão por toda a linha de sua barriga. A loira chateada com o ataque repentino, usa sua magia de vento e lança uma poderosa ventania na Rainha Videras o mandando para trás até ser parado por Su.

"Eu adoro esse vestido sabia." Ravel reclamou.

"Como? Você devia ter sido terminada?" García questiona.

Ravel toca seu estômago e um pouco de sangue mancha a sua mão. "Isso." Chamas explodem de sua ferida e a menina sorri divertidamente, quando elas se apagam não tem nem mesmo uma cicatriz superficial no seu corpo.

"Você é do clã Phenex." García afirma.

"Phenex? Você diz aqueles Phenex que tem a capacidade de se regenerar e que são quase imortais!" Su declara.

"Meu nome é Ravel Phenex." A loira fala.

"Porcaria isso é ruim Su." García afirma.

"Até que você lidou bem com aquele golpe Ra-chan." Raynare elogia.

"Depois do que aconteceu com meu irmão, eu treinei minha força mental para não se incomodar com esses pequenos arranhões. Mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio Ray-chan." Ravel disse.

"Su escute bem, a loira é a nossa principal adversária ela é a Rainha do oponente você viu a força de seus golpes agora a pouco, além disso ela é do clã Phenex então além de se regenerar ela pode curar seus companheiros. Não a tome de animo leve, ela com certeza deve ser a mais perigosa da nobreza inimiga." García avisa.

"Pode deixar." Su disse.

O Peão Videras sai voando em alta velocidade para seus oponentes e ela usa um chute machado tentando acertar as duas de uma vez e seu golpe passa em branco quando seus dois adversários voam para o lado desviando de seu ataque. A Rainha Videras vê ali sua chance para derrotar a Rainha Hyodou e avança com sua espada em direção a Ravel, o plano deles era fácil. Su iria manter as duas separadas, enquanto ele iria atacar a Rainha do seu oponente, sua inimiga não parecia ser do tipo lutador e ele iria usar sua velocidade superior para atacar ela sem parar até chegar no seu ponto de ruptura. Um plano perfeito. A espada de García descia em alta velocidade na direção de Ravel pronto para mais um ataque dessa vez cortando o rosto de seu oponente, pena que ele nunca chegou a encostar em Ravel. Sua espada foi detida no meio do caminho por uma lança de mais de 2 metros de comprimento de cores negra e roxa, ele não entendia de onde aquilo tinha surgido e tudo que ele podia ver era a loira na sua frente sorrindo docemente. A Rainha Videras então foi atingido por um grande objeto pela as suas costas o mandando voando até bater num dos arranha céus da área entrando quebrando uma de suas janelas de vidro e caindo no chão.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele disse recompondo sua compostura e vendo para o que o atingiu. Foi um choque ao ver o que o acertou não foi o que, mas quem. O Objeto foi sua companheira Su. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Ainda inteira se quer saber." Su disse ficando de pé.

"O que aconteceu?" García perguntou.

A menina então começou. "Bem..."

 **-FlashBack-**

Depois que seu ataque anterior tinha dividido seus oponentes, o Peão Videras avançou para a menina de cabelos negros, ela iria usar sua especialidade o combate próximo para vencer o que seria o Bispo Oppai Dragon. Ela tentou um chute alto giratório na cabeça de Raynare, mas o anjo caído defende o ataque com um dos braços facilmente, o que irrita Su que tenta um soco de direita no seu estômago, mas antes que pudesse acertar seu oponente. A mulher com seios gigantes segura seu outro braço que estava voltando e puxa com bastante força ela, a menina de cabelos castanhos vem para a frente e seu oponente acerta uma cabeçada na cabeça dela. Os dois crânios se chocam e o impacto faz que o cérebro do Peão Videras fique balançando de um lado para o outro, nesses momentos e que se perguntam se Raynare realmente tem cabeça dura ou vazia para não sentir o impacto. Ela segura sua inimiga por uma das mãos, sua atenção então se volta para Ravel prestes a ser atacada pela Rainha do inimigo e convoca uma de suas lanças para proteger a menina parando a espada do mexicano, ela segura sua inimiga com as duas mãos e gira no ar ganhando ainda mais impulso e finalmente arremessa seu oponente no outro. A próxima coisa que o Peão sabia era García falando com ela se ela estava bem.

 **-Fim do FlashBack-**

"Como ela fez isso? Um bispo não devia ser tão forte." García afirmou incrédulo com a história.

"E quem disse que eu sou um Bispo?" Raynare estava voando do lado de fora do prédio olhando para os dois, Ravel estava do seu lado.

"Acho que toda a ação foi tão rápida que esquecemos de nos apresentar." A loira disse. "Eu sou Ravel Phenex, Bispo Hyodou."

Os dois então viraram para a menina de cabelos negros. "Raynare, Rainha de Ise-kun."

"Ela é a Rainha?!" García disse chocado.

"Claro que sou eu." Raynare falou.

"Como ela é um Phenex e mesmo assim é um Bispo. O quão forte você é?" Su questiona.

"Mais forte que até mesmo o seu Rei." Raynare afirma.

"Impossível, você não pode ser superior a Senhora Ruka." García disse.

"Então eu irei lhe provar o contrário. Ravel você pode dar conta da outra menina ali?" A Rainha Hyodou questiona.

"Eu serei rápido quanto a isso." A loira responde.

"Obrigado." Ela se vira para García, Raynare então se move rapidamente voando na direção do seu alvo. García tenta cortar ela com sua espada, mas o seu oponente tem muita habilidade em se esquivar no ar e evita o ataque, a partir dai a Rainha Hyodou acerta seu adversário no corpo e sai batendo nele pelas paredes do prédio até saírem pelo outro lado.

Ravel olha para a cena admirada pelo poder da menina, ela não poderia admitir mais as vezes ela sente inveja do poder de da Rainha. Distraída pelos pensamentos Ravel foi acertada por um chute no rosto que a mandou para trás, ela então foi alvo de vários socos que espancavam seu torso e seu rosto em alta velocidade, então para finalizar um chute baixo nas suas pernas a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e um chute machado no seu pescoço quebrando seu corpo contra o chão criando uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Depois de toda essa explosão o Peão Videras se afastou e relaxou o corpo voltando a respirar.

"Não acho que ela possa ter aguentado tudo aquilo." Su afirmou.

"Quer apostar?" A voz de sua oponente foi ouvida alto e claro através da poeira, lentamente a figura de Ravel se tornava visível até que ela podia ver seu oponente completamente ileso sem um arranhão. Por dentro ela estava se lamentando um pouco. 'Ravel-chan nunca se distraia numa luta. Eu sei que nosso clã pode se regenerar, mas mesmo assim não é motivos para deixar oportunidades abertas para o seu inimigo.' "Pode deixar mãe." Ela murmurou as últimas palavras.

Su tentou tomar a iniciativa da partida novamente e usou sua velocidade para dar um soco no rosto do Bispo Hyodou, no entanto dessa vez não seria tão fácil assim. Ravel criou uma barreira na frente dela a defendendo a tempo do golpe de sua oponente, ela então lança um feitiço de vento com a outra mão mandando a menina na sua frente para o teto. Quando o Peão Videras cai para o chão, a loira usa novamente sua magia de vento dessa vez a mandando para frente colidindo com os objetos da sala até parar numa das paredes.

"Eu não vou apanhar de novo para você." Ravel afirmou dessa vez convocando suas chamas.

Ela então lança uma torrente de chamas no seu adversário a torrando, seu ataque derrete as paredes e ela é lançada para outras salas. Quando o ataque cessa, o Bispo Hyodou deixa um rastro cinza do seu ataque. Marcas negras de queimadura puderam ser vistos como um trilha que ela começou a seguir, Ravel anda calmamente vendo o que ela é capaz com suas chamas normais. A loira sabia que tinha ficado mais forte, mas não esperava que esse fosse o resultado de suas chamas comuns. Ravel para quando finalmente ver o corpo de Su, ela estava desaparecendo em luz azul sinalizando seu encerramento, mas a loira podia ver seu oponente com várias queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau.

"Ainda bem que a medicina do Submundo pode cuidar disso rápido e sem deixar cicatrizes, um pouco de lágrimas de Fênix, um feitiço mágico e um pouco de sono devem deixar você novinha em folha." Ravel disse a sua oponente enquanto ela terminava de desaparecer.

"O Peão Videras é encerrado." O locutor anuncia.

Ravel então ouve uma grande explosão do lado de fora do edifício e resmunga. "O que a Vaca Leiteira está fazendo? Eu juro que se ela estragar a chance de eu ter uma noite com Ise-kun eu vou transformar ela em carvão."

-Pulo no Tempo-

Raynare estava voando alto no céu encarando diretamente o seu oponente, a Rainha Videras observava o seu inimigo esperando o momento certo para atacar, os dois voavam pelo céu com suas asas a mostra García já tinha sua espada na mão e a menina de cabelos negros já tinha duas de suas lanças pairando sobre a sua cabeça esperando o comando para atacar.

"Então você é a Rainha Hyodou? Perdoe a minha grosseria pelo o que aconteceu antes, eu julguei precipitadamente." García disse.

"Não tem problemas quanto a isso, afinal você já me irritou bastante por ter me subestimado desse jeito. Achar que aquele passarinha estivesse acima de mim, isso me deixa irritada." Raynare falou.

Então a partir de sua raiva o combate se iniciou, com um estralar de dedos as duas armas de energia negra voaram em direção a García que parou as duas com a sua espada. Raynare aproveita o momento e com uma de suas lanças em punho tenta perfura um dos pulmões dele por trás, mas o menino é rápido e consegue escapar do ataque além de contra atacar com um corte vertical visando dividir a menina em dois. A Rainha Hyodou forma um escudo protetor com a mão esquerda e consegue bloquear do golpe a tempo e sem perder tempo com o punho direito acerta um soco na cara do seu oponente o mandando para trás. Aproveitando se sua vantagem momentânea Raynare e dispara sua arma nele. García agradece interiormente por isso e começa a concertar energia na sua arma.

"Engula isso Counter." A Rainha Videras falou acertando o ataque de Raynare com a sua espada, o que fez o golpe da menina voltar para ela. Causando uma grande explosão com o impacto, García sorriu sabendo que a partida tinha acabado.

"Isso foi perigoso." A voz da menina disse entre a poeira, depois que ela desaparece a menina de cabelos negros tinha um grande círculo de magia defensiva na sua frente.

"Porcaria ela escapou." García amaldiçoa.

"Se bem que isso não original. Sua espada absorve o golpe de seu adversário e depois você o devolve para ele, é como a Engrenagem Sagrada de Tsubaki só que a dela é muito melhor." Raynare explica.

"Ela descobriu como minha magia funciona apenas olhando uma vez." A Rainha Videras olha chocado.

"Não se sinta mal, mas isso é de família." Ela falou. "Agora vamos continuar. Vamos ver os limites da sua habilidade, será que você consegue fazer isso com ataques múltiplos? Facas das Trevas" Raynare se pergunta.

A Rainha Hyodou não perde tempo e cria várias facas com sua energia negra que pairam no ar ao redor dela, Raynare gesticula com a mão e literalmente uma chuva de canivetes avança na direção de seu oponente. Isso era muito perigoso, o mexicano pensava e tentou usar suas asas para escapar voando para o alto, no entanto seu adversário não iria deixá-lo escapar assim tão fácil e sendo mais rápida e com mais controle de suas asas que o seu oponente, a menina de olhos lilás conseguiu se deslocar a tempo de interceptar ele no ar e acertar um chute machado em um de seus ombros e com a força reforçada ela derrubou ele de volta para a linha de seu ataque. García não teve outra opção a não ser usar sua espada para cortar o maior número possíveis das pequenas armas que vinham em sua direção, pena que ele não conseguiu bloquear todas e no final ele foi forçado a proteger as partes mais vitais de seu corpo. Quando o ataque cessou ele tinha vários cortes por todo o corpo, alguns deles sangravam de leve, mas nada que fosse fatal.

"Parece que a resposta é não." Raynare disse calmamente, ela sorri ainda mais sinistro e diz. "Qual será o próximo teste que devo fazer? Se bem que tenho que fazer isso rápido para que Issei não acabe isso antes de mim." Ela afirmou.

"Calada Senhora Ruka não seria derrotada assim tão fácil." García disse zangado.

"Por que não, você não vê que eu mesmo estou me segurando contra você, além disso meu Rei é ainda mais forte do que eu." A Rainha Hyodou afirma.

"Você está se segurando?" Ele pergunta assustado.

"Se você não acredita em mim, eu vou mostrar uma parte maior do meu poder." A energia de Raynare começa a vazar e contornos negros e roxos circulam o seu corpo, suas asas de diabos são substituídas pelas de anjo caído. Ela sorri e fala. "Lança das Trevas." O seu poder se reúne na sua mão e adquire a forma de uma lança só que dessa vez ela é três vezes mais larga que ela usou contra ele em primeiro lugar.

Raynare sem perder tempo a arremessar em García que tenta repetir o feito com a sua espada, no entanto a o poder concentrado dentro dela é poderosa de mais para sua arma lidar e ela acaba rachando até se quebrar. O golpe passa a centímetros de sua cabeça, ele sente o ar sendo cortado pela arma e se impressiona ao ver que a lança perfurou as paredes de concreto e aço do prédio abrindo um buraco nele de mais de 2 metros perfeitamente circular. A Rainha Videras se vira para seu adversário e vê Raynare com mais 4 dessas monstruosidades que ela acabou de lançar, o menino teve que se conter para não fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. A Rainha Hyodou lança todas de uma vez nele, García esperava ser capaz de desviar delas a tempo e conseguir um ataque com todas as suas forças com o que tinha sobrado de sua arma, ele como um louco voa na direção do ataque. O primeiro passa a centímetros de seu braço esquerdo abrindo uma pequena ferida, o segundo atinge parte de sua perna esquerda arrancando um pedaço de sua coxa, o terceiro ele consegue escapar, mas o último conseguiu perfurar o seu abdômen tirando metade dele.

Contudo ele tinha sobrevivido a aqueles golpes mortais e agora era vez dele revidar, o seu golpe final o qual ele torna todos os danos que ele sofreu numa poderosa força destrutiva. "Revenge Counter!" A Rainha Videras desceu o que restou de sua espada para acabar com sua inimiga.

No final García foi arremessado contra a parede de um dos prédios com uma lança no seu peito, ele ficou preso lá sem poder sair. "Isso com certeza foi perigoso." Raynare disse se aproximando dele e continuou. "Pena que você não conseguiu me acertar a tempo, você ainda é muito lento. Melhor sorte da próxima vez." Ela disse observando seu oponente se desfazer em luzes brancas.

"A Rainha Videras é terminada." O Locutor anuncia.

"Você realmente é muito louca Raynare, já imaginou se algum desses seus ataque tivesse me acertado. Eu seria um queijo suíço igual a esse prédio!" Ravel gritou saindo de um dos buracos que ela fez.

"Você ainda está aí Ravel, pensei que você tivesse sido encerrado pelo seu oponente." A Rainha fala com sarcasmo.

"Como se isso fosse possível. Pelo menos você fez sua parte, com a derrota da Rainha e do Peão nós duas temos 10 pontos." Ravel comentou.

"Você teve todo aquele trabalho para vencer um Peão." Raynare disse zombando.

"Calada Vaca Leiteira!" O Bispo gritou.

"Você só está com ciúmes." A Rainha disse esfregando seus seios.

"É oficial eu vou arrancar eles agora." Ravel gritou convocando suas chamas.

"Isso é o que veremos, eu finalmente irei me livrar de você." Raynare disse com duas de suas lanças já prontas para o combate.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Boa noite Rei Hyodou." Ruka disse.

"Quem é você?" Issei perguntou olhando para uma menina de cabelos e olhos verdes na sua frente.

"Você devia prestar mais atenção nos seus adversário. Eu sou Ruka Videras, Herdeira da Casa Videras e o outro Rei dessa partida." Ela se apresentou.

"Sério? Você é bem nova sabia disso? Eles não deviam deixar crianças participarem." Issei perguntou curioso.

"Eu tenho 15, não me chame de criança!" Ruka disse batendo o pé no chão fazendo vários plantas com espinhos avançarem na direção de Issei esmagando a área em que ele estava.

 **"Parceiro não se distraia, ela é o Rei adversário. Não a pegue fácil com ela." Draig advertiu.**

"Eu sei disso." Issei falou.

 **"Então o que está esperando?" Draig disse.**

"Que seja. Impulso Gear." Issei falou materializando sua manopla vermelha.

 **"Impulso!" Draig disse aumentando o poder de Issei.**

"Então esse é o famoso Dragão Celestial Draig, o Imperador Vermelho? Interessante." Ruka comenta.

Ela convoca mais de sua videiras com espinhos que atacam Issei, ele recua para trás para evitar a primeira que cai na vertical tentando esmagá-lo, logo o ataque é seguido por outro que ataca horizontalmente e ele se abaixa fazendo a planta passar por cima dele, contudo ele não podia desviar sua atenção pois a menina tinha sido rápida em usar outro ramo atacando de rasteira. Sem opção o Hyodou pulou para o alto escapando de seu golpe, Ruka reagiu quase que instantaneamente e usou todos os quatro ramos que ela criou para cercar Issei no ar e atacar ele por todos os lados. Cercado por todos os lados, o menino concentra sua energia na sua luva draconiana e usando sua Dragon Claw consegue cortar todas as videiras espinhosas. O Rei Videras não perdeu a chance e com seu Chicote de Espinhos segurou a luva dele e o puxou para baixo tentando quebrar ele contra o chão, mas Issei estica suas asas e faz força para se manter no ar e os dois entraram em um cabo de guerra.

"Não pense que irá escapar. Fique segurando ai bem direitinho." Ruka disse elevando sua energia mágica fazendo o seu chicote ganhar um tom a mais de verde brilhante.

"O que está havendo? De repente sinto que algo está sugando minha energia." Issei comentou.

"Parceiro arranque isso de você! Ela está drenando seu poder mágico. Impulso." Draig advertiu.

Com essa nova informação e o aumento de poder dado por Draig, o Rei Hyodou utiliza a força reforçada para tirar a menina do chão e voar na direção dela diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Ele utiliza sua mão esquerda para agarrar a mão que contém o chicote e arrancar ele do domínio dela, depois ele tenta um chute na sua inimiga e Ruka forma um círculo de proteção. Mesmo assim ela foi jogada para trás pela potência do golpe. Não perdendo tempo Issei arrancou o chicote de sua engrenagem sagrada e partiu para cima da menina novamente, o Rei Videras vendo sua situação crítica revela sua arma secreta e seis ramos saem de suas costas e atacam seu adversário que consegue evitar os primeiros, mas a partir do quarto seu avanço era impossível e ele tinha ficado vulnerável para sua oponente convocar um círculo mágico e atirar uma rajada de espinhos como se fossem metralhadoras. Issei cria uma barreira de proteção a tempo, mas é forçado a recuar.

"Essa é minha defesa absoluta. Green Forest. Eles não são controlados por mim, então minha única preocupação e atacar você sem qualquer restrições." Ruka anuncia.

"Uma defesa que reage sozinha, isso é interessante. Vamos ver se ela aguenta grandes impactos. Dragon Shoot." Issei falou carregando sua engrenagem sagrada e disparando uma onda de energia vermelha saindo de sua mão.

"Porcaria!" Ruka disse colocando a mão para frente, ela não estava preocupada em se machucar mais a luz do ataque de seu oponente teve que fazer ela desviar o olhar. No entanto, ela ficaria segura com sua proteção reagindo sem mesmo o seu comando todos os seis ramos se fecharam na frente dela e formaram uma barreira protetora impendido que o ataque a acertasse. Depois que acabou o Rei Videras sorriu e falou. "Parece que você terá que fazer melhor do que isso para me superar."

"Quem disse que eu não posso?" Issei comentou carregando de novo a sua engrenagem sagrada e disparando outro Dragon Shoot.

"O mesmo ataque inútil não vai funcionar." Ruka disse com fé em sua defesa quando ela tomou a mesma posição de antes. Sua barreira novamente aguentou o golpe de energia de seu oponente.

"Quem disse que será o mesmo?" Issei falou atrás de Ruka, sua mão direita brilhava de energia vermelha e a joia de sua engrenagem brilhava intensamente. "Dragon Claw." Ele chamou o ataque e cortou todos os ramos que estavam nas costas de sua oponente acabando com a defesa perfeita.

Irritada o Rei Videras se vira com outro de seus chicotes na mão e acerta Issei o mandando para o solo com bastante força abrindo uma pequena cratera do tamanho do seu corpo. No entanto, ele se levantou como se fosse nada demais e começou a tirar a sujeira de suas roupas.

"Se comparar os golpes, esse parece um pequeno peteleco de Tanin. Nem dor causou." Issei comenta.

"Eu vou te mostrar o que é dor, eu vou acabar com essa luta agora." Ruka disse e começou a reunir sua energia mágica, uma aura verde escura começou a cercar toda a menina e a se reunir na sua mão direita aberta para cima. O Rei Videras fecha sua mão, o chão começa a tremer e a quebrar ao redor do menino de cabelos castanhos então ele pode ver quatro enormes pétalas de flor ao seu redor e elas se fecham rapidamente. "Hungry Flower."

O Rei Hyodou não entendia a sua situação. Ele esperava que a energia acumulada na mão da menina de cabelos verdes fosse disparada nele ou algo assim, no entanto ela tinha sumido de repente. Depois o seu piso rachou e ele viu quatro pétalas laranjas de flor gigantes que se fecharam com ele dentro, logo dentro daquilo uma energia verde começou a circular ao redor dele queimando sua pele como ácido. Ele entendeu sua situação uma flor carnívora, essa era o seu plano final. Issei não perdeu tempo em escapar dali e concentrou sua energia nos seus pulmões, depois de um mês com o Dragão Meteoro ele não podia deixar de aprender um pouco de suas chamas, então o menino de cabelos marrons disparou uma rajada de fogo da sua boca queimando tudo ao seu redor. Ele colocou a planta em chamas e lentamente ela se desfez, fazendo ele ver o sua adversária completamente chocada. Ele não perde tempo e com mais dois Impulsos de Draig atira um Dragon Shoot no Rei Videras.

Ruka forma várias barreiras de proteção entre ela e o ataque de seu oponente, mas ele perfura cada uma delas até atingir seu corpo a fazendo desaparecer no meio da rajada de energia vermelha, então quando o golpe termina ela cai no chão. Ela tenta se levantar, mas vê seu adversário na frente dela com a engrenagem sagrada apontada na sua direção.

"Desista acabou a partida, toda sua nobreza foi terminada e você não pode mais continuar a lutar." Issei afirmou.

"Então todos eles foram derrotados? Urik, Mey Lin, Su e até tu García?" Ruka pergunta pela comunicação, mas não obtêm resposta. Ela então pergunta a Issei. "Por que não acabar comigo agora e me encerrar?"

"Bem é que eu não gosto de bater em crianças, sinto muito pelo ataque de antes." Issei disse esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça.

A herdeira Videras então ri e fala. "Tudo bem você venceu. Foi uma boa luta." Ela estende a mão para ele.

"Eu digo o mesmo." Ele segura a sua mão a ajudando a ficar de pé e vê ela desaparecendo em luzes brancas.

"O Rei Videras desiste. O último Time a se classificar para as semifinais é o Time Oppai Dragon." O Locutor anuncia.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Alexandar e seus companheiros chegaram a enfermaria do estádio, depois da vitória de Issei ela tinha saído do local para visitar o time perdedor. Quando chegaram lá encontraram a nobreza do Time Videras se recuperando e o seu Rei sentado numa cadeira os observando preocupada.

"Você perdeu no final." Alexandar fala.

Ruka se vira na direção dela e diz. "Sim."

"No entanto não parece ser seu o caso." A loira responde.

A menina de cabelos verdes chorava e dava algumas fungadas, mas no final ela estava sorrindo. "Por que você acha isso?"

Alexandar caminha até a menina e abraça apertada. "Você fez a escolha certa no final, eu estou orgulhosa."

"Mas eu ainda perdi." Ela diz.

"Idiota." A loira falou baixinho e depois continuo. "Eu já sabia desde o início que você não seria capaz de vencê-lo, só queria descobrir se você seria capaz de lidar com a perda e tomar a responsabilidade."

"Irmãzona." Ruka disse a abraçando com mais força.

"Não precisa chorar pirralha você foi bem. Da próxima vez você saberá lidar com eles." Aika falou.

"Obrigada." Ela agradece.

"Então quanto tempo até eles se recuperarem?" A loira perguntou.

"Mey Lin vai sair amanhã de manhã, Urik e Su só de tarde. García foi o que mais sofreu, terá que ficar por mais 2 dias." A menina de cabelos verde avisou.

"Parece que mesmo aquela Lança das Trevas ainda carrega uma parte de energia santa para fazer tanto estrago." Aika concluiu.

"Além disso sua Cavalheira teve sorte, a Durandal é uma espada santa muito poderosa. Se Xenovia soubesse utilizar todo o potencial dela podia ter matado sua serva." Katase explicou.

"De qualquer maneira você foi sortuda que eles pegaram leve com você." Abe falou.

"Pegaram leve?" Ruka perguntou.

"Exatamente. Issei é uma pessoa que pode lutar de igual a igual comigo e tirando Sairaorg ele é a pessoa mais poderosa daqui e acabou de ficar mais forte. Issei é uma pessoa que alcançou um estágio de constante evolução, a cada luta ele vai ficar mais forte a partir de agora." Alexandar falou.

"Ainda mais forte do que isso?" Ruka perguntou.

"Não duvide dele, afinal até eu conseguir chegar no meu objetivo ele é um dos obstáculos." Alexandar falou olhando para cima, depois disso sua personalidade deu um 180 e ela olhou loucamente para Ruka. "Mas pensar que ele venceu você assim tão fácil, me faz pensar se devo lhe treinar novamente. Porque pelo o que eu vi sua autodidata treinamento é uma porcaria."

"Espera irmãzona eu sei que posso ficar ainda mais forte sozinha, não precisa desse extremo." Ruka disse dando vários passos para trás.

"Tem razão." A Loira falou sorrindo. "Você tem até o fim do verão, depois disso será transferida para a Academia Kuoh para que eu possa treiná-la." Ela deu o ultimato.

"Espera transferência para o mundo humano? Por que?" Ele pediu chorando.

"Pense nisso como uma boa experiência para você. Agora vou deixar você pensando nisso sozinha, até mais." Alexandar disse saindo da sala com um sorriso sinistro, o que fez a menina de cabelos verdes cair no chão em depressão.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Katase questionou.

"Você viu a magia dela, todo o Submundo viu. Aqueles que realmente conhecessem o seu clã viram atrás dela." Alexandar respondeu.

"Como assim?" Abe perguntou.

"Ruka não possui a linhagem mágica do Clã Videras, embora ela seja uma dos 72 pilares vão questionar sua legitimidade como herdeira por causa disso. Além disso com o reaparecimento da facção Old Maou e as suas ideias de diabos puro sangue irão tornar a vida dela mais complicada." Aika explicou.

"Então levá-la ao mundo humano é uma forma de protegê-la." Abe concluiu.

"Exatamente." Alexandar falou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Depois da batalha o Time Oppai Dragon foi recebido pelo Time Sitri que os parabenizaram pela vitória e Sona elogiou ele e suas meninas, mas o que mais surpreendeu foi a disputa entre as mulheres da nobreza Hyodou depois da luta.

"Eu ganhei Xenovia." Raynare gritou.

"Nem a pau que eu vou admitir a derrota." A menina de cabelos azuis berrou.

"Xenovia escute melhor, nós derrotamos um Cavalheiro e uma Torre que da um total de nove. Elas conseguiram dez pontos com a Rainha e um Peão." Ivanete explicou.

"Vocês perderam fracassadas." Ravel xingou.

"Para falar a verdade as vencedoras são Xenovia e Ivanete." Sona disse.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Sona?" Raynare perguntou.

"Simples vocês duas tiveram 11 pontos e Xenovia e Ivanete 13 pontos no total." Sona explicou.

"Nós vencemos, mas como?" Xenovia perguntou.

"A Cavalheira Videras tinha duas peças." Tsubaki disse.

"Isso quer dizer que ela vale 8 pontos no total, o que significa que nós vencemos." Ivanete concluiu.

"Isso não conta, só contava inimigos derrotados. Não importa se eles tinham mais de uma peça." Ravel disse.

"O passarinho tem razão. Nós somos as vencedoras." Raynare falou.

"Então por que não deixa seu Rei decidir?" Yura sugeriu.

Todas elas se viraram para ele esperando a resposta, Issei ficava olhando de um lado para o outro antes de apontar o dedo para ele mesmo. Ele esfrega a cabeça e caminha até o meio delas. "Se não tem outro jeito que assim seja. A vencedoras são..." Ele faz uma pausa de suspense antes de anunciar. "Xen-chan e Iva-chan."

"Vencemos!" As duas disseram se abraçando.

"Por que Ise-kun?" Raynare pediu fazendo beicinho.

"Você teve sua diversão ontem, além disso você e Ra-chan brigaram durante o jogo então isso será a punição de vocês duas." Issei disse.

"Argh!" O anjo caído gritou de raiva.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Quem será numa hora dessas." Alexandar diz, procurando o seu telefone.

"Alô!" Alexandar fala ainda sonolenta pegando o celular.

"Adrian?!" A loira disse preocupada.

"O que está havendo? Diga!" Ela perguntou.

"Hey! Quem está ai? O que está acontecendo? Adrian!" Alexandar gritava no telefone.

A linha então ficou muda. A menina então olha para a janela de seu quarto e hotel no Submundo e observa a lua, a loira irritada joga o telefone no chão o quebrando em pedaços.

 **Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo dessa história, Issei avançou para a semifinal aonde irá enfrentar Diadora e garanto que será um grande confronto assim como irei caprichar na partida entre Sona e Sairaorg. Sei que vocês não entenderam essa última parte da história, mas amanhã eu irei lançar um prólogo que irá explicar tudo que aconteceu. Teremos um arco paralelo que irá acontecer durante o torneio e seus capítulos saíram sempre no final de cada volume do arco. Ou seja, será uma história de curta, mas muito interessante. Então deixem seus comentários elogiem me xinguem ou até mesmo uma declaração de amor, marquem como favoritos e sigam a história. Até a próxima.**


	24. DXD Volume V 2 Prologo

**Alguns podem ter ficado confusos pela última parte da história passada, mas ela serviu de preludio para um arco paralelo da história. Esse é o prologo do arco e todo ele vai acontecer durante o restante do torneio, uma coisa importante o lançamento desse arco não será em sequência, então eu irei lançar eles quando puder até o fim do arco principal e depois eu junto tudo. Espero que aproveitem e mais uma coisa o prologo do arco principal irá sair daqui a poucas horas. Boa leitura.**

"Ela nos acordou no meio da madrugada, nos arrastou para fora do Submundo e tudo isso para vir ao aeroporto da cidade?" Abe perguntou irritada.

"Ela tem razão Aika o que está acontecendo?" Katase questionou.

"Eu não sei, a Chefe disse para esperarmos aqui enquanto ela iria pegar algumas coisas tudo que podemos fazer é aguardar." A menina de óculos falou.

Era três da manhã e todas as três estavam sentadas na praça de alimentação do Aeroporto de Kuoh, Abe pegou café para se manterem acordadas. Mesmo assim ainda era difícil combater todo o sono que eles possuíam, pelo menos até a raiva tomar conta deles quando viram Alexandar caminhando até eles e se sentando na sua mesa.

"Certo Chefe o que está havendo?" Abe perguntou.

"Nós estamos indo fazer uma pequena viagem." A loira respondeu.

"O que vamos viajar assim do nada?" A menina com cabelos rosa perguntou.

"Exatamente. Olhem pelo lado bom, será na primeira classe." Alexandar disse.

"Por que simplesmente não nos transportamos para lá com um feitiço?" Aika questionou.

"É impossível chegar lá com magia sem a autorização deles e eu estou banida, então não podemos usar esse método." Alexandar respondeu.

As engrenagens na cabeça da garota de óculos giraram até encontrarem o local certo, havia pouquíssimos lugares no mundo humano que tinha proteção contra feitiços e se combinarmos o fato que sua Chefe estava banida de tal local só podia significar uma coisa. Só um local. Aika caiu da cadeira ao pensar no seu destino, ela olhava horrorizada para a loira, elas não poderiam está indo para lá.

"Parece que descobriu o nosso destino." Alexandar afirmou.

"Você está louca!" Aika gritou para a loira antes de continuar o discurso. "De todos os lugares que podíamos ir você quer ir logo para lá? Lembra o que eles disseram da última vez? Nós vamos morrer."

"Não vamos morrer." Alexandar disse determinada antes de olhar para o lado. "Se tivermos sorte."

"Você mesmo sabe da possibilidade de morte. O que deu nessa sua cabeça para fazer tal coisa?" Aika perguntou.

"Eu estou indo a um resgate e preciso de informações." Alexandar respondeu determinada.

Aika não podia fazer nada quando sua chefe estava desse jeito, tudo que ela podia fazer era ficar ajudar a loira a sair vivo disso. "*Suspiro* Tudo bem."

"Obrigada Aika." Alexandar disse.

"Contudo eu quero saber o que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Certo. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês me acompanharem." A loira fala.

"O que está acontecendo? Para aonde vamos?" Abe perguntou irritada por se sentir de fora da conversa.

"Eu esqueci de dar pra vocês isso, vão precisar para embarcar." Alexandar disse entregando a cada uma dela seus tickets para entrarem no avião.

Katase então lê todo o bilhete e fica chocada ao descobrir o destino, ela pulou de alegria e comemorou. "Nós vamos para Roma. Itália ai vou eu."

Abe se sente confusa com tal destino e pergunta. "É Roma. Por que você disse que podemos morrer?"

"Quem disse que nosso destino é Roma?" Alexandar perguntou ganhando a atenção das duas garotas.

"Então para aonde vamos?" Katase questionou.

"Nosso destino está dentro de Roma. Nós vamos ao Vaticano e invadir a sede dos exorcistas." A loira de olhos verdes respondeu.

Abe e Katase olharam chocadas com a revelação e seus rostos congelaram e depois do nada elas soltaram um grito de medo ensurdecedor. "O QUE?!"

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Que inferno de luz." Katase disse ao acordar, o sol estava batendo fortemente no seu rosto e sua cabeça doía pra caramba, sua boca estava seca e seu corpo estava doendo como se tivesse dormindo em má posição. A menina de cabelos rosa abre seus e olhos para ver sua chefe sentada na frente dela bebendo café com um pão com uma geleia vermelha, ao lado dela estava uma pessoa com um xícara de café na mão lendo o jornal e finalmente a esquerda de Katase estava Abe esfregando o olho em cima da mesa acordando também.

"Por que tanto barulho de manhã?" A menina de cabelos castanhos pergunta bocejando, ela vê a paisagem local e está tudo normal. Suas amigas sentadas numa mesa, pessoas caminhando ao redor, vários prédios clássicos e decorados pela região e uma bonita fonte na frente dela com um lindo céu azul. Tudo era tranquilo.

"Bom dia." Alexandar disse.

"Vocês dormiram por um longo tempo 15 horas para ser mais exato." Aika comentou abaixando o jornal.

"Certo." Abe disse se esticando.

"A gente dormiu bastante." Katase fala envergonhada.

Só agora as duas meninas conseguem perceber uma coisa importante. Aonde elas estavam? Elas olharam de um lado para o outro da paisagem e finalmente puderam notar que elas nunca tinham visto esse local antes, muito menos como vieram parar aqui?

"Chefe." Katase chamou.

"Aonde nós estamos?" Abe perguntou.

"Eu esqueci de dizer a vocês, mas Benvenuti a Roma." Alexandar falou.

"Nós estamos realmente em Roma.?" Katase questionou.

"Pegue o jornal e veja." Aika disse entregando o pedaço de papel, ela não podia entender nada.

"Espera! Como nós duas viemos parar aqui?" Abe perguntou.

"Quando vocês duas gritaram desesperadas no aeroporto, eu as nocauteei para não darem trabalho durante todo o voo." Alexandar responde.

"Isso já pode ser considerado abuso. Aonde está a Chefe do Comitê Disciplinar?" Abe questionou.

"De férias como todos os alunos da Academia." Alexandar respondeu.

"Vamos Abe se acalme. Se a Chefe nos arrastou para cá é por que tem um bom motivo. Por que não a ouvimos?" Aika sugeriu.

"Tudo bem me convença." Abe declarou.

"Ontem a noite eu recebi uma chamada do Adrian." Alexandar respondeu.

"Uma chamada do seu namorado?" Abe disse com raiva.

"Eu posso terminar antes de vocês reclamarem? Além disso ele não é meu namorado, ele é ou melhor era o meu subordinado quando eu liderava o 13° Batalhão de Guerra do Vaticano, ou como preferirem os Iscariotes." Alexandar explicou.

"Batalhão de guerra? Iscariotes?" Katase falou.

"Entendam o seguinte vocês duas." Aika chamou a atenção delas. "O Vaticano é a maior força militar que a humanidade tem contra o sobrenatural, eles atuam principalmente através dos exorcistas que trabalham sempre em pequenos grupos. No entanto, e se a humanidade acabasse de entrar em guerra com qualquer facção? Ou outro grupo de monstros como Youkais, os Homens peixes, lobisomens ou vampiros? Eles precisariam de um exército treinado e preparado."

"Entendo." Abe falou.

"A partir daí foi criada 13 batalhões para o caso de que algo assim acontecesse, cada batalhão desses é liderado por uma pessoa, chamada de apóstolo, eles são os melhores exorcistas da igreja e todos os apóstolos estão no top-20, eles então receberam um nome dos dozes seguidores iniciais de Jesus mais Matias." Alexandar explicou.

"Então por que estamos aqui?" Katase questionou.

"Porque ontem a noite eu recebi um pedido de socorro do meu subordinado mais leal dos Iscariotes e eu quero saber o que aconteceu com eles." Alexandar respondeu.

"Então é uma missão de resgate? Pode contar comigo." Katase disse animada.

"Eu não quero fazer parte disso. É muito perigoso." Abe afirmou.

"Se tudo der certo, prometo um fim de semana no resort mais caro da Itália em Sardenha." Alexandar disse.

"Pode contar comigo." A menina peituda disse animada.

"Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei." Aika comenta.

"De qualquer maneira vocês duas é melhor pedir alguma coisa logo, nosso convidado está prestes a chegar." Alexandar falou.

"Convidado?" Katase perguntou.

"Claro, como você acha que vamos entrar no Vaticano? Tocar a campainha não irá funcionar, então temos que arranjar alguém que nos coloque lá dentro . E falando nele, nosso homem acaba de chegar." Alexandar disse apontando para um velho branco, alto e careca de olhos verdes com um sorriso alegre, ele usava roupar brancas com uma faixa vermelha na cintura e um solidéu vermelho na cabeça, a loira acena para ele e o homem se assusta por um segundo antes de caminhar calmamente até e Alexandar oferece um lugar para ele se sentar. Depois disso ela se senta no oposto da mesa a ele, os dois trocam algumas palavras em italiano antes de irem ao japonês,

"Seu italiano não está muito ruim mesmo depois de todos esses anos." Ele elogia.

"Graças, mas não eu não estou aqui por causa disso." Alexandar responde.

"Entendo. Faz realmente vários anos que nós não nos vemos." Ele se vira para Aika e diz. "Isso vale para você também bruxa."

"Eu prefiro o termo feiticeira, bruxa é um termo muito mal visto pelo mundo." Aika responde.

"Tudo bem. Quem são as duas garotas novas?" Ele pergunta.

"Franz conheça Kyome Abe e Katase Mayu elas são minhas novas protegidas, vocês duas conheçam Franz Heirich um arcebispo que trabalha no conselho de guerra do Vaticano." Alexandar apresentou os dois.

"Então por que você está aqui Judas? Você sabe muito bem que ainda não é bem vinda aqui." Franz disse.

"Os Iscariotes. O que aconteceu com o meu batalhão?" A loira foi direto ao ponto.

"*Suspiro* Como isso chegou até você? Isso devia ser sigilo absoluto." Ele disse.

"Adrian ligou para mim pedindo resgate. Eu vou repetir apenas mais uma vez. O que aconteceu?" Alexandar disse irritada.

"Você não vai gostar disso, mas atualmente seu batalhão está em frangalhos." O velho responde.

"Como assim?" Aika pergunta.

"Surgiu uma crise de máxima urgência em um país e resolvemos mandar os Iscariotes para resolverem a situação, no entanto as dimensões do que eles enfrentaram eram muito maiores do que imaginávamos. Conseguimos obter inúmeras informações preciosas, mas perdemos uma boa parte dos nossos homens. Agora os Iscariotes foram reduzidos a 150 homens que estão encurralados e não podem retornar, além de que alguns dizem que mais 100 foram capturados pelos inimigos." Franz respondeu.

"Como um batalhão com quase 1000 exorcistas altamente treinados são reduzidos a menos de um quarto?" Aika perguntou.

"Nossos inimigos estavam bem preparados para nossa chegada e armaram uma armadilha, rumores falam que temos um vazamento na Cúria em algum lugar." Ele respondeu.

"Aonde eles estão? Qual país eles foram mandados?" Alexandar perguntou.

"Depende do que você irá fazer?" Franz respondeu.

"Eu vou salvar o que restou deles." Alexandar afirmou.

"Então você não vai gostar da resposta, eles foram mandados para a Ucrânia." Franz falou.

"Não tem problema eu falo russo." Alexandar disse.

Franz abaixa a cabeça e fala. "Não tem jeito de você desistir disso, então pelo menos vamos torná-la oficial a sua ajuda assim a dor de cabeça que eu irei receber será menor. Tome isso e vá para a sala do conselho daqui a três horas, iremos discutir justamente essa situação." Ele termina entregando um anel com uma pedra amarela, Franz então se levanta e vai embora.

"Então o que faremos?" Abe perguntou.

Nesse instante o estomago de Aika roncou e a menina ficou muito constrangida, a loira sorri e fala. "Primeiro tratem de comer alguma, depois vamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Não é todo dia que estamos em Roma."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Ultrajante, um sacrilégio imperdoável. Como algo assim pode acontecer?" Um dos Bispos gritou.

"Você devia se acalmar? A raiva pode nos conduzir a um caminho perigoso." O outro respondeu.

"Ele tem razão, colocar nossas emoções a flor da pele pode nublar o nosso julgamento." Franz concordou.

"No entanto, não acham que vocês dois estão passivos demais. Acabamos de perder uma importante peça para a proteção da humanidade, até recuperarmos todo o batalhão irá levar uns três anos." Outro bispo respondeu.

"Isso podemos esperar, mas o que vamos fazer sobre a situação atual?" O último bispo perguntou.

"Mandar mais homens e acabar com todos os inimigos." O primeiro respondeu.

"Isso seria precipitado demais, além do mais não iria ferir o orgulho dos Iscariotes?" Franz perguntou.

"Que orgulho se eles estão quase exterminados?" O segundo bispo perguntou.

"Ele tem razão o melhor que podemos fazer é enviar outro batalhão para resolver a situação." O quarto concordou.

"E quem você sugere?" O quinto perguntou.

"Ela acabou de chegar. Pode entrar André." O quarto bispo falou e as portas se abriram do local se abriram para revelar uma mulher nos seus vinte e poucos anos, ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, sua pele era um branco suave e ela usava roupas de freiras e carrega uma cruz verde no pescoço.

"É um prazer ser recebida por vocês." A menina referida como André disse.

"Então sua a solução é mandar o segundo batalhão, o São André?" Franz perguntou.

"Tem ideia melhor, André como estão seus homens para agir?" O primeiro perguntou.

"Considerando a distância até o local, nós podemos chegar lá em cinco dias." Ela respondeu.

"Cinco dias são perfeitos, será uma solução perfeita e rápida." O quarto disse.

"Cinco dias são muito tempo, sem lembrar que temos 100 homens presos e 150 ilhados." Franz lembrou.

"Ele tem razão quanto a isso." O segundo disse.

"Vocês tem uma solução melhor para isso?" O Quarto perguntou.

"Nos poderíamos deixar os Iscariotes resolverem a situação." Franz sugeriu.

"Desculpa interromper Arce Bispo Franz, mas eu não vejo como eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Todo o seu batalhão está quase aniquilado e o comandante Judas está ferido como estava no relatório." André falou.

"Ela tem razão quanto a isso. Os Iscariotes nada podem fazer sem um milagre." O quinto disse.

"Eles podem dar um jeito nisso, não com um milagre mais com algo ainda melhor." Franz respondeu, ele fez uma pausa dramática e continuou. "Acabei de receber de volta um antigo membro dos Iscariotes que soube da situação e quer ajudar, ela pode ser a solução dos nossos problemas."

"Eu não entendo como uma pessoa pode fazer tanta diferença Franz?" O último bispo pediu.

"Que tal vocês vê-la e depois me questionam. Pode entrar." Franz disse e com isso a porta se abriu mais uma vez e Alexandar entrou na sala caminhando até ficar ao lado de André.

"Sabe eu esperava que nessa altura você já tivesse morrido de velhice, Enrico." Alexandar disse.

"Essa é sua solução Franz? Você quer piorar todo o problema?" O primeiro agora identificado como Enrico questionou.

"Pela primeira vez hoje eu concordo com ele, você está louco?" O segundo bispo gritou.

"Loucos somos nós ao manchar o orgulho de um batalhão como os Iscariotes." Franz devolveu.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo?" O terceiro bispo pede.

"Sinto como se estivéssemos sendo excluídos." O quarto indaga.

"Patéticos." Alexandar disse.

"O que você falou?" Enrico pergunta irritado.

"Vocês não passam de uns bando de velhos comandando vidas humanas pelos seus próprios interesses." A loira afirma.

"Interesses?! Tudo o que fazemos é nas convicções da santa igreja." Enrico gritou.

"Então as suas convicções são o motivo para sacrificar tantas pessoas, aonde estavam elas no programa Espada Santa? Aonde estavam elas quando ordenaram a inquisição? Suas convicções só se aplicam quando ela justifica os seus interesses." A loira declarou.

"Calada!" André gritou para ela. "Eu não sei quem é você, contudo não posso deixar que uma bastarda suje o nome da santa igreja. Eu sou um dos apóstolos da igreja é meu dever acabar com aqueles que blasfemam contra ela."

"Quietas as duas!" O segundo Bispo girou. "André você é um apóstolo deve aprender a manter a calma quando algo assim acontecer você não pode falar com apóstolo desse jeito e você ainda não aprendeu a ficar quieta Judas."

"Por que você se refere a ela como Judas?" O quarto perguntou.

"Porque esse é o título que ela recebe junto a essa cruz no peito." Franz falou apontando para a cruz idêntica a de André na cor azul.

"Mas Judas não estava ferido na Ucrânia?" O quinto perguntou.

"Ele tem razão, além disso ele não é um homem?" André perguntou.

"Embora ele lidere os Iscariotes e alguns o chamem de Judas, ele não possui oficialmente o título. A prova que você pertence a um dos apóstolos é a cruz sagrada no seu pescoço e como ninguém ainda conseguiu recuperar essa cruz azul no pescoço dela desde que ela foi banida. Ela ainda é conhecida como Padre Judas." O segundo bispo respondeu.

"Agora Padre Judas, em quanto tempo você acha que consegue resolver os problemas na Ucrânia?" Franz perguntou.

"Três dias." Ela respondeu, todos olharam chocados com a declaração.

Franz sorriu e disse. "Parece que a minha solução é ainda mais rápida e mais econômica que a sua Enrico."

"Você está caducando Franz ela só vai piorar a situação?" Enrico questionou.

"Pode até ser, mas por outro lado pode ser o oposto. O ressurgimento do verdadeiro Judas se ele tiver sucesso na missão será uma grande vantagem para nós." O segundo bispo respondeu.

"Mesmo assim como uma pessoa pode fazer tanta diferença?" O quarto questionou.

"Senhor Michael tem toda sua confiança na menina eu falei com ele antes da reunião, inclusive ele irá mandar um de seus anjos acompanhar Judas em sua missão." Franz respondeu.

"Bem se Senhor Michael leva tanta esperança numa garota podemos dar a ela o poder da dúvida, você pode ir mas se em dois dias não tiver nenhum resultado iremos despachar os São André para o local." O quinto falou.

"Obrigado conselheiros." Alexandar disse.

"Espere!" Enrico chamou. "Antes de ir queremos saber a sua fé? Da última vez que a vimos você estava amiga de alguns diabos e anjos caídos." Ele fala.

"Minhas amizades pouco importam, se não conseguimos aprender a conviver com todos eles o que acontecerá quando as cortinas caírem. Uma hora ou outra nosso mundo vai ser descoberto. E quando isso acontecer é bom que nós sejamos a ponte que conecta os dois mundos" Alexandar disse indo embora.

 **Esse foi o fim do prologo e espero que tenham gostado dele, como devem ter notado esse arco irá se focar principalmente no Comitê Disciplinar. Se gostarem ou não deixem seus comentários elogiando ou criticando, marquem como favorito e sigam a história tudo isso ajuda na divulgação dela. Até a próxima.**


	25. DXD Volume V Prologo

**Está aqui o verdadeiro prologo do volume cinco, espero que vocês gostem. Ele será pequeno por que não tem muito o que eles fazerem já que o próximo capítulo é a luta entre Sona e Sairaorg. Boa leitura.**

"Então Ise-kun está na hora." Xenovia falou.

"Mestre eu me senti tão abandonada quando você tomou Raynare com você ontem." Ivanete disse.

"Mas sabe de uma coisa Ise-kun hoje a noite." Xenovia falou.

"Você é só nosso Mestre, vamos lhe dar prazer." Ivanete disse.

Issei podia se considerar um cara de muita sorte graças as suas mulheres, tanto Xenovia quanto Ivanete não perderam tempo ao arrastarem ele para o quarto assim que chegaram na sua residência. Ivanete o jogou na cama e Xenovia trancou todo o local para que não sofressem interferências indesejáveis, Raynare e Ravel.

 **-Limão-**

Ivanete e Xenovia lentamente tiraram suas roupas para darem um pequeno show para Issei, Xenovia começou tirando sua saia primeiro e Ivanete preferiu sua blusa depois disso elas tiraram as partes correspondentes da outra e ficaram só de calcinha e sutiã. As duas então subiram na cama e fizeram seu caminho até ele.

"Ise-kun vamos logo fazer bebês." Xenovia disse beijando a sua bochecha esquerda.

"Eu irei agradá-lo da melhor maneira possível Mestre." Ivanete falou o beijando do lado oposto.

Nessa altura o membro do menino já estava firme e forte, as duas meninas olharam lascivamente para a grande protuberância que ele tinha em suas calças. Ivanete foi até lá e começou a retirar as suas calças o deixando só com a cueca e com seu pau quase saindo para fora dela, a menina de olhos vermelhos a retirou para ver o grande pedaço de carne na sua frente e deu uma lambida nele colocando o rosto do lado para sentir o seu forte cheiro. Xenovia por outro lado continuou a beijar Issei fazendo caminho até o seu pescoço, ela também desabotoava os botões de sua camisa e depois a deslizou para longe a garota de cabelos azuis babava com seu namorado, o treinamento de Issei tinha feito um seus músculos ficarem ainda maiores e mais sexys na sua visão e ela continuou seu caminho os beijando.

"Sabem que não é justo quando eu sou o único nu, parece que eu terei que punir vocês." Issei falou.

Ele então tomou os lábios da menina de cabelos azuis e colocou a mão nos seus seios o apertando, fazendo a menina gritar de prazer com a outra ele tira o rosto da menina de cabelos brancos de seu pau a puxando para cima a beijando enquanto distraia a Xenovia com seus seios. Issei então sorriu maldosamente e aproveitou a oportunidade para abraçar as duas garotas, aproveitando a mão nas costas para tirar os seus sutiãs ele cessa o seu aperto e as duas olham confusas para ele. Issei então desliza suas mãos para abaixo delas tocando sua feminilidade protegida pelas calcinhas fazendo elas gemerem de prazer. O Hyodou então as levantam por baixo e as derrubam na cama, ele retira suas calcinhas e começa a brincar com suas vaginas, as duas meninas estremeceram com o prazer.

"Ise-kun você é tão bom!" Xenovia gritou.

"Mestre por favor me puna mais." Ivanete falou entre seus altos gemidos.

"Vocês duas foram muito levadas, o que vocês disseram que iriam fazer?" Issei questionou acertando o ponto G das duas.

"Nós iriamos lhe dar prazer." Ivanete respondeu, Xenovia estava ocupada demais gemendo.

"Então por que está acontecendo o oposto Xenovia?' Issei perguntou acelerando o ritmo de seus dedos.

"Mestre nos perdoe por..." Ivanete tentou responder mais Issei colocou mais dois dedos na menina a deixando incapaz de falar claramente.

"Você não é Xenovia. Quando eu pergunto a uma de vocês, a pessoa que eu perguntei responde." Ele disse. "Então Xenovia por que?"

"Ise-kun nos perdoe por isso nós não devíamos ter tomado a liderança." Ela responde Issei então a recompensa enfiando mais dedos dentro da menina a fazendo gritar de prazer.

"Vejo que vocês duas entenderam a sua situação, então vamos começar de novo e é bom que façam direito, mas antes disso." Issei falou dando o golpe de misericórdia na buceta das duas acertando suas partes mais sensíveis e tirando suas mãos rapidamente. Os gemidos de prazer das suas duas meninas gozando era música para seus ouvidos, a visão das duas meninas espirrando seus sucos para fora era muito linda. Ele então fala. "Agora que vocês já tomaram seu tempo não acham que está na minha vez?" Ele perguntou.

As duas meninas tremiam seus corpos por causa da sensibilidade em seus corpos depois de terem gozado, mas elas fizeram seu caminho até o pênis de Issei e embrulharam ele em seus seios fazendo uma espanhola dupla, elas se reservavam ao lamber o seu membro. O garoto de cabelos castanhos realmente adorava a sensação dos peitos macio de suas meninas sobre o seu pau, ela apertavam seus montes de carne e pressionavam o ele enquanto o lubrificavam com suas línguas quentes. Ele podia sentir a tensão sendo construída em todo o seu corpo e depois de um tempo ele não podia mais segurar e liberou toda uma carga branca de seu leite. O esperma quente dele cobriu os seios das duas garotas e a força de sua liberação foi tão grande que espirrou ainda algumas parte em seus rostos. Contudo ele ainda continuava pronto para a ação.

"Mestre eu não posso esperar mais, por favor me use." Ivanete pediu expondo sua vagina rosa para ele.

"Muito apressada dessa vez Ivanete, mas lembre-se de uma coisa o Mestre faz o que ele quiser." Issei disse puxando Xenovia e enfiando dentro dela.

"Incrível Ise-kun, você é incrível." Xenovia disse entre seus gemidos.

"Xen-chan como apertada você é." Issei falou aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas, ele então se vira para Ivanete com ciúmes e fala. "Chegue mais perto."

A menina de cabelos vermelhos faz exatamente isso, quando ela está perto o bastante ele começa a chupar os seus peitos. Ivanete adorava quando ele mordiscava de leve ele, a sensação de seu Mestre fazendo isso com ela era muito prazerosa, mas ela ainda se sentia magoada por ele não ter metido nela, sua luxuria tinha tomado o melhor e agora ela estava pagando o preço ao ouvir os vários gemidos de prazer de Xenovia tudo que ela podia fazer era pressionar a cabeça dele mais apertado no seu busto. Por outro lado a menina de cabelos azuis estava tendo um dos melhores momentos de sua vida, a sensação do pau de Issei indo e vindo na sua vagina quente acertando seu pontos delicados e forçando seu caminho até seu útero era simplesmente algo que toda mulher devia sentir. Eles continuaram assim por quase 10 minutos antes Issei liberasse sua semente em Xenovia fazendo a menina quase passar para fora de tanta intensidade.

"Descanse um pouco Xen-chan. Você merece." Issei diz a beijando na testa a colocando para o lado da cama.

"Mestre por favor, eu não aguento mais. Eu posso servi-lo." Ivanete implorou para ele usar ela, seus sucos escorriam para fora de sua feminilidade de tão excitada que ela estava.

"Vejo que agora você aprendeu a lição então tudo bem venha, ele está te esperando." Issei falou deitando na cama com seu pau ereto para cima.

Ivanete fez seu caminho até ele e posicionou sua entrada na ponta quente de seu membro, ele lentamente o colocou para dentro ajustando sua vagina ao seu tamanho engolindo cada polegada dele até ter ele inteiro dentro dela. Depois disso ela começou a cavalgar em cima dele, ela começou lentamente até aumentar o ritmo. Issei podia ver a bunda branca da menina subindo e descendo furiosamente sobre o pinto, a fricção que a buceta quente de Ivanete fazia no seu membro era prazerosa demais que ele não conseguia mais se controlar e começou a mexer os quadris para cima e para baixo combinando com os movimentos da menina até os dois gozarem e ele encher a menina com seu sêmen.

"Mestre isso foi incrível." Ivanete disse caindo na cama.

"Você também foi muito boa Iva-chan." Issei respondeu.

"Vocês foram longe demais." Xenovia comentou.

"Ainda acordada?" Issei perguntou.

"Com vocês gemendo e se movendo desse jeito eu não pude dormir." Xenovia respondeu.

"Que tal mais uma rodada então?" Issei sugeriu e as duas concordaram, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

 **-Fim do Limão-**

Os três então ouviram alguém tocando a campainha de sua residência, a essa hora ninguém deveria está acordado eram quase 2 da madrugada, mas Issei colocou um roupão e foi atender a porta. Xenovia e Ivanete se enrolaram em uma toalha e de longe observaram a cena, quando Issei abriu a porta ficou chocado ao ver Ophis na frente de sua casa.

"Ophis o que você está fazendo aqui?!" Issei perguntou surpreso.

"Alexandar disse para lhe dar isto." Ophis entrega uma carta para ele.

 **'Sinto muito por isso Issei, mas você vai ter que cuidar dela por enquanto. Lembre-se nada de docês demais ou jogos. Ass: Alexandar Anderson.'** Com raiva Issei pega a carta e a rasga em pedaços, aquela loira idiota tinha acabado de estragar mais uma rodada com Xenovia e Ivanete, ele então olha para o Deus Dragão na porta do local e não tem outro jeito a põe para dentro.

"Então Ophis já que você vai ficar, aonde quer dormir?" Issei perguntou.

"No seu quarto." Ela respondeu, não tinha como negar algo ao seu ser mais poderoso do universo.

"Tudo bem, mas vamos ter mais duas pessoas." Issei respondeu.

"Eu não vejo motivos para me preocupar." Ophis respondeu e os dois caminharam até o quarto aonde as duas meninas estavam na cama.

"Pessoal, ela vai ficar com a gente por enquanto. Então vamos dormir um pouco." Issei falou.

"Claro Ise-kun." Xenovia disse, ela logo foi para um dos lado dele não querendo dormir do mesmo lado que Ophis.

"Como quiser Mestre." Xenovia não se importava com isso, como ela era parte dragão seu instinto reconheciam Ophis como um superior a ela da mesma maneira que ela reconhecia Issei.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Já de manhã Raynare tinha acordado logo cedo, programou o despertador para às 6, para resgatar seu homem das mulheres horríveis que tinham se aproveitado dele ontem a noite. Ao chegar no seu quarto ficou chocada com a visão, não era só as dupla irritante. Issei estava dormindo com Xenovia pelada agarrada nos seus pés com sua feminilidade para seu rosto, uma menina mais nova, a única com roupa usando uma camisola branca e preta, abraçada no seu pescoço e Ivanete também nua em cima dele com a cabeça no seu peito. A energia negra começou a vazar da menina de cabelos escuros fazendo o local tremer um pouco acordando todos eles, Raynare tinha cinco lanças preparada e atirou todas elas.

Graças a Ophis que com um simples olhar chateado negou todo o ataque da menina como se não fosse nada demais, todos olharam para a menina que esfregava os olhos tirando qualquer sujeira que poderia estar neles. Todos acharam bonitinho.

"Ise-kun por que ela está aqui?" Raynare perguntou, sendo o Dragão do Infinito ou não ela não queria mais concorrência entre ela e Issei.

"Ray-chan eu posso explicar." Issei disse tentando acalmar ela.

"Então explique." Ela ordenou.

"Bem, acontece que Alexandar teve alguns assuntos importantes para resolver e pediu para eu tomar conta, mas eu juro que eu não fiz nada." Ele tentou minimizar a sua fúria.

"Tudo bem Ise-kun, eu acredito em você." Raynare disse.

"Eu estou com fome." Ophis falou.

"Eu vou cuidar do café da manhã imediatamente Mestre." Ivanete disse.

"Eu lhe ajudo Iva-chan." Raynare falou.

"Eu vou acordar a Ra-chan para ajudar arrumando a mesa." Xenovia disse.

"Eu também vou ajudar, Ophis vá tomar um banho antes do café." Issei falou e a menina assentiu indo para o banheiro. Agora todos eles estavam focados numa coisa, saciar o estomago do Deus Dragão, o Dragão do Infinito, um dos seres mais poderosos do mundo Ophis Ouroboros.

 **Esse prologo serviu mais para amarrar algumas pontas que ficariam soltas por Alexandar está saindo da história principal, além de focar mais no premio da luta contra a nobreza Videras. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima.**


	26. DXD Volume V 2 Capítulo I

**Aqui o primeiro capítulo do Volume 5 alternativo, com o grupo de Alexandar seu destino é a Ucrânia a pergunta é como eles vão chegar lá. Leiam para descobrir.**

"Bruagh!" Katase vomitou o que tinha restado de suas tripas.

"Katase você está bem?" Abe perguntou.

"Claro que Bruagh!" Ela não podia terminar a frase e voltou a vomitar.

Alexandar e Aika riam da desgraça da menina com cabelos da cor de chiclete, acena ela hilária quem iria pensar que Katase a menina mais forte do clube de Kendo da Academia Kuoh que colocava medo nos pervertidos da escola sofria enjoo marítimo.

"Não riam de Bruagh!" Katase não conseguia se quer terminar uma frase.

"Aika pode dar um jeito nisso." Alexandar ordenou.

"Claro. Sistema Mágico de Hackeamento: Cura No.26" Aika disse formando um círculo de magia o qual saiu diversas linhas retas que circulavam o corpo de Katase e brilharam numa cor branca antes de desaparecerem.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Katase perguntou irritada.

"Veja sem náusea." Aika falou.

"Incrível você usou um feitiço de cura." Abe comentou.

"Claro. Quando você tem uma Chefe que carrega uma arma com todos os tipos de veneno do mundo, você tem que ter algum jeito de dar a cura se ela resolver usar em alguma de nós." Aika respondeu.

"Ela nunca iria fazer isso. Ou iria?" Abe questionou.

"Só se você for uma grande pervertida que se esgueira por trás de você e agarra seus peitos." Alecandar disse olhando para Aika.

"Você bem que mereceu." Katase comentou.

"De que lado você está?! Fui eu que te curei!" Aika disse.

"Se você podia ter me curado desde o início por que você não fez isso a 4 horas atrás quando pegamos o barco." Aika retrucou.

"Calma vocês duas temos apenas um hora antes de chegar ao nosso destino conservem suas forças, pois não será nada fácil." Alexandar advertiu.

"Como assim?" Katase perguntou.

"Nós estamos indo para a Ucrânia Katase, lá é o local de uma guerra civil." Abe afirmou.

"Mas nós vamos ficar bem, nós temos a magia." Katase disse.

"O problema não é os humanos." Abe começou. "A Ucrânia não é só um ponto de fronteira entre civilizações humanas, mas também do sobrenatural." A morena terminou.

"Como assim fronteira do sobrenatural?" A menina de cabelos rosa disse.

"O país é dividido entre Norte e Oeste Russo e Sul e Leste Ucraniano, esse é o básico que a humanidade sabe, contudo o país também é dividido da mesma maneira entre lobisomens e vampiros." Alexandar falou.

"Lobisomens e Vampiros?" Katase repetiu.

"Exatamente. Lobisomens são comuns na Rússia que é o país com o maior número deles em todo o mundo, eles são criaturas bastantes importantes nesse país de tal maneira que a igreja ortodoxa e os clãs de lobos no local mantém uma certa aliança entre eles. Por outro lado a Ucrânia faz divisão com a Romênia país principal e o que deu origem aos vampiros, por isso a uma grande quantidade deles na Ucrânia." Aika respondeu.

Alexandar continuou aonde a garota de óculos parou. "Contudo isso não é tudo, há uma certa rivalidade entre os vampiros e lobisomens ucranianos. Esses dois lutam pela supremacia no país desde a independência em 1991 e tudo isso começou quando os vampiros ucranianos pró-europeus apoiaram Hitler na invasão da União Soviética, a população de lobisomens no páis foi praticamente massacrada por eles e isso irritou os demais clãs que resolveram apoiar Stalin e graças a ajuda deles eles conseguiram parar o avanço alemão e avançar de volta até ganharem a guerra. Isso permitiu os lobisomens se tornarem a raça dominante na Ucrânia até o fim de URSS. Agora os dois grupos lutam pela soberania naquele país."

"Entendo. Então agora a região é um barril de pólvora do mundo sobrenatural." Katase falou.

"Exatamente, então todo o cuidado é pouco. Sabemos que foram os vampiros que atacaram os Iscariotes, mas mesmo assim temos que evitar os lobisomens." Alexandar respondeu.

"Não será nada fácil." Abe comentou.

"Você acha? Talvez agente consiga fazer isso com apenas uma de nós saindo toda seca ou em pedaços." Aika disse.

"Calma todas vocês. Vamos sobreviver por um simples motivo nós somos fortes e eu acredito em cada uma de vocês." Alexandar falou. "Sim mais uma coisa para todas vocês." A loira disse jogando um saco para cada uma delas.

Katase abre o seu e vê um punhado de moedas e pergunta. "Pra que são essas moedas?"

"Esse é o símbolo que você faz parte dos Iscariotes, o preço do filho de Deus, 30 moedas de prata." Alexandar responde. "Agora se peguem suas coisas vamos desembarcar daqui a pouco."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

 **Localização Porto de** **Sebastopol (** **República Autônoma da Crimeia) Rússia**

 **Hora local 21:37**

"Спасибо за езды и извините за каких-либо хлопот. (Obrigado pela carona e desculpe por qualquer incômodo.)" Uma loira de pele bronzeada vestindo um casaco negro e um gorro branco diz.

"Нет проблем, вы также не помогло сломать веточку наш запас водки на краю. (Não tem problema, vocês também ajudaram a quebrar um galho nosso estoque de vodca estava no limite.)" Um capitão de navio experiente com mais de 30 anos no mar fala.

"Нет, как водка не может быть русскими. (Sem vodca como podiam ser russos.)" Os dois riem com o comentários da loira de olhos verdes.

"В любом случае будьте осторожны, напряженность в этих районах велики. (De qualquer jeito tomem cuidado, as tensões por essas áreas são grandes.)" O capitão de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis adverte a ela.

"Спасибо за предупреждение. (Agradeço pelo aviso.)" A menina agradece pelo aviso.

"Возьмите девочек помощи. (Se cuidem meninas.)" Ele diz para ela e o grupo dela mais a frente.

"Перед тем, как перейти можете сказать мне, где Владимирский собор? (Antes de ir pode me dizer aonde fica a St. Vladimir Cathedral?)" Ela pergunta para ele.

"Она находится в Davnya St, 1. Не беспокойтесь о таксисты хорошо знаю место. Это большая точка. (Ela fica na Davnya St, 1. Não se preocupe os taxistas conhecem bastante o local. É um grande ponto turístico.)" Ele responde tranquilamente.

"Еще раз спасибо. (Obrigado novamente.)" A loira agradece novamente.

"Удачи и наслаждайтесь поездкой. (Boa sorte e aproveitem a viagem.)" Ele diz vltando para o seu navio.

"Não sei se devo ficar impressionada ou confusa por que eu não entendi nada?" Katase afirmou.

"Nem olhe para mim. Eu posso falar 3 ou 4 línguas, mas isso ainda está fora da minha compreensão." Abe respondeu.

"Só 4? Parece que vocês estão muito para trás. Eu mesmo falo 8 línguas diferentes." Aika disse.

"8?! Como você pode falar tantas línguas diferentes?! Prove!" Katase pede.

"Ela tem razão explique o que aconteceu?" Abe disse.

Uma gota de suor caiu de sua testa e ela falou. "Eu não posso. Eu não sei russo. Tudo que eu sei é japonês, inglês, mandarim, francês, espanhol, alemão, italiano e latim. Não conseguir entender nada do que eles falaram."

"Caramba é mais idiomas que o Wizard." Katase comenta.

"Mesmo assim quantos idiomas será que a Chefe fala?" Abe se perguntou.

"12 idiomas e mais um que é surpresa." Alexandar respondeu surgindo ao lado da morena. "De qualquer jeito vamos, já temos o endereço de nosso contato. Depois que pegarmos ele, vamos direto para a fronteira." A loira explica.

"Vamos sair do país ainda hoje? Quantas fronteiras temos que atravessar ainda?" Katase perguntou.

"Apenas mais uma a da Ucrânia." A loira respondeu.

"Eu não aguento mais em 2 dias tivemos que passar pela fronteira do Japão, da Itália, da Grécia, da Turquia e da Rússia." Katase reclamou em voz alta.

"Está errada Katase. Se usarmos os fuso horários diferentes só se passou um dia." Aika explicou.  
"Isso só piora as coisas mais ainda." A menina de cabelos rosas gritou.

"Deixe de chorar e vamos." Abe declarou.

"Eu pensei que você iria ficar do meu lado?" Ela perguntou para a morena.

"Estou do lado da pessoa que está bastante irritada e não quer se tornar um alvo." Ela respondeu apontando para uma loira chateada com a discursão.

"A próxima a falar vai receber o mesmo tratamento da viagem inicial." Alexandar ameaçou.

"Hai." Katase falou morrendo de medo.

"Aika nos leve até o nosso destino." A loira ordenou.

"Pode deixar. Peço a todos os passageiros que se apertem os cintos de segurança e não fumem durante a viagem, agarrem firmes suas bagagens pois elas não são de responsabilidade da companhia e em casos de emergência rezem. Agora vamos. Circuito Mágico: Tele transporte." A menina de óculos disse com várias linhas formavam um circulo mágico ao redor deles e num clarão de luz branca eles desapareceram.

Elas reapareceram no centro de uma sala clara, no teto havia um lustre, na frente delas várias pinturas religiosas, uma escada na sua direita e atrás delas estavam os túmulos do construtor da igreja e seus três discípulos, o local transmitia uma sensação de paz. No entanto, sua chegada foi turbulenta Katase e Abe foram arremessadas caindo no chão uma sobre a outra suas bagagens foram para os lados opostos, Aika quando viu a cena da morena no chão com a menina de cabelos rosas sobre ela segurando nos seus seios não perdeu tempo e se juntou a elas tirando fotos das duas dizendo várias coisas pervertidas. Alexandar suspirou ao verem todas as suas três subordinadas agindo assim e tirou a sua espada, num rápido movimento cortou de leve todas e depois elas começaram a gritar de dor.

"Não é fatal, só age rápido e causa muita dor." A loira disse sadicamente.

 **"Sabe ás vezes eu acho que você quem merece o título de Dragão do Mal." Yamato falou.**

"Não enche." Alexandar gritou para a espada a guardando.

Depois de cinco minutos elas finalmente pararam de gritar e eles seguiram caminho até o centro do local, a loira estava indo na frente com Aika a seguindo de perto, mas as outras duas mantinham uma certa distância segura depois do que acabou de acontecer. Ao chegarem no altar da igreja eles ficaram lá esperando o contato deles chegarem.

"Então cadê nosso cara?" Abe questionou.

"Ele está atrasado." Aika afirmou.

"Não pensem assim, eu sinto alguém." Katase disse olhando ao redor.

"Que o Senhor ilumine o seu caminho." Uma nova voz falou de cima e de repente um clarão dourado se formou no teto e começou a descer ao chão enquanto pregava. "Pois um anjo foi mandado pelos céus para guiarem o seu caminho e lhes ajudarem a enfrentar os perigos, um sinal da intervenção celestial para guiar os cordeiros nesse mundo." A luz diminuiu e logo uma menina de cabelos castanhos com um auréola e um par de asas angelicais se revelou.

"É só a Irina." Aika disse com uma expressão despreocupada, fazendo todos caírem no chão pelo comentário.

"Porcaria Michael logo quando eu pensei que você iria finalmente mandar alguém útil você manda ela." Alexandar resmungou deprimida.

"Calma Chefe. Não lembra do ditado quando a esmola é bom demais até o santo desconfia." Aika disse.

"O problema é que eu não quero nem a esmola, nem o santo." Alexandar gritou irritada.

"Espera um momento!" Katase gritou. "Como ela é um anjo, se me lembro bem ela era humana naquele lance de Kokabiel." Ela apontou.

"Simples. Senhor Michael me ressuscitou como um anjo, depois do sucesso das Peças do Mal e com a incapacidade de se criar mais anjos, o Serafim Rafael desenvolveu um modelo para transformar humanos em anjos. O projeto Brave Saint." Irina explicou.

"De qualquer maneira é melhor que ela não atrapalhe muito." Abe comentou.

"Pode deixar com o poder dos céus não há nada a temer." Irina falou.

"Chega disso." Alexandar ordenou.

"Hai Chefe." Todas as quatro gritaram.

"Muito bem. Agora que encontramos Irina vamos para a Ucrânia, nosso próximo destino é Kiev capital do país." Alexandar explicou.

"Por que vamos para lá?" Aika perguntou.

"Atualmente os Iscariotes estão perto de Carcóvia, no entanto sua missão principal era em Kiev. Eles encontraram um inimigo desconhecido que os fizeram fugir até o local que é um reduto religioso. Então qual seria o melhor local para procurar informações do que lá." A loira responde.

"Então o nosso destino está travado. Vamos direto para aonde toda a confusão da Ucrânia começou." Abe afirmou.

"Tem ideia melhor?" Alexandar questiona.

"Não." A morena suspirou em derrota.

"Como vamos chegar lá?" Katase perguntou.

"Ela tem razão, toda a fronteira está fechada." Aika respondeu.

"Quem disse isso?" Alexandar questiona sorrindo insanamente.

"Chefe eu realmente adoro quando você sorri assim." Aika disse se juntando a ela.

"Por que eu estou com um mal pressentimento." Katase afirmou.

"Eu não vejo nada de errado." Abe falou com um sorriso na cara e o rosto escondido.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"É isso que vocês são capazes, tragam mais tanques." Alexandar gritou, atrás dela havia uma trilha de corpos no chão. Eles ainda estavam vivos, mas todos estavam nocauteados, suas armas foram quebradas pelas suas mãos e dois de seus tanques de guerra de mais de 40 toneladas virados de cabeça para baixo. Na frente dela, soldados com roupas de inverno fugiam dela enquanto disparavam todas as suas balas na menina loira, contudo todos os tiros nem arranhavam Alexandar pois sua pele era grossa de mais para os fuzis de assaltos.

Como era pediu mais três tanques de guerra T-80 vieram na sua direção, eles apontavam seus canhões em sua direção e as grandes bocas estavam prontas para acabar com a loira. Contudo, uma segunda garota de cabelos rosas se colocou na entre eles e posicionou uma espada japonesa tradicional na sua frente tocando com a mão esquerda a parte oposta da lamina enquanto dobrava os joelhos. Eles não quiseram nem saber e dispararam nas duas, Katase então avançou em linha reta cortando a primeira bala no meio e as outras duas com um balançar de sua espada. Ela continua seu caminho para seu inimigo cortando a boca de um deles e depois acertando suas esteiras, Katase então fica na mira dos dois outros.

Os dois tanques remanescentes antes que pudessem atirar alguma coisa levantou os dois do chão e os jogou no chão quebrando os dois, então eles são abertos ao meio pela força dos seus grandes braços e os homens dentro deles são jogados para fora de sua vista. Katase viu o que parecia ser um travesti de seios grandes com longos cabelos loiros com um vestido rosa todo bombado, repleto de músculos.

"Que porra é essa?!" Katase grita, sem ao menos se preocupar que foi salva pela criatura.

"Essa é a minha Ondine." Abe fala girando uma espécie de pokebola na mão.

"Elas não deviam ser lindas criaturas, por que ela parece um traveco? E por que você tem uma pokebola na mão?" Katase gritou com raiva.

"Pessoal." Aika chamou a atenção deles calmamente e quando funcionou ela apontou para o céu e disse. "Caças a caminho, 2 caças modelo Su-25 estão a caminho daqui."

"Não se preocupem a luz do Senhor, o ás do Michael-sama irá cuidar disso." Irina falou voando para interceptar os caças no ar.

Logo que ela foi embora um caminhão militar parou ao lado das três e sua motorista de olhos verdes abriu a janela."Vocês vão ficar ai paradas ou vão se mexer." Alexandar disse.

"Mas e a Irina?" Katase perguntou.

"A gente se encontra depois." Alexandar falou apontando para mais militares que vinham chegando.

"Eu concordo plenamente." Abe disse recolhendo seu monstro para dentro da pokebola e entrando nele.

"Pisa!" Katase gritou subindo a bordo. A loira fez exatamente isso e o caminhão acelerou deixando o local, Alexandar passou por cima de todas as barreiras que haviam sido criadas na fronteira quebrando tudo pela frente até chegar na estrada principal.

E enquanto isso no céu o anjo do senhor era alvo de vários tiros de metralhadoras. Irina tinha que ter cuidado para não machucar os seres humanos dentro das aeronaves, afinal era um pecado ela fazer isso e como resultado a queda dela poderia ser possível. Como suas balas não funcionavam, eles atiraram um míssil em sua direção que o anjo defendeu com um feitiço simples de proteção, ela foi engolida pelas chamas, mas não sofreu dano nenhum. Então disposta a acabar com aquilo logo, ela criou duas lanças de luz douradas e mirou cuidadosamente nos motores da aeronave fazendo as duas incapazes de voar, os pilotos ejetaram com sucesso

"Não se preocupem a morte de vocês não será hoje, mas o reino de Deus irá receber vocês de portas abertas quando ela vier." Irina pregou na noite escura. Depois disso ela procurou até encontrar seus aliados, no entanto ela havia perdido qualquer contato com cada um deles e o local abaixo dela estava repleto de soldados fronteiriços, depois de alguns segundos pensando na sua situação ela gritou. "Eu fui abandonada."

 **Obrigado por lerem este capítulo até o final não foi muito longo, mas eu não quero também fazer um história alternativa muito longa. Lembrando que amanhã sai o primeiro capítulo do Volume 5 original com a luta de Sona e Sairaorg e também temos lançamento novo no História de Animes com uma nova história "Os Três Irmãos Sahashi" baseada no anime e mangá Sekirei. Até a próxima e como sempre deixem seus comentários, sigam e até marquem a história como sua favorita.**


	27. DXD Volume V Capítulo I

**Então galera depois de um longo tempo, eu estou voltando a atualizar a série o Imperador Vermelho do Harem, nesse capítulo teremos o primeiro confronto entre as nobrezas de Sairaorg e Sona então espero que você aproveitem. Boa Leitura.**

Dentro de uma sala escura existia um projetor, ele mostrava diversas imagens para os espectadores presentes, no entanto o filme era muito curto mal durava 4 minutos. Esse foi o tempo necessário que o Time Bael levou para aniquilar todos os seus oponentes, um time forte individualmente e bastante poderoso em grupo, o problema em questão não eram sua força, mas suas habilidades que ainda eram um grande mistério.

"Esse é o Time Bael, dita como a nobreza mais forte dessa geração, seu Líder Sairaorg Bael, herdeiro do clã Bael e o mais forte dos jovens diabos, ele não possui nenhuma habilidade mágica, contudo compensa isso com suas habilidades físicas." A imagem congelou nele sorrindo sobre o Zephydor. "O que acham?" Sona perguntou se colocando na frente dela.

"Você é melhor Kaichou!" Saji exaltou.

"Saji se contenha um pouco, essa será a nossa luta mais difícil que já enfrentamos." Tsubaki falou.

"Ela tem razão, contudo nós chegamos até aqui também, então estamos no mesmo nível não é?" Meguri perguntou.

"Não. Não estamos." Sona disse chamando a atenção de todos. "Você está correta em dizer que chegamos até aqui, contudo entre todos os times restantes com toda certeza nós somos o mais fraco." Todos ficaram desanimados, mas ela continuou. "No entanto, eu tenho total convicção que podemos vencer mesmo que nossas chances sejam de apenas 1% elas ainda não são 0."

"Isso foi inspirador Kaichou!" Saji falou animado.

"Nós vamos recompensar a sua fé." Yura disse.

"Pode deixar com a gente, vamos fazer de tudo." Momoka respondeu.

"Se é assim, prestem atenção. Tsubaki o que mais temos sobre eles?" Sona questionou.

"Só temos informações de seu Bispo Coriana Andrealphus, a Torre Gandoma Balam e o Peão Regulus Nemura, o mais problemáticos de todos eles." Tsubaki respondeu.

"Por que o Peão é o maior problema?" Saji perguntou.

"Engraçado logo você perguntar isso." Reya comentou e ganhou uma risada geral de todos eles.

"Piadas a parte pessoal." Sona falou ganhando a atenção de todos. "Regulus Nemura esse é o nome da 7 **ª** Longinus, o Rei dos leões de Nemura que foi capturado e selado. Ninguém sabe como, mas Sairaorg deu um jeito de ressuscitá-lo como um Peão."

"Você está brincando?" Ruriko perguntou chocada.

"Infelizmente não, nosso adversário possui uma Longinus viva e por isso eu tenho uma enorme dor de cabeça, mas eu encontrei uma solução temporária para isso. Vamos usar peão contra peão." Sona respondeu com seu rosto petrificado em determinação.

"Peão contra Peão, sinto pena da pobre alma que..." Saji parou suas palavras quando entendeu o significado da estratégia, ele congelou de medo e apontou para si mesmo. Sona concordou com a cabeça e ele caiu em depressão.

"Não se preocupe Saji você não estará sozinho, iremos mandar um grupo de assalto pesado com Reya, Tsubaki e Ruriko direto para o coração do território inimigo." Sona explicou.

"O que?!" Reya perguntou assustada.

"Kaichou você está me usando como carne de canhão como pode ser tão má!" Ruriko pediu chorando.

"Se acalmem todos vocês cadê sua determinação, deviam estar felizes pela Kaichou está nos confiando algo de extrema importância desse jeito." Yura repreendeu.

Momoka levantou a mão e perguntou incerta. "Kaichou se vamos mandar todos eles direto para o ataque quem vai cobrir nossa base?"

"Obrigado por levantar a mão Hanakai você acabou de se oferecer para fazer isso." Sona respondeu.

"O que?! Apenas eu!" Ela disse chocada.

"Tomoe irá lhe fazer companhia." Sona falou.

"Pode contar comigo Kaichou." A cavalheira declarou.

"Certo, então Tsubaki já sabe seu papel apoio procure, encontre e termine com a Rainha adversária." Sona ordenou.

"Pode contar comigo Kaichou." Tsubaki disse.

"Se preparam para a batalha será daqui a 30 minutos, tomem esse tempo para fazer todas as necessidades antes do jogo. Eu vou dar uma volta." Sona falou saindo da sala de reuniões.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

'Ansiedade é uma perturbação da mente, causada pelo somatório de dúvidas e insegurança, que levam o indivíduo a se tornar ansioso. Ansioso é um adjetivo, que qualifica o indivíduo que tem ansiedade, que apresenta insegurança, que está com uma preocupação constante. Mesmo que o significado seja algo bastante simples, na verdade é mais complicado do que se imagina, pois variáveis que não foram consideradas podem arruinar tudo ou determinar o sucesso, no final só podemos nos esforçar que todos os nossos objetivos sejam alcançados.' As dúvidas pairavam na sua cabeça, afinal se algo acontecesse e ela perdesse o jogo de hoje toda culpa seria dela, o peso da vitória e da derrota sempre são colocados nos ombros do comandante. 'Eisenhower embora fosse humano, entendia perfeitamente isso melhor que qualquer diabo ou outro ser sobrenatural.'

Sona então parou seus pensamentos e olhou para as milhares de pessoas dentro do estádio todas querendo ver espetáculo que iria logo começar, muitos gritavam e torciam para quem iria ganhar, no entanto isso irritava Sona. Vários diziam que ela iria vencer, mas a casa de aposta estava contra ela. Ela carregava o sangue de um dos Maous do Submundo, então anunciar que a probabilidade dela ser derrotada era algo que não podia ser feito e mesmo aqueles que sorriam e falavam em sua vitória no fundo ela sabia que eles desejavam a sua derrota.

"Então alguma coisa está lhe aperreando Sona-chan." Issei falou chegando por trás dela.

Ela se assustou por um momento, mas logo votou a seu comportamento normal. "Olá Issei. O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem as meninas já estão no seus lugares e eu vim comprar os lanches e tudo mais." Ele respondeu.

"Eu vejo." Sona falou.

"E então?" Issei questionou.

"E então o que?" Sona perguntou.

"E então por que você está tão nervosa?" Issei falou.

"É tão óbvio assim." Sona pediu e ele acenou, ela então abaixa a cabeça e suspira. "Isso é muito chato, todos eles não conseguem me ver, tudo o que eles enxergam é a minha irmã quando olham para mim."

"E com isso a expectativa de vitória sobre você são altas." Issei comentou.

"Não. Elas são todas contra mim." Sona disse confundindo ele. "Minha irmã é apenas alguns anos mais velha do que eu, a diferença entre nós duas é a menor entre todos os Maous." Ela explicou.

"E quando ela tinha a sua idade, ela era muito superior a você." Issei concluiu.

"Exatamente. Eu sempre fui considerada um fracasso para minha família, eu não possuo um grande poder mágico, nem uma magia especial. Eu sou apenas alguém para eles compararem com a perfeita Serafall." Sona disse.

"Sabe você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, mas você também é bastante idiota." Issei respondeu.

"O que?" Ela falou confusa.

"Você tem muito potencial Sona, o problema é que você pouco sai de sua zona de conforto. Pensa demais, Hesita demais, tudo por que tem medo do fracasso. Alexandar me contou sobre a luta de vocês, ela falou que no final você foi muito melhor do que no começo. Quando parou de hesitar." Issei respondeu.

"Mas eu ainda perdi." Sona falou com raiva.

"E o que você fez a respeito disso?" Issei perguntou.

"Eu treinei e fiquei ainda mais forte." Sona respondeu finalmente encontrando sua resposta. "Mesmo que eu perca eu não posso desistir. Eu tenho que fazer tudo isso para minha ambição." Ela disse com convicção.

"Sabe eu gosto desse sorriso confiante no seu rosto, boa sorte no jogo de hoje." Issei falou a beijando na testa antes de ir embora.

Sona corou profundamente e seu rosto ficou mais vermelho que o cabelo de sua amiga, ela só podia dizer uma coisa. "Idiota!"

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Dentro de um Bunker improvisado de pedra estavam reunidos o Time Sitri olhando para o seu Rei sorrindo feito uma menina de colegial envergonhada, sua mão estava presa na bochecha direita grudada e ela não conseguia a tirar de lá, não como se ela tivesse vontade.

"Ela definitivamente está bem, a Kaichou está com alguma coisa." Saji exclamou preocupado.

"Cale-se Saji, não é nada demais." Tsubaki disse.

"Que inveja da Kaichou." Ruriko comentou baixinho.

"Não se preocupe, algum dia você será correspondida." Tomoe sussurrou para ela.

"Isso também pode acontecer com você." Reya disse para Hanakai que estava olhando para Saji.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." Ela respondeu envergonhada.

"Queria saber qual é a sensação do que ele fez para ela." Yura se questionou.

"O que está havendo aqui!?" Saji gritou confuso.

"Cale-se Saji." Sona gritou para ele, agora todos estavam com sua atenção nela. A Sitri ficou constrangida pela sua explosão e logo recuperou a compostura. "Todos vocês aqui não é um clube dos namorados para ficar conversando sobre coisas de amor entenderam?" Sona falou.

'Logo você dizendo isso?' Todos pensaram.

"Por que estão me olhando assim? Todos vocês podem ir para suas posições o jogo de classificação já vai começar!" Sona ordenou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

Andando para uma grande clareira de pedras o grupo principal Sitri se dirigia para o seu objetivo primário que é tomar o local, assim eles poderiam facilmente avançar sobre o campo inimigo e promover tanto Ruriko como Saji a Rainha e terem a vantagem nesse jogo de classificação. Por isso a pressa até o seu objetivo, contudo o local já havia sido conquistado.

"Vocês finalmente chegaram. Estávamos cansados de esperar." Ladora falou.

"Merda eles já chegaram aqui." Saji afirmou.

"Então só temos que tirar eles então." Yura disse batendo os seus punhos.

"Um pouco arrogante, mas eu terei o prazer de lhe ensinar o seu lugar." Gandoma falou.

"Acalme-se Gandoma." Misteera disse.

"Qual de vocês é um Cavalheiro?" Berikas perguntou.

"Sentimos muito, mas ele não veio." Reya respondeu.

"Não precisamos da Tomoe, nós podemos lidar com ele." Ruriko declarou.

"Que chatice. Contudo ordens são ordens por que não nos apresentamos. Berikas Furcas, Cavalheiro." Ele disse.

O próximo do seu lado falou. "Misteera Sabnock, sou um Bispo."

O gigante atrás deles gritou. "Gandoma Balam. Torre."

O último homem falou. "Ladora Buné, também sou uma Torre."

"Quanta cortesia, eu sou Reya Kusaka, Bispo." A menina disse.

"E eu sou Tsubasa Yura, a Torre." A menina de cabelos azuis declarou.

"Ruriko Mimura, Peão a seus serviços." A garota falou animada.

"Saji Genshiro, Peão da Kaichou!" Ele gritou.

"Agora vamos começar." Misteera disse.

Nesse momento Gandoma se lançou para frente deles e pulou para cima deles tentando esmagá-los, mas todos conseguem escapar embora são separados Yura e Saji vão para um lado e Reya e Ruriko para o outro.

Berikas então veem na direção do loiro e da meninas de cabelos azuis montando um grande cavalo enquanto segurava uma lança. A situação era ruim o chão abaixo deles estava quebrado e seria impossível desviar, Saji tenta disparar sua Line para ele, mas o Cavalheiro consegue desviar de todas, nesse momento Yura aponta para ele disparar em Gandoma que ainda estava parado no local, o Peão obedece a ordem e a prende no gigante, contudo o seu inimigo já estava com o ganharão quase em cima deles e ele não conseguia mover um centímetro da Torre. Yura agarra sua linha e a amarra na mão, ela então puxa o gigante finalmente tirando de seu local e o puxando para frente dos dois usando o homem como escudo para a lança de Berikas. Porém, o golpe mal machuca o seu inimigo graças a defesa poderosa da peça da Torre. Tsubasa aproveita então a oportunidade e dispara um poderoso soco no torso do inimigo na sua frente que manda o gigante voando para cima do Cavalheiro embora ele não foi tão longe, apenas 3 metros.

"Eles são resistentes." Saji comenta.

"Se não fossem, não seriam considerados o time mais forte.

A outra Torre Bael, Ladora, avançou em direção a outra dupla Sitri ele tentou um soco direto para elas, mas Ruriko consegue escapar usando sua flexibilidade e puxar Reya para fora do caminho, contudo a Ladora dá um chute em coice neles e dessa vez o Bispo Sitri forma uma barreira de proteção que é quebrada pela força do seu golpe e consegue acerta Ruriko a mandando para trás. Reya aproveita e lança uma pequena magia e consegue atordoar o homem até ela chegar em Ruriko.

"Você está bem?" Reya pergunta a menina mais nova.

"Um pouco, aquele chute foi bastante forte." Ruriko comentou.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

No Bunker Sitri as coisas estavam bastantes tranquilas, Momoka e Meguri não esperavam que o combate viria até elas, mas tudo isso mudou quando vários pilares de gelo se formou no chão e a neve caia no local.

"Parece que o inimigo veio até nós, provavelmente é Coriana e ela não deve está sozinha." Hanakai avisou.

"Eu não aguentava mais ficar esperando." Tomoe disse apertando o cabo de sua espada.

"Seja como for para baixo agora!" A menina de cabelos branco falou agarrando a Cavalheira enquanto a entrada do Bunker era congelada.

"Será que o pegamos?" Libian perguntou.

"Não acho que eles poderiam escapar do meu congelamento." Coriana respondeu.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." Uma voz falou atrás deles.

Tomoe desembainhou sua espada num rápido movimento, quase acertando os dois, porém ela errou o golpe ao sentir seu corpo mais pesado, aproveitando esse descuido Coriana lançou uma enxurrada de gelo na direção dos dois. Hanakai teve que formar uma barreira defensiva entre eles para poder dar tempo para Tomoe recuar, mas o Cavalheiro Sitri não estava a salva do perigo quando Libian estava bem a frente dela com sua espada prestes a atacar e ela teve que agir rápido para bloquear a tempo, no início ela pensou que fosse fácil, mas tudo ao seu redor começou a pesar e ela cedeu a pressão. Ela girou e começou a correr para longe de seu oponente caindo dentro de um buraco no chão.

"Ela correu." Libian disse.

"A sua não é a única." Coriana falou.

"Elas fugiram?" Libian perguntou.

"Duvido. Estão apenas esperando o momento certo para atacar." Coriana respondeu.

"Temos que ter cuidado, ele consegue mudar o meu peso." Tomoe comentou.

"Tem certeza disso?" Momoka perguntou.

"Das duas vezes que eu ataquei eu senti a mudança drástica, não tenho dúvidas que foi ele." Tomoe respondeu.

"Pode ser que ele seja capaz de mudar a gravidade ao seu redor, mas não sei se é sua habilidade ou uma engrenagem sagrada?" Hanakai comenta.

"Então temos que tirar ele primeiro, eu não serei capaz de usar toda a minha velocidade desse jeito." Meguri disse.

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Por hora me siga." Hanakai falou caminhando por entre o túnel.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Prazer em conhecê-la Rainha Bael." Tsubaki disse em cima de um pilar de pedra.

"Então você será minha adversária Rainha Sitri? Ninguém mais?" Kuisha perguntou olhando para sua inimiga.

"Eu creio que a resposta seja sim." A Rainha Sitri respondeu.

"Então isso será mais rápido do que eu pensei." Ela respondeu orgulhosa.

"Vamos ver se você pode manter essas palavras." Tsubaki disse puxando sua lança e apontando para a Rainha Bael.

A Rainha Bael voou em linha reta na direção de seu oponente que abre um espaço negro ao seu lado e mergulha dentro dele desaparecendo, Tsubaki para confusa pelo o que aconteceu e não sabia mais o que fazer. Nesse momento ela foi acertada por trás por Kuisha que a mandou para baixo, ela abre outro buraco e desaparece nele e tenta repetir o truque, mas é recebida pela lança da Rainha Sitri que passa de raspão pelo seu cabelos e ela volta para o seu buraco. Contudo quando volta para a sua dimensão é quase acertada pela lança de Tsubaki que desaparece em outro espaço criado por ela, foi quando ela notou que a sua inimiga não estava segurando a sua arma e foi acertada por trás por um chute de sua adversária.

"A habilidade de criar falhas no espaço, você assim pode quase se tele transportar e redirecionar os ataques, contudo o mesmo corredor que você cria só pode lhe levar a dois pontos. Então se você entrar num e voltar nele, irá estar no mesmo lugar." Tsubaki explicou as habilidades de sua adversária.

"Isso é assustador, mas mesmo conhecendo todas as minhas habilidades não será capaz de me vencer." Kuisha declarou.

Tsubaki sorri e fala. "Pode falar o quanto quiser, quando tudo acabar eu serei a única de pé."

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

O Rei Bael chegou num campo rochoso, cheio de pedras e montanhas de rocha, foi nesse local deserto que ele sentiu a presença do seu inimigo, contudo ele não conseguia encontrar a menina Sitri até que ele ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

"Sairaorg Bael, herdeiro da Casa Bael depois de derrotar seu meio-irmão mais novo, considerado inapto em qualquer tipo de magia, sua única capacidade é o corpo forte. Depois disso não tem nada demais, sobre você." Sona disse para ele.

"Então é assim que quer jogar Princesa Sitri, Guerra psicológica? Você é muito baixa sabia?" Sairaorg devolveu.

"Os fins justificam os meios, eu tenho que vencer seja com minhas palavras ou meus punhos o que me levar a vitória não importa para mim." Sona falou ajeitando o óculos.

"Apenas a vitória importa, nisso você tem razão."O Bael respondeu.

"Vitória representa resultado positivo, derrota o negativo e o empate significa nada e é assim que o mundo considera as pessoas." Sona comentou.

Sairaorg ri com o comentário e disse. "Você é bastante interessante Princesa Sitri."

"Sona, meu nome é Sona." Ela declarou.

Ele sorri e fala. "Vamos ver se você merece que eu a chame assim."

Dessa vez é Sona que Sorri. "Então isso será rápido. Dragão d'água."

Sona usa sua magia para criar um grande dragão azul com sua magia, ele tem a aparência de um dragão oriental e circula a Sitri antes de voar na direção do Bael que desvia de seu caminho enquanto o dragão passa pelo local arrancando grandes pedaços de terra do local depois sobe para cima em frente a Sairaorg, então ele se desfaz se transformando numa cachoeira de água que cai sobre ele. O Bael então prepara seu punho e reforçado com a energia natural soca ela revertendo o fluxo de água para cima, ele então usa sua velocidade e a cobertura de água para se mover até a Sitri, a poucos metros dela, Sona tenta usar escudos defensivos, mas como na sua batalha anterior Sairaorg o soca destruindo todos até atingir o rosto dela certeiro com toda sua força. O impacto é tão poderoso que a cabeça de seu oponente explode.

"O que?!" Ele se questiona ao ver a água na sua mão.

"Exploda!" Nesse instante o corpo de Sona explode em um turbilhão de água mandando Sairaorg para longe acertando uma formação de pedras a destruindo.

"Mas que droga foi essa?" Ele se pergunta explodindo as pedras para longe com seus punhos, ele não tinha nenhum machucado.

"Até que você é resistente para ter sobrevivido a explosão do meu clone de água." Sona falou saindo de trás de algumas pedras.

"Clones explosivos? Essa é sua estratégia?" O Bael pergunta.

"Talvez sim, Talvez não. Eu tenho vários truques para retirar da manga, vamos ver quantos serão necessários contra você." Sona respondeu.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Incrível! Sona-tan é demais!" Serafall gritou animada.

"Sera-chan é melhor se controlar um pouco." Sirzechs pediu.

"Cale-se Sirz, você está com ciúmes porque Rias-tan não está nas semifinais, é mesmo Sona-tan a venceu." Serafall terminou rindo, enquanto seu amigo caia em depressão.

"Vocês podem se acalmar." Ajuka falou tentando manter a paz.

"Ele tem razão, vocês dois parem de agir feito duas crianças discutindo quem tem o melhor brinquedo." Grayfia advertiu os dois fazendo que ambos ficassem com medo da mulher.

"Certo Fia-chan/Querida." Os dois disseram.

"De certa forma é bastante interessante a maneira que essa menina luta, provocando Sairaorg, criando clones que são exatamente como ela. Tudo isso para forçar ele a fazer um movimento errado e acabar com tudo de uma veza, ela é totalmente diferente de você Serafall." Ajuka comenta.

"Fia-chan! Aju-kun está sendo mal comigo." Serafall chorou abraçando o vestido de Grayfia.

"Ele tem razão quanto a isso, no entanto ela disse que ainda tem mais truques na manga. Ou seja, mesmo que as explosões não causem muitos danos ela ainda deve ter algo ainda mais poderoso." Sirzechs falou.

"Tem toda a razão." Serafall disse retomando o seu humor animado de sempre. "Eu treinei Sona-tan desde o dia que ela voltou, ela está super forte agora."

"Você a treinou diretamente Serafall?" Sirzechs perguntou.

"Mas é claro que sim, ela é a minha irmãzinha. Por que está perguntando isso, você não treinou Rias pessoalmente também?" Ela questiona.

Sirzechs coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e disse. "Na verdade eu deixei o treinamento dela para Azazel."

"Mesmo assim será impressionante ver algumas habilidades que ela adquiriu. Ela é capaz de usar o gelo como você?" Ajuka perguntou.

"A verdade é que Sona-tan não estava interessada na minha magia." Serafall respondeu enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, ela estava desesperadamente assoando o nariz numa caixa de lenços de papel que Grayfia segurava ao lado dela.

"Calma Serafall, vai ficar tudo bem." Grayfia a tranquilizava.

"De qualquer forma é bastante interessante ver o que mais ela preparou, Sairaorg pode encontrar diversos problemas nessa partida." Ajuka comentou.

"Ele vai perder, não há ninguém melhor do que Sona-tan." Serafall replicou.

Sirzechs colocou a mão na cabeça do Maou feminino e disse. "Não precisa mentir para si mesmo desse jeito, nós todos sabemos que as chances dela vencer são muito baixas."

 **Até agora esse só foi o aquecimento entre as duas nobrezas, uma pequena sessão de estudo. Um fato interessante que eu adicionei, é o motivo da raiva de Sona em relação a Serafall, analisando todo o caráter da personagem o que eu notei dela vendo o anime é que Sona sente inveja de sua irmã e pela sua atitude descontraída enquanto ela tenta manter a personalidade de alguém responsável. Então por hoje é isso, deixem seus comentários, seu Like e sigam a história.**


	28. DXD Volume V Capítulo II

**O penúltimo capítulo do volume está publicado e aproveito esse espaço para pedir para o pessoal acompanhar as outras histórias do fanfic. Temos os Três Irmãos Sahashi uma boa história do anime e mangá Sekirei que recomendo e agora temos também uma nova história de DXD a Nobreza do Lucífer. Isso é tudo Boa leitura.**

Várias explosões aconteciam de todos os lugares deixando a paisagem rochosa parecendo um bombardeio dos famosos filmes de guerra. Atrás de um pilar remanescente da destruição Sona estava escondida observando seu oponente, mesmo com toda a carga de explosões que ela estava lançando no Bael, sua resistência era muito alta para seus golpes causarem danos o suficiente nele. Seu exercito de clones explosivos foram de pouca ajuda se o assunto fosse ferir o cara, contudo eles fizeram algo importante eles conseguiram pelo menos mexer um pouco com o psicológico de Sairaorg que agora destruía qualquer coisa que pudesse ser ela por pura raiva. O Rei Sitri até testou isso jogando uma pedra para uma fenda, o som dela atraiu ele que com um único soco esmagou todo o local.

Sona pensou. 'Certo a primeira parte já foi, no entanto o que eu devo fazer agora? Será que é a hora daquilo...' Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma sombra crescendo rapidamente. A Sitri se jogou para o lado no momento certo para escapar de um punho que detonou todo o local que ela estava.

"Finalmente te achei!" Sairaorg disse avançando sobre ela.

Sona age rapidamente e cria outro clone na frente dela, o Bael o ignora pois sabe que o ataque não irá causar muito dano mesmo com a explosão que ocorreu e assim ele avançou em direção a posição de seu adversário tendo o seu punho apenas acertado o ar. Sairaorg observa que a menina Sitri estava muito mais distante do que ele havia pensado.

Ele então diz. "Entendo. A explosão não foi para me parar, mas para tirar você do meu alcance."

"Você é muito mais inteligente do que as más línguas falam." Ela responde.

"Então o que você vai fazer agora? Suas estratégias só se baseiam em bater e correr ou você tem mais coisas para me mostrar?" Sairaorg questiona.

"Um pouco arrogante é você, lembra em muitas a Rias, mas por curiosidade teu cú não tem inveja da sua boca não?" Sona pergunta muito irritada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Caramba quem diria que a menina Sitri seria capaz de dizer tais palavras." Ravel fala.

"Eu já sei quem é a má influência." Issei diz.

"De quem? Pensei que diabos fossem muito cordiais?" Ivanete pergunta.

"Eu me lembro de uma certa loira que disse essa mesma coisa para mim." Raynare responde.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Quem diria que a Princesa Sitri fosse se reduzir a insultos de baixo calão?" Sairaorg questiona.

"Você pode reclamar o quanto quiser quando me vencer, isso se você conseguir." Sona afirmou.

"Então é assim que você quer jogar menina Sitri, então vamos fazer do seu jeito. Me mostre o que tem." O Bael disse.

"Se assim você deseja." Sona fala.

O poder mágico começa a vazar dela, a energia azul começa a se tornar visível e linhas azuis começam a tomar conta do braço direito dela e ela põe ele para o lado para tornar o mais claro possível para ele ver a manga direita de seu uniforme explode em vários pedacinhos por causa da energia. Seu braço começa a brilhar com o sol do local bate a sua luz sobre ele, Sona aponta ele para seu oponente imitando uma arma com a mão e atira. O Bael não entende o que aconteceu tudo que ele sabia é que havia um corte reto por toda a bochecha de seu rosto e o sangue escorria dele. Um rocha enorme que havia atrás dele foi totalmente destruída pelo mesmo ataque.

"Droga." Foi tudo que Sairaorg disse antes de começar a correr quando mais ataques invisíveis vinham na sua direção, ele não podia vê-los, mas sabiam que eles estavam vindo pelas grandes quantidades de destruição que cada golpe deixava por onde passava.

"Cada toda aquela coragem de agora a pouco? Vamos está na temporada de caça o Leão!" Sona falou correndo atrás dele.

O Rei Bael chuta o chão levantando uma grande rocha entre eles para usar como escudo, contudo os disparos de Sona eram muito poderosos e atravessavam ela com bastante facilidade deixando seu escudo improvisado parecendo um queijo suíço. No entanto, ele conseguiu usar ele para tampar a visão dela e aproveitou o momento para avançar sobre o Rei Sitri segurando o seu braço direito que estava atirando e o torcendo para trás usando sua força para prendê-la, Sona então dá uma cambalhota para o lado girando o seu braço para fora do aperto e enquanto ele era segurado seu braço esquerdo estava apontado para o seu inimigo com linhas iguais a que ele estava segurando. O Rei Sitri acerta um tiro no ombro direito do Bael abrindo um buraco na sua carne aonde saiu uma grande quantidade de sangue o que fez ele recuar de dor. Aproveitando o momento ela solta seu braço direito e soca o ombro ferido de Sairaorg aumentando a sua ferida, ele tenta revidar com um soco de seu braço esquerdo, mas Sona muito mais flexível escapa por baixo e acerta dessa vez sua perna esquerda abrindo um buraco na sua coxa. O Rei Bael então usa sua perna esquerda para chutar a garota Sitri a distância e jogá-la para longe, Sona atravessou uma rocha durante seu voo e caiu no chão.

"Desgraçada." O Bael amaldiçoa ao ver dois buracos na sua perna direita.

"Isso dói para caramba." Sona disse cuspindo um pouco de sangue ao se levantar devagar e diz. "Esses seus golpes com touki são realmente devastadores."

"Então você conseguiu aguentar um deles? Vários diabos de alta classe do submundo cairiam com apenas um desses." Sairaorg fala.

"Que bom que eu não um desses." Sona diz, mas ela pensava na sua cabeça. 'Esse poder é certamente assustador, se eu não tivesse experimentado algo desse tipo antes eu teria passado fora. Ainda bem que eu me preparei bem para algo desse nível.'

"Eu realmente te admiro por isso Sona." O Bael fala.

"Então por que não acabamos com isso Sairaorg, eu irei afundá-lo." Sona declara.

"Parece que você está com algumas dificuldades Sairaorg." Um grande leão dourado fala.

"Por que? Por que ele está aqui?" Sona disse chocada.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Esse cara é realmente resistente." Saji disse olhando para Gandoma.

"Não importa apenas uma torre fica de pé." Tsubasa declarou socando o gigante no estômago.

"Isso não doeu." Gandoma falou socando a mulher de cabelos azuis no rosto.

"Esse soco é um soco de bixa." Yura falou o socando no rosto dessa vez.

"Você que bate como um bixinha." Gandoma disse socando Tsubasa no estômago.

As duas Torres então começaram uma troca de golpes devastadores um no outro, cada vez que um batia o outro revida com mais força ainda. Diferente dos Cavalheiros que tem seu código de honra, as Torres tradicionais eram mais simples, elas eram orgulhosas para provar quem é o mais forte.

"Será que Yura vai ficar bem?" Saji questionou.

"Não se preocupe com ela, temos outras prioridades." Ruriko disse o tirando do caminho da cauda de Ladora.

"Saji preste atenção, enquanto Tsubasa ira cuidar daquele gigante temos que nos concentrar nos outros dois." Reya disse.

"Entendido. Line." Saji falou atirando sua linha da absorção na Torre Bael que se transformou num dragão.

A sua linha acertou no seu rosto, a partir daí ele começou a drenar o poder de dele, Ladora percebendo sua situação começou a disparar bolas de fogo em Saji, as quais Reya bloqueou com uma barreira e ordenou os peões a calar o bico de seu adversário. O loiro entendeu e convocou uma outra linha de sua outra mão e disparou em Ruriko que pegou a linha no ar, ela então começou a correr desviando da cauda de seu oponente e saltou no ar conectando a linha de Saji debaixo do queixo da Torre Bael e usou a outra linha de Saji que estava presa como impulso para pular para cima dele e contornar sua cabeça dando uma volta nele com a linha o forçando a fechar a boca. Contudo o plano falhou quando o Dragão começou a levantar voo, a força elevada dada pela peça de Torre era demais para eles o manterem no chão e quase foram levados para cima pelo dragão se Saji não tivesse recolhido sua linha. Aproveitando o momento de descuido do Time Sitri, Berikas se aproveitou para avançar sobre Ruriko que estava desequilibrada pelo súbito desaparecimento da Line e com seu garanhão branco perfurou uma lança bem no torso da menina a encerrando.

"Um Peão Sitri se aposenta." O locutor anuncia.

"Ruriko!" Saji gritou.

"Se acalme Saji, temos que ficar juntos!" Reya falou.

"Eu sei." Ele disse.

"Se sabe então preste atenção, eu vou distrair o dragão ali. Você cuida daquele cavalo irritante." Reya explicou.

"Como você vai fazer isso?" Saji questionou.

"Simples." Reya falou e disparou um intenso flash de luz brilhante em Ladora que vinha em sua direção cegando ele e o fazendo voar para o alto para não acertar o chão. "Agora vai." Ela fala.

Saji começa a correr em direção ao Cavalheiro Bael que toma aquilo como um desafio e com seu cavalo branco galopa em sentido ao Peão Sitri que para em frente a ele com os punhos em posição de guarda. Berikas aponta sua lança bem para o torso do seu inimigo e quando estava prestes a acabar com o segundo Peão, Saji pula para o lado desviando do ataque e atirando sua Line numa das pernas do cavalo derrubando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso acaba agora. Chamas Negras." Saji grita enquanto um fogo negro percorre toda a linha queimando o cavalo e o Cavalheiro Bael, mas antes que eles pudessem ser encerrados a Engrenagem Sagrada Linha de Absorção desaparece. "Mas o que?" Saji diz assustado.

"Fim de jogo Peão Sitri." Ladora fala disparando uma bola de fogo nele.

"Um Peão Sitri se aposenta." O Locutor anuncia.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Reya questiona.

"Truque do Desaparecimento. Esse é o nome da minha Engrenagem Sagrada, ela permite que eu sele o poder de um adversário durante um período de tempo." Misterra explica, o Bispo Bael estava muito esgotado e cansado mesmo não tendo lutado.

"Eu lhe disse antes são os seu soco que são de bixinha!" Uma voz gritou quando um grande projetil veio e acertou o Bispo Bael.

"Uma Torre e Um Bispo Bael são terminados." A voz do Locutor exalta.

Todos olham para Yura com algumas marcas de punhos no corpo e no rosto e com seu uniforme todo rasgado e sujo, ela sorria intensamente e diz. "Eu venci. Cadê Saji e Ruriko?"

"O Rei Sitri se aposenta. O Vencedor da Primeira Semifinal é Sairaorg Bael!" O Locutor anuncia.

"Acabou." Tsubasa falou.

"Sona você perdeu no final." Reya disse.

"Ganhamos!" Ladora gritou orgulhosamente.

"Alguém me ajude." Berikas disse com várias queimaduras pelo corpo.

Todos eles sumiram num brilho branco do termino da partida.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"E então nós vamos para aonde?" Meguri questionou.

"A lugar nenhum chegamos ao local. Prepare pois isso será rápido." Hanakai respondeu.

Nesse momento as duas saltaram para fora de seus esconderijo de encontro as seus adversários, Momoka sacou rapidamente sua espada visando um corte definitivo em Libian que surpreendido pela ação é ferido nas costas, mas consegue se recuperar e o duelo entre Cavalheiros começa. Momoka conjura uma magia de impacto a queima roupa de seu oponente que manda Coriana para trás e depois se volta para Libian e dispara no Cavalheiro Bael o desequilibrando e dando aberturas para Meguri que corta ele em vários lugares. Desesperado pelos constantes ataques que recebia Libian utilizou sua engrenagem sagrada para ampliar a gravidade a sua volta, ele esperava ter uma folga mais o Cavalheiro Sitri não vacilou nem um pouco mesmo com a mudança de peso e conseguiu uma série de golpes decisivos no Cavalheiro Bael o encerrando.

"Um Cavalheiro Bael é Terminado." O locutor anuncia.

Quando se voltaram para o seu próximo adversário elas não conseguiam se mexer estavam congeladas no local. Coriana já havia se recuperado e falou. "Belo trabalho reforçando seu companheiro com magia para superar o Jari da Gravidade, pena que você não prestaram atenção em mim. Hell Frozen." Nesse momento o gelo se espalha pelo corpo das duas a congelando totalmente seu adversários.

"Um Bispo e Um Cavalheiro Sitri foram Aposentados." O locutor declara.

"Meu trabalho foi feito espero que os outros tenham conseguido também." Coriana fala.

"O Rei Sitri se aposenta. O Vencedor da Primeira Semifinal é Sairaorg Bael!" O Locutor anuncia.

"Parece que eu estava certa." Coriana declara.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

No alto do céu o embate das duas Rainhas estavam em pleno vigor, Kuisha estava bastante pressionada pelo combate próximo que Tsubaki estava lhe providenciando. Sua habilidade de criar buracos, eram perfeitos contra adversários que buscavam ataques de longa distância, mas alguém que luta tão próximo quanto a Rainha Sitri era um pesadelo. O máximo que ela poderia fazer era usar sua habilidade para fugir e contra-atacar os constantes ataques de seu oponente.

Tsubaki desceu sua lança horizontal em seu oponente que Kuisha escapara por um buraco pela sua esquerda e aparece do lado da Rainha Sitri acertando um soco no seu rosto, sua adversária gira para diminuir o impacto do golpe e usa sua arma para revidar e acertando a o braço da Rainha Bael. Kuisha aproveita essa brecha e abre um buraco no espaço para fugir e conseguir uma distância entre as duas.

"Você realmente é um adversário chato." Kuisha declarou.

"Se chato for sinônimo de poderoso então eu sou." Tsubaki falou.

"Não fique arrogante. Eu irei acabar com você." A Rainha Bael disse.

"Palavras fortes para alguém que não está vencendo." A Rainha Sitri afirma.

Kuisha irritada com as palavras de seu adversário entra em um de seus buracos desaparecendo do campo de visão de Tsubaki ela então reaparece ao lado de sua inimiga e chuta ela no torso, ela desaparece novamente e soca ela no rosto e essa ação se repete várias vezes com a Rainha Sitri sendo jogada de um lado para o outro pelos golpes de sua adversária. Tsubaki tenta revidar com sua arma, mas Kuisha a segura e a desarma, depois ela soca sua adversária no estômago e a joga dentro de um de seus buracos. Ela dá uma cotovelada para trás e o rosto de sua inimiga que surge no espaço e vai de encontro com seu golpe, Kuisha então bate seu braço nas costas de sua oponente a mandando para trás. A Rainha Sitri então está pronta para acabar com a partida com um chute no seu rosto, contudo ela é surpreendida quando a arma de Tsubaki volta para sua mão e acerta seu corpo perfurando o seu estômago e com sua outra mão convoca uma magia de água que acerta ela no rosto. A mandando para trás.

"Por pouco muito pouco." Tsubaki disse respirando pesadamente.

"Não pense que ainda acabou." Kuisha falou.

"O Rei Sitri se aposenta. O Vencedor da Primeira Semifinal é Sairaorg Bael!" O Locutor anuncia.

"Eu acho que infelizmente acabou." Tsubaki disse desaparecendo num show de luzes enquanto cai desmaiada pelo estresse da luta.

"Sorte sua. Eu iria começar a lutar a sério." Kuisha falou também desaparecendo.

 **-Pulo no Tempo-**

"Regulus eu não disse para você ficar apenas observando?" O Rei Bael questionou.

"Eu também quero lutar, não é todo dia que encontramos um adversário de valor." Regulus respondeu.

"Por que ele está aqui?" Sona perguntou.

"Você não esperava que ele viesse lutar comigo. Eu acho que isso não fazia parte de seu plano." Sairaorg respondeu.

"Então eu só tenho que derrotar vocês dois ao mesmo tempo." Sona disse com confiança.

"Merda! Regulus desvie!" O Rei Bael alertou.

Nesse momento Sona voltou a atirar nele novamente, Sairaorg foi rápido em reagir para sair do alcance de seus golpes, mas o Leão demorou um pouco para perceber o seu perigo quando um golpe o acertou, ele não conseguiu cortar sua pele, mas seu golpe foi forte o bastante para causar uma pequena mancha avermelhada no seu corpo. Se aquilo foi o bastante para danificar a poderosa pele do Leão de Nemea imagina o dano que isso causou no Bael, o Peão Bael se jogou na frente de seu Rei bloqueando os tiros de seu caminho.

"Regulus o que está fazendo?" Sairaorg questionou.

"Não seja tolo Sairaorg, isso é muito mais perigoso do que parece olhe para seu estado." O Peão avisou.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria lutar com ela sozinho." Sairaorg falou.

"E como você acha que seu adversário se sentiria se você não lutasse com tudo contra ele." Regulus disse.

"Tem razão quanto a isso. Vamos com toda a força Regulus." Sairaorg falou.

"Era isso que eu estava esperando." O leão disse.

"Balance Breaker." Sairaorg falou e seu corpo foi coberto por uma luz dourada, seu brilho era tão intenso que Sona parou seus ataques para se proteger de sua claridade. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, o Rei Bael estava coberto por uma armadura dourada com a cabeça de um Leão no peito e uma juba laranja brilhante atrás de seu capacete. "Pele de Ferro do Rei Leão."

"Isso não pode? O Equilíbrio Disjuntor?" Sona perguntou assustada.

"Exatamente. Essa é forma perfeita do usuário da Engrenagem Sagrada Regulus Nemea, ela permite duas coisas ao seu usuário entre elas." O Bael disse fazendo pressão com seu pé direito causando um pequeno terremoto no local, Sona teve que estender suas asas e voar para longe do chão instável. Sairaorg então diz. "Um grande aumento da força do seu possuidor."

"Uma engrenagem que aumenta a força do usuário em alguém que já conhecido por sua extrema capacidade física, isso é um absurdo." O Rei Sitri fala.

"E então Sona o que irá fazer?" O Rei Bael desafiou.

"Você vai ver." Sona disse e começou a disparar vários de seus ataques na sua direção, a quantidade dessa vez era um absurdo e a garota Sitri parecei uma metralhadora fuzilando o seu alvo. Contudo quando ela se cansou Sairaorg continuava de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Como?" Sona se questionou.

Nesse momento o Rei Bael desapareceu numa explosão de velocidade, Sona só conseguiu acompanhar o borrão de ouro que estava em cima dela pronto para acertar o seu com as duas mãos num ataque martelo, sem tempo para desviar Sona cria um clone dela mesma que usa como escudo para o golpe de Sairaorg que o faz retornar a ser água, contudo o Rei Sitri aproveita a cobertura que conseguiu e aponta seu dedo indicador no rosto do Bael a poucos centímetros de distância e dispara um tiro a queima roupa nele. Contudo ela também sofre com um soco errado de Sairaorg que acertou seu torso de leve, mas mesmo assim foi o suficiente para mandar ela para longe.

"Entendo é assim que seu ataque funciona?" O Rei Bael disse com nenhum dano no corpo.

"Como você conseguiu escapar daquilo?" Sona pergunta.

"Uma das outras habilidades do Regulus e me proteger de projeteis, esse seu truque de atirar água em alta velocidade se caracteriza como um. Essas linhas no seu braço são água não estou certo?" Sairaorg diz.

"Então você entendeu, pena que não entendeu todo o conceito essas linhas são canais que aumentam a velocidade d'água até ela chegar a níveis absurdos que podem perfurar vários objetos, contudo isso não é apenas água. Essas linhas no meu braço também absorvem o meu suor e o concentra num único disparo, se tornando mais poderoso do que um jato d'água concentrado." Sona explica.

"Isso é brilhante, pena que não irá funcionar." Sairaorg admite.

"Tem razão." Sona disse levantando a mão para cima e fala. "Então eu irei afundá-lo no oceano azul."

A energia demoníaca de Sona começa a vazar de todo o seu corpo, o que começou num azul normal começou a ficar cada vez mais escuro ao ponto de quase não ser capaz diferenciar do negro mais escuro. A energia começou a agir estranho, seus movimentos ficaram mais fluídos e começaram a se tornar mais como água.

"Hey o que está acontecendo?" Sairaorg perguntou.

"Sinto algo errado a energia dela está agindo diferente de tudo que eu já vi quase como se fosse líquida. Sairaorg prepare para atacar com tudo!" O Leão falou dentro de sua armadura.

O Rei Bael fez exatamente isso e puxou o machado de batalha de sua Engrenagem Sagrada, ele começou a reunir o touki ao seu redor e juntou com seu próprio poder mágico o colocando dentro de sua arma. Ele começou a brilhar numa intensa luz dourada iluminando o céu ao seu redor.

O líquido escuro começou a se juntar e formar uma bola do tamanho de uma de basquete na sua mão, uma esfera negra perfeita e concentrada num único local. "Longe do meu ideal, ainda é um lago em comparação com o oceano, mas espero que você sobreviva a isso." Sona disse pronta para jogar seu ataque.

"Fundo do Mar!" Sona gritou arremessando o seu ataque no Bael.

"Lion Axe!" Sairaorg gritou chocando seu machado contra a esfera.

Quando os dois ataque se encontraram duas explosões aconteceram, uma de energia dourada levando luz a todo o seu redor e uma explosão escura como o breu absorvendo a luz no seu caminho. Quando todo o show de luzes acabou o resultado da batalha finalmente foi mostrado.

No chão Sona estava totalmente esgotada sem qualquer poder mágico restante dentro de seu corpo, em pé do seu lado Sairaorg Bael estava com seu machado sobre o ombro.

"Parece que acabou." Sairaorg disse.

"Eu perdi. Você venceu no final." Sona falou.

"Tem razão eu venci, mas sabe de uma coisa eu espero lutar contra você novamente Sona." Sairorg disse.

"Na nossa revanche eu irei lhe derrotar Sairaorg." Sona falou enquanto desaparecia entre luzes brancas.

"O Rei Sitri se aposenta. O Vencedor da Primeira Semifinal é Sairaorg Bael!" O Locutor anuncia.

 **E aqui nós temos o final do embate entre as nobrezas de Sairaorg e Sona, a vitória foi clara para a nobreza do Bael e por isso o capítulo não foi tão grande justamente por que a diferença entre eles são muito grandes, com raras exceções. E foi isso se você gostou da história deixe seus comentários, marquem o autor e a história como o seu favorito e sigam ela também. Até a próxima.**


End file.
